Home of the Animals
by writer928
Summary: Neji and Kiba's life continues. How will they respond to their current situation? What kind of problems lay a head of them? What path will their child follow? One of a hunter or a member of the clan who raised her to be proud of the Leaf and her family. This is the sequel story in the Neji Kiba series. Thank you for reading.
1. Scared

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 1: Scared**

 **The story is finally out. Please enjoy this. Leave a review I would love to hear what you have to think. Now that I'm back at college it might affect the updating of this story, but I will try my best to keep up.**

* * *

Akamaru woke in the middle of the night. He raised his head, searching for a threat, nothing. Something was wrong. He got to his feet waking Shine and Pakkun in the process. He had to check on the pups.

" _Akamaru?"_ said Shine.

He nuzzled her.

" _Go back to sleep. I'm going to check on the pups",_ he said.

She nodded. Pakkun got up.

"I'll go with him", he said.

Pakkun hopped onto Akamaru's back. They went upstairs to the pups bedroom. The large dog pushed open the door. The two girls were sleeping peacefully in bed. Nothing seemed to bed wrong.

"They're fine", said Pakkun as he settled down on the soft bedroom rug.

Akamaru stared at Tala. She looked fine, but what if she weren't. Kiba entrusted him with Tala's care. He didn't want to fail his master in such an important task. Akamaru was about to jump onto the bed when Shine gently tugged his ear. Tala was fine there was no point in waking her. It was best to let the pup sleep. Akamaru settled on the floor with his mate.

Hana slowly woke. The room smelled of sex. She blushed of memories of last night flashed before her mind. Hana loved with the animalistic possessive side Kakashi showed when they were together like this. Kakashi lay unmasked beside her. She traced the lines of his. He smiled softly in his sleep. She quietly rose from bed. Hana placed her hand over her stomach. She'd be with child by the end of the week if she wasn't already. Hana slowly moved from their bed.

"Hana?"

She tensed. No matter how quiet she tried to be she always managed to wake her husband. She turned to face him. His silver-gray hair was a mess. The man's eyes were heavy with sleep. She sat beside him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Go back to sleep", she whispered.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Checking on Senna. I'll be soon", said Hana.

Kakashi nodded. His head fell back into the pillows. Hana went over to the main house. Her mom was at the table sipping tea. Kuromaru and the other dogs were resting on the floor.

"I'm letting the girls sleep in. There was just so much noise", said Tsume, smirking.

Hana went red and tried fanning away her blush. Her mother laughed.

"I'm going to wake them. Senna will sleep the day away if allowed", said Hana.

She went up the stairs to Kiba's old bedroom. It had been transformed into a little girl's room. She quietly creaked open the door. Akamaru, Shine, and Pakkun got up to greet her.

"How did they sleep?" asked Hana.

"Well", said Pakkun.

Hana sat on the bed with.

"Senna, it's time to wake up", she said.

She didn't respond, which wasn't odd. The girl could sleep through anything. When she touched Senna, there was puff a smoke. Her heart stopped as fear took over. A desperate howl broke from her lungs.

The desperate cry woke Kiba and Neji from their sleep. They raced to answer it. Anxiety flooded their veins. Neji forced himself to calm. It shattered when he saw Tsume's expression. He pulled away from Kiba and up the steps to the girls' room. Hana was on the floor crying with Kakashi cradling her. The bed was empty! The sheer weight of the of the moment would have brought him to his knees if Kiba hadn't caught him. He pressed himself against his mate trying to gain some sort during this impossible situation. There was little e could offer. In a matter of moments, the other Clan Alphas and some of the omegas joined them.

"We'll find them", said Barnard.

He and Otso pressed forward into the room. He hated the expressions of pure agony in the faces of the young alphas. Barnard took a deep breath, but there was nothing. No scent left by the intruder. He bit his lip. This wasn't a good sign. He turned to Otso, hoping the large bear picked up something he'd missed, but the old grizzly bear shook his head.

"Nothing", he said.

That further shattered the two omegas.

"There has to be something", said Kakashi.

"The intruder used a powerful scent blocker", said Barnard.

Neji raised his face from the shelter of Kiba's neck.

"The Hayashi had scent blockers", said Neji.

Barnard's hands fisted at the name.

"No-

"How can you be sure?!" growled Neji.

"There's has a chemical remnant to it. Difficult to pick up, but not impossible. This time there's nothing", said Barnard.

"Then how did you pick it up?" asked Kiba.

"I noticed what wasn't there", said Barnard.

"Or there was no one at all", said Kondoru.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

His mind could hardly function. He couldn't use process correctly.

"The three of you are too dependent on your nose. Maybe something was used to draw the girls out", said Kondoru.

"How?" asked Kakashi.

"Don't have the answer to that yet", said Kondoru.

"Don't feel bad, Kiba", said Saber.

Kiba mind was in a state of chaos. He could hardly focus on what the older clan alphas were saying. Kiba forced himself to take a breath. He looked at his mate who tucked in his arms. Every part of him hated seeing the normally powerful and independent in such a state. Neji looked at him with such desperation. It pried at his already emotionally damaged heart. He leaned closer to his beloved.

"We'll find her", he whispered in Neji's ear.

In an old barn close to the border of Land of Fire were two little girls. Tala woke. Her vision was blurry. The heavy stench of blood filled her nose. It dulled the scent of grain and hay. She blinked a few times and her vision cleared. Thankfully, her cousin wasn't the source of the horrible irony scent. She couldn't move. Her hands and feet were tightly bound. They were in a barn, but where? How far was home? Where was Papa?! Where was Daddy?! Why were they here?!

"Senna",

Tala's sweet voice was only whispered. At the sound of her cousin, her ebony eyes opened. She was relieved to see her cousin safe and she wasn't all alone. The same questions went through her head. She couldn't stop herself from shivering. Tala was so calm compared to her. She didn't understand how. This was scary!

"Looks like our guests are awake", said a cool low voice.

They shivered. Tala turned to see who spoke. It was an older man with rugged features. A large black hat hid his face from direct view. When he raised his head, his ice blue eyes could be seen. Those eyes were the scariest part of him. They lacked emotion. He had long hair that had gone white with age. His pale skin made him stand out further in the darkness.

"Why don't you go greet our guests, Caine", said the older man.

He walked soundlessly toward them. Caine grabbed her roughly by the chin.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Senna.

"Shut up brat", said Caine.

The man's voice held a strong alpha tone, causing her to whimper. Tala didn't hide or whimper. She growled. There was no fear in her young cousin's expression. She shook out of his grip and bit his hand. There was a horrible crunch as Caine's finger broke under the force of Tala jaws.

"FUCK!" yelled Caine.

A deep rusty laugh could be heard in the background. Caine glared at his grandfather who was laughing his ass off. This old man was the leader of all hunters. The man of highest respect.

"How the hell is this funny?" he growled.

Caine grabbed the girl by the hair and tried yanking off her of his hand. She only bit harder, further breaking the bone.

"You allowed a two-year-old girl to get the upper hand you. How could you not find this funny?" said Orion.

"It wouldn't be so funny if you were the being bit", said Caine.

"That's the difference between you and me, Caine. I wouldn't be foolish enough to be bitten", said Orion.

"I think the bitch just broke my finger", he said.

"Most likely. Hopefully, you learned your lesson", said Orion.

Caine rolled his eyes.

"Get this mutt off me!" he shouted.

"Force isn't the answer to this situation.

"Then what is?" asked Caine.

"Patience", said Orion.

"So you expect me to wait for this freak to let go?" said Caine.

Orion shook his head.

"You're lucky you weren't bitten by an adult. Their bite can snap through a human femur", said Orion.

"Get her off me", said Caine.

Tala growled as the older man came closer. THREAT! Fear caused her bit to tighten. He smelled of blood. She flinched when he touched her cheek. He massaged her jaw, causing her teeth to retract. She tried biting his the older man, but only caught the sleeve of his jacket ripping. Orion laughed at her yet again.

"You have spunk little girl", said Orion.

Without any warning, the Caine slapped her, sending her to the floor. She whimpered but didn't cry. The old man smiled. Why was he smiling? She snarled when he cupped her face.

"Not a single tear", he said.

Tala huffed, trying to yank away. He tightened his hold.

"You're either extremely stupid or brave, Tala Inuzuka", said Orion.

"I'll go with stupid", said Caine.

"No", said Orion.

Inuzuka were stupidly brave, but this was different. She was testing them, seeing what she could get away with. The girl was exactly what he was looking for. Those innocent white eyes didn't stray from his gaze. He smirked. Brave enough to look him in the eyes. Not many adults couldn't keep it this long. He uncorked a bottle from his jacket, placing it under the child's nose. Her eyes closed and she went limp.

"TALA!" screamed Senna.

Did the man just kill her?!

"What did you to her?!" she yelled.

He covered her mouth.

"Now, now there's no reason for such a fuss. Your cousin is fine only taking a little snap. I have wonderful things planned for her, but you not so much. Your father's position has already brought too much-unwanted attention", said Orion.

He placed the small bottle under her nose. Orion took extra precaution in binding Tala. He used multiple figure eight knots.

"Is that needed?" asked Caine.

"There's something different about this child", said Orion.

"Is that good for us?" asked Caine.

"Can't be sure yet", said Orion.

Orion gagged her. He didn't want to risk her making a sound if she woke early. Orion dabbed the scent blocker on Tala's neck. Caine did the same with Senna. The children in wooden boxes with false bottoms. They filled the boxes with fruit. They loaded the cart and harnessed the horses. Each of them used the transformation jutsu.

"She's perfect", said Orion.

Tala woke. Where was she? This time she was alone and it was dark. She desperately wanted her daddy to hug her and make the scary go away. Movement was impossible. Her arms were tied behind her back. They were moving. Where were they taking her? The motion of the cart made her tummy hurt. The smell of apples was unbearably strong. A dim light shone through a slim crack in the crate. She rolled so her forehead pressed against the wooden surface of the crate. They passed small farm homes. Were they even in the Leaf? She whined, but her voice was completely muffled by the gag in her mouth. The cart came to a sudden stop. It caused her to hit the other end of the crate. Footsteps came closer. She went on alert. From outside she could smell daddy. For the second time in her young life, her Byakugan activated. It shocked her. She saw Senna clearly in the box behind her. How was she doing this? And why could she see Senna, but not smell her? She always trusted her nose before her eyes like her daddy taught her.

Orion suppressed a groan. He didn't expect the Leaf to react so quickly. There were three days left of heat. Those animals should still be in sex crazed heat incapable of all things except fucking. All the anbu roaming around the village only made things more difficult. There didn't use to be so many. The shinobi who stopped them was the sire of the child they took. This child deserved, so much better than that foul creature. His hold on reins tightened.

"What is the matter of this stop?" asked Orion.

"It's just a check",

Tala knew that voice. DADDY! She could see him, hear him, and smell him. His scent made her relax. She was safe now that he was here. Something was wrong. Daddy didn't sense her. Why couldn't he smell her?! She couldn't stop herself from crying. She wanted him to save her. That's what daddies are supposed to do.

"Fine", grumbled Orion.

"Akamaru",

The large white dog jumped onto the cart. She tried screaming for Akamaru and Daddy, but the gag stopped her. The flow of tears only grew. Akamaru sniffed around her crate.

"You can go", said Kiba.

DADDY! She watched as the image of him grew further and further away. How could not find her? She was right there. Did he not want her? Did she do something wrong? If she did she was sorry. She would do anything to back in the safety of her village. Soon they crossed the border of the Land of Fire.

"Idiot alpha", laughed Caine.

"Losing child has the effect on a person. His stupidity is our advantage", said Orion.

He was disappointed. Inuzuka lost the challenge that once brought him such interest. This clan alpha had to be the least intelligent. How could someone allow such tragedy to happen to his family? This was the third time something like this has occurred. He allowed lust to stop him from protecting his own. That was a grave mistake in Orion's opinion.

Kiba's was shaking with chaos. He took off in full run hoping it would burn of the pain away or replace it was some sort of distraction if only for a moment. He didn't stop running until he collapsed. His body was covered in sweat. The physical ache did little to distracted from the agony in his heart. He let himself cry. Alone he could cry.

Akamaru whined. This was his fault. If he woke the girls then he could have discovered they were substitutions. He could have warned Kiba. They might have been able to track the pups sooner. His tail went between his legs. He walked to his master and licked his cheek. Kiba sat up. He rolled onto his stomach in front of his master.

"What are you doing, boy?" asked Kiba.

Then he realized what Akamaru was trying to get through to him.

"Get up, Akamaru", he said.

He did as told.

"This isn't your fault", said Kiba.

Akamaru whined. He was entrusted with the protection of the being most precious being to his master and he failed. Akamaru would never forgive himself for this.

"Let's find, Neji", said Kiba.

He needed his mate. They could lean on each other. Being with him would better than being alone. Akamaru nodded. His master wasn't the only one who needed the comfort of their mate.

Neji searched with Hana. He couldn't stay at home. It was too painful a reminder. Froze to regain his sudden loss of balance. Hana steadied him.

"Neji"

He leaned against a tree for better support. The nausea was horrible. Was it this bad with Tala? He was pregnant. This would normally be a reason for celebration, but now it was only an added stress.

"Why now?" said Neji through gritted teeth.

He needed to be strong for his daughter, but his new condition made it more difficult.

"The trauma of lost pups has cause heat to end early. That why the signs are showing so soon", said Hana.

"That's not what I meant", said Neji.

"I know but we have to keep moving forward the sake of our children both born and unborn", said Hana.

"It will be a miracle if this child survives", said Neji as he put his hand on his stomach.

"That's only for the first pregnancy. Stress shouldn't affect this one", said Hana.

A bright bird blue with green tail feathers landed on Neji's shoulder. It was Cyan, Kondoru's bird. He took a strand of his hair in its beak. The bird tugged on the strand.

"He wants us to follow him", said Hana.

They followed him. Kondoru stood with Shaggy in his hand. His son Sparrow was with him.

"Snitch went to get Barnard", said Sparrow.

Kondoru instantly noticed the change in the two young omegas.

"Sit, you shouldn't strain yourself", said Kondoru.

They took the chance to sit. Both of them had been on their feet for hours. Neji had the added stress of using his Byakugan. Barnard and Kiba joined them in a few moments.

"I could only find the girls' scents no third source", said Barnard.

"What does that mean?" asked Neji.

"Tala and Senna left of their own free will", said Barnard.

What could have coaxed the girls from the bedroom? They'd taught them never to go off with strangers. Even if the person used a transformation jutsu the girls would be able to smell if the scent didn't match the person. Something seemed to have caught Kiba's attention. He wandered a bit further into the woods.

"Kiba?" asked Neji.

He took a white rag from a bush. The powerful scent wafting off it made him cringe.

"Chloroform, even if Tala or Senna were in of their range of our calls they wouldn't be able to answer. This stuff's after effect on their senses would last a long time", said Kiba.

"Take a minute to rest", said Barnard.

"How can we rest when our daughter is missing?!" growled Kiba.

"Look at your mate, Kiba", he said.

Neji was panting and wet with sweat. He was exhausted.

"We'll send a message if we find anything", said Barnard.

Barnard kneeled down in front of Neji. He gave Shaggy to Neji.

"I have your daughter's scent memorized I don't need this", he said.

Neji clutched the toy tightly. He fought off the urge to cry.

"We will find them", said Barnard.

Hana left with Barnard and Sparrow. Kiba's full attention went to Neji. He was sweating and was obviously in need of a break. He sat beside his omega. Kiba nuzzled Neji's neck and was shocked at the change in scent. How could he have not noticed before? He pulled away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kiba.

"When would I?" he said.

"What do you want to do?" asked Kiba.

"We're keeping it", said Neji.

He wasn't losing another child. Neji loved the new pup growing in his womb. He rested his hand protectively over his stomach. Kiba's arm wrapped around his shoulder. He leaned into the embrace

"How's the little guy doing?" asked Kiba in an attempt to get Neji's mind off current situation for a few seconds.

"Why do you think it's a boy? It could be a girl", said Neji.

His eyes watered. This time he couldn't hold back the tears. Kiba pulled him closer. They had to find her. Neji wasn't sure how long he could survive without her in his life.

"We will find her, Neji", he said.

"We need to. Our family is incomplete without her", said Neji.

He nuzzled closely to Kiba's neck. He just needed a few moments to collect himself. Kiba ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you", said Neji in a soft voice.

"I love you too, beautiful", said Kiba.

As the horses pulled the cart forward. The village grew smaller and smaller. Her eyes gave out. Darkness surrounded her. She was in the box for hours. Tala couldn't hold it in and wet herself. They stopped. Tala and Senna were taken out of the boxes. Orion held her almost painfully in his arms. He untied her bonds and took out the gag. Tala was too weak to fight. She looked up. The sky was dark with clouds. Raindrops fell on her face.

"You know the plan", said Orion.

"Why not keep them both?" asked Caine.

"The Hokage's daughter is too high risk", said Orion.

"Understood", said Caine.

"Senna", whimpered Tala.

"Tala", whispered Senna.

They reached for each other. Orion wrapped Tala in his jacket shielding her from the rain and unwanted attention. He sold the horses and gave the fruit to a soup kitchen. He checked into a crappy motel that wouldn't ask any questions. He made a bath for the child since she had soiled herself. Her cheek was swollen. Orion healed the injury with his chakra. He couldn't have someone asking questions about the injury. After healing her, he dressed her in boy clothes. He set her on the bathroom counter. When he tried wiping away Inuzuka clan markings, she tried biting him. He grabbed her arm and squeezed. It wasn't enough to force to break it, but it was enough to cause pain.

"You'll behave", he said.

She growled but let him clean them away. He wiped away the markings. Hiding her eyes would be difficult. She was drained. He set her on the ground and took a seat by the door. She searched her surroundings. The child stopped by the window.

Tala looked out. The sky was clouded and it was pouring. Tall towers, unlike anything Tala, had ever seen ruled the landscape. What was this place? Wherever she was it was too far away from home. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She wanted to go home! Tala didn't bother asking the man. He wouldn't tell her.

"I want Daddy", cried Tala.

"Your daddy doesn't care. He would have gotten you if he did", said Orion.

It had gotten to the girl.

"He loves me. I'm his sunshine", said Tala.

"Why couldn't he smell you? The Inuzuka have a great sense of smell. He must not want you", said Orion.

"Daddy and Papa love me", whimpered Tala.

"You're an omega-

"So?" she said.

"You're a weakling. Why would they want you when they can have the alpha son they want", said Orion.

Tala started crying. She didn't know how to respond to this new flood of information. Her mind was so caught up in thought she didn't fight when Orion picked her up. He placed her in bed.

"Sleep, you have a whole new life waiting for you", said Orion.

Tala didn't respond. She was so numb with shock.

"What did you do to Senna?" she asked.

"I did nothing to her", said Orion.

"Where is she?" asked Tala.

"She's going to a better place. Now go to sleep", said Orion.

Tala was so tired she didn't fight the idea. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. In the middle of the night, she woke up. Orion sat in his chair close to the bed. With his ice blue eye open. For five minutes Tala waited, but the man didn't even blink. She slipped from bed and walked to the door. Tala stood on her tippy toes, reaching for the doorknob. Before her hand could even touch it a kunai lodged in the door.

"What were you planning on doing?" asked Orion.

"I have to go potty", said Tala.

"The bathroom is the other door kid", said Orion.

Tala walked into the bathroom. This girl was slightly different from other Inuzuka he'd observed. His words seemed to have more of an effect than his actions. Suffering was the quickest way to break one of her kind. It must be from the Hyuga in her. That would either make her easier to break or make it more difficult. A few moments later Tala came out of the bathroom.

The animal clans once again met up in the Inuzuka main house. Shikamaru joined the group too. Kakashi was in a cloud of chaos just like Neji and Kiba. Their children were being kept under intense supervision. None of the news was good. They couldn't catch a scent.

"We have an idea of who took the pups", said Tsume.

"Who?" asked Kakashi.

"Hunters", said Saber.

"The only people could escape my nose", said Barnard.

Most of them thought hunters were an extinct threat.

"What is a hunter?" asked Neji.

"The natural enemies of the animal clans. Neji the who attacked was a hunter. They are no longer legends", said Tsume.

"How did this even start?" he asked.

"That's an ancient story", said Saber.

"I'll you really need to know is they hate us for we are. They believe were unevolved and imperfect", said Kondoru.

Neji tensed. His every muscle tensed as he tried to keep himself under control. He was in so much pain.

"What are their fighting style?" asked Neji.

"Depends on the branch", said Saber.

"Legend says there was one a brother for every animal clan. They specialized in killing those of that clan. There are only five animal clans there should only be five brothers", said Kondoru.

"That doesn't answer the question", said Saber.

"For example, the brother meant to hunt my clan would be a specialist in long-range combat", said Kondoru.

"Supposedly their senses are better than ours to make up for their lack of animal counterpart", said Barnard.

"Who knows how much their population has grown or shrunk", said Tsume.

"We could be outnumbered for all we know", said Saber.

There was a loud hissing growl. Everyone stared at Saber. He pulled a senbon out of his ass.

"What the hell, Kondoru? This is not the time for jokes", said Saber.

"Would it kill you to think positively?" said Kondoru.

"I'm being realistic", said Saber.

"Can we get back on topic", said Kiba in a low tone.

Everyone in the room took a breath.

"Why did they only take the girls? There was plenty of time for them to take children of the other clans. That are in Tala and Senna's age range", said Neji.

"It's part of their belief system", said Barnard.

"They think male omegas are abomination and daughters born of those are in need of rescue. This isn't the first time something like this has happened", said Tsume.

"Then why did they take, Senna!" yelled Hana.

"Isn't it obvious", said Shikamaru.

That earned a roar of growls from the people who surrounded him. That sent a shiver down his back.

"They took her as a distraction. I'm betting they'll get rid of her soon enough. Carrying the daughter of the Hokage is too much of a risk", said Shikamaru.

"Get rid of her", whimpered Hana.

"Shikamaru!" growled Kakashi.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this situation", said Shikamaru.

She cried into her husband's shoulder. Kakashi hugged her close. He rubbed her back trying to soothe her, but there was no soothing away this pain until their daughter was back in their arms.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this she's in danger", said Shikamaru.

"What will they do to Tala?" asked Neji.

"Train her to be a hunter. It's extremely clever if you think about it. Using one of us to try to kill us. Once she grows older she'll carry a hunter's pup", said Saber.

Neji felt sick. Katsuo took him for the same exact reason. He didn't want that kind of suffering his daughter.

"We have to focus on Senna for right now. Her life is in danger. Tala is safe for the moment", said Shikamaru.

Neji's hands fisted.

"How is being trained to kill us and being turned into breeding stock as soon as she comes of age safe?!" he yelled.

Everyone was staring at him. He couldn't breathe. Neji ran out of the main house. He heard Kiba calling for him, but he ignored him. His heart was racing. Neji couldn't breathe. He ran out of the house. Kiba wrapped his arms around him. He crashed into their house. The scent of their pups' was strong there. A pair of protective arms wrapped around him.

"Calm down Neji you need to breathe", said Kiba.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM!" yelled Neji.

"I'm sorry", said Kiba.

He couldn't allow Neji to bottle this up. It would only make him worse.

"Neji, look at me", said Kiba.

Those white eyes slowly met his.

"Let it out", he commanded.

The stress, fear, and sadness all came out. He cried into his husband shirt. It hurt so badly. Why did it have to be his little girl? Why did things like this keep happening to his family? When he pulled away, an hour had gone by.

"I'm sorry Neji, but I couldn't let you keep that in", said Kiba.

"No, I understand. I needed that", said Neji.

Kiba knew just how scared his mate was. This must be one of his worst fears. Their daughter was taken for the same reason as Neji had.

"I'll get permission to keep looking to keep searching for her", said Kiba.

"I'm going with you", said Neji as he regained some of his composer.

"You're with child", said Kiba.

"I'm going with you. You can't stop me", said Neji.

Kiba knew there was no fighting this. It would be unfair of him to ask Neji not to come. The two were an equal amount of pain. Now more than ever they needed each other's support.

Tala groaned when Orion woke her up before the sun was even up. She watched as he used the transformation jutsu. Now he looked like an old farmer. Her eyes went to the door. She desperately wanted to go home, but she had no idea how to get back.

"Put these on, kid", said Orion.

He handed her a pair of blue sunglasses.

"Why?" asked Tala.

He wasn't given an answer. When she didn't put them on, Orion put them on for her.

"You will call me grandpa", said Orion.

"You're not my grandpa", said Tala.

Then she remembered something her daddy told. Scream if a stranger takes you.

"Don't you dare", warned Orion.

She was only able to get out a small yelp. Orion put his large hand over her mouth. She dug her teeth his hand. He pressed down on two of her pressure points. It felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't catch her breath. Her eyes watered.

"Behave and I'll stop", said Orion.

She nodded her head. Tala whimpered. He picked her up. They joined a group of traveling merchants.

"Who this cutie?" asked one of the women.

"This is my granddaughter", said Orion.

"May ask why she's wearing sunglasses in this weather", said the woman.

"She was born blind, so her eyes can easily be damaged. So its best for her to wear them", said Orion.

"I'm so sorry", said the woman.

"I miss Papa", she whimpered.

"Hush little one", said Orion.

They separated from the group when they reached one of the forest swamps that boarded between the lands of Hidden Grass Village. One of the many reasons hunters chose the Hidden Grass Village as their sanctuary was the swamp. The gasses it produced was repulsive to those of the animal clans.

Tala's gag reflex kicked in as soon as the smell hit her nose. Her eyes started watering. Her nose started running and soon she started coughing. To escape the scent she buried her nose into Orion's coat. She raised her head from his jacket when they left that horrible smelling place. He stopped her in front a large compound far outskirts of the village. She struggled in his arms.

"I wanna go home!" cried Tala.

"This is your home", said Orion.


	2. Lost

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 2: Lost**

 **I would love to hear what you guys think about this story. Please leave of review. Thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

Orion wrapped his jacket around Tala. She peeked out from underneath it. The compound was like a mini village. Behind the main house was a shed. The door creaked open. Inside was a table and two chairs. Rusty tools hung on the walls. They were covered in dirt in cobwebs. The small room smelled of dust and rust. Orion set her on the table. He paced the space. As he walked the floorboards creaked.

"Your kind is notoriously difficult to break", said Orion.

"My kind?" she asked with a turn of her head.

"Members of the Inuzuka Clan", said Orion.

"You have other members of my family?" asked Tala.

She smiled. There might be a chance for her to go home!

"Don't look so hopeful child. They belong to my clan and rather die than betray me. Soon enough you think that way too", said Orion.

"I DON'T WANNA BE!" screamed Tala.

Orion paid her no mind. He turned away from her. She couldn't see what he was doing. His fingertips were glowing with chakra. She tried backing away, but he grabbed her. She screamed as his fingertips burned into her chest. She fell forward. He caught her. Tala was too weak to fight against his hold. A trap door opened in the floor. She couldn't see the bottom. Orion pushed her in. The fall was short. She landed harshly on a rough stone floor. The door shut behind her. Blocking out all light. She got to her feet. Tala could just barely stand. She screamed and slammed her fists against the door. After six hours she lost her voice. She took in her cramped surroundings. A dim light shone through the cracks in the floorboards. There was a pile of blankets in one corner a pot in the other. Maybe Orion was right. Papa and Daddy didn't want her anymore. The thought made her heartache. She started crying. She huddled up in the blankets hoping to hide away from her fears.

Senna slowly woke. The air was dry. Almost painful to breathe. She was surrounded by large dunes of sand. The ground burned her skin. She sniffed the air, trying to find a familiar scent in these new surroundings. Sand clogged her senses making it impossible. How did she get here? Her last memory was Tala calling out for her. She got to her feet.

"Daddy! Mommy!" she screamed.

The wind scattered her voice. She wondered the lands. Night came the horrible heat ended and was replaced by cold. She pressed against the warm sand. Her eyes closed. Tears streamed from her eyes. She missed her parents and Tala. She buried herself in warm sand. Early in the morning, she woke. She wondered aimlessly for two days. Her mouth was dry and lips were cracked from the heat. Senna howled before collapsing. Her eyes closed as she gave into the torturous heat. When a soft tongue licked her cheek, she woke. A pair of amber brown eyes were staring down at her. It was a coyote. Her fur was a sandy brown fur. The coyote tugged on her shirt, encouraging her to move. Senna whined but got to her feet. She followed her new friend to a small watering hole. Senna drank heavily. The water quenched her parched lips and throat. When she drank her fill, she soaked her entire body in the cool pool. The coyote joined. She wrapped her arms around the wild dog's neck.

"Thank you", said Senna.

The coyote licked her face.

"What's your name?" asked Senna.

The coyote gave no answer.

"I'll call you, Sandy. Do you like that?" asked Senna.

The coyote nodded her. Sandy rolled in the dirt. Senna did the same as she rolled in the sand it masked her scent. She followed Sandy to her den. Senna had to go on all fours to be able to squeeze through the small tunnel leading to a large den. It was a great deal cooler inside. Senna yawned. She curled up in a ball on the soft sandy floor. Her eyes quickly closed.

Kiba watched his mate from the doorway of Tala's bedroom. Neji sat on the floor. He didn't know how to comfort him. They were forbidden from searching for their daughter outside the borders of the Land of Fire until Senna was found. It made them feel like their daughter didn't matter. If they weren't family with the Hokage their child's disappearance wouldn't receive any attention at all. Kiba hated this he couldn't do anything. He so greatly wanted to bring his mate comfort. He was useless, which only added to his stress. He joined Neji.

"I understand Shikamaru's reasoning and if weren't-

"Our baby", said Kiba.

Neji's hands fisted the rug.

"I wanted to rip his throat out for what he said", said Kiba.

"I know and I wouldn't have stopped you", said Neji.

"I want to be searching for her as much as you do", he said.

Kiba caressed Neji's cheek. Neji leaned into his touch.

"Do you think she's cold?" asked Neji.

"They don't want to harm her", said Kiba.

"They need her healthy", said Neji.

"At least we know she's safe", said Kiba.

Both of them needed rest. Their bodies were both drained from a lack of sleep.

"Sleep", ordered Kiba.

"What?" said Neji.

"You need sleep my love", said Kiba.

"Not even under your command will I be able to sleep", said Neji.

"Only for an hour. Then I'll wake you, I promise", said Kiba.

Neji went to their bedroom. Kiba's stayed by his mate's side till he fell asleep. He only left Neji, when he heard a soft knock a the front door. Kiba let his mother in. She took a seat on the couch.

"How is he?" asked Tsume.

He glanced back at the bedroom.

"Just got him to sleep", said Kiba.

"That isn't an answer", said Tsume.

"As well as expected", said Kiba.

She joined him on the couch.

"How about you?" asked Tsume.

Her son's pain was clear. For even, the most experienced alpha would suffer under the burden Kiba carried.

"I don't know what to do. He's in so much pain and I can't take it away. I'm helpless", he said.

"You doing the best anyone in your position can", said Tsume.

He frowned.

"That doesn't make me feel any better", said Kiba.

"He won't be truly better until his reunited with Tala. You must understand Kiba there's only one bond stronger than one you share with him. The one between bearer and child. It fades as the child grows, but breaks at death", said Tsume.

"So you can feel the hell I'm in", said Kiba.

Tsume nodded.

"I'm sorry mom", said Kiba.

"Don't apologize", she begged.

"There isn't a worse alpha than me", said Kiba.

"You're not a bad alpha", said Tsume as she rubbed her son's back.

"Then what am I?" asked Kiba.

"You're a man who loves his family. Who's gone through more obstacles than most", said Tsume.

"I wouldn't mind if it were only me being affecting. My pup and mate they don't deserve this. They're off limits!" growled Kiba.

"Hunters, don't care about that", said Tsume.

"I never wanted to see that look of agony in his eyes again", said Kiba.

Kiba tensed when heard Neji calling for him in his sleep.

"Go to him", said Tsume.

"Thanks, mom", said Kiba.

She got up from the couch.

"She's your daughter too", said Tsume.

"My little sunshine. I miss her smile", said Kiba.

"All you have to do to see your daughter's smile is look in the mirror", said Tsume.

Kiba gave a bitter laugh. Yes, his daughter had his smile. There were enough photos to prove that.

"How do you expect me to smile at a time like this?" asked Kiba.

Tsume pulled a present out of her bag. It was wrapped in light blue wrapping paper with black paws prints on it.

"I planned on giving it to Tala as a late birthday gift, but I think you should have it", said Tsume.

She placed it in Kiba's lap.

"Open it", said Tsume.

He ripped open the gift. Kiba regretted it. It was a photo of him and Tala. It was a close up of the two of them smiling at her second birthday party. Like him, she proudly wore the marks of their clan. She was so happy to finally wear the markings of their clan. A tear fell onto the glass.

"She's more like you than you know, Kiba", said Tsume.

She left. He went to his bedroom and placed the photo on his bedside table. The wonderful memory it captured made him smile, but also made his heartache.

"Sunshine, we will find you", said Kiba.

He wrapped his arms around his restless mate.

"Neji",

His eyes opened, they were red from crying. It didn't suit the normally steady man. Neji's arms circled around his neck

"You need to let it out too my love", said Neji.

He held Kiba's face gently in his hands. Kiba gave into him. He rested his head on Neji's chest. Neji fingers ran his hair. Seeing his husband in such a state was comforting. It proved that his alpha was in just as much pain as him. His arms wrapped around him.

"I miss her", said Kiba.

"So do I", said Neji.

As he ran his fingers through Kiba's hair he hummed a lullaby.

"I'm so sorry, Neji", whispered Kiba.

"This isn't your fault", said Neji.

"It feels like it", said Kiba.

"You don't have to be strong for me", said Neji.

Kiba fell asleep in his embrace. Neji's heart throbbed when he saw the photo on Kiba's bedside table. The frame read 'daddy's little girl'. It brought a smile to Neji's face. The both of them looked so happy. He wished he could return to the perfection of that moment. Now things had turned into such a nightmare. He carefully moved Kiba from him and took the frame.

"Do you know how much we miss you?" said Neji as he traced the image of his daughter.

Tala was huddled underneath a pile of blankets. She was scared and lonely. To keep herself calm she sang the lullaby Papa sung to her when she was scared or just needed comfort. The song lacked the soothing tone of her Papa's voice. She sniffled and forced herself to be calm. Tala felt screaming, but instead, a howl tore through her throat. Her song was joined by those of the local dogs.

"Should we put a stop to that?" asked Caine.

"Let get it out of her system", said Orion.

"Why pick from the Inuzuka Clan? They're an obnoxious bunch. And there isn't much to choose from. They are the smallest of the all the clan", said Caine.

"You shouldn't judge them so harshly boy. Do you forget you share some of the same DNA?" said Orion.

"Don't remind me", said Caine.

"At birth, I was assigned to hunt those of the Inuzuka linage. They are the most well balanced of the five existing clans, which makes them the most dangerous", said Orion.

Caine rolled his eyes.

"You realize if I hadn't chosen from their clan you wouldn't exist. Your mother is the older sister to Tsume the former clan alpha of her clan", said Orion.

"So that brat is my cousin", said Caine.

Orion nodded.

"There is another reason I chose from them", he said.

"And what is that", said Caine.

"Loyalty", said Orion.

"They're all loyal", said Caine.

"There's a reason dogs are man's best friend. Once you've earned an Inuzuka trust it's near impossible. Taking an adult would only be a waste of time. They have to be broken in young", said Orion.

The door came slammed open as an older woman rushed into the room. She jumped into Orion's arms. He hugged her closely this was the woman he held most dear. Miki his wife.

"I was only gone a few days", said Orion before placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"I'm so used to having you at home. Can you blame me for missing you?" asked Miki.

"No",

Miki was truly the light of his life. She always made him feel welcome and love when he was feared and hated by so many. Miki was once the younger sister of Kurt Inuzuka the father of Tsume and the great aunt to Tala. She was rescued from those animals when she was two years old. Orion's father took her during the chaos leading into the Second Shinobi War. She large ebony eyes and she had wild brown hair that was streaked with strands of silver.

"I'm surprised Katsumi isn't here. She's been waiting for a brat of her own for years", said Caine.

"Let her be, Caine. This is a big moment for her. She went to her mother to buy new clothes for the child", said Miki.

Katsumi came crashing into the room with her mother following closely behind her. The moment was here. Finally, her daughter was within reach. She went through multiples tragedies when trying for a child of her own. She'd missed carried three times. Adoption was her only chance of being a mother. Orion looked over. Katsumi long black hair was down. Her ice blue eyes focused in on him. The girl clearly took after her hunter heritage. There were traces of the Inuzuka bloodline in her physical features.

"Is she here?!" she asked.

"Yes, we just arrived a few hours ago", said Orion.

"Where is she?" asked Katsumi.

"Patience my dear", said Orion.

Her hands fisted.

"I've been patient for three years!" growled Katsumi.

"You know how this goes, Katsumi. She must be broken from her past so we can rebuild her future ", said Orion.

"May I see her, please?" she asked.

He wasn't planning on letting Katsumi see the girl until she was ready. But he couldn't resist the look in his granddaughter's pleading eyes. He took a photo from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Here", he said.

Katsumi yanked the photo from her grandfather. The child had the most beautiful innocent eyes. She had long dark brown and ivory skin. Katsumi carefully ran her fingers of the photo. This would soon be her daughter. Katsumi was sure she'd made the right choice.

"Please, I want to see her in person", begged Katsumi.

"In time", said Orion.

Katsumi didn't argue. She want to risk Orion changing his mind on giving her the child. Too long had she been waiting for this chance. She wasn't going to risk losing it now.

"Do you approve of her?" asked Orion.

"She all I could ever want in a child", she said.

The photo was passed around the room.

"How old is she?" asked Katsumi.

"Just turned two", said Orion.

"She's cute", said Miki.

"When will I see her?" asked Katsumi.

"Only time will tell. The record is three weeks", said Orion.

"She'll be alone till morning", said Katsumi.

Orion hugged his granddaughter.

"It's part of the process you must understand that", he said.

"I understand", said Katsumi.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" asked Orion.

"Rose",

"A beautiful name", said Orion.

Tala woke the next morning. Where was she? All light was blocked out.

"Papa?"

Silence, she sniffled.

"Daddy", she called.

There was no answer. Part of her knew there wouldn't be. She so wanted to hear their voices. It meant this nightmare was over. There was no one here to help her. This wasn't home. Was Orion right? Why would Papa and Daddy want her, when they could have an alpha? The door of her prison opened. As soon as the gap was big enough she made a run for it but was swiftly brought to the ground.

"Where are you going?" asked Orion.

"Home", said Tala.

"You are home. I've already told you", said Orion.

"Am not!" growled Tala.

"How would you return home? If you're so confident I'm sure you can tell me", said Orion.

He opened the door of the shed.

"Go, I won't stop you. You'll only be more lost than you are now", said Orion.

She went to the doorway but didn't step out. Her outside surroundings were dark and strange to her. She shivered and whined, stepping back. Daddy only taught her the very basics of tracking. There lacked a scent she could follow.

"You lack the skills of your parents. You're only a weak child they want nothing more than to get rid of. No wonder your parents gave you up", said Orion.

"They wouldn't", said Tala.

"Do what?" asked Orion.

"Give me up", she said.

"How can you be sure? Where are they? I bet they aren't even searching for you", said Orion.

Chaos overwhelmed the younger toddler and she cried not knowing any other way to confront the problem she was in. She barely noticed when Orion shut and locked the door again.

"You're a smart kid", said Orion.

She sniffled.

"Most children your age wouldn't realize how hopeless their situation is", said Orion.

A wonderful smell caught her attention. It was oatmeal with milk, brown sugar, butter, and honey. She licked her lips. Her stomach gave a hungry growl. She hadn't eaten a real meal in days.

"Hungry?" asked Orion.

She nodded. He pulled two chairs toward the table. Orion lifted her placing her in a seat.

"Do you like games?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Would you like to play one?" asked Orion.

"Not really, but I don't think that matters does it", she said.

"Very good", he said.

"What kind of game?" asked Tala.

"One of questions", said Orion.

"How do we play?" she asked.

"I'll ask you a question for every one you answer correctly, I'll give you a spoonful of oatmeal. Answer wrong and I get two", said Orion.

"Not fair", whined Tala.

"How so? I'm bigger and older than you I need more food", said Orion.

She huffed.

"Let's start with something simple. How old are you?" asked Orion.

"Two", said Tala.

She tried taking a spoonful, but Orion slapped away her hand. Tala whimpered, rubbing her hand.

"What was that for?!" yelled Tala.

"You don't get to feed yourself", said Orion.

"I'm not a baby I can feed myself", said Tala.

"You either eat this way or not at all", said Orion.

She opened her mouth and ate the spoonful given to her. The sweet buttery taste filled her mouth. She licked her lips. The small taste made her realize how hungry she was.

"Where are you from?" asked Orion.

"The Hidden Leaf Village", said Tala.

She opened her mouth waiting for the spoonful of food.

"No", said Orion.

"Why? I was right", she said.

"No, you are from the Hidden Grass Village", said Orion.

"Am not!" growled Tala.

"You are from the Hidden Grass Village. Say it", said Orion.

"NO!" screamed Tala.

He sighed.

"Your village isn't looking for you", said Orion.

"How would you know?" asked Tala.

"Why would they even bother? The Hokage's daughter is missing. She's far more important than you. Now let's continue. Your parents are-

"Are Kiba and Neji Inuzuka!" growled Tala.

"Wrong", said Orion.

Her stomach growled loudly. She watched as Orion ate.

"Your parents are Katsumi and Nobu Ongaku", said Orion.

"They aren't. I don't even know them", said Tala in a quiet voice.

"That doesn't matter", he said.

"It does matter", she said.

"All you need to know is they're your parents. They actually want you", said Orion.

Tear flooded down her cheeks.

"Daddy and Papa love me", whimpered Tala.

"Then why aren't they here?" asked Orion.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" screamed Tala.

"I've told you already this is your home", said Orion in a steady voice.

He'd gotten to the girl, but she wouldn't break just yet. This would take time, but she would be worth it.

"What's your name?" asked Orion.

"Tala Inuzuka", she said.

"Wrong", said Orion.

"Papa gave me my name", said Tala.

"Your name is Rose Ongaku. Say it", ordered Orion.

Tala's hands fisted. Daddy taught her to be proud in who she was. To always be proud of the clan she came from.

"MY NAME IS TALA INUZUKA!" she screamed before throwing the oatmeal at him.

The bowl shattered on the wall behind him. Orion wiped away the oatmeal on his face. He sighed.

"You are more like your father than I thought", said Orion.

Tala smiled.

"What a disappointment", he said.

"You're wrong", said Tala.

"He is a short-tempered idiot incapable of protecting his family", said Orion.

"YOU'RE LYING!" screamed Tala.

"Then why isn't he here to protect you", said Orion.

Orion gave a heavy sigh. She's a stubborn little thing.

"They will come I know it", said Tala.

"You'll learn your place", he said.

Tala screamed as burning sensation formed around her throat. She tried speaking, but only whimpers came out. Orion grabbed her hair, forcing her into the small prison. Before closing the door he threw a bottle of water in. Orion walked outside. He took kunai from a pouch at through it at his observer.

"As sharp as always, grandfather", said Katsumi.

"Reveal yourself", he said

She jumped from her perch landing in front of him. Katsumi returned his kunai.

"She was screaming", said Katsumi.

"Go home you shouldn't be here", he said.

"My place is with my daughter", she said.

"Not yet. She'll be mine until the ties to her clan are broken. What brought you here?" asked Orion.

"I hoped to catch a glimpse of her", she said.

"The photo is enough", he said.

"It isn't", said Katsumi.

"You'll manage", said Orion.

"Why must you be so harsh with her?" asked Katsumi.

"This isn't me being harsh. You know that", he said.

"I understand", said Katsumi.

"You're bonding with a child you haven't even met. I should have never shown you the photo", said Orion.

"Please, don't say that", begged Katsumi.

"She'll break soon enough", said Orion.

"I can only hope that's true. Can I ask one favor?", she said.

He nodded.

"Can you give her this blanket? I want her to be warm", said Katsumi.

There was a handmade blanket in her arms.

"No", said Orion.

"She's only a child. What if she gets sick?" asked Katsumi.

"Give me that", said Orion.

"What?" asked Katsumi.

"The blanket", said Orion.

Katsumi smiled.

"We can't have her getting sick", said Orion.

"Thank you grandfather", said Katsumi.

Tala raised her head when she heard Orion return. He was the only person to visit her. The trap door above her opened briefly a blanket was thrown in before it closed again. She crept toward it, making sure it wasn't some kind of trap. She lifted it. It was a white knitted blanket decorated with red flowers. It smelled of lavender. That scent reminded her of Papa. His hair always smelled lightly of it. It made her cry. She returned to her nest of blankets. Tala carefully folded the blanket, so it was protected from the dirt. It was a connection to home. Something she was desperate to hold onto. If her daddy and papa were there they would scoop her up their arms and give her nuzzles and kisses. Why weren't they here? Why weren't they protecting her, when she needed them the most?

Neji woke from a fitful sleep. Kiba's side of the bed was empty. He got up from bed. Neji placed a hand over his stomach. He'd kept an eye out for signs of a miscarriage. No, bleeding or severe cramping.

"At least I can keep you safe little one", said Neji.

Knowing that being growing inside him was safe was a source of comfort and guilt. He protected one of his pups, but not the other.

"Tala, I'm so sorry", he whispered.

He left the bedroom. Kiba placed a large plate of food in front of him. He rushed to the trashcan threw up. When he caught his breath, he got up from the floor. He wiped his mouth. Neji picked at his food with a fork.

"Neji, come on the pup and you need to eat. You haven't eaten for almost two days", said Kiba.

Neji started eating. Kiba rubbed his back. He ate half what was on the plate and gave the rest to Akamaru and Shine.

"You have to eat more Neji", said Kiba.

"Can we go for a run? I need stretch my legs", he said.

Kiba nodded. They both dressed. Kiba took his hand and lead him outside. They both took off in at full speed. He and Kiba to a part of Land of Fire they had not yet searched. They traveled through the trees. A gruesome smell hit their noses stopping them in their tracks. It made them gag.

"What is that smell?" asked Neji as he tried covering his nose.

He was resisting the throw-up.

"Death", said Kiba.

They followed the scent to an old barn. Before Kiba could get closer Neji grabbed his arm. He'd already lost his pup he wasn't risking losing his mate.

"Let me take a look", said Neji.

"Okay Neji", said Kiba.

Byakugan. Neji aimed his stare in the direction of the house. There was no life. An old couple lay dead on the floor. Blood spattered the walls. There was no sign of danger or traps.

"It's safe", said Neji.

They searched the farmhouse, but there were no signs of what lead innocent couple's death. Next, they searched the barn. In a pile of golden straw lay a strand of silver hair.

"Kiba", called Neji.

"We have to call the others", said Kiba.

They howled.


	3. Calling

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 3: Calling**

 **Hey, everyone, I would love to know what you think about the story so far. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Hana stood in the Hokage's office with her husband. She stared out the large window, searching for a distraction but found know. Lately, she'd spent more time in at the residence. Being on her home territory only a reminder of what she lost. She bit her thumb, before pacing anxiously pacing around the room. Her hand rested protectively around her stomach. At least she could protect this child. So many were searching for their child but yet was here doing nothing. She hated this stillness.

Kakashi watched as his mate paced around the small. This had become a habit of hers. He couldn't remember the last time they both slept. His own sleepless nights were caused for concern. Over his life, he'd grown accustomed to it. He didn't want that for his wife. Sleep was far more important for her.

"You must rest", said Kakashi as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't", said Hana.

"Please",

She shook her head.

"How are you so calm?" said Hana.

She didn't like Kakashi's composer. Hana understood he'd gone through events in his positions of such stress that would make most men shatter, but this is their daughter. Part of her wanted to see that composer shatter. She wanted to see if he was in the same extreme emotional as she. This was part of alpha behavior, but she so what to his pain to know she wasn't alone. Then maybe she wouldn't feel so broken.

"On the exterior only", said Kakashi.

"Please open up to me, Kakashi", begged Hana.

He didn't want to expose Hana to the chaos within him. Kakashi tightened his hold on his wife. She leaned into him.

"Please", begged Hana.

Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"No", he said.

A flood of tears streamed down her cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't cry", he whispered.

She pushed away from him.

"TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL!" she screamed.

She took a breath and forced herself to calm.

"How do you feel? I need to know if you're in the same agony as me", said Hana.

"I feel the same way as you do", said Kakashi.

"Let me in. You can trust me. I'm your mate", said Hana.

"Okay, Hana", said Kakashi.

The intensity of his pain was too much. She would have collapsed if Kakashi hadn't caught her. He eased the both of them to the floor. She couldn't stop crying. Kakashi kept her close. She focused on the soft sound of his heartbeat. Kakashi lifted her from the ground and place her in a chair. He held her hand tightly in his. His other hand rested on her stomach.

"Our pup needs rest and so does his beautiful mother", said Kakashi.

She nodded and leaned into the chair. He was right. She at least needed to sit for a few moments. Hana let her eyes close. Only a few moments. That's all she needs. Sleep slowly started to come to her. That was broken when she heard her brother's howls.

"They've found something", said Hana.

The two of them rushed out of the residence. Neji and Kiba sat on the grass in front of the farmhouse. It was obvious to Kiba that Neji wasn't well. His skin was paler the normal and he seemed uncomfortable. Kiba ran his hand over Neji's back in an attempt to help him relax. Neji got up and speed toward a bush. Kiba followed closely behind him. He held Neji's hair as he threw up.

"Thanks", said Neji as he raised his head.

"I know this hard on your senses", said Kiba as he wiped his mate's mouth on his sleeve.

Neji pressed himself close to Kiba. He nuzzled closely to his neck, filling his senses with his alpha's scent. The smell alone was enough to make him relax.

"Love you", whispered Kiba.

He pulled his mate closer. Kiba nuzzled Neji's soft wonderfully soft neck. The omega's scent made his nerves settled. He licked Neji's neck. Neji sighed.

"How is the little guy doing?" asked Kiba as he placed his hand on Neji's stomach.

"Safe", said Neji.

Sadly, he couldn't say the same for Tala. He must carry a boy in his womb. The idea having a daughter nearly made him ill, but there was nothing left in his stomach to come up.

"We will find her", said Kiba.

Kiba's voice held such certainty. What caused the confidence in his voice? All logic says their pup is. NO! He couldn't think that way. His body shook. Kiba's embrace grew stronger.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Neji.

"She's our daughter", said Kiba.

Minutes later Kakashi and Hana joined them. The other animal clans were following closely behind them. The smell of death instantly hit Hana. She fought the urge to gag.

"Is that smell them?" asked Hana.

"No, it's the couple that lived there", said Neji.

"Thank god", said Hana.

She took a deep breath. This was good. It was the first real sign of their missing children. Barnard and Orso arrived. He instantly put a hand over his nose.

"It's not them", said Hana.

They went into the barn. Orso and Barnard paced around the barn.

"There's no scent", said Barnard.

Neji's heart gave a painful throb. He leaned against a nearby tree. How much more of this could he take? His heart was far too damaged to anymore agony. Why their child? What has their beautiful little girl done to earn such a fate? Kiba squeezed his shoulder. Those ebony eyes held such concern for him. He had to pull himself together. He would be of no use to Tala like this.

Kiba knew the questions going through Neji's mind. He'd asked the same exact ones himself. Kiba placed a gentle kiss on Neji's cheek. He let his mate use him for physical support. Kiba didn't know how to comfort his mate properly, but he could at least give him some physical comfort.

"Can we leave?" asked Neji.

His voice was only a mere whisper. Neji was using all his strength to keep himself together. Kiba looked back. Barnard nodded. They weren't needed here.

"Yes", said Kiba.

The discovery only further saddened Neji. They searched the Land of Fire and finally found something, but it turned out to be nothing. Neji's body screamed for rest. He'd put enough stress on his unborn pup for one day. Night approached. Neji stared blankly out his bedroom window. Where are you, Tala? Do you know we are searching for you? In his hand, he clutched Tala's favorite toy. He brought it to his nose. It held Tala's scent. The smell of his pup made his body relax. He placed the stuffed animal on the dresser. His jaw locked when an unwanted craving struck his body. NO! His body ignored his plea. Wetness formed between his legs. Why? Why does his body want this? He gave a pleased shutter when Kiba touched.

Kiba picked up on Neji's change in scent. He slowly approached his mate. When he ran his hand down Neji's back, the omega shuttered and arched at his touched and released more of that wonderful scent. Kiba turned his mate so they could see each other. Neji's expression was one of confusion and misery.

"Neji?" said Kiba.

"I shouldn't feel this way", said Neji as he dug his claws into the wall.

"Denying your body will only make things worse. Let me help you", said Kiba.

He took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with", said Neji.

Kiba sighed. He wanted Neji to feel pleasure. His inner alpha wanted nothing more than to take away his omega's pain even if it were only for a few moments. He took his time slowly kissing down the beauty's neck. His hands slowly wandered Neji's body.

"What are you doing?" gasped Neji as Kiba nipped his neck.

"Giving you pleasure", said Kiba as he ripped away Neji's shirt.

Neji shoved him away.

"I don't want pleasure!" cried Neji.

Kiba watched as Neji cried. He growled as a change over took Neji's body. His mate gave into his inner omega. Neji whimpered he was waiting for acceptance. Kiba cupped his face in his hands.

"This is okay", he whispered.

Kiba's eyes turned a golden brown as he gave into his alpha state. Neji bared his throat to him. Kiba accepted his submission. He hugged his mate close. They nuzzled each other and shed their clothes. They fell backward into bed.

Neji was on his back. His eyes were focused on the golden brown ones above him. Their lips met in a kiss. His back arched off the mattress as his alpha pushed into him. He reveled at the feeling of being full. His alphas thrusts were powerful enough shake the bed. He moaned loudly. His claws tore into Kiba's skin as they reached their climax. They came down from their pleasure far too soon and brought back to their horrible reality. Neji groaned Kiba was still inside. Tears trickled slowly down his cheeks. How could he have done this

"Get off me", said Neji.

He cringed as Kiba pulled out of him. Neji turned away from his husband.

"Don't cry beautiful", said Kiba as he wiped away the beauty's tears.

"Don't call me that. I'm undeserving of it", said Neji.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" yelled Kiba.

Neji didn't react to Kiba's outburst. When he fully recovered from his orgasm, he sat up. Neji leaned over and took the spare the blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around his waist. As he stood up Kiba's cum leaked from between his legs. He nearly gagged. Neji felt disgusting and filthy from experience. Kiba grabbed his hand before for he left the bed. He yanked his hand away. Neji ignored the hurt in Kiba's eyes.

Neji slammed the bathroom door behind him making it clear he wanted to be alone. He turned the hot water as high as it could go and stepped in. It wasn't hot enough to burn him, but it was unpleasant enough to give him something else to focus on. Tears stung at his eyes. This wasn't right. He was so happy. Why did it have to be ruined? Why couldn't they take him instead? WHY TALA?! He slammed his fist through the tiled wall.

"Neji?" called Kiba from the bedroom.

"I'm fine", he said.

The pain in his hand was a welcomed distraction. When the water grew cold, he stepped out of the shower. Blood dripped from his hand. The cuts weren't deep. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw Kiba sitting on their bed waiting for him. Those ebony eyes went to his injured hand.

"Lost my temper", said Neji.

"Let me see. Doesn't look broken", he said as he took his mate's injured hand.

He took bandages from a drawer and started wrapping Neji's hand. Kiba locked his beloved in an embrace.

"I'm sorry", Neji.

His voice was curt. Kiba hated the tone, when Neji was like this it was difficult for him. He'd rather have screaming and anger than this cold curtness. Neji knew that. Was he doing this to spite him? Why must he shut him out like this? He's trying his best. Neji dressed quietly. He didn't even spare a glance at him.

"Feel better?" asked Kiba.

"Don't ask me that", said Neji in a cool voice.

"Why?! I'm I not allowed to be concerned about my mate!" yelled Kiba.

"It's a stupid question. How I feel is obvious even for someone as stupid as you!" growled Neji.

Kiba knew he wasn't the brightest of the bunch, he can handle hearing those comments from a lot, but hearing it from Neji the man he loved made his heart ache.

"Does that make you feel better? Hurting me like that. If it does please continue. That's how much I love you. I hate myself more and more every day knowing I failed in protecting our pup. Blame me if you want. Would that make you feel better?" asked Kiba.

Neji's heart ached. Taking out his frustration on Kiba the one person who has always be there for him wouldn't do anything to ease the agony of this loss. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kiba. Neji nuzzled Kiba's neck to show just how sorry he was.

"I'm sorry. You're the last person I should be taking my frustration out on", said Neji.

"This is difficult on both of us. I know this will be one of many fights, but it can't stop us from moving forward in our search for Tala", said Kiba.

"You are far smarter than you could ever know, Kiba", said Neji before lightly kissing him on the cheek.

"In the morning Hana will have to stitch some of the cuts closed. I wished you won't harm yourself", said Kiba.

Kiba sighed when the blood had leaked through Neji's bandages.

"Neji", said Kiba.

"It wasn't intentional", he said.

"I know", said Kiba before kissing on his seal.

"It's okay. But visit Hana you may need stitches", said Kiba as he ran his hand down Neji's back.

"Fine", said Neji.

They settled down in bed. Neji would spend his night staring at the ceiling of his bedroom wondering what horrible things were happening to his daughter. His back was turned to Kiba. He shuttered when Kiba rough hand ran down his spine.

"Please, look at me", begged Kiba.

"No", whispered Neji.

Kiba quietly whined against his beloved neck. Neji turned to face him.

"Don't feel guilty", said Kiba as he caressed Neji cheek.

"How can I not? Our child is god knows where? And I don't know what hell she's suffering through. How can I feel pleasure during a time like this?" said Neji.

"We needed it. A break from this horrible feeling. If we stayed in this pain it would make it all the more difficult on us to search for her. We'd be at each other's throat in a matter of days without this break", said Kiba.

Kiba was hoping for an answer. Again Neji turned his back to him. He ran his fingers through Neji's chocolate-colored locks.

"I love you, Neji Inuzuka", whispered Kiba.

Neji closed his eyes in fake sleep. This was his polite way of telling him to shut up and leave him alone. Kiba opened his bond. He hoped this would comfort Neji enough to allow him to open up.

Neji smirked. Kiba wasn't one to give up. It was exactly what they needed. He turned so he facing his mate. Neji pressed his nose against his neck. He sighed as he breathed in his alpha's scent. Kiba's arms pulled him closer.

"Love you", said Neji

"There's nothing for you to feel guilty about", said Kiba.

"With you being by my side is the only thing keeping me together", said Neji.

"You do the same for me", said Kiba.

Their fingers entwined.

"The only way we'll get through this is together. We'll find her together", said Kiba.

Neji cupped Kiba's face in his hands. He looked into those ebony eyes. Is this really a knuckle the chunin exams? He'd been asking this question over and over again since their marriage.

"You are perfect", said Neji.

Kiba didn't know how to respond to Neji. He just pulled him closer.

"I miss our baby", whispered Neji.

"Me too", whispered Kiba.

Tala sat alone in the darkness of her enclosure. She'd failed Orion's game yet again. He added a new punishment to this game. It was a high pitched whistled that the normal human ear was unable to pick up on. It left a ringing in her ears. After three hours it was slowly starting to fade away. She'd behaved well enough to earn voice, but she had little use for it. Who could she speak to? She was alone. Her only visitor was Orion. She missed her parents. Tala missed her Papa and Daddy. She missed their hugs. When she was scared, those hugs were the safest and best places to be when she was scared.

Katsumi sat hidden in a tree. She watched as her grandfather leave the small shed. When he was out sight, she jumped down from her hiding place. It had been a few days since she arrived. She prayed Rose would give in soon. Why wouldn't the child give in? She hated seeing her daughter in suffering. Katsumi heard crying from inside. It tore at her.

"Papa", she whimpered.

She unlatched the lock on the door and stepped in. The child started singing:

 _May your dreams bring you peace in the darkness,_

 _May you always rise over the rain._

 _May the light from above always lead you to love,_

 _May you stay in the arms of angels_

 _May you always be brave in the shadows_

 _Till the sunshine upon you again._

 _Hear this prayer in my heart and will never be apart_

 _May you stay in the arms of angels._

 _May you hear every song in the forest_

 _And if you ever lose your own way;_

 _Hear my voice like a breeze_

 _Whisper softly through trees._

 _May you stay in the arms of angels._

 _May you grow up to be strong,_

 _Love with the pride of your family and name._

 _When you lay down your head for to rest in your bed_

Never had Katsumi heard it before. It was beautiful. The sadness in the child's voice didn't belong. She was too young to hold such pain. Katsumi prayed her daughter would soon break. Then she could give all the love and affection Rose needed. She started whimpering from beneath the floorboards. Katsumi bit her lip to stop herself from making a sound.

Tala peaked out from underneath her nest of blankets. She sniffed. There was no new scent, but for some reason, she felt a presence. She got to feet. Tala tried with all her might to activate her Byakugan, but she didn't have the strength or chakra to do so. Papa hadn't taught her.

"Someone there?" she asked.

Every fiber of Katsumi's being wanted to answer, but she forced herself to ignore her. She must be so frightened.

"I wanna go home. I miss my Papa and Daddy", begged the little girl.

Rose's cries grew louder. In turn in made Katsumi cry.

"I know you're there. I smell your tears", said Tala.

Katsumi again forced herself not to respond. She slammed the door shut behind her. It locked behind her. She could spend any more time here. Her grandfather couldn't know she was here.

"I'm sorry my child, but I must wait until you see me in a proper light", said Katsumi.

She rushed home. As soon as she opened the door she went into her husband's embrace. He hugged her close.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I went to see our daughter", said Katsumi.

Nobu took a breath. This was a touchy subject. He brushed his long dark brown hair away from his face.

"We weren't supposed to see her until you grandfather says she's ready. It will only cause the both of us pain thinking of her in such a state", said Nobu.

"Since when did you, start agreeing with my grandfather", asked Katsumi.

Nobu had no love in his heart for Orion. He was an inconsiderate ass who held no belief in the art of music and ruined his career as a shinobi. Nobu was a professor of music. He owned a music store in the village. Orion never understood why Katsumi fell in love with him. Music was one thing calmed even the most savage of souls.

"I hate the man with a passion, but if I fight against him he'll deny us our only chance for a child. So, for now, I have to listen to the bastard. We do share one thing in common ", said Nobu.

"And what is that?" asked Katsumi.

"We both want you happy and unharmed", said Nobu.

"I want out baby home safe with us", said Katsumi.

"Where is she?" asked Nobu.

"I can't tell you", said Katsumi.

"Why?" asked Nobu.

"His order are laws. There are no exceptions. I must listen or face the consequences", said Katsumi.

His hands fisted. Nobu had full control over this village.

"What his plan for her?" he asked.

"To become a member of our clan", said Katsumi.

"There has to be a reason behind it. Your grandfather has a reason for everything", said Nobu.

"We needed to expand our clan. For that to happen she has to be broken", said Katsumi.

"How can you say that so easily? You realize this is a child we're speaking of. She has no understanding of what's going on. Do you know how twisted this?" said Nobu as left his seat.

"It's tradition. She has to be broken of her old life before she's free to join her new one", said Katsumi.

She went to the bedroom next to hers. Katsumi switched on the lights. The room was painted light green with white flowers. There was a closet and dresser filled with little girl's clothes. In the corner of the room was toy chest filled with toys that were just waiting to be played with. At the center in the bedroom was a bed that had never been slept by a child. Katsumi collapsed onto the small bed. She'd miscarried three times. All three times she never knew the gender of the baby. Rose's sweet little voice ran through her mind. She was calling out for her parents, but that title didn't belong to her yet. Katsumi pulled the photo of Rose out of her pocket.

"I love you, Rose", said Katsumi.

Nobu walked into the room and got into bed with his wife. He ran his fingers through her black hair. Nobu pulled his wife closer. She was crying.

"We will have our daughter soon", said Nobu.

"Soon enough isn't soon enough", whispered Katsumi.

The next night Orion went to visit his captive. She'd failed his game yet again. It wasn't surprising. Orion had to add simple question so the child would actually eat. He reminded her constantly of how her parents failed her repeatedly. It was obvious that it was getting her more than the deprivation of food. Tala sat across from him. Her gaze was focused on the ground. The powerful spirit in those white eyes had faded. Tears left streaks on her dirt covered face.

"Rose, it's time to go back", said Orion.

She glared at him. The fight had returned to her eyes. Orion respected it greatly if only more of his men had that same determination. She would be a wonderful new addition to his clan when she was properly broken and trained.

"My name is Tala Inuzuka!" she growled.

"Your name is Rose the sooner you accept that the better off you'll be", said Orion.

He pushed her inside and returned to the seclusion of his office. There were four unwanted visitors in the office. They were his four brothers Theron, Velos, Chase, and Dain. All the brothers had one trait in common their eyes were all cold icy blue.

"Your actions were foolish, brother. You shouldn't have taken someone so close to a person of power", said Dain.

Dain was tallest of the five brothers. His features were rouged. The man's skin heavily scarred. He was dressed in all black. His black hair was cut in uneven strands. There were long claw-like scars across the left side of his face. He was charged with hunting member of the Orso clan.

"You won't believe my action were foolish when you see her", said Orion.

"She's the one", said Theron.

"I wouldn't have taken her if she weren't worthy", said Orion.

Theron hunted members of the Taro clan. His long sleek black hair held only a few strands of silver in it. Theron's expression was always calm. This cool temperament kept him safe in away. He had the best poker face of the family. Theron silently strode toward the desk.

"Are you sure brother?" asked Theron in a cool voice.

"Let's see her", said Velos.

He wore an almost playful smirk. Velos was the youngest of the five brothers. His black hair lacked the aging silver of his brothers. Strapped to his back was a crossbow and quiver. He hunted members of Kaze clan. Chase was the second from the oldest. He was only two years younger than his older brother Orion. His quiet and rarely spoke. Quiet was the best way to hunt his prey. He hunted the wildest of five clans that were the Hayashi. He constantly had his hands full with them. There growing population made it difficult for him to control.

Tala sat in the darkness hidden underneath a nest of blankets. She hugged herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She missed Daddy's hugs. That was the safest place in the world to her. Her fingers were scabbed and her claws dulled from constantly scratching against the wooden planks above her. Multiple footsteps came in her direction. Never had she heard more than one set of footsteps.

The five brothers went into the shack. Orion opened the trap door in the floor. Rose slowly climbed out of her prison. They focused on the dirty little girl in front of them. They couldn't believe their brother had finally found the perfect host.

Tala didn't know what to think of this. Orion had never brought others with him before. These men were just as scary as Orion. She felt tiny and scared but tried not to let that show.

"This is Rose", said Orion.

"TALA!" she screamed.

Orion took the dog whistle out of his pocket. The little girl in flinched and started whimpering.

"I thought you would have broken her by now. You're losing your touch elder brother", said Velos.

"Don't mock me, brother. The Kaze Clan is far less difficult to break. How long did it take you to break your wife? Oh, yes only a week. This girl is strong", said Orion.

"Are you sure? She's kinda small", said Velos.

"And your funny looking!" growled Tala.

Velos was about to make a move against the child when his brother stopped him.

"You won't touch her. We've searched too long for her for to cause damage to her, brother", said Orion.

Velos stepped down he knew better than to challenge his brother. He was the head of their clan for a reason.

"She has a powerful bloodline far richer than those who've held this honor. She's the first-born child of the Clan Alpha of the Inuzuka", said Orion.

"That's nothing new. There other were others that held the same title", said Dain.

"She also is the child of Neji Hyuga the most talented prodigy to come out Hyuga Clan for generations", said Orion.

"How the hell did an Inuzuka mutt get a Hyuga?" asked Theron.

Tala growled.

"My daddy isn't a mutt!" she snarled.

"How does any animal claim a mate", said Orion.

Tala didn't understand why the men were laughing.

"Her bloodline is ancient and powerful. Her body will be capable of withstanding the power that will be given to her", said Orion.

Powers? What were they talking about? Orion pulled a wooden box from his jacket pocket. Carved on the lid were a mass of snakes coiled around a heart. Tala whimpered. There was something very dangerous about that box. Her fear caused her Byakugan to activate. A horrible purple darkness surrounded the box. She screamed as the purple aura transformed into a horrible wolf-like creature came toward her. She dove into the small trap room in the floor.

Neji tensed in the middle of the kitchen of the main house.

"Neji?" asked Kiba.

He collapsed.

"NEJI!" yelled Kiba.

He was overtaken by his daughter's fear. His body wouldn't stop shaking. He could feel his pup's terror clearly through their bond. Kiba took him in his arms.

"Kiba, what happened?" asked Tsume.

"I don't know he just collapsed", said Neji.

Kiba held Neji tightly in his arms. Neji shook violently in his arms.

"Mom, what's happening?" asked Kiba.

"Tala", said Tsume.

"What's wrong with, Tala?!" asked Kiba.

"Poor pup must be terrified for Neji to have such a strong reaction. Tala bond with him is causing this. This is agony for him. It would be for any omega having their pup scared and calling for them and not being able to help", said Tsume.

"What do we do?" asked Kiba.

"Wait it out", said Tsume.

"That all we can do?" asked Kiba.

"Sadly, yes", said Tsume.

Kiba held Neji in his arms not knowing what else to do. He lifted Neji from the floor and took him into the living room where they could have more privacy. As suddenly as it came on Neji came out of his trance.

"Tala", whispered Neji as his eyes closed.

All the hunters were pleased with the child's reaction. The box shuttered before falling the table. Orion caught it before it could reach the child. He returned it to his pocket. The girl wasn't ready for such power yet. They would wait until she was broken. Their clan waited for a proper host for generations.

"With her, we could destroy the five great nations. No one will be able to defeat us", said Velos.

"Patience is key young brother", said Orion.

"How much patience is needed?" asked Velos.

"When the child is broken, we will transfer the power of the priestess to her", said Orion.

"Once that is done we will have control over Cernunnos", said Theron.

"Then we destroy the five great nation", said Velos.

"No", said Orion.

"So what do we do?" asked Velos.

"We have to wait until she comes of age. So we have eighteen years. That give eighteen years to plan our attack and to train her", said Orion.

Tala was confused. She had no idea what the five brothers were talking about. The men were talking about. Four of them left leaving her alone with Orion.

"Come out of there, Rose", said Orion.

Tala did as told. She didn't want to face the sound of the whistle again. He took the seat at the table and motioned for her to come close. He lifted her into his lap. She smiled at the slight touch. Tala had been deprived of it too long and was grateful for any kind touch.

"I'm going to tell you a story", said Orion.

She smiled. Papa used to read her stories almost every night before she went to bed. A hint home was something she valued greatly. Orion pulled a small purple book. It worn. Orion opened the book and started reading:

 _Once upon a time in an ancient land, there was a fair priestess. Her skin was as pale as the moon. Her dark hair was softer than the finest silks. Only one flaw tainted this beauty's perfection. Her eyes were a milky gray, the blindness. She was a being of the purest innocence. Her lack of sight protected her from horrors of the world._

 _Men traveled from the furthermost lands to catch a glimpse of her elegance. They all failed in winning her affection. Men weren't the only creatures that were allured by the priestess. The king of the beast was captured by her beauty. From the wilds of his kingdom, he watched her, but he could only watch until the time was right. But the time came where he couldn't wait any longer. He crept into her bedchamber._ _In her peaceful slumber, he watched closely. Her expression held such serenity._

" _Who's there?" asked the priestess._

 _A harsh laugh echoed through her room._

" _A beauty who can't see her own bewitching elegance is almost a cruel trick of nature. You'll never know what they see_ _", said the beast._

" _I don't need sight flourish_ _", said the priestess._

 _"A flower of your perfection will only wilt in this environment. You should know the pleasures the outside world holds. I'm curious what can you gain me without the aid of sight", said the beast._

 _"You smell of the earth and woods, which surround the temple. Your voice I don't know. The blood dripping from your hands tells me you're not a man who fears violence. Who are you stranger?" asked the priestess._

 _"My name is of little importance, but you may call me Beast, for the time being, Kiyomi", he said._

 _Those milky gray eyes stared in his direction. He'd never been so entranced._

" _Why don't you fear a stranger in your room?" asked Beast._

 _"I'm frail and blind. We both know I don't hold the strength. If you crave my purity take it. I lack the will to stop you. I see little point in going against the inevitable", said Kiyomi._

 _The shadowed beast smiled. His pointed white teeth shone in the darkness. That night he freed the Kiyomi of her purity. Both being had never experienced such pleasure in their lives. Every night Beast came to her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. During one of these loving unions, Kiyomi's curiosity got the best of her._

" _Beast what is your true name?" she asked._

" _I go by many names my dear Lord of the Beast, Sacrificer, but my most feared name is Cernunnos",_

 _She showed no fear. The beauty knew that was the name of the monster that lurked in the woods. But her Beast was no monster to her._

" _Leave with me tonight my love", said Cernunnos._

" _You have three lovers!" she growled._

 _It was true he had three wives of great beauty, but none of them compared to the one in front of him._

" _I kill them for you", said Cernunnos._

" _Prove it", said Kiyomi._

 _He slew his three lovers and brought their heads to his priestess's bed. Instead of running in fear she smiled and left the temple with her mate. On their day of freedom, he gave her two gifts. The first was strength and the second was health. But he refused to give her sight fearing she might leave him._

 _The two ruled in evil power together. They built a family together. From her womb, she gave her husband five sons. The children were an unholy abomination of beast and human. Cernunnos kept his clan close in fear of losing them. Even with his fierce protection hunters stole what was most precious to him. His mate was taken._

 _He grew enraged, but he couldn't leave his young children behind. To protect them he bonded each of them to a great beast. With his children safe he went after his beloved. He fell into the trap set for him. Chains of silver wrapped around limbs burning his flesh. But that was nothing compared to the agony of seeing his mate suffer._

 _"You have me let her go", cried Cernunnos._

 _"The great King of the Beast fall to knees all for this woman", said the Hunter._

 _The hunter pressed a blade against Kiyomi's neck. His mate cried for._

 _"LET HER GO!" screamed Cernunnos._

 _"You've ruined the purity the girl once held. You corrupted her with the demons you forced her to bear. The merciful thing will be to end her life suffer", said the Hunter._

 _With that, he slit the beauty throat. Cernunnos let horrid cry that told his agony to the world. He went to his knees._

 _"Kill me", he begged._

 _"No, death is too easy a punishment. You'll be forever sealed away", said the Hunter._

 _The beast was forever sealed away leaving his kingdom unprotected. His sons were hidden away by the animals, which they were bound to. But that wasn't the end of the priestess story. Her vengeful spirit cursed the hunters until one day she has sealed away like her mate._

"Is the end?" asked Tala.

"Yes", said Orion.

"But what about the happy ending?" asked Tala.

"Not all stories have a happy ending", said Orion.

Orion pushed her off his lap.

"What does this story have to do with me?" asked Tala.

"Rose, that wasn't a fairytale it was ancient history", said Orion.

"But I don't get it", said Tala.

"You will host the priestess power", said Orion.

"But how will hunter control C-cern-

"Cernunnos"

"Yes, how do you control that guy?" asked Tala.

"All alphas have the same weakness. Do you know what that is?" asked Orion.

She shook her head.

"The weakness to every alpha is their heart. Control the heart you control the beast", said Orion.

"I don't get it", whined Tala.

"You don't have to", said Orion.

He returned the child to her prison. He locked the trap and shed. Orion left her. A kunai came in his direction. He easily caught it in between his fingers.

"There are easier ways to get my attention", said Orion.

"Hmph",

"Don't lurk, Chase", said Orion.

Chase crept out of his hiding.

"We need to talk", said Chase.

"Of what?" asked Orion.

"You were clumsy with the girl. Her parents will never stop searching for her", said Chase.

"I know. Even if she were captured I have an ace up my sleeve", said Orion.

"You gave her the collar", said Chase.

"Yes", he said.

"Don't you think she's young for that", said Chase.

"She strong willed it might be needed", said Orion.

"Yes, I can see that", said Chase.

"I've missed you brother", said Orion.

"I as well", said Chase.

"You're the only one I can really speak with", said Orion.

"Have you thought of how losing Rose may effect, Katsumi", said Chase.

"It will hurt her", said Orion.

"It won't only hurt it may kill her", said Katsumi.

"Did you even consider the Hayashi girl?" asked Chase.

"We both know she isn't strong enough. The Hayashi are unstable", said Orion.

Chase gave him warning growl.

"I wasn't speaking of your wife", said Orion.

"I know you hate her", said Chase.

"She's a lot to take", said Orion.

"That part I love about her", said Chase.

"How is the Hayashi child", said Orion.

"Well", said Chase.


	4. Adapting

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 4: Adapting**

 **I would love to hear what you think about this story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

A month went by and Senna body had quickly adapted to her new environment in the desert. She wasn't painfully lonely anymore. Sandy treated her as if she were her own pup. Now she was part of a pack made Sandy two pups. Senna named them Suna and Sabaku.

Senna had grown used walking on all fours. Her mother's fighting style made the change easy. If her mother weren't Hana her adoptive coyote family would have torn her to shred and eat her for breakfast. Her skin was tanned from long amounts of time in the sun. All of her clothes had been worn away. The skin on her hands and feet hand roughened. Her silver hair was wild.

A soft tongue licking woke her from her. Her eyes open. She learned all the high pitch yowls, howls, and yelps of the coyote langue. She would defend her canine family with her life. She figured out how to disable poacher's traps.

"Sandy", she murmured.

She quickly got up. It was night and it was time, which meant it was time to hunt. The small pack went out together. It didn't take long for them to find their meal. Wild donkey. Senna licked her lips.

Sandy was very happy with Senna. The human girl was a great advantage they could take down large prey. She was faster than any creature she'd seen, but even for Senna donkey were extremely fast. The pack had followed a donkey with a badly injured leg for days now. It was finally time to take it down.

They slowly started circling the weakening creature. Their eyes glowed in the dark reflecting the little light available. Suna, Sandy, and Sabaku distracted the creature, while Senna went for the jugular. Her teeth locked down on its flesh and her claws dug into its muscles. Sandy grabbed bit at donkey's injured leg. The animal went down. There pack finished off the donkey.

They dug into their feast. Unlike most human Senna's body was able to digest raw meat without the risk disease. Even at this young age, her jaws were strong enough to crunch through bones. Her stomach acid could dissolve bone. It was a unique feature every member of the animal clans had.

After their feast, the pack took a quick time to rest. Suna nipped at her shoulder. Her tail was wagging. Suna was the most playful member of the pack and Senna's best friend. The two ran after each. They enjoyed the rare time of play. She tried getting Sabaku to play, but she gave a warning growl. It was nothing dangerous. It was just a playful warning nothing dangerous.

Sandy got up from ground. That meant it was time for them go. It was time to go back to the den. They carried meat in their mouth. Each of them buried their leftovers. Their den was hidden between patches of low-growing cactus. It was safe and well hidden. Even though the thorn pricks could be a bit annoying at times. She crawled in the hole. Senna curled up with her pack. She couldn't sleep. Images of her Mommy and Daddy ran through her mind. When would they find her? How was Tala?

Howls woke them from their sleeping place. From the sounds, the pack was much larger than theirs. The four took off in a full run. They ran into one the many small caves that littered the sandy stones of the desert. As soon as they rushed into the cave something was wrong. The entrance of the cave closed behind them.

They were in a metal cage. Senna had no idea how to free her pack from this. She hadn't seen a trap like this before. Poacher's traps normally clamp down on a paw not engage the entire animal. There were bowls of water connected to a large bottle of water. This was a humane trap. In a few days, rangers would pick them up in relocating them. Suna, Sabaku, and Sandy were panicking.

"Shh, it will be okay", said Senna.

Her pack whined.

"These aren't poacher traps", said Senna.

Three sets of brown colored eyes stared at her.

"I will protect you. I promise", said Senna.

She was actually happy to be caught in this trap. This was her chance of going home again. Maybe Tala would be back. She smiled brightly at the idea of being with her best friend again. Senna would bring her pack with her. Nothing could make her change her mind about bringing the three coyotes with her. Mommy has three dogs why couldn't she?

Kiba woke up before Neji. This was becoming a habit. His omega would wake up constantly through either in a panic or terrified. That caused him sleep in. His mate needed all the sleep he could get. It was getting worse every night. Kiba tried his best to comfort Neji through it. But how do you comfort someone after that? Their pup was kidnapped. Akamaru nudged against his hand.

"I'm not waking him up he needs rest", said Kiba as pulled the blankets over Neji's shoulder.

Kiba sighed. In Neji arms was Shaggy. Their child's toy was hugged closely to his chest. His heart ached. He and Akamaru left the bedroom. Kiba shut the door quietly behind him. He walked to Tala's room. It was exactly how she left. There were some toys scattered along the carpet. Clothes were in the hamper. Tala's scent was fading. He went to her bed. Kiba brought the pillow to his nose. It still held her scent. He made the tiny bed.

The image he of his precious little girl appeared in his head. She was so small and beautiful. Her skin was pale and perfect. Those innocent white eyes of hers could peer into his soul. The highlight of his every day was seeing that bright smiling face of hers. She was always happy to see him. He missed every aspect of his little girl, even that fiery temper of hers.

His heart gave a painful throb. Kiba let his tears fall in silent agony. He didn't want Neji seeing him like this. His omega was going through enough hell without seeing him like this. He needed to be strong for Neji no matter how much pain he was in at the moment.

Akamaru licked his face. He patted his friend's head. Kiba got up from the bed. He set out food for the dogs and made breakfast for his mate. Kiba walked into their bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed. Kiba frowned when he saw the expression of fear on Neji's face.

"Neji its time to wake up", said Kiba.

When those white eyes opened, Kiba was met with an angry glare.

"I don't want to go", said Neji.

The appointment he'd been trying to avoid was an ultrasound.

"Please don't make me go", begged Neji as he nudged his nose against Kiba's neck.

Kiba understood the reason why Neji was so unwilling to go.

"We have to go. You've rescheduled three times already", said Kiba.

"I know", said Neji as he got up from their bed.

He got dressed.

"Let's go", said Neji.

They went to the waiting room. The smell of the hospital nearly made him sick. Kiba rubbed his back. A nurse led them examination room. Neji sat on the table. Kiba stood next to him.

"I don't want to be here", said Neji.

Kiba took his mate's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know", said Kiba.

Tsunade came into the room. Now she had every member of the animal clans as her patients. They only wanted her, since Kiba approved her as a healer. They were a very distrusting group. She didn't mind having them as patients they weren't a needy bunch. They didn't like showing weakness. It was a wonderful learning opportunity. The physical traits and DNA of animal clans were largely unknown to her.

She frowned when she saw Neji's expression. Tsunade had seen many like expressions like it this week. With Tenten and Sparrow she expression somewhat like his; the ultrasound is supposed to be a happy moment for a couple. It was the same with Kakashi and Hana. Every member of the animal clans seemed to be mourning.

"How have you been feeling, Neji?" asked Tsunade.

He glared at her. It was a look of pure hatred and loathing.

"Neji, she didn't mean anything by it", said Kiba.

That harsh gaze of his faltered.

"Can we please get this over with?" asked Neji.

He took off his shirt. His stomach was flat. He gave a small flinch as a clear gel squirted onto his stomach. Tsunade turned the monitor, so he could see the small dot that would eventually be a baby.

"Perfectly healthy", said Tsunade.

Neji gave a weak smile. This moment was extremely bittersweet. He sighed and sat up. Neji wiped the gel from his stomach. Tsunade printed out a photo of his ultrasound. He put on his shirt on.

"I will give you two a moment alone", said Tsunade before leaving them.

"At least we have some good news", said Kiba.

"Yes, but isn't the good news I've been hoping to hear for about a month now", said Neji.

Kiba frowned.

"I know", said Kiba.

"Let's go", said Neji.

The walk home was quiet. Kiba outstretched his hand and took Neji's. He gave it a squeeze. His omega gave him a slight smile. Kiba could sense the depression wafting off his mate. His omega needed to be reunited with their pup. He'd never seen Neji so depressed. It was torturous for him.

"I love you", whispered Neji.

The night came swiftly. Neji woke from a restless sleep. He pushed down the blankets and stared at his stomach. It was flat and well muscled. Four weeks along. In seven weeks his muscles would soften and small bump would show. Would this pup know its older sister?

"Neji?"

They'd searched all the Land Fire. If they crossed the border they would be labeled as missing ninjas. They were forced into kind of captivity unable to leave this land until Senna was found.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" asked Kiba.

"I'm fine", said Neji.

Kiba sighed. That was a lie. Neji was having extreme difficulty sleeping. His night terrors returned and he was unable to sleep. It wasn't only about Tala. They were about Katsuo too. Even ordering his omega to sleep was useless.

"Was it about Tala or Katsuo?" asked Kiba.

"Neither, haven't been sleeping these last few days", said Neji.

"You need to sleep", said Kiba.

"I can't. I don't understand how you can", said Neji.

"Instinct, if I don't sleep I won't be strong enough to protect you and our pup", said Kiba.

"And what about our daughter? She's our pup too!" growled Neji.

Neji sighed when he saw the hurt in Kiba's eyes. He nudged his nose against Kiba's neck.

"I'm sorry", whispered Neji.

"It's okay I know how much pain you are in. Sometimes it hurts being your target", said Kiba.

"I want to leave. I'm tired of being confined to the Land of Fire. We haven't found anything since the barn. It's clear Tala isn't here", said Neji.

"I know exactly how you feel", said Kiba.

Tala was huddled up in her nest of blankets. She was grateful for the heating blanket. It was getting cold. At one time she was scared of the dark now she embraced it. Her eyes adjusted to the constant darkness. In time she also gotten a better control of her Byakugan. She had more than enough time to train.

She used to look outside her prison. It was the only way she could see the sunshine. Oh, she missed the feel of the sun on her skin. On warm days she would run through the woods with Papa and Daddy. But now it was growing cold and she was almost always alone. Her only company was Orion.

Her memories of her Papa and Daddy were growing blurry. Orion's questions were becoming more difficult for her to answer. The door to her prison opened. She climbed out and took her seat at the table.

Orion smiled every day the child was growing closer to breaking. Every day her spirits grew weaker. He knew she was having a difficult time recalling the answer to his questions. There were two questions she refused to change her answer to.

"Are you ready to play our game?" asked Orion.

She nodded her head. This time the meal was baroque pork extra rare. She licked her lips. Meat was the main part of her clan's diet. She hadn't had meat since she arrived her. This was the first time Orion brought something so tempting.

"This looks good doesn't it?" said Orion.

"Yummy", said Tala.

"Shall we start?" asked Orion.

She nodded her head.

"Where are you from?" asked Orion.

"The Hidden Grass Village", said Tala.

"Good girl", said Orion.

A bright smile crossed her lips. She missed praised and affection. Tala hugged, nuzzled, or kissed since she was taken. She hugged herself, but it didn't make her feel any better. He picked up a piece of pork with his chopsticks and offered it to her. Tala snatched it. It was extremely pink and juicy. Her sharp canines made quick work of the meat. She licked her fingertips.

"Good isn't it", said Orion.

Tala nodded her head.

"What's your name?" asked Orion.

The spark of fight went a glow in those white eyes.

"My name is Tala Inuzuka. Nothing, you can say or do will ever change that. And my parents are Neji and Kiba Inuzuka!" growled Tala.

"You were doing so good", said Orion got up and tossed the meat outside the small window in the shed.

Tala's stomach gave a painful growl. Orion took out the whistle and brought it to his lips. Tala screamed as the horrible pitch hit her ears. She fell from her chair onto the floor. Tala put her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound.

"Please stop", she whimpered.

"Who are your parents?" asked Orion.

"I've already told you butt head!" growled Tala.

"Wrong!" growled Orion.

The whistle went a pitch higher.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" yelled Orion.

"TALA!" she screamed.

Tala crawled back into her prison.

"I didn't say you could leave", said Orion as he yanked her out of the cage.

"Please let me go back!" cried Tala.

Her tears fell to the floor. She desperately wanted her Daddy to crash through those doors and save her. Tala wanted him to hug and hold her tight. Where was he?!

"It's been four weeks Rose. Your Daddy and Papa don't care about you anymore. I can give you new parents. One who actually love you", said Orion.

"How do you know?" asked Tala.

"How do I know what?" asked Orion.

"That these new parents will love me more than my Papa and Daddy", said Tala.

Orion smiled. She's curious this is a good sign. The little girl was losing faith in her family.

"Well, you have mommy and daddy. In fact, your mommy was the one who made you that pretty blanket. They will give you all the hugs and kisses you want. Those two will always be there for you and never abandon you. Don't you want that?" said Orion.

Then a thought came to her mind.

"I don't have an alpha siblings", said Tala.

"Your papa is pregnant", said Orion.

There was a strong sense of distaste in Orion's voice. He took an ultrasound picture out his pocket. Orion handed it to the girl.

"What is this?" asked Tala.

"This is a photo of the inside of your Papa's tummy. That little speck is your alpha brother. Their newest child will take your place. They've already forgotten about their weak little omega daughter", said Orion.

"Can I please go back now?" asked Tala.

"You may Rose", said Orion.

Tala crawled back into her prison. Her thoughts went to her Daddy. He let her slipped right through the front gate of the village with noticing. Her hands fisted. Papa probably doesn't even miss her now they have their new alpha baby.

She glared up at the ceiling of her prison. Tala carved hundreds of Hidden Leaf symbols into the wood. No one is searching for her! Her nails sharpened into claws and scratched out every symbol. How could they abandon her like this?! She took out frustration.

Neji tensed. He couldn't breathe. Kiba's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"She's so angry", said Neji.

Neji's canines descended to their full length. His nails lengthened into claws. He started growling. It was low and dangerous. The anger was transmitting through their bond was making him angry.

"I need to run now", said Neji through his teeth.

"Okay we'll run", said Kiba.

They ran through the trees. The two of them ran for almost an hour. Kiba was panting he never knew Neji could run so fast and for so long. Neji sat against a tree trying to catch his breath. Kiba sat down next to.

"Feeling better", he asked.

Kiba couldn't sense the red-hot anger Neji was feeling a moment ago. Never had he felt such rage from Neji. Normally the kind of anger he felt from Neji was cold simmering kind.

"I wonder what made her so angry", said Kiba.

"They have to make her hate us. I think that anger I felt from her was them succeeding in turning her against us", said Neji quietly.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Hunters are training her to one of them. The only way Tala would ever take that route is if she thought we abandoned her. What do you think she's thinking right now?" asked Neji.

"Like we aren't coming for her", said Kiba.

"I don't want to know ideas they've been planting in her head", said Neji.

Neji's eyes widen. His hand went over his heart.

"Tala, what are you doing?" he whispered.

He felt cold. His body ached. Kiba cupped his face in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've lost my bond with her", said Neji.

Kiba's eyes widened. His heart was racing uncontrollably. He was on verge of a panic attack.

"What? Is she dead?" asked Kiba.

"She's alive that's all can tell. That's how weak my bond is with her. I can't feel any of her emotions. She's the only one who can cut off my connection with her", said Neji.

Tala anger cooled. Her knuckles were bruised and cut punching the wall of her cage. Now she was laying spread out on the cool floor.

"They don't care about me anymore", said Tala.

Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Fine, if they love me anymore I won't love them anymore", said Tala.

For hours Tala waited for Orion's heavy footsteps. She was ready for a change. The door her prison opened. A dim light showed through and it stung at her sensitive eyes. She climbed out of her prison.

Orion looked at the little girl. There was a change in those white eyes of hers. He smiled. Today he wouldn't even have to play the game to get what he wanted from the girl.

"What's your name?" asked Orion.

"Rose Ongaku", she said.


	5. Broken

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 5: Broken**

 **Thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you think about this story. I've only gotten one review. Again thanks for reading.**

* * *

Orion smiled he'd done it. No longer did the strong daughter of an alpha stand in front of him, but a broken little girl. That he could rebuild into the perfect weapon. It took four grueling weeks, but he'd finally done it. In the process, the girl had broken every record set in breaking members of the animal clans. She would make a great addition to their clan, but there was one trial she still had to undergo.

"Are you ready to met your parents?" he asked.

She gave a real smile for the first time since she arrived at this horrible place. Now she could be with people who loved her and actually wanted to be her parents.

"You have to pass one test first", said Orion.

"What? That's not fair!" yelled Rose as she stomped her foot.

"I hate to break this to you, Rose but life isn't fair", said Orion.

Rose shivered.

"If you pass you'll get all that you want", said Orion.

Rose waited for him to come back. Her eyes widened when Orion brought in a large white dog. It looked exactly like Akamaru.

"Akamaru?" asked Rose.

"No, this is that man's dog. But they do look alike don't they", said Orion

He was right the scent wasn't the same. She frowned. If it were Akamaru that would mean her Daddy was here. Her heart gave painful ache. She wanted to cry but didn't allow her tears to fall. Orion placed kunai in her hand. She stared at the foreign object in her hand. Papa and Daddy never allowed her anywhere near their ninja tools.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" asked Rose.

"Kill him", said Orion.

"What?" she asked.

Rose stared up at him in pure disbelief it went against everything in her nature to kill any animal. Especially a dog that looked so much like the one she'd grown up with.

"Kill him or I will lock you away in that hole for the rest of your life. You'll never know the touch of a mother's love or the feel of the sunshine on your skin again", said Orion.

His words were colder than they'd ever been. It sent a shiver down her back. Alone forever. She nearly went into a mental breakdown at the idea. Her hand tightened around kunai. Orion locked her in the shed.

"I won't let you out until you've killed that pest", said Orion.

Pest? Never had she heard anyone call a dog pest. Her parents had always considered their dogs part of the family. Calling the pest was an insult!

"Please don't make me do this", begged Rose.

"No", said Orion.

His voice was ice cold. She didn't have a choice. Her heart gave a painful ache. She might have given into a new name in so much else, but this was too much. The dog's tail was wagging. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to hurt the dog, but she didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life either. No touch, no love, no family she couldn't live that kind of life. Her daddy would never her love again if he found out she did this. Her hands fisted. Why should she care what he thought?! He didn't love her anymore.

"Here doggy", called Rose.

The dog wandered over to her. She petted his soft fur. Tears streamed down her face. The dog licked her cheek.

"I'm going to call Hansha. Do you like that name?" asked Rose.

The dog nodded its head.

"Everyone should have a name. My name is Rose", she said.

She sat on a dirty floor of the shed. Hansha rested his head in her lap. The kunai in her hand was trembling.

"I'm sorry Hansha", said Rose.

She dug the kunai into Hansha's neck. The smell of iron filled her nose. A flow blood soaked her lap. Tears streamed from her eyes. She closed Hansha's eyes. Rose got up and knocked on the door.

"I did it", she whimpered.

Orion opened the door. The little girl was trembling. She was covered in blood. He peaked into the shed. The dog lay twitching on the floor. In a few minutes, it would be dead. The last two Inuzuka his clan broke the fight was messy and loud. This girl approached it in a different way. She made the beast come to her. Brains are far more important than bronze. It would take her far.

"That was very good, Rose", said Orion.

She gave him a weak smile. Rose rushed to a bush and threw up what little she had in her stomach. Her eyes watered. She couldn't believe she'd done such a thing. A powerful shiver went through her meek body.

"Can I meet my Mommy and Daddy now?" asked Rose.

She desperately wanted the love and affection a family brought. Rose started crying. She wanted her parents now!

"First a bath then something to eat", said Orion.

Rose looked at herself. She was covered in dirt in blood.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up", said Orion.

He picked her up and took her to his house. Orion filled a tub with warm water a bubble bath. He started tenderly washing away the dirt and grime that had built up on the child's skin. Rose was still crying.

"Soon it will become easy and there will be no more tears", said Orion.

Rose sniffled. She frowned.

"I'll have to it again?" asked Rose.

"Only until it becomes easy. Now hush little one don't waste your tears on the beast. Save them for a more worthy cause", said Orion.

He drained the water from the tub. Orion wrapped the towel around the small girl. He put her in a white dress. Then he started braiding her hair.

"How do you know how to do this?" asked Rose.

"I have a granddaughter. I used to do this for her when she was your age", said Orion.

"What do I call you?" asked Rose.

"Grandpa", he answered.

She was quiet. This was too much change for her all at once. Orion handed her a rice ball. She didn't feel like eating. It would only come up again.

"Not hungry", said Rose as she handed it back.

"A few bites that's all I ask. You need to keep your strength up", said Orion.

"Only a few bites", said Rose.

"Yes", said Orion.

She took a few bites. As soon as she got a few mouthfuls her hunger kicked in. She quickly finished it off. After few moments she grew dizzy.

"I don't feel so good", said Rose.

Her vision went blurry. Orion caught her before she fell to the floor. When she woke, she lying on a cold stone table. A gag was in her mouth. She was only in her underwear. The smell of blood caught her attention. Her arms and legs covered in tribal pattern. It was painted in blood. Instinct told her it was a mixture of different animals' blood. She managed to raise her head. There was a swirl painted on her stomach.

Shackles were around her wrists and ankles. On a pedestal a few yards away from her was the scary box. Five men came out of the shadows. They were all dressed in black cloaks. Rose started shivering. She started crying. In her head, she was screaming for her Papa and Daddy. She hadn't given up on them just yet. There was still a small flicker of hope inside her that prayed for her parents would rescue her. If they came right now she would forgive them for everything. She wouldn't hold any grudges.

"She's awake, Orion", said Theron.

Orion smiled. He approached the scared girl.

"Thrashing will only cause further harm", said Orion.

Rose whined and looked at him with pleading eyes. Orion painted a crescent moon on her forehead. Then he backed away. Rose managed to spit out the gag.

"Please, I'm scared", whimpered Rose.

Those pleading and innocent words pried at the cold man's heart. He knew full well that he was putting a curse on the girl. But this cursed child would be a gift for the hunters. The sacrifice of one for the sake of the others.

"This is a great honor little one. You should think about this way", said Orion.

"Brother its time", said Theron.

A blue fire encircled her and pedestal. The fire was so bright it stung at her eyes. She focused her gaze on the moon. It was calming. It's dull light brought her great peace. She stopped struggling. The box shuttered angrily against the marble pedestal. Rose screamed at the top her lungs. The marks painted on her skin started burning. They glowed the same color as the moon.

"It hurts!" she cried

The lid of the box flipped open. A dark purple mist poured from it. It formed it a giant purple wolf with antlers. Rose knew it was made of pure chakra. It had big glowing yellow eyes. She whined.

"Shh, my child I'm going to give you a great gift", said the beast.

Rose stared at the hunters. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. All she wanted was to be part of a loving family once again.

"Don't worry those monsters can't understand us. My name is Kiyomi", said the beast.

"The woman in the story", said Rose.

"I can sense your fear, pup. I won't harm you", said Kiyomi.

The beast turned into a beautiful woman. She sat down on the table with Rose. Her hand wrapped around Rose's. A warmth took over Rose's heart. She felt safe. Kiyomi kissed her. Rose's eyes widened as an inhuman surge of power went through her tiny body. She passed out.

Orion stepped toward the girl. The markings on her pale skin glowed purple and smoke was coming off the newly made markings. Orion unshackled the chains that bound Rose's wrists. Her wrists were raw from her struggle. He would have to bathe her again. Orion washed and dressed Rose. He carefully bandaged his granddaughter's wrists and ankles. Orion picked her up.

"You're safe now little one", said Orion.

Late at night there was knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" asked Nobu.

They were both sitting near the fireplace.

"Katsumi, open the door", said Orion.

"Coming grandfather", she said.

Her eyes widened when she saw the beautiful being he carried in his arms. It was her little girl. Katsumi took her child from Orion's arms. Her little Rose cuddled closely to her.

"Take good care of her, Katsumi", said Orion.

"I promise I will", she whispered.

"I'll give you time know your daughter. You must understand this transition will be difficult", said Orion.

"What happened?" asked Katsumi.

"Those injuries were her own doing", said Orion.

She glared at her grandfather but didn't say anything. Katsumi didn't want to risk grandfather taking away her child.

"I'll be taking my leave", said Orion.

Katsumi quietly shut the door behind him. The child didn't show any sign of waking. Nobu hugged the two of them.

"She's beautiful", whispered Nobu.

He placed a gentle kiss on Rose's forehead.

"Let's put her to bed", said Nobu.

"Let me hold her for a bit longer", said Katsumi as she held Rose closer.

"She will be here in the morning", said Nobu.

They walked into their little girl's bedroom. The new parents tucked their daughter carefully into bed.

"Goodnight Rose", said Katsumi.

Neji stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Kiba was in light sleep next to him. He knew his alpha was in far more pain than he was letting on. Neji knew that early in the morning Kiba went to Tala's room and let out his suffering. He got up from bed. Kiba's eyes opened.

"Sleep", said Neji.

"Where are you going?" asked Kiba.

"I just need to be in her room", said Neji.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Neji. Kiba could hear the pain in his mate's voice. This only added to his agony. Barnard and the other clan alphas tried relating to him, but none in all their experience had suffered through what he had undergone. Kiba kissed Neji on the cheek, before letting him go.

Neji sat on Tala's bed. Where is she? What had the hunters done to her to make her close off their bond? He craved that warm connection. Neji wanted to hold her in his arms again. Would he see that brilliant smile again? He placed his hand over his stomach. Will this pup even know Tala?

"Neji",

He glanced over at his husband who leaning against the door frame.

"Why are you up Kiba?" asked Neji.

"I can feel your agony", said Kiba.

He hadn't meant for his emotions to seep through their bond. Neji knew Kiba was in a massive amount pain. He didn't want to add to it by letting his own grief slip through.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you", said Neji.

"You don't have to hold back for my sake, Neji. We are meant to share the load. Not to suffer through it alone", said Kiba.

"I miss her", said Neji.

She's more precious to him than anything in this world. He never knew he could feel such a way until he first had her in his arms.

"I know", said Kiba.

Kiba sat down with his mate. He wrapped his arms protectively around Neji. Kiba placed his hand protectively over his omega's stomach.

"I will find her if it is the last thing I'll ever do", said Kiba.

"You aren't leaving me behind. We search for her together", said Neji.

"But Neji", said Kiba.

"I'm going with you", said Neji.

Kiba hated that idea. It was too dangerous. Travel was the last this mate should be doing. There was too much risk. He couldn't live with himself if he let any harm come to one of their pups again.

"The baby", said Kiba.

Neji moved Kiba's hand from his stomach.

"He's plenty safe where he is. It's our daughter safety I'm worried about", said Neji.

"Neji",

"Don't have this argument with me, Kiba. If we find our pup we are doing it together. Promise me this", said Neji.

"I agree to this under one condition", said Kiba.

"What?" asked Neji.

"When it gets close to your due date you stay here", said Kiba.

For the sake of their unborn pup, he had to be somewhat considerate. He didn't want to be like Sakura and give birth on the road. Neji needed a safe den to give birth. He couldn't think of a safer than his home. His hands fisted. He felt like he had betrayed Tala by thinking this. He was putting one pups' safety before another.

"I'm a terrible parent", said Neji.

"What? No, you aren't. Tala thinks the world of you", said Kiba.

"I don't deserve that kind of affection", said Neji.

"She loves you", said Kiba.

He huddled closely to Kiba.

"How close?" asked Neji.

"To what?" asked Kiba.

"To my due date", said Neji.

"A month", said Kiba.

"No", said Neji.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"I said no. I'll give you two weeks before the birth. No more than that", said Neji.

"There's no talking you out of this", said Kiba.

"No", said Neji.

"I thought so", said Kiba

"You know we can only do that when Senna returns", said Neji.

Both of them frowned at the unwanted reminder. They wanted their family whole again. Another child couldn't take the place of their first. The two of them wanted their misery to be over.

Morning came. Sunlight streamed into Rose's room. She blinked a few times. For the first time in weeks, she didn't wake dark dungeon. She was in a nice flowery smelling room. The walls were painted light green with pink and white flowers. She turned to the side and saw a toy.

Rose couldn't remember the last time she saw a toy. It was a stuffed blue dinosaur with yellow spots. She grabbed the toy and hugged it close. Rose pushed down the blankets. She was dressed in pink pajamas with white bunnies on them. Her mind clouded. These weren't the clothes she was wearing before.

Her mind was hazy and her body ached. How did she get here? Her stomach growled when the smell of bacon touched her nose. She got out bed as soon as her feet touched the ground she collapsed. Rose took a few deep breaths and got to her feet.

She followed the hall from the bedroom. It took her to a kitchen. It was painted white and had light blue cabinets. At the stove was a woman cooking. She had long silky black hair. The woman wore a white apron with blue flowers. Her back was turned to her.

Rose eyes focused on the plate of bacon on the small kitchen table. She crept to the table. Rose stood on her tippy toes reached for a piece. The plate fell to the floor and shattered loudly against the floor. She shivered and started crying when the woman's ice blue gaze landed on her.

"You're awake", said Katsumi.

Katsumi's eyes widened when she how scared her little girl was.

"It's okay", said Katsumi.

Rose was rushed to the nearest hiding place she could find. She took shelter in the coat closet. Rose reached up and yanked down one of the jackets. She hid within it. After a few minutes, she managed to calm down.

Katsumi cleaned up the mess. She didn't want to risk Rose stepping on one of the broken shards. After that, she made fresh batch bacon. She went to the closet and opened the door a creak. Katsumi saw that her baby was huddled up in Nobu's jacket. In her arms was the toy dinosaur she put on the bed. She pushed a plate of food into the closet, so she could eat.

"I'm sorry", whimpered Tala.

"It's okay it was an accident", said Katsumi.

"Promise you aren't mad", said Tala.

"Promise", she said.

Tala carefully looked over the woman. She seems safe enough.

"I won't force you out. Stay in there as you want, but you should eat", said Katsumi.

Rose gave a small nod of her head. She crawled carefully toward the plate of food. The bacon was cooked just right. She quickly guzzled down the funny. Rose yawned loudly and made herself comfortable in the closet. She hugged her new favorite toy close.

Katsumi smiled. The child seemed extremely relaxed. She opened the closet wider and pulled the coat over the sleeping girl. Their first meeting could have been better, but all considering this was a great start.

Nobu came out their bedroom. He woke to an odd sight. His beautiful wife was sitting by the closet. He smiled when the little girl asleep on the closest floor. The child was using his favorite jacket as a blanket. She was beautiful.

"How is she?" asked Nobu.

"This is all a big shock to her", said Katsumi.

"It's understandable considering what your grandfather put her through", said Nobu.

"But it had to be done", said Katsumi.

A few hours later Rose woke to a wonderful sound. She never heard anything like it before. Rose peeked out from the closet and saw that the nice woman was asleep. She put the jacket on the woman. Rose had no idea who this woman was to her, but she was kind. Her attention went back to that beautiful sound. She followed its source.

It leads her to a study. The wall's of the room were lined with books. In the center of the room was a large wouldn't instrument of some kind. She'd never seen anything like it before. The beautiful sound was coming from it and man sitting in front of it. She sat in the corner of the room and just listened the beautiful sound coming from it.

Nobu opened his eyes when heard someone enter his study. He saw Rose sitting at the corner staring at him. He continued to play. As he did his child slowly stalked closer. Soon she was sitting next to him on the bench watching him play.

Rose watched the man play. His fingers ran gracefully along the key. He had long dark brown hair. It looked extremely soft to the touch. His skin was a creamy pale. He wore faded jeans and blue plaid shirt tucked neatly into pants. His eyes were something amazing. They were a beautiful silver white. His appearance reminded her vaguely of someone, but she didn't know who. She felt extremely comfortable in his presence. He smiled at her.

"Do you like the piano?" he asked.

Rose loved his voice. It was warm and friendly. His voice made her feel safe.

"What's a piano?" asked Rose.

Nobu was stunned. How could the child know what a piano is? Music should be a part of every child's life. From now he would make sure his daughter have plenty of music in her life.

"This is a piano", said Nobu.

His piano wasn't just ordinary one. This was grand piano was crafted by Doramu Ongaku his great grandfather. His family was known for their talents in crafting these great instruments.

"Who are you?" asked Rose.

"I'm your father", said Nobu.

"You're my daddy", said Rose.

Nobu smiled. He waited years to be called that.

"Yes, I'm your daddy", said Nobu.

He hugged her close. Rose craved this affection. She huddled closely to his muscular chest.

"Daddy", said Rose.

Nobu's heart warmed. He hugged the child closer chest. Nobu wanted this for years. He ran his fingers through her soft hair. She gave a soft sigh at the feel.

"Why was your song so sad, Daddy? Are you sad?" asked Rose.

"I enjoy the beauty of music. It doesn't matter what emotion it was inspired by. The one I just played was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. It one of his most famous songs", said Nobu.

"It pretty but can you play something happier?" asked Rose.

Nobu smiled.

"I can do that", he said.

Rose smiled as Nobu played and upbeat tune. She yawned and leaned into her Daddy's chest and watched him play. Her peaceful trance was broken, when he stopped.

"What was that one called?" asked Rose.

"Chopin's Grande Valse Brilliante. Did you like it?" asked Nobu.

"I liked it a lot. Can you teach me?" asked Rose.

Nobu smiled. He'd hope she made that request. He played the Row Row Your Boat and had Rose copy his movements on the keys. It was somewhat difficult for her since her hands were so small.

"Very good Rose", said Nobu.

She smiled brightly at him. Rose almost forgot how nice it was to get praise.

"You have such a pretty smile, Rose", said Nobu.

Katsumi woke to the sound of the piano. She used to almost constant piano music in her home. This time the music didn't have the beautiful elegance she was used. It was clumsy. She walked to her husband's study. Katsumi smiled when she saw Nobu and Rose playing together. He stopped playing when he saw her.

"Don't stop on my account", said Katsumi.

"Who's she?" asked Rose.

"She's your mommy", said Nobu.

"You're my mommy", said Rose.

That word felt new to Rose. The woman seemed very happy when she called her that. She slid off the bench and approached the woman. As she approached the woman a wonderful smell hit her nose. It was the light smell of lavender, which brought her great comfort.

Rose reached her arms out to her. Katsumi couldn't resist scooping the girl up in her arms. She smiled when those small arms wrapped around her neck. Rose hugged the child close.

"You smell good", said Rose.

Rose smiled. This is what she had been craving all this time. She'd been deprived of this warmth for too long. The warmth of a parents' love. She wasn't going to let it go so easily.

"Mommy", whispered Rose.

Katsumi took her into the kitchen. She placed her on the table.

"I need to look at your wrists Rose", said Katsumi.

Rose gave Katsumi her wrists. She carefully unwound her bandages.

"You poor thing. How did you get these?" asked Katsumi.

Rose's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out she got such injuries.

"I don't know", she said.

"What do you remember?" asked Katsumi.

"Not much", said Rose.

The hot winds desert woke Senna. She groaned. The cage she was in was moving. Sandy, Sabaku, and Suna were whining. They didn't like this change. For Senna, this was a great sign. It meant a chance for a home. She could see here family again.

Gaara sat at the office doing his work. He sighed and looked at the papers on his desk. His eyes were focused on the two missing person flyers in front of him. Two lost children Senna Hatake and Tala Inuzuka. He didn't know Kiba well. But from the brief time, he spent with the man he knew Kiba was loyal and fight with all his strength to protect the ones he cared about.

Gaara couldn't imagine the kind of suffering the parents were going through. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to love someone as dearly as a parent loves their child. There had been no sign of the two children. He lost his train of thought when Kankuro came running into the office. Gaara couldn't help, but notice his brother nervous expression.

"What is Kankuro?" asked Gaara.

"We've found Senna Hatake", said Kankuro.


	6. Hope

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 6: Hope**

 **I would love to hear what you think about this story. Thanks for reading. If you have any questions or suggestion send me a message.**

* * *

Kakashi watched his beautiful fight through a restless sleep. He himself couldn't get that far. The occasional moment where he did sleep were plagued with nightmares. These were far worse than he had before. Kakashi so desperately wanted to bring her good news. He wanted to bring his daughter home. Kakashi wanted his growing family to be whole again. The tired alpha got out of bed and got ready for the horribly long day.

"Kakashi?"

"You must rest", he said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming with you. I want to be there if anything is discovered", she said as she got out of bed.

There was no arguing against his wife. Together they went to his office. When they arrived, there was a messenger hawk from the Hidden Sand Village was perched on the windowsill. He took the message from the bird's leg. His eyes widened when he saw the message it contained.

"Kakashi, what is it?" asked Hana.

"Gaara, he's found Senna", said Kakashi.

An overwhelming wave of relief swept through Hana's body. She went to her knees. Her pup was safe! Kakashi hugged her tightly.

"Our pup is safe", whispered Hana.

"Yes, she is", said Kakashi.

"Is she healthy?" asked Hana.

"Yes", said Kakashi.

"Is this a dream?" asked Hana.

Her voice was trembling. Kakashi caressed her cheek.

"This isn't a dream. I promise", he said.

She frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kiba and Neji", said Hana.

"They will be happy for us. And this means they can widen their search for Tala. Senna might have information about her", said Kakashi.

"We need to tell them", said Hana.

Kakashi nodded.

"They are coming with us", said Hana.

"They wouldn't allow us to leave without them. Could you get them?" asked Kakashi.

Hana went rushing out the door to find her brother and Neji to tell the great news. Pakkun appeared in front.

"Is it true?" he asked.

His little tail was wagging rapidly. He loved the little girl like she was his own pup. Pakkun partly blamed himself for what happened to the pups.

"Yes, Senna has been found in the Hidden Sand Village", said Kakashi.

"And Tala?" asked Pakkun.

"Not yet. Fetch Temari ", said Kakashi.

The pug ran out the window to fetch Temari.

"We leave today. I'll send message", said Kakashi.

Hana sped toward Kiba's home. Her dogs followed closely behind her. It would be bittersweet news for her brother. It wold reminder of what they still didn't have, but also a new hope. Senna could have knowledge of Tala's location.

Neji and Kiba sat on the porch of their house. His sis running toward them. For the first time in weeks, she was smiling brightly. Something has happened. Please let it be good news. They so desperately needed some. Both of them needed hope, even a small glimpse of it would keep them going.

"What is it sis?" asked Kiba.

"Senna was found in the Hidden Sand Village", said Hana.

"Alive?" asked Neji.

She frowned.

"Yes, she's alive. We received message this morning", said Hana.

A spark hope light in the couple's heart. They hadn't hope like this since Tala went missing.

"When are we leaving?" asked Neji.

"Today, so pack up your things", said Hana.

Temari was drinking tea in her kitchen. Her son Shikadai was peacefully asleep in her lap. He was such an easy child. Over this last month, she kept an extremely close eye on him fearing someone might snatch him away. The logical part of her mind knew the chance of that happening was slim to none. Tala and Senna were taken for a reason. The maternal part of her kept her on alert. She heard someone coming from she threw a kunai.

"What was that for? I'm coming here on Hokage's orders", said Pakkun.

She stared at the talking pug.

"Senna was found alive in the Hidden Sand Village. Kakashi needs you to lead a group through the desert", said Pakkun.

Her eyes went wide. She owed Shikamaru fifty dollars. Temari placed the odds against the child. She kissed Shikadai on the forehead.

"I love you, Shikadai", she said.

She placed her son in the playpen. Temari walked over to her husband who was sleeping on the couch. She flicked him on the forehead.

"What the hell Temari!" growled Shikamaru.

"I've been assigned a mission", said Temari.

"Doing what?" groaned Shikamaru as he sat up.

"Senna Hatake has been found in the Hidden Sand Village", said Temari.

He reached his hand to his wife. She rolled her eyes and opened her wallet.

"I hate to interrupt whatever this is but should get going. Kakashi and the others won't like being kept waiting", said Pakkun.

"What should I expect?" asked Temari.

"Like the dog said you shouldn't keep them waiting. The Inuzuka Clan and others like them hold a bond with their family unlike any other. They treasure family above all", said Shikamaru.

Pakkun didn't like this it was taking to long. He bit Temari on the leg.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID DOG!" screamed Temari.

He pulled away.

"Those parents want to be with their pup. I won't allow you to slow that", said Pakkun.

Temari grabbed her bag and followed the pug to the front gate. Kakashi, Hana, Kiba, and Neji were already waiting for her. They took off in a full run. Even Temari with all her training had difficultly keeping up with their speed. By nightfall the reached desert, but still had a long way to go.

They took shelter in a cave. Traveling during the night in the desert was too dangerous, even for someone like Temari. Gaara was the only one would travel safely through this terrain no matter what the condition. She stared out at the surroundings. Temari had almost forgotten how much she missed the simple beauty of the desert. A gut feeling told her they were on a verge of sandstorm.

"What is it?"

Temari turned her head to see Neji. He was the only other person awake. She only knew the basics about him. One thing she knew was she would never want to be his enemy.

"You should sleep", she said.

"There's no point", said Neji.

Temari looked at him. She couldn't read his calm his expression, but his eyes revealed his agony. Temari had never seen such pain before. Would she look the same if she lost her baby? She couldn't help pitying the poor man.

"Don't look at me like that", said Neji.

"Sorry", said Temari.

"I don't need your pity. I need my daughter back in my arms", said Neji.

"What is like?" asked Temari.

"What?" asked Neji.

"Losing her", said Temari.

"You're the first to ask that. Most are too scared", said Neji.

"You don't have to answer", said Temari.

"A child is part of you. Losing that vital piece is losing your soul. The pain is so agonizing at times it's impossible to breathe", said Neji.

Now she understood why pity would only annoy him. No one could truly understand his pain unless they had gone through it too.

"You didn't answer my question", said Neji.

"I think might be here longer than expected. I feel a sandstorm coming", said Temari.

Neji sighed.

"Sleep, at least one person can gain from my insomnia", said Neji.

Temari nodded his head and allowed herself to sleep.

"Thank you", said Neji softly.

Kiba woke and frowned when he saw his mate was still awake. He nuzzled his omega's neck. Neji pulled away from him. Kiba gave soft sigh. He overheard Neji's conversation with Temari. Kiba pulled his mate close and started licking his neck.

"No, Kiba", said Neji as he pushed him away.

Neji regretted the action as soon as he did it. Kiba was only trying to comfort him. He nuzzled his alpha's neck and gave it a gentle lick. Neji cupped his husband's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on Kiba's lips.

"I love you", said Neji.

"I love you too", said Kiba.

Kiba pulled his mate close.

"You need rest, my love. Close your eyes and I'll keep watch", said Kiba.

Neji listened to him and closed his eyes. He listened to his alpha's heartbeat. It calmed him greatly.

"Sleep" ordered Kiba.

To Kiba's surprise, Neji actually followed the command. His mate fell into a deep sleep. He ran his fingers through Neji's hair.

"Finally getting the rest you need my love", said Kiba.

Kiba stared at his Hana and Kakashi. They were both in an extremely peaceful sleep. Their wish came true. Senna was in the Hidden Sand Village. He was happy for his sister he truly was, but he couldn't help being extremely jealous. Why couldn't it be his pup who was found? He sighed. The guilt he felt was heavy, but he had to move forward. It couldn't be that easy.

"Tala", whispered Neji in his sleep.

"We will find her", said Kiba.

Neji actually smiled, which in turn made Kiba smile.

"He seems happy", said Kakashi.

"Finding Senna has given him a true reason for hope", said Kiba.

"I'll keep watch", said Kakashi.

Kiba didn't make refusals a chance to sleep peacefully by his mate. It had been far too long since he last had that kind of opportunity. He made himself comfortable on the sandy floor of the cave.

"Thanks, Kakashi", whispered Kiba before falling asleep next to Neji.

As Temari predicted a sand storm struck in the morning. There was nothing they could do, but wait it through. Hana walked toward the sleeping couple.

"Don't, who knows the last time they had a chance to sleep like this", said Kakashi.

An hour later Kiba and Neji woke. Neji couldn't remember the last time he slept so deeply. He stood up and stretched.

"What time is it?" asked Neji.

"About nine in the morning", said Temari.

"How much longer until this sandstorm settles down?" asked Hana.

"About an hour. Traveling in this condition is impossible", said Temari.

Hana paced nervously around the cave. She wanted to be with her pup. Hana wanted to hold her baby in her arms. Kakashi pulled her down, so she was sitting by him.

"She's safe there's no need to rush. Take this time to rest, Hana", said Kakashi.

She sighed but gave into his wish. Hana leaned into his chest. She saw that Neji was following the same idea of rest. He was much more grateful for an opportunity to rest than her.

Senna paced nervously around her kennel. Her pack was huddled up in the corner. Suna, Sabaku, Sandy were scared. She hated seeing her friends like this. Senna managed to scare away the nurses by biting them repetitively. If only she were this brave when she was with Tala. Her younger cousin defended her and she did nothing.

She forced herself not cry. Tala was her best friend. Why wasn't she the brave one like she supposed to be? She was older than her. It was her job to protect her baby cousin. She yawned. Normally at this time, she was asleep. The door opened and a familiar scent touched her nose. It was Gaara.

"Good morning Senna", he said.

She bowed her head.

"Goodmorning Lord Kazekage", said Senna.

Her parents taught her to respect her elders. The girl hadn't spoken a word since she arrived. All of the nurses refused to go near her. The child had nearly bitten off one their fingers. He took a seat near the girl's kennel.

"Your parents will be here in a matter of hours", said Gaara.

A bright smile appeared on Senna's expression.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes", said Gaara.

"Have they found Tala?" asked Senna.

"I have any current information on that topic", said Gaara.

"You're lying", said Senna.

"Why do you believe that?" asked Gaara.

"Your quicken for a beat. It was less than a second, but enough for me to tell", said Senna.

"It isn't for me to tell. Your family will explain when they arrive", said Gaara.

"Why won't you tell me?" asked Senna.

"Because it isn't for me to tell. They have more information on the subject than I do. I don't want to misinform you", said Gaara.

"Thank you", said Senna.

"Why don't you let the nurses tend to you?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know them. They tried taking my friends away. I won't let happened", said Senna.

He glanced at the three coyotes huddled in the corner. That's how she survived. From what he knew of coyotes were ill-tempered creatures, but they were an important part of the desert ecosystem. They were being poached for their fur. One of the contributing reasons for shrinking in coyote population was most thought they were creatures that brought upon curses and deserved death.

"They're your friends", said Gaara.

"Even more than that they are my family. Without them I would die", said Senna.

"What are the names?" he asked.

Senna smiled. None have asked that.

"Sandy, Suna, and Sabaku", she answered.

"What if one my friends take care of you? And while you're gone I'll make sure no one comes near your friends", said Gaara.

"Promise?" asked Senna.

"I promise", said Gaara.

Gaara unlocked Senna's kennel. He watched the girl carefully stalked out. Her movements were animal-like.

"There's nothing fear", he said.

The door opened and Senna started growling. A young woman with long light brown hair and big black eyes entered the room.

"Senna, this is my friend Matsuri. She will take good care of you", said Gaara.

The woman blushed under Gaara's gaze. Senna didn't understand why though. Matsuri offered her hand. She took it. Matsuri lead her to a bathroom and washed her. The water turned a light brown. Senna couldn't remember the last time she felt so clean. Matsuri dried her off and gave her fresh clothes. Then she was lead back to the room she was kept in. She smiled, when she saw Gaara had kept his promise.

"I want to move you to another room. Can you tell your friends that?" asked Gaara.

He watched as the girl spoke with the coyotes. The animals' attentions were focused on her. He seen multiple people talk their pets, but the coyotes actually seemed to be listening to her. She walked back to the door of the kennel.

"What did they say?" asked Gaara.

"They said they were okay with", said Senna.

One of the coyotes barked. It seemed to the leader of the group.

"Oh and they want six rabbits or some kind of meat. And has to be good", said Senna.

"Your friends are a demanding bunch", said Gaara.

"They aren't demanding. Sandy just knows how to make the best of a situation", said Senna.

"That can be arranged", said Gaara.

Gaara was stunned, when Senna's small hand grabbed his. She looked up at him with those innocent ebony eyes. The girl had no idea how dangerous he could be. They walked together to the hospital. He made sure the girl and her coyotes were safely settled into the room. When he tried to leave, she grabbed his hand.

"Please stay", said Senna.

"Why do you want me here?" asked Gaara.

"You're my friend", said Senna.

The innocence of the answer caught him off guard. He picked her up and placed her in bed. Gaara pulled the blankets over her. She gave a yawn.

"You should sleep", said Gaara.

"Will you be here, when I wake up?" asked Senna.

"Yes", said Gaara.

The little girl closed her eyes. Her three coyote friends were underneath the bed enjoying their meals. The sandstorm settled down. Senna's parents should be here soon. Gaara watched over the child as she slept. An hour later there was a knock on the door. It was a nurse.

"Senna's parents are here", she said.

"Bring them in", said Gaara.

Hana and Kakashi were lead down the halls of the hospital. Gaara was waiting outside of her room.

"How is she?" asked Hana.

"She's asleep. Be mindful of her friends", said Gaara before leaving.

"Her friends?" said Hana.

They opened the door. Warmth filled their hearts, when they saw their pup. When the approached the bed, they heard growling. They peered under the bed and saw three coyotes. Hana kneeled down. The three coyotes told her the story of how they met her daughter.

"Thank you for protecting my pup", said Hana as she touched the alpha female.

Sandy licked Hana's hand. These were the parents the child so often talked about. She glanced over at the three handsome dogs. Senna never mentioned them before. Sandy was very interested in the largest one. Her pups were interested in the other two.

"You three are free to come home with us. My mate and I owe you at least that", said Hana.

Sandy nodded her head. She and her daughter would live the posh life of pets. She could even have a new litter with one of those dogs. Each of the coyotes huddled up with one Hana's dogs.

She felt a soft hand caress her cheek. Senna slowly woke. Two familiar scents touched her nose. She opened her eyes. Senna smiled brightly, when she saw her parents.

"Mommy",

Hana smiled at her. She picked up her pup and held her close. Tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry mommy. I'm okay. My friends took good care of me", said Senna.

Kakashi took Senna from Hana's arms.

"I missed you, daddy", said Senna.

The family took sometime to rebuild their connection. Senna woke in her parents' arms. They were asleep beside her. She nudged them wake.

"What is Senna did you have a bad dream?" asked Hana.

"No, where's Tala?" asked Senna.

Both her parents tensed.

"What is it?" asked Senna.

"Tala hasn't been found yet", said Hana.

Senna shivered. She started crying. Her parents did the best they could comfort. Eventually she stopped crying.

"Are Uncle Neji and Uncle Kiba here?" asked Senna.

"Yes", said Hana.

"I wanna talk to them. They need to know what happened", said Senna.

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Hana.

"Yes", said Senna.

"I'll get them", said Kakashi.

Kiba and Neji were in the room just across from Senna's. They knew better than interrupt the just reunited family. Neji sat in one of the chairs, while Kiba paced around the room. The door opened. They both looked up.

"Senna wants to speak with you", said Kakashi.

"Is she ready?" asked Neji.

"Yes, and I'm curious to hear what she has to say", said Kakashi.

They followed Kakashi to Senna's room. Their niece was sat in bed. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Kakashi.

"Where should start?" asked Senna.

"From the beginning", said Kakashi.

"It all started, when Tala and I were at grandma's. Tala heard Uncle calling for her. I told her not to go, but then I heard Daddy howling for me. After that we had to go", said Senna.

"I never called for you", said Kakashi.

"Yes, you did. We wouldn't have left if you", said Senna.

Kakashi and the others didn't want to argue with the child. They could see she was in have a hard enough time.

"They put a rag over our mouths. It was sickly sweet and made me feel sick. When we woke up, we were in a barn. I was so scared. Tala was the brave one. She didn't let the men scare her. Tala growled and bit at them", said Senna.

Kiba gave weak smile. His brave little girl faced the men who took her without fear. He was proud but also terrified.

"The younger one hit her and she didn't even cry", said Senna.

Neji tensed they hit his baby. For that he would rip their throat out. They would suffer dearly at his hands. He wasn't the only responding badly to this news. Kiba was having difficulty with it to. Neji felt Kiba's anger through their bond. He was surprised his alpha was keeping it together so well.

"Are you two okay?" asked Senna.

"Fine, Senna please continue", said Neji.

Neji squeezed Kiba's hand.

"Do remember what these two men looked like?" asked Kakashi.

"Umm well the younger one had spikey black hair and the older guy had white hair. I don't remember much more than that. I'm sorry", said Senna.

"It's okay honey please continue. Take all the time you need", said Hana as she ran her finger through Senna's hair.

"How did you get out of the village sweetheart?" asked Kakashi.

"We were tied up. One of them put something on us took away our scent. They were placed in fruit crates with false bottoms. I thought we were separated for longest, but then she wet her pants I knew she was near. Then we were put on a cart-

Kiba stormed out of the room. The door slammed loudly behind him. Neji was struck with his anger, shame, and self-loathing.

"Kiba", whispered Neji.

"Is uncle okay?" asked Senna.

"He's fine", said Neji.

He would check on Kiba soon, but first he had to hear what else say. He needed to know what happened to their baby. They heard a crashing sound coming from the room across the hall.

"Neji, you should check on him", said Hana.

"Have to know what happened next. You must understand that, Hana", said Neji.

She more than understood. Any omega would put their baby before their alpha it was only instinct. Hell, she would be acting the same way.

"Then what happened?" asked Neji.

"When we were taken from the boxes, it was raining. The sky was gray and there were towers that looked like they could touch the sky", said Senna.

"The Hidden Rain Village", said Neji.

"You and Kiba are free to leave for the Hidden Rain Village tomorrow. I'm sure Gaara would be pleased to offer you supplies", said Kakashi.

"Thank you. I should check on Kiba", said Neji.

Neji went to the room across the hall. He was surprised to see Akamaru locked out of the room. The dog licked his hand. He knew Akamaru was worried.

"Stay out here for now", said Neji.

Akamaru whined.

"I'll be fine", said Neji.

He opened the door and saw destruction. Kiba sat in the middle of the room. Tear dripped from his eyes. He had no idea what could cause Kiba to react in such a way. Neji sat down next to his husband. He touched Kiba's cheek. Neji was met by his husband's gentle gaze. It was obvious Kiba has been crying. There was such agony in those ebony eyes.

"What happened?" asked Neji was he ran his fingers through his hands.

"I let her slip through my fingers. She was right in front of me and I let her go right past me", said Kiba.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"A front cart went through gates, when I was on watch. Two men were riding on it. I had Akamaru search it, but he smelled nothing. Our pup could have been in one of those crates. She could have been calling for me and I never heard it. I'm sorry Neji", said Kiba.

Kiba was crying. He waited for Neji to grow angry. A pair of gentle hands cupped his face. He was forced to look into those white eyes. Kiba saw no hatred or anger nor did he feel it through their bond.

"Kiba this isn't your fault", said Neji.

"You don't hate me?" asked Kiba.

"I could never hate you, Kiba", said Neji.

"But it my fault. If only I looked closer then I might have found them", said Kiba.

"Don't blame yourself for this my love", said Neji.

Kiba hugged his mate closely. His omega was too good for him.

"Shh, Kiba we will find her. And I have some good news", whispered Neji.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Senna described the Hidden Rain Village", said Neji.

"The Hidden Rain Village", repeated Kiba.

His heart raised the Hidden Rain Village was an extremely dangerous place. It was crime riddled even more so after the war. That village was no place for a child. Especially their pup.

"Kakashi gave us permission to follow the lead. We leave tomorrow", said Neji.

Hana had heard the whole thing through the door. She crept back into her daughter room.

"What was that all about?" asked Kakashi.

"Kiba, he saw wagon with fruit crates. Tala and Senna could have been inside, but couldn't smell them. He's angry with himself", said Hana.

"Let them be. They need some alone time", said Kakashi.

Gaara came into the room. In his hand was small present.

"Is that for Senna?" asked Hana.

"Yes",

"GAARA!" yelled Senna as she ran out of bed.

She rushed over to him and hugged his leg tightly. He kneeled down so he was at eye level with the girl.

"I've got you gift, but they are very delicate", said Gaara.

Senna carefully took the small box from Gaara's hand. She pulled the ribbon and took of the lid. Inside was three small glass statues. They were of coyotes and the glass was stained a beautiful orange brown.

"They are so pretty. Thank you Gaara", said Senna.

"I hope this will be the start of a wonderful collection", said Gaara.

She carefully tucked the glass figures into cotton and closed the lid. Senna placed the box on the table.

"The nurses told me there was commotion in the room across from yours. Is this something I should be concerned with?" asked Gaara.

"Let's talk somewhere more private", said Kakashi.

"What happened?" asked Gaara.

Kakashi told him what happened.

"I apologize for the damage my brother in law caused", said Kakashi.

"It was an understandable reaction. He won't be charged for any of the damages", said Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara. Can ask another favor of you?" said Kakashi.

Gaara nodded his head.

"Can you give Kiba and Neji supplies? They will leave for the Hidden Rain Village tomorrow", said Kakashi.

"Sure, I hope they find her soon. I've made two rooms for you in the Kazekage's Residence. I assume you would prefer that offer a hospital", said Gaara.

"Thank you for your kindness Lord Gaara", said Hana.

"It's the least I can do as your host", said Gaara.

That night they joined the Kazekage for dinner at his residence. Neji and Kiba picked at their food. Kiba squeezed his mate hand.

"You should eat. We have a long journey a head of us", said Kiba.

Neji ate. His alpha was right. They needed to keep their strength up. The pup growing inside him needed nutrition. After dinner they returned to bedroom given to them by Gaara. In the morning supplies were left by their door. They packed up and met the others by the gate Hidden Sand Village.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Gaara", said Neji.

"There's no need for thanks. I hope you find your daughter. Matsuri will lead you to the border we share with the Hidden Raina Village", said Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara", said Kiba with hand extended.

Garra shook his hand. The group separated.


	7. Fading

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 7: Fading**

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. I would love to hear what you think of this chapter. Sorry, this took a bit longer. My computer charger broke.**

* * *

Neji and Kiba followed Matsuri to the border the Land of Wind shared with the Hidden Rain Village.

"Well, this where I stop. Just go straight for five miles than you'll in the Hidden Rain's land", she said.

"Thank you for leading us here", said Neji.

"No problem. I wish you the best of luck finding your daughter, but be careful the Hidden Rain Village is a dangerous place", said Matsuri.

"We'll be fine", said Kiba.

They watched as Matsuri ran off. It would take them a few days the reach their destination. Their travel would be faster if he weren't with child, but he had to take his unborn pup into consideration.

"Hey, Neji you have as much right to be here as I do. If our travel is slower so be it. I don't think I would have the strength to do this without you", said Kiba.

Neji gave a small smile.

"How are you two feeling?" asked Kiba.

"He's fine and so am I", said Neji.

It was as if the unborn child knew he needed to stay calm. Neji was grateful for it.

"A boy this time I'm sure of it", said Kiba as he touched his hand to Neji's stomach.

"You were sure Tala was a boy", said Neji.

He gave a painful sigh.

"We'll find her, Neji", said Kiba.

"I hope it's before he's born", said Neji.

As they walked the scenery changed came closer. The desert grew lush with grass and trees. Akamaru ran ahead of them enjoying the feel of the grass under his paws. They picked up their speed and went into a full run. At nightfall, they stopped. The three of them found a hidden away place to set up camp.

"You stay here. I'll find you something to eat", said Kiba.

"The Sand gave us food rations", said Neji.

"I won't have eating food pills in your condition. I'll go hunting and find something for you. Akamaru, stay with him", said Kiba.

Akamaru settled behind him acting as a pillow. Neji ran his fingers through the dog's white fur. Kiba would be fine on his own. They were still in the country. The city was where they would have to keep their guard up. Even so, the both of them have survived in far more dangerous surroundings. They also were given official mission passes by Kakashi, which showed they were on duty.

This place was beautiful. They set up camp in a beautiful place. It was in front of a small lake. The water reflected the full moon and stars. It reminded him of a mirror. White water lilies floated on the surface. The crickets and fireflies were out. The cold hadn't yet caused the crickets to die off or the fireflies to go into hibernation. That was a small piece of info he picked up from his sister. He took out the map of the land that surrounded the Hidden Rain village. It was spotted with lakes of varying size. This one was known as Swan Lake. Tala would love it here. She would think of it as a big adventure. When he heard someone coming in his direction, he threw a kunai. It was easily deflected.

"Easy Neji it's only me. Use your nose or eyes before throwing a kunai", said Kiba.

"Sorry, Kiba I'm a bit tense", said Neji.

His stomach gave a hungry growl when he saw the four rabbits.

"And hungry too. They will be ready soon enough", said Kiba.

Kiba skinned and gutted each of the rabbits. He kept the good pieces for Neji the rest the unusable organs he threw out. Kiba put the rabbits over the fire. They wouldn't need long to cook. Members of his clan blood or married into it always prefer their meat on the raw side.

"Eat these", said Kiba.

Neji looked at what his husband was offering. It was a leaf that held the hearts and livers of the rabbits. They were all raw. That didn't faze him in the least. During his pregnancy with Tala, he ate a wide array of raw meats. His body adapted allowing him to digest raw meat without fear of disease. He ate. The smell of the cooking rabbit was making his mouth water.

"They're done", said Kiba.

He handed the first one to Neji and then tossed one to Akamaru. Kiba smiled when he saw Neji hungrily eating. He should feed his omega like this more often. Barnard and the clan alphas fed their omegas meat, veggie, and fruit diet depending on what animal their clan was based on. Tala would have been bigger. He frowned when the memory of his daughter came to mind.

"You should eat, Kiba", said Neji

"Not hungry", said Kiba.

Neji sighed.

"I know that expression. She's on your mind and the pain all-absorbing. But you haven't been eating. It's been almost three days now. I'm not the only the only one who needs to eat", he said.

"I'm fine", said Kiba.

Neji gave another annoyed sigh. He would have to get to Kiba's alpha.

"If you don't eat you won't be strong. How are you suppose to protect me?" asked Neji.

Kiba quietly ate. He no real interest in a conversation. Neji yawned and huddled closely to him. Kiba wrapped a blanket around the three of them. He couldn't meet his mate's eyes. He was finding it to be a more and more difficult task. Looking into those white eyes remind him so much of their little sunshine.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes anymore?" asked Neji.

"Every time I look into your eyes I see hers. Sometimes it makes me smile other times it makes me ache", said Kiba.

"I feel the same exact way when I see you", said Neji.

"How? Her and I don't look alike", said Kiba.

Neji got up and started pacing. Kiba knew he touched a nerve. Now he could only wait for Neji to calm.

"How can you not see it? She has your spirit and energy. And that same fiery passion, which drives me insane, but I also love. Every time I see even a glimpse of your smile no matter how faint my mind instantly travels to her", said Neji.

His eyes were watering. He gritted his teeth when he felt the tears streamed down his cheeks. Neji wiped them away on his sleeve. His hormones could be extremely unbalanced at times. He hated crying.

"Neji",

Those tears pried at Kiba's heart. He got up and wrapped his love in a tight embrace. Neji fought it. He only pulled his love closer. Eventually, Neji gave in and allowed him to hold him.

"I'm sorry Neji. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep our family together", said Kiba.

Neji cried into Kiba's chest. His skin was warm and he smelled so good. That warm earth scent reminded him of Tala.

"I miss her so much", whispered Neji.

"I know", said Kiba as he ran his fingers through that dark chocolate hair.

They eventually settled down. Neji huddled closely to him. His nose was pressed against Kiba neck breathing in that wonderful scent. Eventually, Neji's eyes closed in a fitful sleep. Kiba sighed. He pulled his bag closer and took out the framed photo of him and Tala. It was the one his mother gave. What he wouldn't give to have her in his arms again. A tear fell onto the photo.

"I'll find you, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"We will find her", said Neji in a soft whisper.

"I thought you were asleep", said Kiba.

"I know you did. You wouldn't be crying otherwise", said Neji.

Kiba quickly wiped away his tears. He didn't want his omega seeing. Neji stopped him.

"Let me see", said Neji.

"No, you don't need to see", said Kiba.

"You've seen me cry countless times and comforted me through it. Why won't you let me do the same for you? Please let me in. I love you so dearly let me help you", begged Neji.

"Okay, my love", said Kiba.

Kiba let his omega in. The two of them opened their bonds and tried to find some comfort from each other. Throughout the night they held each other.

Rose woke up screaming. Her parents rushed into the room.

"Daddy", she cried with outstretched arms.

He scooped her up in his arms. She started crying into his neck. The newly seal monster within her was haunting her sleep.

"Shh, there's no reason to cry", said Nobu in a soothing voice.

"But there was a big scary monster", whimpered Rose.

"Where?" asked Nobu.

Rose moved her face from the safety of her father's neck. She looked around the room, but couldn't find the monster.

"It was only a nightmare, sweetie", said Nobu.

"It felt so real", said Rose as she tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Even if it were real I would protect you from it", said Nobu.

Rose gave a faint smile. Nobu sat down in the rocking chair with the small girl in his arms. He started humming a lullaby. In a few minutes, she fell asleep in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"What are you staring at?" asked Nobu.

"You are so good with her. I only wish she opened up so easily with me", said Katsumi.

"She's only been with us a few days. It will take time for her to adjust. I don't know why she bonded so quickly with me", said Nobu.

Katsumi gave a quiet sigh. She knew the exact reason why. Nobu and Neji looked alike. She'd seen a photo of the man in Rose's file. Orion had given it to her the week before Rose came into their care. She'd burned as soon as she finished reading it. Katsumi didn't want to see what Rose's old parents looked like. They didn't matter anymore. Rose was her child and she wasn't letting go. Besides the freaks already had another child on the way. It was unfair that some like them could have children, but she couldn't.

"Katsumi",

Nobu was staring at her with those piercing silver-white eyes.

"Just caught in a thought", she said.

"I think it's best if she sleeps with us tonight", said Nobu.

They walked to their room and placed Rose in between the two of them. Her eyes were focused on the beautiful child in front of her. This wasn't a dream. She gently touched Rose's cheek to reassure herself this was real.

"Mmm, Mommy is something wrong?" asked Rose.

Her white eyes were heavy with sleep.

"No, sweetheart go back to sleep", said Katsumi.

She watched the precious little being return to a blissful state of sleep. Nobu smiled when he's his wife expression. He couldn't remember the last time she smiled like that. Nobu couldn't help wondering about his daughter's true parents. Their suffering must be unimaginable. It put a heavy guilt on his heart. Unlike his wife's clan, he believed that as long as a couple truly loved their child it didn't matter their gender.

"What pain your parents must be going through", whispered Nobu.

That earned an angry glare from his wife.

"They didn't deserve her!" growled.

Rose whined in her sleep.

"Shh, you might wake her", whispered Nobu.

"We are her parents now", said Katsumi in a softer tone.

Nobu wanted to argue, but he knew how much pain that would cause his wife. They'd suffering so much in their attempts to have a child. He didn't think Katsumi could survive another heartbreak.

"That life with those people is finished. She's ours. And I'm never letting her go", said Katsumi.

"She's ours", said Nobu.

As much as it went against him he would accept this. He knew how much Katsumi needed a child. His wife settled into peaceful sleep. He'd never seen her with such a content expression. This child healed to his beloved's pained heart.

"Daddy wake up",

He groaned when a small hand tugged his hair. His eyes opened and he saw Rose. Their faces were only inches apart. Her innocent white eyes were focused on his. Sometime during the night, she'd tucked herself in his arms.

"Good morning, Rose. Is mommy up?" asked Nobu.

"Nope", said Rose.

"Wake up her up for me", said Nobu.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Because she'll enjoy seeing you first thing", said Nobu as he got out of bed.

"Okay", said Rose.

Rose crawled over to her. Her long black hair was spread along the pillow. This pretty woman was really her mommy? They didn't look alike.

"Mommy, it's time to wake up", said Rose.

Katsumi smiled when she saw her little girl staring down at her. She ran her fingers through Rose's hair.

"Good morning my beautiful little girl", said Katsumi.

She smiled when a faint blush appeared on the child's cheeks.

"Can we go outside?" asked Rose.

"Sure, where do you want to", said Katsumi.

"The park", said Rose.

"And what do you want for breakfast?" asked Katsumi.

"Something yummy", said Rose.

"I'll work on that", said Nobu.

Katsumi lifted her child. They walked to the bedroom. Where Katsumi helped her little girl dress.

"I'm going to help daddy with breakfast", she said before leaving.

"Okay", said Rose.

Rose walked to mirror in her room. She was wearing a pink dress. Her hair was in long braids tied with pink bows. This was completely new to her. Did she always dress like this? She ran her fingers over the fabric. This didn't feel right.

"Rose time for breakfast", called Katsumi.

"Coming mommy", said Rose.

She ran to the kitchen and took a seat next to her daddy.

"What's on your mind little one?" asked Nobu.

"Do I like pink?" asked Rose.

It was an innocent question, but neither Nobu or Katsumi knew how to answer it.

"What do you think about it?" asked Katsumi.

"I don't know", said Rose with a crinkled nose.

"You don't have to lie to make us happy", said Katsumi.

"If you want me to I will", said Rose.

Nobu sighed. His father in law had done a number on the poor child. He would try his best to repair the damage. Once they finished breakfast they went to the park. He smiled as he watched Katsumi play with Rose. Both seemed so happy. He took a seat on the bench.

"Beautiful isn't it",

"You aren't welcome here, Orion", said Nobu.

The older man laughed.

"Such venom in your voice. Your old self is showing, Nobu", said Orion.

"If you touch her I'll kill you", said Nobu.

That earned a louder laugh from Orion.

"A threat from a stay at home dad isn't really a threat. If it came from one the Hidden Grass top jonin then I would be worried, but alas you are washed up a shadow of that man", said Orion.

Nobu's hands fisted. Years ago he was the top jonin of the Hidden Grass Village. Nobu's mother came from the Rozu Clan. It was the most powerful in the village. He was considered a prodigy of their kekkie genkia, until the accident. His team suffered through gruesome catastrophe. There was an explosion. It killed his teammates and left him horribly injured. Nobu remembered the horrible smell of blood that covered his body. The worst part was it wasn't all his blood. It was the surviving part of his teammates' corpse. It was a miracle he lived. Some days he wished he did. He took shrapnel to the brain. The injury to his brain somehow made him unable to access his chakra. Since then he incapable of using his kekkie genkia.

"I stand by my words, Orion. If you harm my child I will kill you", said Nobu.

Orion snickered.

"You're a weak man and I am the master of this village that man that claims to be the leader of this land is only my puppet. I will only consider you something worth worry if you regain that power of yours. But we both know that's impossible", said Orion.

His smile grew when he saw the dark expression on Nobu's face. He hadn't seen that look in years. Before that explosion, Nobu was next in line to be the leader of the Hidden Grass Village. Orion couldn't allow that to happen. That meant giving up control. Sadly, his plan didn't work perfectly the explosive he set only incapacitated the jonin. Not every plan can go well, but that's life.

"You may be that child's father, but I'm her master. I will do what I see fit with her", said Orion.

Nobu hands clenched and his jaw locked. He could not lose his temper here.

"Play nice and I let you keep this family", said Orion.

A chill went down Nobu's spine.

"You would kill, Katsumi? She's your pride and joy", said Nobu.

Orion couldn't deny that. He loved his granddaughter dearly.

"I will do anything to keep control. You should know that by now", said Orion.

If he were at his full strength he would have killed Orion right there. But the bastard was right in his current state he was no threat.

"Katsumi!" called Orion.

Katsumi tensed when she heard her grandfather calling. Anger filled her body when she saw the pain in Nobu's eyes. Orion took great pleasure in seeing her husband suffer. His presence meant she had a mission. She kissed Rose on the forehead.

"Where are you going, mommy?" asked Rose.

Her heart nearly broke, when she saw those white eyes staring up at her with such worry. She kneeled down so she was at eye level with her daughter.

"I have a mission, but I'll come back as soon as I can. I love you so much", said Katsumi.

Rose smiled when Katsumi hugged. She hugged back. This she knew the warm embrace of someone who loved her. She'd felt many times before, but from who was blurry. All the memories from before she met her parents were unreachable. She shook her head. Rose started crying when the embrace broke.

"Don't cry sweetie", said Katsumi as she wiped away the child's tears.

"Why do you have to go?" asked Rose.

"It's my job, but I promise I'll come back as soon as I can", said Katsumi.

"Pinky promise?" asked Rose.

Katsumi smiled and stuck out her pinky. Rose small finger wrapped around hers.

"Katsumi, its time to go", called Orion.

She sent her worst glare at him. Katsumi would be rushed in this. Building a connection with Rose was far too important. She kissed Rose on the forehead. Katsumi got up and walked toward her grandfather.

"I love you", said Katsumi.

"I love you too, Mommy", said Rose.

A wonderful warmth filled Katsumi's, heart. She turned away, so Rose wouldn't see her tears. Katsumi finally managed to leave her child, but her tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Pull yourself together. It's inappropriate for jonin of your standings to be seen in such a pathetic state", said Orion.

"There's nothing pathetic about being happy", said Katsumi as wiped away her tears.

Orion gave in.

"Yes, there's nothing wrong with being happy. You deserve it after all you've been through", he said.

Katsumi collected herself.

"Wasn't there any other jonin free?" she asked.

"Yes, but you must learn how to be away from her. I won't allow you to become a housewife. Do you understand?" asked Orion.

"Yes, grandfather", said Katsumi before disappearing.

Rose's attention went to her daddy. He looked so sad. Was it because mommy was gone?

"Daddy?"

Nobu was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle voice. Rose was staring up at him with those big innocent white eyes.

"Mommy, is coming home soon so there's reason for you to be sad", said Rose.

He collected himself. Nobu couldn't believe he let so much of his emotion show through. He'd always been talented at keeping them in check. A sigh left his lips. He was slipping. Nobu smirked, he'd fallen greatly if a two year was able to read how he was feeling. He didn't want Rose to see that side of him.

"I'm fine", said Nobu as he got up from the bench.

Her little hand wrapped around his fingers.

"I'm going to take you somewhere special", said Nobu.

He picked her up.

"Where?" asked Rose.

"I've already told you somewhere special. Now close your eyes I want it to be a surprise", said Nobu.

She heard the soft chime of a bell. Gentle music played in the back round.

"Open your eyes", said Nobu.

Rose opened her eyes. There were shelves of guitars of all kind. On the walls were shiny metal instruments. There were baskets full of old records. Multiple rooms were separated into areas for musicians to play. There was a room filled with pianos.

"What do you think?" asked Nobu.

The little girl was jumping with excitement. There was a bright smile on her face.

"I love it! What is this place? And what kind of music is this?" asked Rose.

"It's classical do you like it?" asked Nobu.

"Yes", said Rose.

Nobu smiled. He finally had someone to truly share his love of music with.

"So this is my grandbaby", said an old man.

Rose had never seen an old man like him before. He was thin and had a long wiry white beard. Big black sunglasses covered his eyes. He wore ripped up jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket. On his head was a black hat.

"Are you Santa Claus?" asked Rose.

The old man laughed. His name was Ringu. He was co-owner of the store.

"You're sweeter than sugar little on. I'm your grandpa. And what's your name?" he asked.

"But grandpa is sour and grumpy", said Rose.

Ringu laughed. It was a deep rusty sound that came from the heart.

"No, I'm your awesome grandpa. Your other one is cranky old grump", said Ringu as he gave the child a thumbs up.

Nobu snickered. Those were probably the nicest words ever spoken about Orion in this store.

"What's your name little one?" asked Ringu.

"Rose", she said.

"You named her after your mother", said Ringu.

Rose stayed at the front desk with her Daddy. Then a wonderful sound touched her ears. It was a sad deep sound. She left her spot next to her daddy. It was grandpa. He was playing a dark blue bass guitar. The old man seemed deeply involved in his music.

"Do you like blues little one?" asked Ringu.

"I think so", said Rose.

She settled down in the big black leather chair. Rose's eyes started closing.

"Just like her daddy. All it takes is a few soothing chords of the blues to lull you to sleep", said Ringu.

Nobu smiled when he saw the two of them.

"She's a sweet girl. I would hate to see her corrupted by Orion", said Ringu.

"I won't let that happen", said Nobu.

"You married a woman of a hellish clan", said Ringu.

"I love her", said Nobu.

"I know ya do. Where did this girl even come from", said Ringu.

"The Land of Fire is my best guess. Katsumi hasn't given me any more info on her and god knows Orion won't", said Nobu.

"How do you know she's from the Land of Fire?" asked Ringu.

"Those eyes of her aren't normal. They are the bloodline trait of the oldest clan in the Hidden Leaf Village, the Hyuga. I have no idea how Orion managed to pry a child away from such a clan. My best guess is Rose is a bastard or child of a marriage the clan didn't approve of. That would be the only way those prideful hard asses would ever give up one of their own", said Nobu.

"Orion will never give such a gift away. You know that", said Ringu.

"I know", said Nobu.

"It would be best for you not to get too attached", said Ringu.

Nobu sighed, before caressing Rose's cheek.

"It's too late for that. I already love her", said Nobu.

Ringu squeezed his son's shoulder.

"That heart of yours always get you into trouble. Just like it did your mother", said Ringu.

Nobu sighed. His mother was shunned from her clan because fell in love with his father. She never regretted her choice.

"I'll give her this she looks like she could really be yours. Did you have a one nighter with a Hyuga?" asked Ringu as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Nobu smirked.

"You have an imagination father I'll give you that", he said.

"NOBU!" yelled Orion.

Rose's eyes snapped open. Nobu gritted his teeth. That old man doesn't know when to leave things alone. Nobu didn't want Rose to hear the impending fight. He took a bulky silver iPod from his back pocket and took a set of headphone from one of the shelves. He put it on the lowest volume possible, so it wouldn't harm Rose's sensitive hearing. He put the headphones over her ears.

"Daddy, what's going on?" asked Rose.

"Nothing you're are just going to listen to some wonderful music while I talk to your grandfather. Now I want you to stay in this room", said Nobu before hitting the play button.

Rose was surrounded by beautiful music, but she couldn't fight her curious nature. She snuck into the main room to see what was going on. Her daddy was yelling at grandpa Orion. She took off her headphones.

"Don't keep her from me, Nobu!" growled Orion.

"She's my daughter. It's my job to protect her", said Nobu.

"Rose come here", said Orion.

Rose ran right to her daddy. He picked her up. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. In his arms was a safe place.

"Daddy, make him go away", whimpered Rose.

He could hear Rose's heart racing. An anger rose in Nobu's body. Orion stepped forward. Large thorny vines tore through the wooden floors and wrapped around Orion. The older man escaped the vines and dashed out of the shop. This child in his arms had awoken a power he long thought lost.

"Son you haven't done that since-

"I know", said Nobu.

The thorny vines sunk into the floor.

"I'll find someone to fix the floors tomorrow", said Nobu.

Rose was shaking in his arms. He sat her down on the front desk. She was crying. He took off her headphones.

"There's no reason to cry it's over now", said Nobu as he wiped away her tears.

"What did those thorns come from?" asked Rose.

"It's a gift that flows through my bloodline that I use to protect the ones I love", said Nobu.

"Will it hurt me?" asked Rose.

"Never", said Nobu.

The girl's eyes went wide as a thornless rose appeared in the palm of his hand. He put it in her hand.

"See you have nothing to fear from it", said Nobu.

He wanted to get her mind completely off what happened.

"Rose, what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" asked Nobu.

"Strawberry", she said.

They went to the ice cream shop. It was a messy event, but it was worth to see his daughter smile. He tried cleaning her face.

"Daddy", whined Rose.

Nobu grew worried when Rose went oddly still.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Nobu.

"I've done this before", said Rose.

"With who?" asked Nobu.

"I don't know", said Rose.

Once the sugar-powered energy was burnt off, he set Rose down for a nap.

"I'm not sleepy", said Rose before yawning.

"I want to give you something", said Nobu.

Rose watched as he took off a golden chain. Attached to it was a pink pendant set in a gold frame. He put it in her hand. As soon as the pendant touched her skin a white rose appeared on the pink surface.

"Is it magic?" asked Rose.

"In a way yes. It power by chakra", said Nobu.

Rose's Byakugan activated. She saw an independent chakra following through the pendant and chain of the necklace.

"What if I break it? Or lose it?" asked Rose.

"This necklace will always find you. Promise me you'll never take it off", said Nobu.

"I promise", said Rose.

Nobu put the necklace on her. He pulled the blankets of over the child and watched as she fell asleep.

"Who are you?" asked Nobu.

He wanted to learn more about the child in his care, but he couldn't risk leaving her.

"Maybe it's better for me not to know", whispered Nobu to himself.

Neji and Kiba made it the Hidden Rain Village. The sky was black with dark clouds. Rain was pelting down on them. They couldn't find Tala's scent, but that didn't mean she hadn't been her at some point.

"I guess we will have to do this the old fashion way", said Kiba.

They went to every shitty motel in the village. The two of them reached the last one. They walked to the thin twitchy man at the front desk. He stunk and couldn't stop scratching at his arms.

"It's your turn to ask", said Neji.

Kiba groaned and walked up to the front desk. He took out a photo of Tala.

"Have you seen this girl?" asked Kiba.

"What's it worth to you?" asked the man at the desk.

Kiba's hands clenched. He'd been asked this question far too many times today, but he always managed to get an answer. His hand went around the man's neck and lifted him. He started to squeeze.

"You will tell me if you've seen this girl or I will kill you. No one will care about a dead junky especially here", said Kiba.

"Fine, let go", said the man.

"Not until you tell me", growled Kiba.

He took a second look at the photo.

"She looks like the girl that came in her about a month ago. She was with an older man with white hair", he said.

"What room?" asked Kiba.

"Room twenty-eight. No one's been in there since then", gasped the man before Kiba dropped him.

Kiba took the key. Neji followed him down the hall. He put the key in the door and walked in. He carefully sniffed the air, but couldn't find their daughter's scent.

"Kiba, come here", said Neji.

In front of Neji were the clothes Tala was wearing. It proved she was there. The distinct smell of urine caught their attention. She must have wet her pants. Kiba walked into the bathroom to see if there were any other signs of their pup. In the trashcan, he saw white tissues splotched with red. Thankfully, it wasn't blood. It was the face paint he'd used to give Tala the marking of their clan.

"Where do we go next?" asked Neji.


	8. Hunting

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 8: Hunting**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I would love to hear what you think about this story. If you have any questions I would be happy to answer them. If you have any suggestion on how to make this story better please tell me.**

* * *

A month passed agonizing slowly. Never had time felt so impossibly slow. They hadn't found a single hint that could lead to their daughter's location. He sighed. They were currently in the Hidden Star Village. A map was spread out on the floor in front of him. He crossed out the Land of Fangs and the Land of Claws. Their baby wasn't there.

"There has to be a faster way", he said.

Neji leaned back into his seat and stretched. He placed his hand on the small bump on his stomach.

"At least you're safe", whispered Neji.

He was thankful for how easy this pregnancy was on his body. His attention went to Kiba, who was tossing and turning in bed.

"Tala", murmured Kiba from the bed.

Neji sighed. He couldn't remember the last the two of them had a truly peaceful sleep. Akamaru licked his cheek. The large dog whined at him.

"Kiba", he sighed.

Kiba's expression hinted at the obvious nightmare taking place within his mind. He got up from his seat and joined Kiba in bed. His hand caressed Kiba's cheek. The alpha's expression relaxed under his touch.

"Mmm, Neji?"

Neji placed a kiss on his lips. Those dangerous golden brown eyes stared back at him in them he didn't see aggression, but pain. The alpha's muscles were tense, prepared for a moments' danger. Neji heard Kiba's heart thumping rapidly.

"Easy", hushed Neji.

Kiba breathed deeply, taking in his mate's scent. His muscles slowly unwound.

"Another nightmare?" asked Neji.

Kiba nodded.

"What was it about?" asked Neji.

"It isn't important", said Kiba.

"Tell me", said Neji.

"She was running from me. Neji, she was so scared. I kept calling her name, but she stared at me as if I were a stranger. Then I realized I was the one she was afraid of", said Kiba.

Neji sighed. Kiba's dream could very well be a possibility. Just the thought brought pained his heart. He thought the bond between him and their daughter would be unbreakable, but Tala cut off her tie with him. Neji craved the warm bond with his child.

There was a knock on their door. He answered it. The woman standing outside of their room had long brown hair and her face was spotted with freckles. It was Hokuto. She has grown greatly, since the last time he'd saw her. Now she was married to Mizura. Sumaru successfully reached his goal of becoming Hoshikage.

"Good morning are you ready to go?" she asked.

Neji glanced at her husband. Kiba had gotten out of bed but had yet to recover from his nightmare.

"Give us a moment", said Neji.

"Okay", she said.

Hokuto took a seat on the steps of the small house they'd given to Leaf ninjas. They must be in a living hell. Hokuto couldn't imagine the agony she would be in if she lost her child. She didn't believe their daughter was here. But the woods in the Land of Bears were thick and endless. It would be unreasonable for a large clan to kept hidden without them ever knowing. The door behind her opened. Their expressions could be described in one word, tired.

They searched the woods till nightfall. Kiba felt useless. He's one of the top trackers of the Hidden Leaf Village, but he couldn't find his own pup. What kind of tracker was he? The only comfort he had was knowing Tala was healthy. It was growing more and more obvious that their child wasn't here. When they returned to the village, Neji wandered off.

"Is he okay?" asked Hokuto.

Kiba's hand fisted. He wanted to yell at the girl for asking such a stupid question, but he resisted the urge.

"He's tired", said Kiba.

Kiba tracked Neji's scent to a cliff. His white eyes were focused on the night sky. Kiba looked up. He'd never seen the stars so clearly before. It was no wonder Neji came here. It was a place of such serenity, which is something they both craved in this unstable time in their lives. He took a seat next to his beloved.

"Beautiful isn't it", said Neji.

"Yes", said Kiba.

"It's just as clear as the first time I came here", said Neji.

A silence formed between them. Kiba was never one for complete silence.

"My favorite isn't out", said Neji quietly.

"Which one is that?" asked Kiba.

"Natsuhiboshi, you might know by its common name of Mars. I have a far better understanding of her song", said Neji.

He got up.

"I'm going to try to sleep", said Neji.

The slight happiness faded from Neji's expression. Kiba knew Neji needed space. He wanted to know more of this song. It didn't take him long to find Hokuto. She was playing with a little girl who was obviously her daughter. The child had indigo eyes and grayish purple hair. She was about Tala's age.

"Stella, be careful", warned Hokuto.

Stella tripped and badly scuffing her knee. Hokuto tried desperately to calm her daughter but didn't have any success. Mizura was out on a mission and he was the best at calming her. Since he left for a mission Stella had been fussy.

"Need a hand?" offered Kiba.

"That would be nice", said Hokuto.

"Can I hold her?" asked Kiba.

Hokuto looked into Kiba's eyes. She automatically trusted that he would never harm her child. Hokuto handed Stella to him. She watched in pure disbelief as Kiba hushed Stella into a peaceful sleep. He returned Stella to her.

"How did you do that?" asked Hokuto.

"I have a daughter too", said Kiba.

"Oh sorry", she said.

"Do you know lullaby of Natsuhiboshi?" asked Kiba.

"Every citizen of the Hidden Star Village knows it. How do you know it?" asked Hokuto.

"Neji told me he truly understands the lyrics. Could you explain?" asked Kiba.

Hokuto's heart sank. Of course, Neji felt that way. It would be better for Kiba to hear it himself than her explain it. She started humming and then sang:

 _Natsuhiboshi why are you so red?_ _  
_ _Because I had a sad dream last night_ _  
_ _my eyes are red from the tears I shed_ _  
_ _swollen as I cried._

 _Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way_ _  
_ _I'm searching for a child who's gone afar_ _  
_ _he can't be found though I searched all day_ _  
_ _my sad dreams comes once more_

"Thank you", said Kiba.

He went to the house given to them. Neji lay motionless in their bed. His eyes were shut in false sleep. Kiba didn't call him on it. He only joined his mate in bed. His arms wrapped around Neji, pulling him close.

"Please open your eyes", whispered Kiba.

Those stunning white eyes fluttered open.

"This isn't an endless nightmare. We will find Tala", said Kiba.

Neji's eyes watered at the mention of her name.

"We have to return to the Leaf in a month", said Kiba.

Neji moved so wasn't facing his husband.

"I know", he said.

The coldness caught Kiba off guard.

"Neji",

"Kiba, I know there's a life growing inside me. I love him deeply and his health is of great importance to me. In a month we have to go visit Tsunade to check on our son. You don't have to remind me", said Neji.

Neji prayed he was carrying a son in his womb. He couldn't survive the idea of having another daughter at this time. Neji felt something come up. It came so quickly, he didn't have time to get out of bed. He vomited all over himself. Neji glanced at his husband. There was no judgement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me", said Neji.

"It's okay. This is the first time I've seen you get morning sickness with him", said Kiba.

"It wasn't morning sickness", said Neji.

"What was it?" asked Kiba.

"The idea of having another daughter made me physically ill", said Neji.

"Neji, I'm so sorry. Let's get you cleaned up", said Kiba.

They got into the shower together. Kiba took his time washing Neji. The omega was mentally exhausted. Kiba turned off the water and got out. He turned back and saw his mate hadn't followed him.

"I need a few more minutes", said Neji as turned on the water.

"Okay", said Kiba.

He went into a bedroom and cleaned up the mess. Kiba found clean blankets in the closet. He went into the bathroom after an hour. Neji stood still under the rain of water. Kiba reached into the shower. The water was freezing. He turned off the water. Kiba wrapped a towel around the beauty waist. His heart ached when the dead look in Neji's eyes. This gaze had become more and more of an occurrence.

"I love you, beautiful", said Kiba.

A weak spark of warmth appeared in the cool eyes.

"Sorry", Neji whispered.

Neji followed his mate to bed. They both knew there was little chance of them getting any sleep. Neji made himself as comfortable as possible. Kiba arms wrapped around him.

"What if I can't protect him either", said Neji.

"I will keep us safe", said Kiba.

"I can't lose another child", said Neji.

"We won't", said Kiba.

Rose woke from a wonderful sleep. She blinked. It took a few moments to realize that she was at home. Every time she woke in the morning it took her a few moments to realize where she was. Rose shook off the thought. She rushed into her parent's room and climbed into bed with them.

"Daddy, wake up", she said.

Nobu's eyes opened. He smiled brightly when he saw Rose staring down at him. Nobu stopped using his arm clock since Rose woke him up exactly at seven thirty every morning. He smiled when he saw the necklace hanging from her neck. Rose kept her promise and never took off the necklace.

"I wanna go to the music shop now", said Rose.

He saw how nervous his daughter was. She was shivering. Nobu hugged her close.

"What's wrong?" asked Nobu.

"I'm scared", she said.

It was Wednesday, which meant training with her grandfather. Every time she returned from the training session she was in a state of horrible of distress. It took hours for him to calm her.

"She has to go. I went through it, so does she", said Katsumi.

"You have seen what it does to her. How could stand by and let this happen to her", said Nobu.

"She's a hunter. Every hunter before her has undergone the same training", said Katsumi.

"She's a two years old", said Nobu.

They were edging into a fight. This has been a constant battle between the two of them. Nobu gave in and allowed Rose to start her ninja training early, but the hunter training he was strongly opposed to. It could cause permanent damage to their child.

"I love you, Katsumi. I truly do, but I love our child more", said Nobu.

Katsumi's shoulders dropped. She loved Rose and understood exactly how Nobu felt. What mother would be angry at their husband for loving their child? She started her training as a hunter when she was three and she turned out just fine.

"I won't let you take her", said Nobu as he pulled Rose closer.

After a few moments, Rose pulled away for her daddy but didn't leave his embrace. She met her mother's eyes, hoping that she wouldn't make her.

"Mommy, please don't make me go. I'll be good I promise", begged Rose.

Those words pried horribly at Katsumi's heart.

"You don't have to go, sweetie. We'll just train her", said Katsumi.

She hugged both her husband and child.

"I wanna train with, Daddy", said Rose as she cuddled closer to Nobu.

Katsumi pulled away from the hug. Hunter training was pushing her daughter away from her. She wouldn't have the child she'd dream of having for years hating her.

"I'll make breakfast", said Katsumi.

She sat with her daddy on the bed. His hand gently ran through her hair.

"Why does mommy hate me?" asked Rose.

The question caught Nobu off guard. Normally, Rose was exceptionally talented at deciphering peoples' emotions. She could even read Orion's feeling, which was an impressive feat. Most of the jonin in the village couldn't do the same. How could she be so wrong?

"What make you think that? Mommy, loves you with all her heart", said Nobu.

"Then why does she make me do such horrible things?" asked Rose.

Her bottom lip was trembling. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What horrible things?" asked Nobu.

His daughter automatically tensed. She bit her bottom lip.

"Grandfather told me I wasn't allowed to tell. I don't wanna get in trouble with him", said Rose.

"Rose",

Rose had never heard her daddy's voice so stern before. She couldn't meet his silver-white eyes.

"Look at me young lady", said Nobu.

She forced herself to meet Nobu's eyes. Rose didn't want her daddy angry with her too.

"Has your grandfather hurt you?" asked Nobu.

"No, but he's scary. Scarier than the monster in my dreams", said Rose.

"Has you grandfather harmed you in any way?" asked Nobu.

She shook her head. Nobu didn't believe her. He searched Rose's body for any signs of damage, but couldn't find any. Even if Orion had harmed his child there would be no bruises. Orion was a healer.

"After breakfast, we'll work on you shuriken practice. Go get dressed", said Nobu.

"Okay daddy", said Rose before running out her room.

She put on her training clothes. Rose sniffed the air. A wonderful smell touched her nose. It was the smell of peach it made her stomach growl. She rushed into the kitchen.

"Mommy, what you making?" asked Rose.

"Peach pound cake I thought you might like it", said Katsumi.

The file Orion gave her on Rose told Katsumi every detail about the little girl they'd taken in over the months of observing her. Rose quickly ate the slice of cake she gave them.

"Rose, are you ready for training?" asked Nobu.

"Yes, daddy", she said.

They went the training room. Rose was hoping for taijutsu training. She loved close combat. Slowly she was getting better at shuriken and kunai training. She was having a difficult time focusing on kunai practice. At the moment she was toying lazily with the ninja tools in front of her.

"Rose!"

"Yes, daddy", she answered.

"You must focus. This is important", said Nobu.

Normally, Rose far more focused than this. Then he remembered what he'd forgotten. He put on classic music. Rose smiled. For some reason, music always calmed and helped focus her.

"Daddy, can we do taijutsu now?" asked Rose.

Nobu was always anxious about practicing taijutsu with Rose. He was afraid of harming her. She was so small.

"Please Daddy", she begged.

Rose has shown a great amount of potential in this field. He'd witnessed her knock Orion out cold with her Gentle Fist. She wasn't even trained in the fighting style and she was capable of that. It was amazing Orion was on of the most powerful ninjas in the village. Nobu had never been more proud of his daughter. After a few hours of training, the hyperactive toddler lost her energy. Nobu gave Rose a bath, before putting her to bed. He tucked her into bed.

"Where's Dino?" asked Rose.

Dino was Rose's favorite toy. She was never able to sleep without him. If the stuffed animal were ever to missing there was hell to pay. He shuttered when he remembered that temper tantrum. Nobu handed her the toy. She quickly fell asleep. As soon as Rose's eyes closed, Nobu spread sensor roses around the room. They would tell them if anyone entered his baby's room.

"How did training go?" asked Katsumi.

"Good, it amazes me at how fast she's learning", said Nobu.

"It isn't surprising seeing what bloodlines created her", said Katsumi.

"She's a Hyuga decent. Seeing hunters only take from the those of the animal clans. I suppose the omega or alpha who birthed or sired her was from the Inuzuka Clan", said Nobu.

Katsumi tensed.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"It only took a few days. I know exactly who they are", said Nobu.

"Don't say their names!" growled Katsumi.

Nobu stopped himself when he saw how much this was distressing his wife.

"She's our child. Those people didn't deserve her", said Katsumi.

The harsh coldness in her voice completely caught him off guard. It reminded him of Orion's tone. The tensions were building for a fight. This tension broke at knock of the door. It was Orion's assistant.

"Orion has requested you on a mission, Nobu", he said.

"I'll be there in a few moments. You may go", said Nobu.

He stared at his wife.

"I love you, Katsumi. If I die on this mission I won't blame you. Please, take care of our daughter. Don't allow her to follow the path set by your family", said Nobu.

"Daddy, why are you going?" asked Rose.

She rushed over to him. Rose raised her hands to her Daddy. He picked her up in his strong arms. She nuzzled closely to his neck.

"Don't go. Please, don't go, Daddy", begged Rose.

She cried.

"Don't go, don't go", she cried.

Nobu put her down. He wiped away her tears.

"You are the most important person in the world to me. I'll try my best to come back to you", said Nobu.

"Promise?" asked Rose.

She sniffled and dried her tears.

"I promise", said Nobu.

"Bye bye Daddy", said Rose.

With that Nobu disappeared in a puff of floral scented smoke. As soon as he left Rose instantly missed him. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Daddy is an extremely powerful ninja. You have no need to worry", said Katsumi.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU GO!" screamed Rose.

Katsumi's hands fisted. Why wouldn't Rose show her the same affection as Nobu?

"Go to your room", said Katsumi.

"NO!" yelled Rose.

"Go now young lady!" ordered Katsumi.

"NO. I HATE YOU MOMMY!" screamed Rose on the top of her lungs.

Katsumi spanked Rose. The daughter she loved stood still in front of her. Shock silenced her. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Katsumi saw in that moment that she lost a great deal of Rose's trust.

"I'm so sorry, Rose", said Katsumi.

Rose rushed to her room. She crawled underneath her bed. The little one wanted her daddy more than anything in. Why would mommy hit her like that? She didn't understand in the least.

"Rose, please come out from underneath there. I'm so sorry", said Katsumi.

"No, I won't come out until Daddy comes home. You're mean", said Rose.

Katsumi sighed. Rose is the stubborn child. She would stay in her hiding space as long as possible. Rose went to the kitchen and started cooking. Maybe the smell of good food would lure Rose out. Orion came into her kitchen.

"Where's Rose", said Orion.

Rose shuttered when she heard the deep voice of her grandfather.

"Come here now child. You have to the count of three", said Orion.

She rushed out of the bedroom.

"Yes, grandfather", she said.

She couldn't meet his gaze.

"Were you misbehaving?" asked Orion.

Rose nodded her head.

"What do you say to your mother", said Orion.

"I'm sorry, mommy", said Rose.

"Now get into your training clothes", said Orion.

"But I already trained with Daddy", said Rose.

"Rose", said Orion in a stern voice.

She dashed to her bedroom and changed.

"Mommy, you lied", said Rose.

Tears were falling from her eyes.

"How dare you talk to your mother in such a tone!" growled Orion.

He took out the dog whistle. Rose screamed as the piercing sound touched her ears. Even Katsumi gave twitched at the horrible tone. Orion took her hand.

"Apologize", commanded Orion.

"I'm sorry", said Rose.

Orion took her hand and led her away. Katsumi heart ached as she watched Rose being forced away from her.

"Mommy, I'm really sorry. Please don't make me go", said Rose.

Orion glared at her. She couldn't fight against her grandfather. This was for the child's own good. At least she hoped it was.

"Your mommy can't help you now little one", said Orion.

Rose started shivering as soon as she entered Orion's land. He placed her in a circular pen. The packed dirt ground was stained with blood. Her small body started shaking.

"Grandfather, please don't make me do this", begged Rose.

"Hunters don't beg, Rose", said Orion.

He unleashed a vicious giant white dog came charging toward her. Orion smiled when it took only a few minutes for the child to kill the creature. There was blood spattered across her face.

Rose shuttered. The giant dog lay dead on the floor. Blood poured from the dog's neck. A horrible guilt filled her heart. This was so wrong, but she didn't understand why. She's a hunter this shouldn't effect her. It hadn't gotten any easier. Every time she was forced to kill a dog she cried. This was the twentieth one she was forced to kill.

"Am I done?" asked Rose in a quiet voice.

"No, it's time for taijutsu", said Orion.

Rose frowned.

"I thought you loved taijutsu", said Orion.

"It's no fun with you", said Rose.

Orion yanked her out of the ring.

"You won't be fighting against me", said Orion.

"Who?" asked Rose.

She was lead into the training room. There was a boy and girl in the room. The boy had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The girl had long wavy black hair and ice blues eyes. This was one of the view times Rose had met other children of her the clan.

"These are your elder cousins, Diana and Jacob", said Orion.

"So she's the reason our father is dead", said Jacob.

Diana and Jacob were the children of the hunter, Neji killed. His name was Saxon. He was the youngest son of Orion and the most beloved.

"Your father knew the risks and was foolish. He underestimated his opponent", said Orion.

"What it's name?" asked Diana.

"I'm not an it! My name is Rose Ongaku!" she snarled.

Diana rolled her eyes, paying the creature no mind.

"What is it doing here?" asked Diana.

"One of you will spar with her", said Orion.

"You want us to waste our talents on her", said Diana.

"It won't be a waste. I promise there's more to her than meets the eye", said Orion.

"I'll fight her", said Jacob.

Orion kneeled down beside Rose.

"Spare no mercy", said Orion.

"They are family", said Rose.

"Don't disobey me, little one", said Orion.

That sent a shiver down back. Rose would rather face Jacob than her grandfather's rage. Her Byakugan activated and she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I have to listen to Grandfather", said Rose.

Diana was stunned. She watched a two-year-old take down her brother without breaking a sweat. It was those eyes of hers. When Rose aimed them at her, it made her shiver. Those eyes weren't just looking at her but through her. It was unnatural.

"Do you not want to fight?" asked Rose.

Diana was shocked when he saw Rose had no craving to fight. In all hunters' eyes, the thirst for battle was obvious.

"No", said Diana.

"You may go home, Rose. Do you remember the way?" asked Orion.

"Yes, grandfather", said Rose.

Diana watched as the child darted out of the room. Her attention went to Jacob who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Diana",

"Yes, Grandfather", she said.

"You will watch over the child", said Orion.

"What does that entail?" asked Diana.

"You will be her bodyguard, teacher, and most of all you'll be her best friend. I trust that you have the capacity to do so", said Orion.

"Yes", said Diana.

She ran to catch up with the girl.

"Rose wait up", she called.

Rose turned back to see Diana standing behind her.

"Are you going to make fun of me again?" asked Rose.

"No, I want to be your friend", said Diana.

"Well, I don't want to be yours", said Rose.

Diana bit her lip. How dare this brat speak to her like that?! She was the top genin in her village. Soon she would be taking the chunin exam with her brother and their teammate. Rose ran away from her. The toddler's speed was incredible for someone so young.

"MOMMY!" screamed Rose.

Katsumi came out of the house. Rose's arms wrapped tightly around her neck. She saw Diana in the distance.

"Leave", said Katsumi in a cool tone.

Rose had nuzzled closely to her neck.

"I miss Daddy", she whispered.

"I know", said Katsumi.

"I'm sorry for being mean. I just miss him", said Rose.

"I know baby girl", said Katsumi.

The two of them slept together that night. Late at night, they were woken by a harsh knock on the front door.

"Mommy?" she whispered.

"Stay here", said Katsumi.

"But",

"No buts Rose stay here", said Katsumi.

"Okay", she whispered.

Katsumi went to the front door with a hunter's knife in hand.

"Easy", said the man.

It was Orion's assistant.

"What do you want?" asked Katsumi.

"Your husband has been hurt. He's in the hospital", he said.

Katsumi slammed the door in his face. She slid to the floor. Tears streamed uncontrollably from her eyes. She knew her grandfather had something to do with this. A man she loved and respected who like a father to her was trying to kill the man she loved with all her heart.

Rose came out of her parents' bedroom. She knew something was wrong. Mommy was crying on the floor. She was a very strong woman, so seeing her like this was scary. Rose went to her and hugged her with all the strength she had.

"Rose, I told you not to come out", said Katsumi.

"You're crying. Hugs make people feel better when they're crying", said Rose.

Katsumi wrapped her daughter in a protective embrace.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"Daddy is in the hospital", said Katsumi.

Fear went struck Rose's body.

"I wanna see him", she said.

"Rose, he's badly hurt. We won't be allowed to see him", said Katsumi.

"Daddy is strong. Him knowing we are there will make him feel better", said Rose.

Katsumi collected herself. She packed up a few things for Rose and then they went to the hospital. They were forced to stay in the waiting room because Nobu was still in surgery. Rose calm state melted away. She cried into Katsumi's neck. Katsumi did her best to relax her child. Eventually Rose fell asleep in her arms. A doctor finally came out into the waiting room. Katsumi put Rose down in the chair.

"How bad is he?" she asked.

"He could either way. I can take you to see him", said the doctor.

Katsumi nodded her head. She picked her child and followed the doctor to her husband's room. Nobu lay unconscious on the bed. There was a tube down his throat breathing for him. Rose wriggled out of her grip.

"Daddy", she whimpered.

She climbed into bed with him.

"Daddy, please wake up", cried Rose.

Katsumi tried her best to console her daughter, but she was inconsolable. This was too much for her. She needed air. Katsumi rushed out the bedroom, gasping for breath.

Rose didn't know what to do. Daddy wouldn't wake up. She touched his face. It was hot. He wasn't supposed to feel like that. She kissed him on the forehead, hoping it would make him feel all better. It made her booboos feel better when he kissed them. Rose frowned when her Daddy didn't wake up.

"Daddy, don't worry I'll protect you", said Rose.

She huddled up next to him.

"I'll keep you safe I promise", said Rose.

Orion was pacing angrily around his office.

"You failed in your mission Matthew", said Orion.

"You asked me to kill one our top jonin. Killing him would be a great loss to our village", he said.

"You will finish it", said Orion.

Matthew crept into Nobu's room. When he saw the child sleeping by Nobu's side, his humanity kicked in. Would he really kill this man with his daughter sleep by his side? He shook off the thought. A low bestial snarl echoed through the room.


	9. Unleashed

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 9: Unleashed**

 **Please, leave a review. I've only gotten one review for my story and I would really love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestion don't hesitate to leave them.**

* * *

Moonlight shone into the small hospital room. It glinted off the metal blade in Matthew's hands. Blood dripped from its point. The horrible irony smell was everywhere. It made Rose feel sick. There gurgle. It came from her daddy. There was large cut of his neck. BLOOD! There was so much blood!

"DADDY!" she cried.

She was terrified of the man in front of her. Her pants grew wet. The man laughed at her.

"So this is the daughter he was alway bragging about. You don't seem like much now", said Matthew.

Her eyes closed.

"Closing your eyes won't make me disappear", said Matthew.

Her eyes opened. The whites of the girl's eyes had gone black. The fear left her expression it was replaced by an unnatural calm. The child had given into the beast within her.

"What should I do with you", said Matthew.

"You shall not speak to me with such a tone, human. Man, has always had such disrespect", said the child.

It wasn't the voice of the child of speaking, but that of an elegant woman.

"You're a child", said Matthew.

She sighed.

"Yes, this is my power's current body, but she'll grow into a powerful woman one day. I will only take over when the child truly needs me. When the day comes where she doesn't need me I'll leave, forever giving her my power. My name is Kiyomi", she said.

"Now kneel human", commanded Kiyomi as she discharged powerful wave of purple chakra.

Matthew went to his knees. He laughed and got to his feet.

"I'll give you this you have some power to you, but you're still only a child", he said.

With a slight motion of her hand, a powerful surge of chakra shot the man into a wall. Her attention focused on the man dying in bed. She knew him. Kiyomi watched him through the child's eyes.

"The child loves you, so I shall save your life. In turn, you shall protect her with yours. I pray you love her enough to not be selfish with her", she said.

There was still life within him. She dipped her finger in his blood and took it to her mouth. The taste of iron filled her mouth.

"You failed in your mission. He won't die", said Kiyomi.

Matthew watched as a purple chakra encased Nobu's body, rapidly healing his injuries. He stepped back. This chakra was wild and aggressive. It was viscous and would tear him limb from limb. The chakra swarmed around the girl. The small child jumped from the bed and stalked toward him.

"I've done my part, Tala. Now I'll give you control", said Kiyomi.

The light of the full moon hit her directly. The child went to all fours, but the girl wasn't weakening. Her strength was increasing rapidly. The chakra was so powerful it could be contained in Rose's small body. It wafted off her skin in waves. Her chakra was so intense it burnt the floor. Tufts of black fur appeared on her skin. The horrible sound of crunching bones reforming and breaking made Matthew cringed. A harsh storm of purple chakra swarmed it grew darker soon the child became invisible.

When it cleared, a beast stood in front of him. It was forced to crouch because its great size took up most of the room. The beast was a mixture of animals. Its body and head were that of a wolf. Drool dripped from its jaws, puddling on the floor. Its pelt was striped with a darker shade of black. The pattern mimicked the one of a tiger's. The being's front paws were large like a bear's. Its claws were long and pointed. Large feathered wings sprouted from its back. Its hind legs were cat-like. A horrible hiss echoed through the room. The sound didn't originate from the beast mouth, but its tail. It was king cobra with big yellow eyes. Its hood was fully open. The monster roared. Matthew couldn't place the sound to just one animal. Its large white eyes focused on him.

She locked her jaws around her target. There was a satisfying crunch as her teeth dug into the man's chest. The wonderful taste of blood gushed into her mouth. There was a sizzle and the hint smoke. She dropped the corpse. Her wings made a protective barrier around the man in bed. There were minor injuries spotted her wings pulled away from the man in bed. She breathed in his scent. He would live and soon he would be fully recovered. This man wasn't the alpha of her pack nor was he the omega that brought her to this world. But he'd shown her great kindness. She heard people running toward her. A low growl left her throat. She hurled herself through the outer wall and took to the air.

Orion was woken from his sleep when his assistant crashed into his room. The sun wasn't even up yet. What could possibly be wrong at this hour?

"Sanbanto, you better have a good reason for waking me at this hour!" he yelled.

"Monster", said Sanbanto.

"Take me", said Orion.

He didn't need further explanation. The village only possessed one monster and he'd created it. Orion didn't understand how Rose could unlock that beast without his permission. He quickly dressed and followed Sanbanto outside. It was pouring outside. He followed Sanbanto to the hospital. There was a gaping hole in the exterior the hospital. This confirmed his worse fear. He was taken to a gruesome sight. Blood and body parts spattered the room. Even though Rose left, remnants of her chakra were extremely powerful.

"Is this all that's left of Matthew's body?" asked Sanbanto.

"Yes, tell his wife will cover funeral and their kids' college", said Orion.

"I will", said Sanbanto before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

His brothers joined him moments later.

"Did she awaken this power on her own?" asked Chase as he examined the room.

"Yes", said Orion.

"How is that possible?" asked Dain.

"It means her body had fully accepted the gift set upon her. There was no rejection", said Orion.

"There's a danger in that itself, brother. Never in our history have we had a host fully accept", said Chase.

"We can use it", said Orion.

"We must track her down before she causes a commotion", said Chase.

"Agreed, Dain what can you gather from this", said Orion.

Dain had an extremely powerful sense of smell. It was even greater than Barnard's. He could figure out what happened from a scene just by smell.

"There was a battle", he said.

"Well thank you captain obvious we can all tell that", said Velos.

"Shut up you annoying twit. I need to concentrate", growled Dain.

Orion glared at his youngest brother, which effectively shut him up. Dain's brow furrowed in intense thought.

"What is it, Dain?" he asked.

"It smells like a zoo in here", said Dain.

"What do you mean? This place doesn't reek of shit", said Theron.

"No, I mean there's wide collection of different animal scents here", said Dain.

Orion lifted one of the large feathers from the ground. It was longer than his arm.

"Velos, you might actually be of some use. What can you tell from this feather?" asked Orion.

Velos took the feather from his brother. As he ran his finger down the edge of the feather it made his fingertip bleed.

"Amazing", he gasped.

"Are you going to tell us what's so amazing? Or are you going keep it to yourself?" asked Theron.

"It's like an owl's feather", said Velos.

"Which means?" asked Dain.

"You really are thick brother, but I'll explain so you might actually have a chance of learning. God, knows you don't get enough opportunities. Most birds create turbulence in flight, which creates a slight gushing noise when they fly. Owls discovered perfect silent flight. Their feathers are covered in hook and bow structure breaks the turbulence into smaller micro-turbulences. The perfect soundless flight", said Velos.

"So this rain will be an advantage to us", said Orion.

"That would be true if this were a normal owl's feather. This one is oiled like a waterfowl, so she's perfectly capable of flight in the rain", said Velos.

"Rain only handicaps us then. It has long since washed away her scent trail", said Dain.

Theron laughed.

"It's been a long while since we've had a challenge like this. We'll have to put all our tracking skills to the test", he said.

"Brothers, what this?" asked Velos.

On their brother's fingertips was gold substance. It had the irony smell of blood.

"So the legends are true", said Orion.

"What legends?" asked Velos.

"Idiot!" growled Theron.

"Legends told of the king and queen of the beasts bled gold", said Orion.

"Grandfather",

They turned to see Katsumi standing in the doorway.

"You put that monster in my child", she said.

Her voice was cold.

"I did", said Orion.

Cold anger wafted off her. This was a dangerous state of rage.

"You're the monster not her. What kind of man puts that kind of burden on an innocent child? You've cursed her to a life of suffering. She will never know the joy of falling in love. You stole her chance of being a normal girl", said Katsumi.

"She destined to be the host and now she'll be the hunters' most dangerous weapon", said Orion.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS!" screamed Katsumi.

"You'll have to be more clear", said Orion.

"Why do we need such a weapon? Why do waste our energy on such a pointless grudge? It will on bring harm and suffering. Why ruin this peace that so many have died for?" asked Katsumi.

"It for the betterment of our kind", said Orion.

"Bullshit, you're only doing this to further your own pathetic dreams of power", said Katsumi.

"Katsumi, stop now before you say something you can't take back", said Orion.

"From now on I'll take over her training. I won't let her suffer further under your barbaric methods. Nobu was right from the start you are a monster. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner", she said.

"Watch what you say child!" growled Orion.

His anger didn't affect her. Katsumi was the most loyal family member. Now she had turned against him. It was foolish giving her the child. He should have raised the girl himself. Then he could mold her into the perfect weapon with judgment. The only reason he didn't do this was he wanted his daughter to be happy.

"Matthew's blood is on your hands", said Katsumi.

Orion sighed. He should have known something like this would eventually happen.

"She will come to her senses, Orion", said Chase.

"She won't. I pushed her too far this time. Let's leave", he said.

Katsumi went her husband's new room. He was completely healed. The burns that once scared his back disappeared. There was only one scar. A deep one along his neck. His chakra network was fully functional. The only difference was the silhouette of a beast tattooed on his shoulder.

"He made another attempt on my life", said Nobu.

Katsumi didn't bother with denying it.

"Where's our daughter?" asked Nobu.

Katsumi bit her lip.

"Tell me", said Nobu.

She broke into tears. Nobu hugged his wife.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Orion cursed our baby", Katsumi cried.

She explained everything to him.

"I WILL KILL HIM!" yelled Nobu.

A violent chakra steamed off him in waves. It was far stronger than his chakra had ever been before. He actually has the power to do it now. There was no restraint on his power any longer.

"You can't", said Katsumi.

"Why?" he asked.

"Rose needs you. She needs you more than she ever needed me", said Katsumi.

The thought of their daughter cooled his anger. She did need him.

"Where is she?" asked Nobu.

"My best guess is the forest. The gasses of the swamp will stop her from getting too far", said Katsumi.

"Why are we here?" asked Nobu.

"She's in her fully transformed. In her current state, she's ruled by her id. She won't recognize me. The only people she'd recognize are the alpha and omega who created her. If she even caught my scent she would kill me without hesitation", said Katsumi.

"Why?" asked Nobu.

"She holds the power of the grand priestess Kiyomi. A vengeful spirit who wants all of the hunter blood dead. Do you know the true reason hunter bred with their enemy?" asked Katsumi.

Nobu shook his head.

"It was an attempt to hide the scent of our blood, so if Cernunnos were ever to break free he couldn't track us by our blood. We've done this for generations. There isn't a single pure blooded hunter left in existence", said Katsumi.

"What do we do?" asked Nobu.

"We can only wait", said Katsumi.

"Was there a woman in my room?" asked Nobu.

"No, why do you ask?" said Katsumi.

"I could have sworn heard someone", said Nobu.

"I don't think its anything to be worried about", said Katsumi.

"She called herself, Kiyomi", said Nobu.

His wife tensed.

"Do you know that name?" asked Nobu.

"It was the name of priestess", said Katsumi.

Nobu gave a heavy sigh.

"There's nothing we can do to find her", he said.

"I'm sorry", said Katsumi.

The beast ran to the safety of the forest. The fumes from the swamps stopped her from leaving the inner woods. This wasn't the territory she grew up in. She stopped at a lake and lapped at the water. She rolled in the dirt to help camouflage her scent. When the water stilled, she saw her reflection. It didn't scare her. This was her truest form. She circled before settled down on the grass. Her tail wrapped around her.

Inside the beast was the true spirit of the little girl. Tears slid down her muzzle. She wanted to howl, but couldn't take such a risk. The woods smelled hunters. This wasn't a safe place. It wasn't the land she craved. She wanted the hill, mountains, and forest of the Land of Fire. In her human state, she couldn't remember that place. She desperately wanted to be reunited with her pack. Her tail flicked away her tears. There was one she could connect with at least one member. She opened the bond that her human self closed off. Through she called for warmth.

"Kiba",

He caught Neji as he stumbled forward.

"Take me to the village now!" growled Neji.

"You okay?" asked Kiba.

"NOW!" snarled Neji.

They left the search and returned to the Hidden Star Village. Neji rushed to their bed.

"Kiba, get your ass in here now", said Neji.

Kiba joined his mate in bed. He no idea what was going on with his mate.

"KIBA!" snarled Neji.

He joined his mate in bed. Neji nuzzled closely to his neck. He held his beloved closely. An expression of pure serenity took over Neji's expression. He'd only seen that look once before. That was the first time he held Tala in his arms.

"Shh, baby girl I'm here", whispered Neji.

Kiba eyes went wide.

"Neji",

"She opened our bond. Kiba, she's so alone and scared. I want to her hold", he said.

Kiba held Neji tighter hoping it would help bring their pup comfort. Their foreheads touched. Kiba was able to tap into the bond. He was struck by the comfort and warmth. It was so intense. Is this how strong the bond was between bearer and child?

Rose was put in a state of absolute bliss. She felt her true parents' warmth. Tears wouldn't stop falling down her muzzle. She knew that as soon she returned human state this connection would be cut off. A howl ripped through her throat. It was a desperate attempt to reach her pack. The stink of hunters touched her nose. She got to her feet and jumped into the sky. Her wings flew her soundlessly through the sky. She took shelter in a cave tucked under a giant tree. Her wings tucked closely to her back as she walked into the cave. She circled a few times before settling down on the soft earth. Her tail coiled around my body. She started preening her feathers. Her eyes closed in a fitful sleep.

Orion in his brothers managed to pinpoint the beast's location to a mile wide area. Even with their years of experience, they were having difficulty. Nature was working against them to protect the wild's new created queen. They put down countless traps.

"Is there any grantee these traps will work?" asked Velos.

"There's never a grantee", said Chase.

A week past and there was no sign of the beast.

"How can you be so smug, Orion?" asked Velos.

"Because the perfect bait is on its way", he said.

At that moment Sabanto came into their camp. In his hand was a shirt.

"Here you are, sir. I hope this helps with your hunt", he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What will a shirt do to help us?" asked Velos.

"It carries the scent of the omega who brought her into this world. She won't be able to resist it", said Orion.

He placed it their most powerful trap.

"Now we wait", said Orion.

The beast woke from her slumber when a familiar scent touched her nose. It was the scent of her Papa. She had to follow it. Her instincts didn't give her any other choice. The urge to be with her pack was too powerful. She charged toward it. Her nose pressed against white cloth the smelled of her family. She took it in her jaws. As soon as she did she lost the ability move. She cried for help.

Five hunters surrounded her. They started chanting. Chains shot from the ground and wrapped around her body. The more she struggled the more they constricted. She was forced to the ground. Her body writhed in pain. The chains burned her skin. They started glowing as they absorbed her chakra. Soon she didn't have the strength to move. After thirty minutes the girl was brought to her human state. Rose lay naked on the ground. She was covered in dirt. Her once invisible tattoos were glowing a dark purple, but slowing fading. The five hunters were drained of their chakra. They didn't have the strength to stand.

"I didn't know it would be so taxing", panted Chase.

"It should be expected. We were forcing the goddess of the wild back into its cage. It would foolish to think it wouldn't affect us like this", said Orion.

He pulled a bag of food pills from his jack. Orion put one in his mouth before passing them to one of his brothers. He slowly got to his feet making sure he was stable. Orion placed his jacket over the child, before lifting her. She gave a weak whine. He put a food pill in her mouth. Thankfully, she swallowed it.

Kiba woke to Neji screaming and writhing in agony in their bed. He didn't know what to do. When tried touching his mate, it burned his hands. Kiba tuned into their link and could only feel pain. The agony was so great he was forced to the ground. He'd never felt anything like this before. The people of the Star Village flocked to help them, but there was nothing they could do.

Neji was the first to wake. He was in a hospital bed. His head was pounding. He raised his sleeve. His arms were wrapped in bandages. He unraveled them, exposing burns. These weren't average burns. They looked liked chains. His limbs and chest were also wrapped. It wouldn't surprise if there were the same burns underneath them.

"Neji?"

Kiba was in the chair next to him.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know", said Neji.

"Our elders believe it was caused by a jutsu",

They both looked in the direction of the voice. It was Sumaru. How could they have not noticed him?

"I apologize for surprising you. I'm not sure if that bit of information is helpful or not. The nurses say you're fine to leave", said Sumaru.

"We have to return to Leaf. The other clan alphas might know what this means", said Kiba.

"I know", said Neji.

He slowly got out of bed. But there was no way he couldn't agitate the burns the covered his skin.

"Kiba",

He got up from his chair and helped Neji dressed. His mate's motions were slow. Whatever happened last night had a greater effect on his omega than him. By the time they were half way out of the village Neji was having a difficult time keeping up with him.

"You're tired Neji. Please let me carry you", said Kiba.

"Okay", said Neji.

Kiba lifted him gently as he could, but he still winced.

"I'm sorry", said Kiba.

"It's okay", whispered Neji as he closed his eyes.

Half way to the Land of Fire Neji started groaning.

"Put me down", said Neji.

The push hit him followed by a sudden cramp. Instinct forced him to push.

"Neji stop!" said Kiba.

Blood stain grew on Neji's pants.

"Kiba", he whined before collapsing.

The hunters stared at the child in Orion's arms. She'd done something unheard of. Never had a host awakened the beast without the hunter unlocking it.

"What will you do with her?" asked Chase.

"Return her to Katsumi", said Orion.

"Are you sure that's smart?" asked Dain.

"The reason for her being so powerful is because of Nobu and Katsumi", said Orion.

"How could you know?" asked Chase.

"Every other given the gift lacked that. Allowing her to have a family might further her progress making her into a better weapon", said Orion.

"It's worth a try, but Katsumi will never allow you near the child again", said Chase.

"There's a way around that", said Orion.

Katsumi paced nervously around. Nobu watched her from his favorite chair. There hadn't been any news about their daughter. If there were she doubted Orion would inform her. A knock on the door brought them out of their thought.

"I got it", said Katsumi.

When she opened the door, she saw Orion. Rose was in his arms. It was obvious to her the child was hurting.

"What did you do to her?!" she screamed.

"Nothing that your medical skill won't be able to fix", said Orion.

Katsumi stole the child from Orion's arms, before slamming the door in his face. Rose whimpered in pain. Nobu rushed to her side. Even to him, their child's pain was obvious. Katsumi laid Rose on the table and threw off Orion's jacket. Burns in the shape of chains marked the child's skin.

"Katsumi",

"I can help her. Get me my medical kit", she said.

Nobu rushed to find his wife's medical kit. Katsumi was the top medical in the Hidden Grass Village. She had a mastery of the vast amount of medical herbs that grew throughout the land. He finally found the kit and gave it to her.

Katsumi knew these wounds. Chakra healing alone wouldn't help the child. She took out a jar of pure aloe paste. It was a light green in color. Her hands were shaking so badly she nearly dropped it. Nobu took it from her hands.

"You can do this", he said.

There was no doubt in his expression. He believed fully in her skills.

"I can do this", she said.

She emptied the paste into a bowl. Katsumi ground witch's hazel into it. After that, she poured a great deal of lavender oil into it. Then she channeled her chakra into the mixture amplifying its power greatly. She spread it thickly along Rose's burns. Katsumi channeled her chakra into the child. The paste steamed gently in reaction. It was working. She pulled her hands away.

"Is she healed?" asked Nobu.

Katsumi washed the dried paste with a cloth. The burns were fully recovered.

"She'll be okay", said Katsumi.

Nobu caught Katsumi before she could hit the ground. She'd used up a lot of her chakra. He placed on the couch. Nobu knew she would want him to care for their daughter first. He took Rose from the kitchen table. Nobu carefully bathed her. As he washed away the dirt and dried green paste it revealed Rose's perfectly healed skin. Once she was clean, he took Rose to her and tucked her into bed. He went to Katsumi. Her ice blues eyes opened.

"Is she okay?" asked Katsumi.

"Perfectly fine", said Nobu.

He lifted her from the couch. Nobu took her to Rose's bedroom. He placed her in bed with their daughter.

"Thank you", she whispered before closing her eyes.

Kiba sat in the waiting room of the Leaf Village hospital. Neji's condition had grown worse. He was terrified. His mom and the other clan alphas were sitting with him. Hana and Kakashi were there too. Tsunade was with Neji. He was terrified. What if Neji miscarried? This all had something to with those burns he just knew it. He'd told the other clan alphas about and they wanted to see, but they hadn't gotten a chance since Neji was rushed off so quickly.

"He'll be fine", said Tsume as she ran her hand down his back.

"I hope so. We can't lose another baby", said Kiba.

Tsunade came into the waiting room.

"The baby?" asked Kiba.

"It's fine", said Tsunade.

The alphas went into Neji bedroom.

"I can't say the exact jutsu that effect you, but it targeted your chakra trying to drain your strength away. It's miracle you made it this far. Let me assure you again your baby is safe. But you have to take easy for a few months", said Tsunade.

"In other words, I can't look for her", said Neji.

"I'm sorry Neji. But if you continue you risk miscarrying", said Tsunade.

"I understand", he said as his placed his hand over his stomach.

"You'll need a few weeks bed rest", said Tsunade.

He only nodded his head.

"Kiba, you must search without me", said Neji.

Neji hated saying that, but someone needed searching for Tala.

"But Neji", said Kiba.

"You'll go. At least one of has to be searching for her", said Neji.

"Can offer my services?" asked Barnard.

"What?" asked Neji.

"Otso and I will go with Kiba. Then you don't have worry about him being alone out there", said Barnard.

"You-

"Thank you. Please take good care of him", said Neji.

"Kakashi and I will take care of Neji while you're gone", said Hana.

"I will too", said Kondoru.

"I as well", said Saber.

"We have to take a look at your burns", said Barnard.

Tsunade helped Neji unwind his bandages. The elder clan alphas knew exactly what had caused the burn.

"I can't believe they did", said Barnard as he took a seat.

"Did what?" asked Neji.

"That jutsu is known as Silver Chain. Its chakra draining jutsu used for only one purpose", said Saber.

"Which is?" asked Kiba.

"To control the new Queen of the Wild", said Barnard.

"Why did it affect, Neji?" asked Kiba.

"Because he was bonded with Tala at the time. It wouldn't have that if effect if they weren't successful in making the queen", said Saber.

"What are you talking about?!" screamed Neji.

"Who is the Queen of the Wild?" asked Kiba.

"The original was a priestess named Kiyomi. But now it seems to be your daughter", said Barnard.

"This doesn't make sense", said Kiba.

"Tsume how could you not have told them about the ancient history of our clans?" asked Kondoru.

"I didn't see the point", she said.

"Barnard, tells it best", said Saber.

"I haven't told this in years", said Barnard.

 _Long ago in ancient times, there was a woman of the fairest beauty. Her skin kissed by moonlight. Her hair as dark as the great wooden trees of the forest. But by far the beauty's most stunning feature was her pure heart. The only fault, if it could be called saw, were her misty gray eyes that marked her blindness._ _There was sadness to the young beauty. She would never know the touch of love. When only a child, she was given to the hunter priests. The girl longed for the freedom outside the temple walls but was never granted it._

 _As she grew older men from all the lands came to capture her heart, but none were successful. She found sanctuary from her suitors in the flowered meadows of the forest. That was the first time the mighty king of the wild set eyes upon her._ _He ensured no harm came to her, in his realm. He only watched her from afar. But with her every visit to his kingdom his love for her bloomed. He had to be with the beauty who so claimed his heart. On a moonless night, he crept into her bedchambers. Hoping to only observe the beauty in her slumber. Those gray eyes opened and peered directly into his soul._

" _Why did take you so long to seek me?" she asked._

" _I do not know what the fair lady asks", he said._

" _You always watch me from afar. In your meadows, I hear your heart. And I know your scent. You are the only man I know that smells so strongly of the woods. I know it's you who protects me from the forest's beasts", she said._

 _He laughed. He was far from being a man, but there was no reason for her to know. He was the king of all beasts._

" _By what name is my guardian called by", she asked._

" _Guardian, but I'm only a mere stranger to you. Where is your fear?" asked the beast._

" _You are no stranger to me. If you wished harm upon me there plenty of chances, but they were taken. So why should I fear?" she asked._

 _He gave a heavy sigh._

" _My name is of little importance, my dear Kiyomi. You may call me, Beast", he said._

" _As you wish", she said._

 _Every night Beast visited and every night Kiyomi fell more in more in love with him. Their love bloomed and they joined together as mates. Her heart longed for the true name of the man she held such passion for._

" _Beast please give me your", she begged one night._

" _My name is Cernunnos the King of the Beasts", he said._

 _Kiyomi heart shattered. Her mate felt all her pain._

" _You have three who already claim to be your wife. You are no love of mine!" she screamed._

" _They are nothing to me. You are my queen", he said._

" _LEAVE!" she yelled._

" _If that is what you wish", said Cernunnos._

 _He left her without a fight. The agony of seeing her tears was too much. He was desperate to be once again in the beauty's good graces. He took the lives of his three lovers and brought them to his mate's bed._

" _I smell blood on you", said Kiyomi._

" _Yes, it belongs to the three who mean nothing to me. Do you fear me now?" he asked._

" _I've never feared you. You are now completely mine Cernunnos", she said._

 _That night he freed her from the temple and brought her to his kingdom. He gave her two gifts that night. Eternal life and strength. They lived happily for years. In the time she gave him five sons. Each powerful and deserving of the title prince. But this bliss couldn't last forever. Hunters stole their young children. Kiyomi traded herself for the lives of their sons without hesitation. Cernunnos swore to get her back._ _On the brightest moon, he would save her. He couldn't leave their litter alone fearing what might happen. Cernunnos bonded each of his sons to a beast, ensuring their care. He destroyed the temple's walls but fell into the hunter's trap. Chain of silver sprung from the earth wrapping around his body. It burned his skin, but the pain of silver was nothing compared to seeing his suffer his mate had undergone in his absence._

" _You have me. Free her", he pleaded._

" _You're pathetic. The noble King of Beast ruined all for a woman. I once held respect for you", said the Hunter._

 _The hunter placed a silver blade against the beauty's neck. She cried for him._

" _LET HER GO!" he snarled._

" _You've ruined her purity forcing her to bear demon children. The merciful thing would be to kill her", said the Hunter._

 _With that, the hunter slit Kiyomi's throat. A howl of agony and rage ripped through Cernunnos throat. Every beast and man could his pain._

" _Kill me", he begged._

" _No, I have a far worse fate for you, beast. You will be forever sealed away knowing you failed in protecting what you hold most dear", said the Hunter._

 _Cernunnos was forever sealed away praying for the day he'd one day be released to avenge the life of his mate. Even though the beauty died that day her spirit and anger lived on haunting the hunters for the pain they caused her family. This went on for a hundred years until one day the sealed her away just like her mate._

"What does this story have to do with, Tala?" asked Neji.

"It isn't a story. It's our history. The five great animal clans founders were each a sons of Cernunnos", said Saber.

"So Kiba and the rest of you are descendants of Cernunnos", said Neji.

"Yes, the blood has diluted enough to make breeding between the clans safe. If Barnard's theory is true Tala will become the hunters' most powerful weapon", said Saber.

"Please can you be more clear?" asked Neji.

"To put this bluntly the powers which once belonged to Kiyomi might be sealed within your daughter. That power will make her equal to the at least the one tail jinichurki. It will only grow", said Saber.

"But she won't be the true weapon. Her power is only a bonus", said Barnard.

"Then what is?" asked Kiba.

"If the power of Kiyomi was sealed within your daughter she's destined to be the mate of Cernunnos. Any alpha even the king of all alphas would do anything for their mate even if it meant turning against the kind he created. If hunters have control overTala than they have control over Cernunnos a beast that rivals the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox. His strength may even be stronger", said Saber.

"How have I never heard of this?" asked Kakashi.

"This was nearly a thousand years ago. He was lost to time", said Saber.

"What about the temple where he was sealed?" asked Kakashi.

"The ruins were lost. But if I can find them there a strong likelihood that Tala is near there. Kondoru and I will try to gain more knowledge to where he ruins might be", said Saber.

"Trust me you two. Saber knows more about this topic than all of us combined. For the time being Kiba, I'll help you search for her. If there's news Kondoru will send a message. We will leave when you're ready", said Barnard.

"Is there any silver lining?" asked Neji.

"She won't be used for breeding", said Saber.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Because her body won't accept it. But there's also a drawback", said Saber.

"What?" asked Neji.

"It also means she'll never be capable of taking a mate or having a family of her own. Her one true mate will always be Cernunnos unless we seal her chakra, but that poses dangers as well", said Saber.

"Which are?" asked Neji.

"Even if we sealed off her connection to her chakra system the beast power will erode her body eventually killing her. I'm amazed the hunters were capable of achieving such a thing", said Saber.

"HOW IS THIS AMAZING?!" snarled Kiba.

He paused with his anger when heard Neji's monitors beeping. Kiba held his mate's hand and gently kissed it.

"I'm sorry Kiba I didn't mean to stress you", said Kiba.

"This whole thing is stressing. Our baby has is now the future mate to an immortal monster. You keeping calm by my side is the only thing keeping me sound", said Neji.

"Can you tell us more", said Kakashi.

"Well, there's be two recorded attempts on the transfer of power. The first one killed the girl halfway through the ritual. And the second was a success in transferring the power, but the girl went insane and killed herself", said Saber.

Neji leaned over the side of his bed and emptied his stomach. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Neji twitched trying not to give angered reaction.

"How are you feeling?" asked Tsunade.

"Nauseated", said Neji.

"Let's give these two some privacy", said Tsunade.

"Not yet", said Neji.

"You need rest", said Tsunade.

"I will after. How long do we have until the hunter unleash the power?" asked Neji.

"Eighteen years", said Saber.

The room emptied. Kiba joined his mate. He didn't want to touch on what they just learned yet. Neji wasn't ready for that.

"The baby?" asked Kiba.

"It was only bleeding from the stress of the jutsu. He will be fine as long as take it easy for a few months. Tsunade is keeping me here under observation for a week", said Neji.

"I can stay with you until you're out of the hospital", said Kiba.

"No", said Neji.

"Neji, I want to make sure the both of you are okay", said Kiba he put his hand over Neji's stomach.

"You need to keep searching for her. I'm safe here", said Neji.

"Fine, but let me stay the night", said Kiba.

Neji nodded and nuzzled closely to his mate.

"I love you, Kiba", said Neji.

"I love you too", said Kiba.


	10. Awaken

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 10: Awaken**

 **I'm sorry this took so long to come out. I've had exams and had to study. Thanks for reading. A** **special thank you to EatEmUp for the review.**

* * *

Neji woke when Kiba left the bed. His husband was packing a small bag. He glanced out the window. The sun wasn't even up yet. He hated that they had to part so soon, but it was for an important reason. To find their daughter.

"Kiba", he said.

The alpha smiled gently at his omega. He walked back to the bed.

"Morning beautiful", said Kiba before kissing him on the lips.

It was a soft gentle. Kiba caressed his cheek.

"Leaving?" asked Neji.

"Yes, but I promise to be there for every appointment", said Kiba.

"No", said Neji.

"What?" asked Kiba.

He squeezed Kiba's hand in his.

"I'll be fine. Go find our daughter. One of us has to be out there searching for her. I won't be able to heal properly knowing at least one of us isn't out there for her, Kiba", said Neji as he put his on his stomach.

"I will never give up on finding her. I promise", said Kiba.

"You don't have to promise. I know you'll search for her will all your effort", said Neji.

He nuzzled his beautiful mate.

"And I promise to keep him safe", said Neji.

"I know you will", said Kiba before they kissed again.

He also kissed Neji's stomach.

"Return to me safely our children needs a father", said Neji.

"Don't worry I'll keep him safe", said Barnard.

"Thank you", said Neji.

There was a soft knock on the door. Raion walked silently into the hospital room. His tiger Bangle followed behind him. Their eyes reflected the little light in the bedroom. Even though he'd known Kiba for a short time he considered him a true friend. Now that animal clans have finally returned to their haven it's given them chance to form even stronger connections with each other. Hurt one of them it hurts all of them.

"I'll keep a close eye on him, Kiba", said Raion.

"Thank you", said Kiba.

They both watched as Akamaru and Kiba left. Neji's Byakugan activated. He watched his mate leave the village. As soon as his alpha left his sight he felt alone. A callused hand gently touched his. Raion's green eyes gazed at him.

"He will be fine, Neji. Barnard may be old, but he's still one of the strongest members of the animal clans", said Raion.

That was of little comfort to him. He felt alone. Neji yawned.

"How can you be awake during this hour?" he asked.

"My kind prefer the hours of during dusk and dawn. I and some of the other alphas will be watching over you", said Raion.

"I'm not defenseless!" growled Neji.

"Did I say that? If I were pinned against you I would lose. Now you're in recovery. Besides, it's in every alphas' instincts to protect the family", said Raion.

"Family?" asked Neji.

"We are all descendants of Cernunnos. One family", said Raion

"What about the Hayashi?" asked Neji.

Raion growled, which made Neji instinctively tensed. The monitor showed his change in his heartbeat.

"I apologize I didn't mean to stress you. Those monsters killed my closest friend. We were like brothers", said Raion.

"Banner", said Neji.

"Yes, I rather not speak of him", said Raion.

"Sorry", said Neji quietly.

"Sleep, your body craves it", said Raion.

Neji closed his eyes. His body's urge to sleep overwhelmed his nerves.

"Goodnight, Neji", whispered Raion.

He left his chair and pulled the blankets further over the omega. Raion admired Neji. Not every omega could survive this kind of suffering. He stayed the alert until someone came to release him from duty. Raion tensed when the door opened. He smiled.

"Morning Hinata", he said

"Good morning", she said.

She stared nervously at her cousin. This has become a far too frequent scene. Hinata placed fresh daffodils in a vase. She placed a box of treats on the table.

"What's in the box?" asked Raion.

"It's one of his favorites sweet bean pastries. Would you like one?" asked Hinata.

He shook his head. There was another knock on the door. Raion smiled brightly when he saw who it was. It was his beautiful wife Sarabi. In her hand was a basket with her famous herring pie. Their son Leon was by her side holding her hand. The little boy had messy blonde that fell in his dark red eyes. It was rare for an alpha of his clan not to have green eyes.

"Is that for me?" asked Raion.

"No, this if for him. He's bound to be hungry when he wakes up", said Sarabi.

"Mommy, can we go now it smells weird here", whined Leon.

"Well, I better leave before he gets fussy. When he wakes up, tell him I hope he recovers quickly", said Sarabi.

He watched his wife leave. Raion got up from his seat and bowed his head when Tsume entered the small hospital room. Behind her were Shine and Kuromaru.

"You may go Raion. Be with your family. I'll watch over him for now", said Tsume.

"Thank you Lady Tsume", said Raion with a bowed head.

Tsume smirked. Since she stepped down as a clan alpha, she was considered an elder. It was a title of great respect, but it wasn't so flattering at times. She was the first elder in years. The tragedy that occurred over the last few decades stopped many from taking the title of elder. Tsume took a seat nearest Neji's bed. Kuromaru settled at her feet.

Shine licked Tsume's hand, before joining her master in bed. It had been far too long since she last saw him. She didn't understand why Neji hadn't allowed him to take him with her. She wasn't as strong as Akamaru, but she loved her master just as fiercely. It wasn't fair. She rested her head on her paws and waited for Neji to open his eyes.

"She must have missed him greatly", said Hinata as she scratched behind Shine's ear.

"She sat at the door of their house for a month waiting for Neji to return. The poor thing didn't understand she would only slow them down", said Tsume.

She looked over Hinata. It was obvious by scent the girl was pregnant.

"Congratulations", said Tsume.

Hinata dropped the vase on the floor. It shattered.

"I'm sorry", she stuttered.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize. I understand why you were keeping it quiet", said Tsume.

"It's only a precaution", said Hinata.

She was actually relieved she could talk with someone. It was true this was all precaution but seemed unreasonable to her. Her children weren't the ones being targeted. She knew it would hurt Neji if he found out.

"It all seemed rather unneeded to me, but Naruto is extremely protective", said Hinata.

Tsume helped Hinata picked up the shards of a vase from the floor.

"I understand you don't have to explain. How are you feeling?" asked Tsume.

"Better compared to when I was pregnant with Boruto", said Hinata.

"The second one is always easier. What are you hoping for?" asked Tsume.

"A girl", said Hinata.

"What will you name her?" asked Tsume.

"Himawari", she said.

"That's a beautiful name", said Tsume.

"Thank you", said Hinata.

She threw the shards of the vase in the trash.

"I should be going", said Hinata.

She kissed her cousin on the forehead.

"Feel better soon", she whispered before leaving.

Tsume made herself comfortable in the chair. Hours past and her back grew stiff. There was a knock on the door. She smiled.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd come to visit", said Tsume.

"Sorry, I meant to come sooner, but Faith was being fussy", said Yochu.

The toddler in her arms squirmed.

"I can watch him for a bit. You seem restless", said Yochu.

Tsume and Kuromaru got up. They both stretched. It was wonderful to be up again. She rubbed her back.

"I'll be back in a few minutes", said Tsume.

"I won't leave his side", said Yochu.

"I know you won't", said Tsume.

Yochu watched Tsume leave with the two dogs following behind her. She placed Faith in the chair beside her. Yochu took her brother's hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

Neji woke. He saw his sister by his side. When he saw Faith, he couldn't help frowning. She had her mother's blue hair and eyes. The little girl was a reminder of what he didn't have. Faith and Tala were best friends.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I couldn't find someone to watch her short notice", said Yochu.

"It's alright", he said.

"How are you feeling?" asked Faith.

"Sore", he said as he sat up.

He glared at him as she helped him. She fluffed his pillow.

"You have to get better at accepting help from others", said Yochu.

"You've said that my entire life it hasn't made accepting it any easier", said Neji.

"Well, I thought it might encourage you to try. And you have improved", said Yochu.

Faith woke. She smiled brightly at her uncle. The young girl climbed into bed with him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I missed you, Uncle Neji", she said.

"I missed you too little one", he said.

"Where's Tala?" she asked.

Neji frowned.

"Isn't she here?" she asked.

His frowned deepened. He didn't have the strength to explain to the child.

"Faith, let your uncle rest", said Yochu.

"But", whined Faith.

"None of that little one", said Yochu.

Faith gave an annoyed huff.

"I'll take the rascal", said Tsume with a smile.

"Go on", said Yochu.

"Bye mommy", said Faith.

Neji dropped his smile as soon as the child left. At that moment Yochu saw just how greatly her brother was suffering. For the first time, she didn't know how to comfort her brother. She took a breath she knew she was going to regret asking this question, but she just had to.

"How are you doing?" asked Yochu.

That earned her a harsh glare. Most would back down, but she didn't. She'd grown immune to it over time.

"Are you going to tell me or are you just going to glare at me?" asked Yochu.

"Physically or mentally?" asked Neji.

She'd only be given one answer. Yochu knew if she asked of his mental health she'd only be given a vague answer.

"Physical", said Yochu.

"Sore and uncomfortable", said Neji.

He turned his back to her. She would get nothing more from him. Eventually left with Faith. Tsume returned to her seat. Neji's body langue told her verbal communication would be impossible at this moment. She smirked when his stomach growled.

"You should eat. You're eating for two. Hinata and Sarabi brought some wonderful treats", said Tsume.

"Why is that people give food, when others are in pain? It does nothing to make anyone feel any better", said Neji.

"At least fills your stomach. That's one less pain to undergo", said Tsume.

Neji gave in and ate his fill. With his stomach full he did feel slightly better. He pulled his blankets over himself. Neji didn't want to think. All he wanted to do was sleep. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

Katsumi sat by her daughter's bed. Rose was unconscious for two days. During this time she'd never left the child's side. Nobu was hadn't left their home. He was on edge. His family could be at risk. Orion would strike back in some way. The questions were when and how. They heard a small whine from the bed.

"Nobu!" called Katsumi.

He came rushing into Rose's bedroom. They watched as their daughter white eyes slowly fluttered open. She tried sitting up but failed in her attempt.

"Easy Rose", said Katsumi.

Nobu propped the pillows so Rose could sit up. She clutched her favorite toy Dino tightly in her arms.

"Rose", said Nobu in a soft voice.

She looked at the two caring faces. It took a few moments for her to recognize who they were. They were her parents.

"What happened?" asked Rose.

"You don't remember?" asked Katsumi.

Rose shook her head. The two parents look at each other. At that moment they agreed it was best not to tell Rose. How could they tell their child she had a monster sealed within her? They would have to tell her the story Orion gave them to tell. It was the story told to public as well. One day they would have to tell her, but now she wouldn't understand.

"There was an explosion at the hospital", said Katsumi.

"Okay, but how it daddy all better?" asked Rose.

"Medical ninja healed him with their chakra", said Katsumi.

She looked at her daddy. He was completely healed. There was only a scar on his neck. It wasn't there before.

"What is it sweetheart?" asked Nobu.

"I want to be a medical ninja. Can I be one?" asked Rose.

"Almost anything is possible if you set your mind to something", said Nobu.

Her stomach gave a hungry growl.

"I'll make you something to eat. You stay in bed sweetie. Is there anything special you want?" asked Nobu.

"Grilled cheese with bacon and soup", said Rose.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be right back", said Nobu.

He went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked Katsumi.

"I'm making our daughter something to eat", said Nobu.

"That's not what I'm talking about that. You shouldn't be getting her hopes up like that", said Katsumi.

"Why don't you believe in her?" asked Nobu.

"Because no one will allow a monster to be a medical ninja", said Katsumi.

"Monster?"

They both turned to see Rose. She was crying. Purple chakra swarmed around the child.

"Shit!"

Katsumi grabbed a syringe and jabbed it into Rose's neck. The little girl collapsed.

"She's unstable it will be a miracle if she ever gains control over her power. Orion cursed her", said Katsumi.

Nobu lifted Rose from the floor. She was limp in his arms. He tucked her into bed.

"I'm sorry, Nobu. I couldn't risk her transforming and hurting someone. She shouldn't even be capable of doing such a thing", said Katsumi.

"That's not why I'm upset. How could you call our daughter a monster?" asked Nobu.

He needed a reason for the cruelty.

"I wasn't talking about her. I speaking of the monster within her", said Katsumi.

"They are one in the same. Your grandfather made sure of that", said Nobu.

"Mmm, Daddy?" whimpered Rose.

Katsumi was stunned. That tranquilizer should have knocked her out for a few hours.

"You still hungry?" asked Nobu.

Rose gave a weak nod of her head. Nobu took the tomato soup and grilled cheese he'd made from the counter.

"Where are we going?" asked Rose.

"To your room", said Nobu.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to eat in bed", said Rose.

"Well, today is an exception", said Nobu.

He glanced over at his wife.

"We will finish our conversation later", said Nobu.

He tucked Rose into bed. She could eat the grilled cheese on her own. It was wonderfully cheesy and the bacon made even better. Her hands were too unsteady to properly hold the spoon. It splattered all over her shirt. Nobu wiped it away.

"Sorry", said Rose.

"It's okay", said Nobu.

She ate a few spoonfuls of soup.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Nobu.

He put his hand on her forehead. No, fever.

"Why did Mommy call me a monster?" she asked.

Nobu took a deep breath. He hoped she wouldn't remember that. How would he explain this to her?

"Your mother was mistaken. She didn't mean what she said", said Nobu.

"It seemed like it", said Rose.

Sometimes the girl is too smart for her own good.

"I love you, Rose. And so does your mother she's having a difficult time with her grandfather", said Nobu.

Rose's brow furrowed. She didn't understand.

"You love me right, Daddy?" asked Rose.

"I love you with all my heart, Rose. I wouldn't have given you that necklace if I didn't", said Nobu.

"Why is it so important to you?" asked Rose.

"The necklace you wear was worn by three of the most power women ever known to this village", said Nobu.

"Who were they?" asked Rose.

"The first was my grandmother. She was the third ruler of this great village and our last truly great leader. The village flourished under her tender care. The next woman to wear it was my mother", said Nobu.

"What did she do?" asked Rose.

Nobu saw the excitement in her eyes.

"She had the bravery to leave her family to be with the man he loved", said Nobu.

"And the third?" asked Rose.

"That would be you my daughter", said Nobu.

"Me?" asked Rose.

"Yes, you Rose. I see great things for you my child", said Nobu.

"You do?" asked Rose.

"There will be those who go against you and say horrible things just to hurt you. Never allow them to put you down or stop you from following your dream. I will always believe in you", said Nobu.

"I've changed my dream", said Rose.

"What is it now?" asked Nobu.

"One day I will be the leader of the Hidden Grass Village", said Rose.

Nobu's eyes went wide. He knew Rose would aim high, but he didn't think she would go that far.

"May I see your necklace?" asked Nobu.

She handed him it. He flipped the pendant over in his hand.

"Do you know what the inscription on the back of this means?" asked Nobu.

"I've tried", said Rose.

"We have to work on your reading", said Nobu.

"What does say?" asked Rose.

"May your love and spirit for our home remain always evergreen", said Nobu as he returned Rose's necklace.

Rose gave a small yawn.

"Time for sleep, sweetie", said Nobu.

"But the sun is still up", said Rose.

"Yes, but you need sleep", said Nobu.

He pulled the blankets further over Rose. He tucked Dino closely to her. He crept to the door.

"Daddy, can you sleep with me tonight?" asked Rose.

He couldn't say no to those pleading white eyes. Nobu tried making himself as comfortable as possible in child's bed. Rose huddled up against him. He smiled. She had to be one of the cutest children he'd ever seen. He ran his fingers through her hair. Rose sighed peacefully in her sleep. His eyes opened, when he heard the bedroom door open.

"Easy, Nobu it's only me", whispered Katsumi.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nobu.

"You've been in here for hours. I only came her to check up on her", said Katsumi.

He carefully moved out of bed, so his wife could work. She listened to her heart and lungs. Everything was clear and working well.

"She'll be out for a few days. The poor thing over exerted herself", said Katsumi.

The next morning Katsumi took Nobu's place by their daughter. She regretted what she said so greatly. Katsumi let her feelings as a hunter overtake her feelings as a mother. That was a horrible thing. She didn't deserve to be a mother. Those beautiful white eyes opened.

Rose grew uncomfortable when she saw her mommy. She turned over in bed, so her back was facing Katsumi. After what mommy called she didn't want to talk to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She pulled her blankets over her head.

"Rose, please talk to me", said Katsumi.

"No!" she growled.

"I love you", said Katsumi.

"You don't", said Rose.

"I'm so sorry", said Katsumi.

Rose heard her mommy crying. She peaked out from underneath the blankets. Rose was stunned when she saw her mommy crying. She was one of the strongest women Rose knew.

"You're crying", said Rose.

"Yes, that's how sorry I am. I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you", said Katsumi.

"Promise?" asked Rose.

"Yes, I promise", said Katsumi.

It took a week for Rose to recover from the strain of the transformation. She rushed out of bed and changed into her training clothes. Rose rushed into her parents' bedroom. She pounced on her daddy. He groaned.

"Sweetie, what time is it?" grumbled Nobu.

"Six", said Rose.

How does the child have such energy so early in the morning?

"Come on Daddy you promised we would train", whined Rose.

He got up from bed. Katsumi followed the two of them into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast, Rosy?" she asked.

"Waffles", said Rose.

"Then waffles it is", said Katsumi, before kissing Rose on the forehead.

Nobu smiled. Katsumi and Rose were closer than ever before. They were finally building a proper mother-daughter relationship. This would be far healthier for their child. Nobu poured himself a mug of coffee. His family is at peace at least for the moment. He changed into his training clothes. When he returned to the kitchen, his daughter was covered in syrup. Katsumi was cleaning her up.

"I don't understand how someone so little can make such a mess", she said.

"She only enjoys her food that's all", said Nobu.

"Yeah mommy", said Rose.

"Then I'll leave you to clean up this syrupy mess", said Katsumi.

Nobu successfully cleaned up Rose. They walked to the training room. Rose was jittering with excitement.

"So what will do?!" asked Rose.

"We will be working on your chakra control", said Nobu.

"That's no fun", whined Rose.

"But it's necessary", said Nobu.

"Fine", huffed Rose.

"Rose, you already have superior in chakra control. That doesn't mean you can't further this control. Have you ever felt another chakra?" asked Nobu.

"Kinda", said Rose.

"Tell me about it", said Nobu.

"My normal chakra is blue. The other chakra is purple and wilder. It's a lot more powerful than mine. I know it would never hurt me", said Rose.

The two of them sat down on cushions. Her daddy did a pattern of hands signs. She watched in amazement as vine spread across the room. There were no flowers only buds that were waiting Nobu placed a rose petal on his daughter's forehead.

"What are these for?" asked Rose.

"Only a precaution", said Nobu.

"What's this for?" asked Rose.

"It's a training exercise my grandmother picked up from the Hidden Leaf Village", said Nobu.

He waited for Rose to give any signs of recognitions, but there was none. Orion did some real damage to the child's mind.

"Daddy?" asked Rose.

"Sorry honey", said Nobu.

"So why did you put this petal on my head?" asked Rose.

"I want you to concentrate your chakra on this petal. I want you to try to draw out that purple chakra", said Nobu.

"I don't think I can do that, Daddy", said Rose.

"I believe in you", said Nobu.

She smiled.

"I'll try", said Rose.

"That's all I ask. Now focus", said Nobu.

Rose closed her eyes. Nobu watched as wisps of blue chakra came from her. She was truly amazing. Not even the academy students had this kind of control. She opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't do it", said Rose.

She was pouting.

"Don't pout it's alright. We'll find another way", said Nobu.

He sighed. Extreme emotion distress seemed to be the fastest way to draw out that beastly chakra. He didn't want to harm her like that. She was his little girl. He could never cause her pain intentionally.

"Let's work on taijutsu and I want you to use your ability", said Nobu.

"REALLY!" said Rose.

"Yes", said Nobu.

Rose activated her Byakugan. She could see her daddy's chakra points perfectly. Rose subconsciously took the Gentle Fist stance. Nobu came after her. She went at him. Rose could see Nobu's chakra points but couldn't hit them. After thirty minutes Rose was completely drained. She laid spread out on the floor. Her daddy stared down at her.

"Are we done?" asked Rose.

"No", said Nobu.

"What", said Rose.

"Now you will try and call upon that power", said Nobu.

"I'm tired", whined Rose.

"When we finished, I'll take you to get a sweet bean pastry", said Nobu.

"Okay", said Rose.

She took a seat on the cushion. Nobu watched as Rose tried to call upon that strength, but there was nothing. He knew she was trying the best she could.

"I can't", said Rose.

"It's okay. You tried your best and that's all that matters. Now go put your shoes and jacket on", said Nobu before patting her head.

Rose smiled. Nobu watched as the child speed out of the training room. So much for her not having any energy left. Nobu held Rose's hand as they walked to the pastry shop. He smiled as his daughter ate. Nobu wiped the sweet bean paste from her mouth.

"Can we go to the park?" asked Rose.

"Of course", said Nobu.

That was one of the best ways for Rose to burn off that sugar-powered energy. As soon as they reached to the playground she took off.

"Stay where I can see you", said Nobu.

"Okay", said Rose.

She rushed over to a group of girls playing hopscotch.

"Can I play?" asked Rose.

The girls shivered when they saw her. She didn't understand. Why were they so afraid? She wouldn't hurt them. All she wanted to do was play. Was there anything wrong with that?

"So can I play?" asked Rose.

"No, go away monster", said one of the girls.

One of the girls threw a rock at her. She cried. Blood dripped from her forehead.

"What did I do?" asked Rose.

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Go away freak!" yelled the girl.

"Freak?" whimpered Rose.

Her little hands fisted. Dark purple chakra surrounded came off her in large wisps. It was pure anger. Her teeth sharpened and her nails transformed into claws. Rose went to all fours and growled. She ripped into one of the girl's skin.

"ROSE!" yelled Nobu.

She turned to see her daddy. He'd be angry. Her worry furthered her growth in chakra.

"I'm not angry sweetie. Just take deep breaths and focus on me", said Nobu.

Rose took deep breaths and focused on her daddy's kind silver-white eyes. Her wild chakra calmed. She collapsed.

"My poor girl", said Nobu as she took the child in his arms.

He looked over at the girl Rose attacked. She had deep cuts on her forearms. No, major damage, which was a relief.

"What did you say to her?" asked Nobu.

"That she's a monster. That's what my mommy told me", said the girl.

"And what is that?" asked Nobu.

"A monstrous freak", said the little girl.

The girl's mother came rushing over. When she saw Nobu, she backed down. The woman revealing the truth about what Rose really was.

"I won't be pressing charging", said the mother.

There was a trail of blood coming from her forehead. When he wiped it away, the cut had already healed. There wasn't even a scar. Nobu started their walk home. He was proud of his little girl. She regained control over herself. Her chakra control was amazing. Part of it was due to her Hyuga bloodline, but a great deal of it was Rose's remarkable determination and will power. Katsumi stared at him worriedly. He sighed. She'd already heard the news. Katsumi allowed him to tuck their child into bed. He shut the door to Rose's room.

"Is it true?" asked Katsumi.

"Yes, she attacked, but she also controlled herself. But it could have been so much worse", said Nobu.

"In my book, the girl got what she deserved", said Katsumi.

Nobu laughed. He knew that would be Katsumi's response.

"We should give her a treat for dinner", she said.

"Barbecue?" asked Nobu.

"Yes", said Katsumi.

Rose woke up. It was early afternoon. When she walked into the kitchen, her parents were relaxed. Why weren't they angry?

"Rosy, come here", called Katsumi.

Her mommy pulled her into her lap.

"We are very proud of you", said Nobu.

"Huh?",

"You controlled your chakras", said Katsumi.

"But I attacked that girl", said Rose.

"Are you sorry for that?" asked Katsumi.

"Yes, Mommy", said Rose.

"That's good enough for me. You Nobu?" said Katsumi.

"Good, enough for me too. And we have a special reward for you", he said.

"What?!" asked Rose she was jumping with excitement.

"We are out for barbecue for dinner", said Nobu.

"Yeah!" squealed Rose.

She rushed to the front door.

"Where you going?" asked Katsumi.

"Outside", said Rose.

"Coat", said Katsumi.

"Fine", muttered Rose.

She took her coat from the peg. It was a light blue jacket with white sheep on it. She rushed outside to her favorite tree swing. It was her favorite place. She rocked back and forth on the swing. Her toes could barely touch the ground. A squirrel searched the ground for buried nuts.

"Will you be my friend?" asked Rose.

The squirrel stood up on its hind legs, before bowing his head. Did a squirrel just bow to her?

"So will you be my friend?" asked Rose.

The squirrel nodded his head furiously.

"Can you understand me, Mr. Squirrel?" asked Rose.

Again he nodded his head.

"I'm going to call you, Nibbler. Do you like that?" asked Rose.

The squirrel nodded his head again. He scuttled off. She sighed. Rose wanted to continue their conversation. A few moments later Nibbler came back with an old looking raven. It deeply bowed her head.

" _My queen it's an honor to meet you. My name Kokutan. How may I be of service to you?" she asked._

"Why can I understand you and not Nibbler?" asked Rose.

" _Squirrels, aren't a powerful race. Only those animals of great power deserve to speak with the Queen of Beasts", said Kokutan._

"Queen of Beasts? I'm only two", said Rose.

" _I don't have the right to explain much, but your true abilities are just awakening my lady", said Kokutan._

"My abilities?" said Rose.

The raven gave squawking laugh.

" _You couldn't always speak with birds. You're growing your majesty. Your full abilities are just waiting to be discovered", said Kokutan._


	11. Reaction

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 11: Reaction**

 **Sorry for how long this chapter took to publish. Thanksgiving break was busy for me. I hope everyone had a happy holiday. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review. If you have any question or suggestion please leave them. I would be happy to answer them as soon as I can.**

* * *

A week passed since the incident at the playground. Rose was so lonely. Children her age were scared of her. She didn't understand why. Had she done something wrong? She sighed. Rose swayed slowly back and forth. Her only company was her toy, Dino. Across the street children played. She knew she was unwelcome.

"Why does nobody wanna be my friend?" she whispered.

She smiled when four small paws touched her shoulder. Nibbler nudged against her cheek.

"At least I gots one friend", said Rose.

Nibbler might not be human, but that didn't matter. A friend is a friend. Human or animal it didn't matter to her. She couldn't stop watching the kids across the street. They looked like they were having such fun. Why couldn't she do the same? Maybe just maybe they would her play this time. She glanced back at her house. Through the kitchen window, she saw her mommy was busy. Nibbler shook his head.

"I should at least try and make friends. All of them can't be so bad", said Rose.

Nibbler climbed back up the tree. Rose rushed down the path leading to her home. Rose watched the other children from behind the bench. Rose watch them from behind a bench. If one of them caught her they would run away. One of the kids kicked a ball too far. It rolled to Rose's feet. She picked it up and came out from her hiding place.

"Ball", she said with arms extended.

The kids stood frozen in front of her.

"Can I play?" she asked.

A large boy approached. He shoved her to ground. She landed on her chin. Rose slowly sat up. She winced when she touched her fingers to her chin. Rose stared at him with confusion.

"What I do?" asked Rose.

"Freak!" he yelled.

"I'm not a freak", whimpered Rose.

"Is the baby going to cry?" he asked.

"Stop it!" cried Rose.

Her claws punctured the ball. The children stared wide-eyed at her claws.

"Freak", chanted the kids.

"Please, stop", begged Rose.

One of the kids tore Dino away from her.

"Give him back!" shouted Rose.

She closed her eyes in fear. When she opened them, the kids were running away from her. Diana stood in front of her.

"This thing is yours right", she said holding Dino in her arms.

She nodded. Rose hugged the toy closer to her.

"He really got ya", said Diana as she raised Rose's chin.

She took out a box of band-aids from her pack. Rose whined as she cleaned the scuff on her chin.

"Ow", whimpered Rose.

"Stop complaining. It's not that bad", said Diana.

"It stings", whined Rose.

"Get over it", said Diana.

Rose continued to cry. Diana didn't understand. This girl could be the most powerful to ever come from the village, yet here she is cowering.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" asked Diana.

"If I'm mean they'll never be my friends", said Rose.

"There's a difference between being mean and having a backbone", said Diana.

"Doesn't everyone have a backbone? They wouldn't be able to stand if they didn't", said Rose.

Diana rolled her eyes.

"It isn't being mean. Standing up for yourself", she said.

The girl smiled brightly at her.

"I was wrong", said Rose.

"About what?" asked Diana.

"You", said Rose.

"Me?" asked Diana.

"Yep, I thought you were a big meanie. But you're actually kinda nice", said Rose.

Diana conscious hit her hard when she saw those big innocent white eyes staring up at her. Why must the child look at her like that? Why did that look make things so much more difficult?

"I'll take you home", said Diana.

She was shocked when Rose grabbed her hand.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Diana.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Holding my hand", said Diana.

Rose shrugged her shoulders and moved forward. Diana took her home. Katsumi dropped the plate she washing when she saw Diana walking back with her daughter. She rushed outs.

"Rose, come here right now", said Katsumi.

She looked at her mommy. The little girl didn't understand why she was so angry. Diana helped her.

"But-

"No, Rose come here now", said Katsumi.

Her daughter came running to her side. Katsumi didn't trust Diana. She knew the young girl had long since been groomed to take her place as Orion's trustee. Which meant the twelve-year-old girl was a threat. Katsumi saw the rainbow Band-Aid on Rose's chin.

"Did she hurt you?" asked Katsumi.

"No, she made all the mean kids leave me alone", said Rose.

"Go to the house", said Katsumi.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Rose.

"No, it's time for lunch that's all", said Katsumi.

"Can Diana stay for lunch?" asked Rose.

"No, I'm sure she has better things to do than having lunch with us", said Katsumi.

Diana nodded her head. She had to get close to Rose, but she wouldn't risk her life pissing off Katsumi. There was a reason Orion treasured the woman. She was deadly and clever.

"Sorry, Rose maybe another time", said Diana.

"Okay", she said.

Rose walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating. Katsumi watched as Diana left.

"Stay away from her", she said.

"Who?" asked Rose.

"You know who", said Katsumi.

"Diana", said Rose.

"Yes", said Katsumi.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"I don't trust her", said Katsumi.

"Why?" asked Rose.

Katsumi sighed. Why and no were two of her daughter's favorite words. Sometimes it was maddening. On rare occasions it was cute.

"She is friends with Orion", said Katsumi.

Rose dropped her chopsticks. She hadn't seen grandpa the whole week.

"I'll stay away, mommy. I don't wanna train with him again", said Rose.

"Good girl", said Katsumi before kissing her on the forehead.

Rose smiled brightly.

"How did you get that scratch on your chin?" asked Katsumi.

"Kids at the soccer field pushed me", said Rose.

"I told you not to leave the front yard", said Katsumi.

"Sorry mommy", said Rose.

Katsumi smirked she knew the child wasn't sorry. She would let them get away with it this time.

"I love you", said Katsumi.

"Love you too", said Rose.

After Rose's nap, she came out to play in the front yard. Diana watched the young girl from afar. It was amusing to watch the child play with a squirrel. The fluffy tailed rat seemed to a source of comfort. That would have to go. If it were dead Rose would have to find friendship elsewhere. She waited for Rose to leave.

Diana waited for the squirrel to climbed down from its tree. When it did, she sent a kunai through its skull. She took the blade from the pest's skull. The child would come outside to play again after dinner. She placed the corpse at the front door.

Rose was in her daddy's study. He was teaching her a new song on the piano. She loved this time with him. Rose followed the motioned of Nobu's hands perfectly. The little girl was a talent. She knew all the keys by tone alone.

"Dinner", called Katsumi.

"Do we have to?" asked Rose.

"Don't you want pizza?" asked Nobu.

"One more song", begged Rose.

"I don't see the harm in one more song", said Nobu.

They played one more song together, before leaving for the kitchen. She took her seat at the table. Katsumi placed a plate with a slice of pizza and a few pieces of broccoli on the side.

"Yucky!" whined Rose as she poked one of the green vegetables.

"They'll help you grow big and strong", said Katsumi.

"No", said Rose before throwing a piece of broccoli at her.

"Rose!" warned Nobu.

"Sorry daddy", she said.

"Now say sorry to mommy", said Nobu.

"Sorry", said Rose.

"Broccoli isn't that bad. Eating it is how I got to be as strong I am", said Nobu.

"Really?" asked Rose.

"Yep", said Nobu.

She ate her broccoli without complaint. Rose finished her meal.

"Can I go play?" she asked.

"Go", said Nobu.

"Not for too long. I don't want you catching a cold", said Katsumi.

Nobu watched his little girl rush out toward the front door. He went on edge when he heard Rose shriek. Nobu and Katsumi rushed to the front door.

"NIBBLER, WAKE UP!" screamed Rose.

Their daughter cried over a squirrel's body. It was obvious to the adults that it was dead.

"Mommy, make him better", cried Rose.

"I can't do anything", said Katsumi.

"Why?!" yelled Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose, but it's dead. There's nothing I can do", said Katsumi.

"HE'S NOT AN IT!" she screamed.

Her little hands fisted. She kicked her mommy in the shin, before running to her bedroom.

"I don't understand why she's so upset", said Katsumi.

"That must have been, Nibbler", said Nobu.

"Nibbler?" asked Katsumi.

"Yes, he was her friend. You calling him it. That hurt her", said Nobu.

"She's so sensitive", said Katsumi.

"No, she only takes great value in friendship. No matter how small they may seem to us", said Nobu.

Nobu took the dead squirrel from the porch. Its death wasn't natural. Something pierced through its head. Who would have killed this squirrel? He sighed. Nobu buried the little animal. Katsumi stood outside of Rose's bedroom.

"She won't speak with me", said Katsumi.

"I'll take care of her", said Nobu.

He knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Nobu.

"Yes", said Rose.

The little girl was lying in her bed. Her face was buried in the pillows. He took a seat by his daughter's side. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nibbler has left for a better place, Rose. Mommy couldn't do anything for him. I wish I could say differently", said Nobu.

Rose sniffled. She didn't respond. For some reason, the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Daddy, I can't stop crying", whimpered Rose.

"Shh, my child. I know how much he meant to you", said Nobu.

"He was my only friend", said Rose.

"What about me and your mommy? Aren't we your friends?" asked Nobu.

"Yes", said Rose.

"See you're not all alone", said Nobu.

"Then why do I feel that way so often?" asked Rose.

That was a jab to his heart. A child needs to be able to communicate with others of their own age. Rose's faced a dilemma in this area. All the children feared her. There was so little he could do. That was a problem Rose would have to overcome on her own. It would be difficult, but it wasn't impossible. Rose cried herself asleep. He pulled the blanket over the sleeping child. Nobu quietly left the room.

"How is she?" asked Katsumi.

He sighed.

"She's young and doesn't understand these things", said Nobu as he took a seat.

"She has to learn", said Katsumi.

"She's only a child", said Nobu.

"As much as I hate to say this Nobu. She won't remain a child forever", said Katsumi.

"Then what will she be? Our daughter will never have the chance to have a family. What kind of life will she live? She only has a childhood that shortens by the day. This time should be one of happiness. Not of freight. What I want most for her is a happy life", said Nobu.

Katsumi watched as her husband walked into his study. His words made her nervous. He played the piano. The tune was complicated and sad. It was so beautiful. The music nearly brought tears to her eyes. She went to her bedroom. Katsumi took the framed photo of her daughter in hand. She slammed down the photo. The glass shattered. She went to Rose's bedroom.

She sat on the small bed. The child was in a deep sleep. Katsumi ran his fingers through the child's silken her. Beautiful. Tears slid down her cheek. This child could have a real life if she stayed safely tucked away in the Hidden Leaf Village. But she couldn't force herself to believe that unnatural couple was parents than her and Nobu. She kissed Rose on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry my child", said Katsumi.

The next day after breakfast Rose sat at the table with her mommy. In front of her were multiple workbooks. She'd gone over the alphabet enough times in her mind. Rose knew each of the sounds every letter made. Her eyes were focused outside. Snow was falling. Rose loved playing in the snow. She wanted to play or train not be stuck inside.

"Rose",

Her daughter didn't even respond to her name. The girl's mind was elsewhere. Katsumi didn't understand why her daughter a massive love of the outdoor. The weather outside was only growing colder.

"Rose", said Katsumi.

"Sorry, mommy", she said.

"You can play", said Katsumi.

She helped her child into her winter clothes, before letting her out to play.

"Don't stay outside too long", said Katsumi.

"Okay", said Rose.

She rushed outside and made snow angels. Soon she grew bored of that. Across the street, she saw children at play. They were having a snowball fight. It looked like such fun. She wished she could do the same. If daddy were home he would play with her, but he was on the mission. It was unfair.

"Rose",

She turned to see Diana. The older girl was dressed in blue.

"Why are you here?" asked Rose.

"I brought you a treat", said Diana.

"A treat?" asked Rose.

There was a candied apple in her hand. Rose licked her lips. Mommy never allowed her many sweets. Diana gave it to her.

"Thank you but I have nothing for you", said Rose.

"It fine", said Diana.

"Spilt it with me", said Rose.

Diana cut the apple. She handed a few pieces to her. Rose happily ate them.

"Do you like hot cocoa?" asked Diana.

"Yes", said Rose.

"Would like to get some with me?" asked Diana.

"Mommy, says I shouldn't play with you. If I do I might get in trouble", said Rose.

"It will only be gone for a few short moments. She won't even know you're gone", said Diana.

"Are you sure?" asked Rose.

"Yes", said Diana.

She took the girl's little-mittened hand. Diana took her to her favorite café, The Green Leaf. The settled at a table. She went to the counter and made their order. Rose was currently distracted herself by staring at the teacup lamps. She went back to the table. A few moments later their order came. The waitress placed a piece of pumpkin pie in front of her.

"We didn't order", said Diana.

"Oh, this is a treat for the cutie", she said.

"Me?" asked Rose.

"Yes, you", said the waitress.

"Thank you", said Rose.

"And polite too", she said.

Rose giggled. The waitress left. Her eyes were focused the hot chocolate in front of her. Whip cream and chocolate syrup. Rose drank leaving smudges of whip cream on her face. She wiped her mouth on her coat sleeve. He picked up her fork and took a piece of pie. She instantly cringed at the taste.

"Yucky", whined Rose.

"You don't like pumpkin?" asked Diana.

Rose shook her head.

"Do you want it?" asked Rose.

Nobu returned from his mission. His body ached. He heard a familiar laughed. Maybe Katsumi took Rose for a walk through the village. Through the window of the café, he saw Diana with his daughter. He opened the door of the café.

"Rose",

"Daddy?" she asked.

She smiled, before running toward him.

"Rose, pay the nice woman who served you", said Nobu.

"Okay", she said.

Nobu glared at the girl in front of him. She held the same cold gaze as Orion.

"She's only an innocent child. I don't blame her for this foolishness. I only blame the monsters who try to use this innocence against her. Stay away from her", said Nobu.

"And what of me, Nobu? Many consider me a child", said Diana.

"Then they are fools", he said.

"Yes, they are. You are genius amongst them. I'll stay away from her. But can you keep her away from me? The kind she hails from craves companionship. How long do you think she'll be able to survive without the friendship of another?" asked Diana.

"Don't threaten me or my family. You're smart enough to know of the unease that hides just beneath surface. This village once wanted me as their leader. Maybe once again their minds will sway that way once again", said Nobu.

Diana backed down. Nobu was one of the most powerful ninjas of the Hidden Grass Village. She would have to handle this very carefully. Acting foolishly might cause her death. He was very right of the unease of the village. It only remained a source of discomfort as long as Orion lived.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy", said Rose.

He lifted the small girl from the ground. Nobu left. A nervous Katsumi came running in his direction. The fear was so present in her eyes.

"She's fine, my love. How did she leave without you noticing?" asked Nobu.

"Diana used a shadow clone and a transformation jutsu. And I thought Rose wouldn't be foolish enough to follow her", said Katsumi.

"She's smart, Katsumi there's no doubting that. She's still only a child", said Nobu.

"From now on I'll keep her always by side", said Katsumi.

Nobu laughed.

"Our child will always wonder no matter how much it distresses us. That's part of her", said Nobu.

He nudged their child awake.

"Mm, Daddy", she whined.

"Rose, I and your mom love you more than anything in this world", said Nobu.

"I know", she said.

"You mustn't wander off like that. It scares us", said Nobu.

Rose's eyes started to water.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. She's so nice to me. Not many other children treat me so kindly", said Rose.

"One day you'll make wonderful friends that will be by your side all your life, but my dearest daughter Diana is not your friend", said Nobu.

Neji slowly rose from his hospital bed. He shed the clothes given to him by the nurses and changed into the ones Tsume brought him. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in", he said.

It was Tsunade.

"I'm only asking this from a purely medical view. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Physically, fine. I thought you said I was well enough to stay. You've already made me stay two days longer than I wanted. I hate this place", said Neji.

"Yes, you are well enough to leave, but I must stress you keep your activity to a minimum. That means no training not even in chakra control", said Tsunade.

"For how long?" asked Neji.

"Only a few months time. If you start bleeding again don't hesitate in calling me", said Tsunade.

"I know", said Neji.

"I want to take one more look at your child before you leave", said Tsunade.

Neji nodded and took off his shirt. His many scars were exposed. He lay back in the bed. Neji smiled when he heard his child's heart beat.

"Perfectly healthy", said Tsunade.

She left. Neji wiped his stomach clean and put on his shirt. There was another knock on the door. A nurse came in with a wheelchair. He glared at her.

"Sorry, it's hospital policy", she said.

He sighed and sat down in the chair.

"NEJI!"

Two green flashes sped toward his direction. Lee and Guy stood in front of him.

"Don't tell me you confined to this horrid contraption!" cried Guy.

Neji took a breath. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"It's hospital policy. I assure you he's fine", said the nurse.

Neji could sense the nurse's discomfort.

"How are you feeling my student?" asked Guy.

Neji's hands fisted. He hated the question with a passion. Neji took a breath.

"I'm fine. Only tired", he said.

"And what of your child?" asked Guy.

"Yes, what of him?" asked Lee.

Neji smiled. Lee and Guy were some of the few who accepted his pregnancies and didn't look at him like a freak. That was a great deal of comfort to him at the moment.

"He's fine", said Neji.

"Neji", called Tsume.

She smiled gently at her.

"I'll take care of him", said Tsume.

By her side was Shine. She took her place behind Neji and pushed his wheelchair.

"Tsume, may I ask a favor of you?" said Neji.

"Of course", said Tsume.

"May I stay with you in the main house. I can't live alone in my home. It's so empty without the two of them", said Neji.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling. Neji cursed himself for not being capable of properly controlling his emotions. Tears wouldn't stop falling. He let his long hair fall into his face, hiding his shameful tears.

Tsume wheeled him off to somewhere hidden. Neji had lost so much in this time. The least she could do was keep his pride intact. She took his shaking hands in hers. Tsume gave them a gentle squeeze. She brushed his long hair behind his ear. There was such sadness in those white eyes.

"I would love your company. You'll be welcome in my home for as long as you need", said Tsume.

"Thank you", said Neji.

He got up from his chair. Neji would not stay in the humiliating chair. He would walk out of the hospital on his own. Neji followed her down the street.

"May we stop at Grams?" asked Neji.

"A hardy meal would do you and the baby good", said Tsume.

Grams smiled when she saw Tsume and Neji. Her smile flattened when she saw the deep sadness in her grandson's eyes. She hugged him tightly.

"Your little angle will return. I know it", said Grams.

Neji took a seat. The aromas in the air made his stomach growl. He hummed a song to his unborn baby. It was a welcomed distraction. He used to do the same for Tala.

"Have you thought of a name?" asked Tsume.

"Name?" he asked.

"For your baby", said Tsume.

"I wish I could say I have. But my thoughts haven't been with this child as much as he deserves. I love him so dearly, yet haven't even thought of a name. What kind of parent am I", said Neji.

"Neji, you are handling this the best you can. His name will come to you in time", said Tsume.

She gently touched his hand. Grams placed two bowls the table. They ate quietly. Together they went to the main house. He settled in one of the bedrooms on the lower floor. Tsume brought clothes from his house. He wasn't much in the mood for talking.

"Sleep, your body craves rest", said Tsume.

"I've slept for nearly a week. I'll go for a walk", said Neji.

"Be careful", said Tsume.

Neji hand instinctually went over his stomach.

"Do you think they would really try something so foolish?" he asked.

"Can't be too careful. All the alphas have grown far more protective over their omegas and pups", said Tsume.

"I'll stay in the village", said Neji.

Shine went to his side. He walked down the peaceful roads of the village.

"NEJI!" called Tenten.

He saw Tenten and Sparrow. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. He could feel the small bump in Tenten's normally flat stomach. They pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you at the hospital, but our little one wouldn't allow me to leave our house", said Tenten.

"You don't have to apologize Tenten. I understand the difficulties of morning sickness", said Neji.

"You must come over", she said.

"We be happy to have you", said Sparrow as he wrapped his arm protectively around Tenten.

"I maybe another time", said Neji.

"Of course", said Tenten.

"You are always welcome", said Sparrow.

"Thank you", said Neji.

Neji returned the Inuzuka territory. He stopped in front of his house. Neji stepped onto the front porch. He touched the doorknob, but couldn't force himself to open it. Shine nudged again his hand. He couldn't stay here any longer. Neji went to the main house. He heard someone speaking with himself. He opened the double doors to the meeting room. The circular table was piled with stacks of ancient books. Large maps and photos of ancient ruins covered the walls. Saber paced around the room. His tiger's eye followed him as he paced. He knocked on the door. Saber's green eyes focused on him.

"Neji, nice to see you're out of the hospital", said Saber.

"What is all this?" asked Neji as looked over the walls.

"Studies to try and find the hunters' homeland", said Saber.

"I thought you were searching for the ruins where Cernunnos is sealed", said Neji.

"That as well", said Saber.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" asked Neji.

"You should rest in your condition", said Saber.

"I'm pregnant, not ill", said Neji.

"Do you know anything of our ancient history?" asked Saber.

Neji shook his head. Saber took a book from the pile on the table.

"Take this as a chance to learn", he said.

Neji settled in a chair and read the book. The text was a welcomed distraction. He knew it wouldn't last. His body ached with missing his of child

Two weeks past, since Kiba and Barnard left the Hidden Leaf Village. They were in the Land of Rivers. It was a beautiful place. As the name implied the land was crossed by many a river and stream. Tala would have loved to see this place. As they walked people stared at them. It's not ever day they see a large grizzly bear.

They set up camp the driest ground they could find. It was frozen. The months had yet to warm. He thought he would their daughter with him now. She'd missed Christmas and New Years. Akamaru huddled by his side. Barnard built a small fire.

"Kiba",

He looked at Barnard. Most of their journey was silent. Kiba didn't know what to speak of for the first time. Nothing seemed worthy of talking of.

"We will find her", said Barnard.

"I know. I only hope its soon", said Kiba.

"Tell me of the time you first set eyes upon her", said Barnard.

Kiba smiled. He could never speak of Tala with Neji. It would bring such pain to his mate.

"I thought Neji was the most beautiful being until I first saw her. I kept nuzzling her to make sure she wasn't some perfect figment of my imagination. She smelled of milk and lavender. From the moment I first held her in my arms, she was my sunshine. I would do anything and everything to protect her", said Kiba.

"I felt the same joy when I held Hera in my arms for the first time", said Barnard.

"What about Banner?" asked Kiba.

"With daughters it's different. Always is", said Barnard.

He smiled.

"There is another worry on your mind. Is it Neji?" asked Barnard.

Kiba nodded his head.

"He should be showing by now", said Barnard.

"Yes, he should be. I wish I could see him", said Kiba.

Two months past. In an attempt to help Rose socialize with other children Nobu and Katsumi agreed to send her to the academy. In the months prior to this decision, they had her tutored in reading, writing, and math. She did as well as could be expected in those areas. Even though her academic skills couldn't match those of academy students she far outmatched all of them in talent and skill.

From Katsumi could tell daughter enjoyed her schooling. She finished Rose braids and tied them with red ribbon. She took her to the academy. Before leaving her, she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Now be good", said Katsumi.

"I will be, Mommy", said Rose.

Night came and Saber still paced the great meeting room of the Inuzuka home. He'd almost taken up residence there. Neji and him had grown closer over this time. They'd spent such a great deal of time with each other. A friendship built over time. He thought of the boy as another son.

Neji was currently asleep in his chair. He looked at the omega's stomach. Now he was almost five months along. Saber so wanted to help him. He took a blanket and wrapped it around the sleeping being. Most nights Neji was sleepless and would spend the midnight hours with him. Dawn came.

"THAT'S IT!"

Neji jumped from his sleep.

"Saber what is it?" he asked.

"I found it", he said.

"The hunters", said Neji.

"Yes", said Saber.

"Are you sure? Tell me why", said Neji.

"The Swamp of Imprisonment", said Saber.

"The place where the Queen of Beast's spirit was sealed. The once beautiful marshlands forever smelled of death. To serve as a warning to those of her blood of the great danger", said Neji.

"Yes, it shrunk in size but is there. It surrounds the Hidden Grass Village. I've only stepped foot there once. Never had I felt so out of place. My instincts urged me to leave there. All of us were on edge", said Saber.

"My baby is there", said Neji.

Tears fell from his eyes.

"I've sent Bass to fetch the Hokage. They should be here any moment", said Saber.

The door slammed opened. Kakashi, Hana, and Tsume came running in.

"Is it true?" asked Tsume.

"We've found Tala's location", said Saber.

"You've done it Saber. I'll be forever grateful", said Neji.

Only a few minutes later the other clan alphas arrived.

"We must send message to Kiba and Barnard. My birds are faster than any messengers", said Kondoru.

"No at least not yet", said Kakashi.

They all stared at him with such shock.

"Don't look at me in such a way. Do you know how Kiba will respond? We all know. This must be approached carefully by someone who won't give reaction to Tala's appearance", said Kakashi.

"You'll send Shino", said Neji.

"Yes, I can't think of a better person", said Kakashi.

"Kiba deserves to know. Let me send message to him", said Neji.

Kakashi couldn't directly stare into those pleading eyes.

"After Shino leaves Pakkun will take whatever message you want to send to Kiba. I'm sorry for the strain this has put on you, Neji", said Kakashi.

His inner beast came forward, taking the sense of the man. This man was preventing him from being with his pup. He bares his teeth growled. In his clan, he had higher standings than Kakashi. His claws dug into the table.

"Neji, you must calm yourself", said Kakashi.

His growling only grew. Saber moved in front of him. Neji took a step back.

"Remember the pup growing in your womb", said Saber.

That snapped Neji back to reality. He left the meeting room and returned to his bedroom. Neji pulled the blankets over himself. He called on the bond with his alpha. At this moment so desperately needed his comfort.

"Forgive him Kakashi. This is tiring for him", said Tsume.

"I know", he said.

Pakkun jumped onto the table.

"I need you to bring Shino here", said Kakashi.

The pug went running off. A few moments later he returned with Shino.

"Is true Tala has been found?" asked Shino.

"Yes, I'm sending you to scout the Hidden Grass Village in search of Tala. You'll be going under the pretext of learning of more of the academy. Since you are a teacher yourself", said Kakashi.

"I'll leave at once", said Shino.

Neji watched as Shino left the village. With all his heart he hoped he found his child. He hand went to his stomach. Neji dropped his transformation jutsu. He ran his fingers over his large stomach.

"Soon your sister may be home with us", whispered Neji.

Pakkun traveled to Neji's room. He pushed opened the door with his paws. In the bed, he saw the beauty sleeping. Shine was asleep by his side. He jumped into the bed and gently licked his cheek.

"Kiba", whispered Neji.

Neji's arms wrapped around him. Pakkun was in heaven. His short muzzle was pressed against Neji's neck. The omega smelled wonderful even out of heat.

"Neji",

He woke to a raspy deep voice calling his name.

"Kakashi, told me you have a request of me", said Pakkun.

"I need you to track down Barnard and Kiba. Tell them of the news, but make sure they know they cannot act no matter how they want to. And of Shino's mission. Please, find me quickly", said Neji.

"I will", said Pakkun.

He took off in a fully run. Neji sat up when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"May I come in?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes", he said.

"I apologize for my words, but you must understand my reasoning", said Kakashi.

"I understand and forgive you from them. But I will not apologize for my actions", said Neji.

It took three days for Shino to reach the Hidden Grass Village. A grass genin came running toward him.

"You must be Shino. I'm Tegami and will show you to the school", she said.

Shino nodded his head.

"Follow me. I shall show you the academy", said Tegami.

Shino nodded. He followed the girl to a large palace-like building. It had many levels and green roofs. A bamboo forest surrounded the grand building. Children played in the front yard.

"This seems far too grand to be as school", said Shino.

"Yes, this was a grand home of Rosemary the third and greatest leader this land has ever held. She had held great wealth. In her generosity she donated her grandest jewel to further education of the generations to come when the previous academy was in ruin", said Tegami.

Someone ran full speed into the back of Shino's leg.

"Ouch",

Shino almost didn't recognize the girl. She wore a red hat and dress, stockings, light brown coat, and black shoes. Her hair was braided and tied with white ribbon. He was so used to seeing her in overalls, barefooted, and covered in dirt.

"Sorry", she said before running into the school.

"Isn't she a bit young to be in attendance for this school?" asked Shino.

"No, Rose is by far one the most talented prospects this village has", said Tegami.


	12. Hello

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 12: Hello**

 **Got a little behind. Might be late with the update again. Finals are coming up. Thanks reading. Please leave a review if you have the chance.**

* * *

By the time Tegami finished giving Shino a tour. The children were out recesses.

"I'll leave you observe the classes you see fit", said Tegami.

Shino nodded. He went to the play area to observe the subject of his mission. All the children seemed avoid Tala. They couldn't even make eye contact with her. Only one girl seemed to have any interest in her. It was odd. The older girl had already graduated. The headband around her neck was proof of that. Why is she with Tala? She glared at him. It was cold and predatory.

Diana sat next to Rose on the swing set. No one made fun of her while Diana was around. Still it got lonely sometimes. She rocked back and forth on the swing. Rose followed Diana's gaze. She focused on ninja she'd never seen before.

"Whose that?" she asked.

"A foreign ninja here to observe our teaching methods. Do you know the symbol on his headband?" asked Diana.

Rose looked at the man. There was something familiar about, but she couldn't figure out what. She sniffed and got his scent. It was familiar. Where had she smelled it before? She looked at the headband he wore. The symbol on it was shaped like a leaf.

"He's from the Hidden Leaf Village", said Rose.

She didn't understand why Diana was so shock.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"He has a leaf on his head, so my best guess was the Hidden Leaf", said Rose.

Diana gave a sigh of relief.

"Rose?"

"Yes",

"Get a better look at him for me", said Diana.

"Okay", said Rose.

Her Byakugan activated. She gasped, when she saw what lived inside the man.

"Gross",

"What is it?" asked Diana.

"He has bugs living in him", said Rose.

So the myth of the Leaf's Aburame clan were true. He looked like a jonin. They wouldn't put a jonin on a mission like this unless they alternative motives. He was here for Rose. It would be too risky for him to take her now. This was mostly likely a scouting mission of some kind. She was brought out of her thought, when Rose tugged on her sleeve.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" she asked.

"Like what?" asked Diana.

"Like he's your enemy", said Rose.

The kid was right. This Leaf jonin was her enemy.

"Stay away from him", said Diana.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"He's a stranger to our land. Its best to keep your distance", said Diana.

"Okay, but why do I know his scent?" asked Rose.

"He must have visited the village before", said Diana.

"Yeah, that must be why", said Rose.

Once he finished his assignment in the Grass village he left. When he was sure, he was at a safe distance he went into a run. He didn't have time to waste. When he reached the village, his first stop was the Inuzuka territory. Even though it was the earliest hours of the morning, he knew the household would be awake. He let himself in. Tsume greeted him. The woman was dressed in a robe with a paw print pattern. In her hand was a mug of coffee. She rubbed her eyes.

"Shino, are you really here?" asked Tsume.

"Yes", he said.

She touched his sleeve.

"Sorry, the insomnia has me seeing things", said Tsume.

Neji instantly woke from his sleep, when scent familiar scent touched his nose. One he thought he lost. He rushed to the front door.

"Shino?" he asked

The bug ninja stepped toward him. He had Tala's scent on him somewhere. Shino took a white ribbon from his pocket. Neji took it from his hand. He brought it to her nose. It held his pup's scent. Tears welled in his eyes. He couldn't stop them from falling. Saber had to support him. He cried into the alpha's shirt.

"There's no reason for you to cry. You should smile", said Saber.

"I can't stop", said Neji.

He finally managed to collect himself. Neji pulled away from Saber.

"Let's sit", said Tsume.

The group went into the kitchen. Neji needed to sit. He wasn't sure how his body would react to the new he was about to hear. Was it bad? Was his baby hurt? He looked at Shino, but couldn't read his expression. Tsume placed a cup of tea in front of Neji. He sipped on it. It did little to calm his nerves. He was almost afraid to ask the most pressing question. Saber squeezed his hand. Neji took a breath.

"How is she?" asked Neji.

"Healthy", said Shino.

Neji's muscles relaxed. Tala was healthy. Front doors slammed open. Hana and Kakashi came rushing into kitchen. Saber allowed Hana to take the seat next to Neji.

"Is it true?" asked Kakashi.

Shino nodded.

"How did she react to you?" asked Kakashi.

"Almost no recognition. She might have remembered my scent", said Shino.

"Not surprising. Scent is the most powerful sense, when it comes to memory", said Saber.

Neji tightened his grip on his mug so much so it shattered in his hands. The slight discomfort in his hands did little to distract him from the pain in his heart. If Tala saw him she wouldn't recognize him. Just the idea made him ache.

"Neji, a figment of her former self is still there", said Shino.

"Thank you", said Neji.

He and Shino had an understanding of each. Neji trusted him completely. Shino never told Kiba what he saw. That he would be forever be grateful for. He sighed, when Shine rested her head in his lap. Running his fingers through her helped keep him calm.

"It's something", said Hana.

He nodded. Pakkun jumped onto the table.

"I want you to find Barnard and Kiba. Tell them the news", said Kakashi.

"Got it", said the pug before running out the door.

Neji left the table and returned to his bedroom. He fell back into bed. A mix of emotions had taken over his body. He longed from the simple days with Tala and Kiba. His life was going so perfectly. He stared at the ceiling. Neji gave into his bond. He wished Kiba were here with him now.

Barnard kept watched. Even though Kiba was awake his mind was elsewhere. He had no intentions of bring the boy out of his trance. Barnard lacked all interest in finding what was on Kiba's mind. This young alpha has gone through a great deal. Equal to his maybe even more so.

After running for three day straight Pakkun found Kiba and Barnard. He was panting heavily. Pakkun climbed onto Kiba's chest and slapped him with his paw. Those sharp black eyes opened.

"Pakkun?"

He tensed. Was this message bad or good? What if Neji had a complication?!

"Breathe", said Barnard.

He took a deep breath.

"Is Neji okay?" asked Kiba.

"He's fine", said Pakkun.

"Than what is it?" asked Kiba.

"Tala, we found her she's safe and healthy", said Pakkun.

An overwhelming happiness spread through his body. His precious little sunshine would soon be in his arms again. It was only a matter of time. Kiba let his tears fall. There's no shame in be happy. Barnard squeezed his shoulder.

"You said you'd get her back. Now is your chance to prove it", he said.

He got up. Pakkun collapsed.

"You okay little guy?" asked Kiba.

"Three days of straight running how do you think I am?" growled Pakkun.

Kiba lifted the pug and placed him on his head. Akamaru whined.

"Don't give me that look, boy. You are far too big for this", said Kiba.

He watched as Barnard and Otso got to their feet. It was a slow motion. He could almost hear the older alpha's bones his body be that beat up, when he reached that age?

"I'm fine lad. This old bones a few decades left in them", said Barnard.

They each took a four-legged stance. Their bodies changed as chakra surged through them. Barnard kept up the best he could. Late the second night they reached the Hidden Leaf Village. Kiba wrapped the larger alpha arm around his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Kiba?" asked Barnard.

"Getting you home. It's the least I can after all the time you've saved my ass", said Kiba.

Barnard laughed.

"I'd prefer if you not tell, Neji about that", said Kiba.

"No, problem as long as you do the same", said Barnard.

Once he took Barnard home he left for his own territory. He went home, but it was empty. Competently untouched. They must be in the main house. The kitchen light were on. All the clan alpha except Barnard were there. Kakashi and Shikamaru were with them.

"Kiba",

He smiled, when his mother's arms wrapped around him.

"You stink", she said as pulled away from.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, when I got home mom", said Tsume.

"Neji?" he asked.

"Sleeping, for the first time in weeks", said Saber.

"Where is she?" asked Kiba.

"The Hidden Grass Village", said Saber as pointed to a circled place on the map.

"How can you be sure?" asked Kiba.

"Shino, confirmed it", said Tsume.

He dropped his bag and went to Shino's home. His closest friend stood outside. The cold weather didn't seem to bother him in the least.

"Don't lurk", he said.

"You found her", said Kiba.

Shino saw the pure desperation in his friend's eyes. It was an unfitting look for Kiba. There was no fixing it until Tala was home.

"She's alive", said Shino.

"Thanks", said Kiba.

"Don't thank me. You'd do the same for my daughter. There's a reason Yochu and I made you and Neji god parents to Faith", said Shino.

"Lovebug?"

Yochu stumbled out the bedroom. She was only dressed in Shino's shirt. Kiba turned away.

"You shouldn't be here", she said.

She was right. Kiba left. When he returned to the main house, the other clan alphas had other things had things under control. Whatever plan Shikamaru comes up with would better than anything he could come with.

He showered. The hot water felt wonderful. It had been sometime since last had a chance to bathe like. He found Neji's bedroom The beauty was sleeping peacefully. He joined the beauty in bed. Kiba joined him. He nuzzled closely to his mate. The omega smelled so wonderful. His hand went to Neji's stomach. He smiled, when he felt the small bump.

"Kiba?"

Neji turned to face him. The alpha looked almost the same. His hair was longer and more unruly. The alpha's goatee turned full beard. He kissed him.

"I missed you", said Neji.

"I missed you too, beautiful", said Kiba.

Neji didn't want to sleep any longer. He sat up and turned on the lamp.

"I didn't want to wake you", said Kiba.

"Yes, but I want to be awake", said Neji.

For the first the couple could allow themselves to relax. The two of them desperately needed it. They could think clearly for a few moments without fear.

"You need to shave", said Neji.

"You don't like it?" asked Kiba.

"I rather my husband not look like a caveman", said Neji.

The two of them laughed. It wasn't funny, but they both needed an excuse to laugh. They had real graspable hope. He smiled, when his husband's hand went protectively over his stomach.

"Have you came with a name?" asked Kiba.

"No, you?" asked Neji.

"We could name him after your father", said Kiba.

"I never thought to", said Neji in a soft voice.

"We don't have to", said Kiba.

"I'm not ready for another to have that name", said Neji.

"I understand", said Kiba as he wrapped an arm around his mate.

"What about your dad's name?" asked Neji.

"Mom is ready for that either. It almost impossible for her not to tear up at the mention of his name", said Kiba.

They pressed closer to each other. It started with a tender kiss. Kiba moved a top him, careful not to put weight on his stomach.

"We don't have to do", whispered Kiba.

"I want to", said Neji.

Their kisses grew more passionate. Each taking great comfort in the touch of the other. Neji gasped as Kiba slowly pushed into him. The alpha slowly thrust into him. Their climax came quietly. There was no guilt. Neji got up from bed and wrapped the bed sheet around his waist.

"Neji?"

"I'm fine, Kiba. That was wonderful. I only want to shower", said Neji.

He went into the bathroom. Neji let the hot water wash over him. The door opened. Kiba joined him. He pulled him close.

"Love you", whispered Kiba.

The left the shower, when the water went cold. They each wrapped a towel around their waists. Kiba slathered shaving cream over his face. Neji took the razor from his hand.

"Let me", he said.

Neji carefully shaved away Kiba's beard. He wiped away the extra shaving cream.

"So that what you like without the markings", said Neji.

Kiba looked in the mirror. His markings were completely faded away. They both dressed.

"Did I tell you how much I missed you", said Kiba.

"Yes", said Neji.

They both settled into a peaceful sleep. Kiba woke, when he felt Neji's leave their bed. Neji was bent over the toilet. Akamaru and Shine followed him into the bathroom.

"An audience to my morning sickness", said Neji.

Kiba wiped his mouth.

"When did this start?" he asked.

"More frequently since I'm not constantly on the move", said Neji.

The smell of coffee helped get him off the floor. The two of them went into the kitchen. Omegas from the other clans brought food, since they knew they couldn't help in many other ways. He took a seat next to Saber. Neji snagged a jelly donut from a pink box. If he weren't pregnant he wouldn't be able tolerate the overly sweet food.

"What's the plan?" asked Kiba.

"The first part is a scouting mission. We will go under the pretext of a new trade agreement. The group will be built of you, Shino, Neji. I will be attending as Kakashi advisor", said Shikamaru.

"That doesn't explain how we will get her back", said Neji.

"This is how", said Shikamaru as he slid Neji a picture.

It was of little girl with black. He instantly recognized the girl's features. This was Silva's daughter.

"What does a girl from the Hayashi clan have to do with us?" asked Neji.

Barnard growled. The tension in the room grew drastically. This wasn't the reaction Shikamaru was hoping for, but he expected. Each of the alpha were growing more agitated. He took whistle from his pocket. This would either make things worse or get them to stop growling. He blew the whistle. Every animal clan member cringed.

"What hell, Shikamaru!" yelled Kiba.

"I need your focus", he said.

The alphas calmed and took their seat at the table.

"As much as all of you hate the Hayashi you share a common enemy. The hunters. From what Barnard told me they're a large family with many supporters. If we somehow leak to them that this girl in the Hidden Grass Village, we can use the chaos to take back Tala. Her disappearance will be blamed on the Hayashi", said Shikamaru.

"You not taken into account. Do the Hayashi care enough for this girl to take action?" said Saber.

"They do", said Neji.

"How can you be sure?" asked Barnard.

"This girl is the daughter of Silva Hayashi. She the mind that controls the clan. The loss of her child won't be taken lightly. It's dangerous a lot could happen in that chaos", said Neji.

"We'll have to manage", said Shikamaru.

"We don't have much other choice", said Kiba.

Rose sat in the play yard of the academy. Dino was in her arms. Today was difficult. The kids in class called her an idiot, because she couldn't read all too well. All she wanted to do was go home. What made the day even worse was she got in trouble for breaking a kid's arm in taijutsu class. It wasn't her fault the kid wasn't any good at fighting.

"Rough day?"

She smiled at Diana. The older girl was always nice to her. She didn't care what here mommy and daddy said. Diana was one her few friends. Ever since the bug guy came around Diana's appearances grew more frequent.

"Nobody likes me", said Rose.

"I like you", said Diana.

Rose smiled brightly at her. It was true. The brat had grown on her.

"My classmates never will", said Rose.

"They're jealous", said Diana.

"Why would they be jealous of me?" asked Rose.

"Because you're stronger than they'll ever be", said Diana.

"Really?" asked Rose.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you", said Diana.

Rose nodded her. Diana could be so truthful it was mean, but part of Rose really liked that.

"You should go. Daddy will be here soon", said Rose.

With Diana disappeared.

"Looks, like its me and you again Dino", said Rose.

Her smile returned, when she saw her daddy. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey, sweetie. What has you upset?" asked Nobu.

"Kids at school called me an idiot. Because I can't read good", said Rose.

"You'll be smarter and stronger than those kids will ever be", said Nobu.

"You really think so?" asked Rose.

"I know so", said Nobu.

Rose bit her lip. He sighed. She'd gotten in trouble again.

"Give it to me", said Nobu.

She took a letter from her backpack and handed it to him. It was no doubt from the principle. This was the tenth one this month.

"Tell me what this says in your own words", said Nobu.

"I broke a kid's arm in a sparing match in taijutsu class", said Rose.

A broken arm. That's a new one. Rose normally went for the nose. She stared at her feet. Her guilt was enough punishment.

"Well, I say the deserve it. And you've earned yourself a treat", said Nobu.

She jumped from the swing and hugged his leg.

"Does that mean baroque?" asked Rose.

"All you can eat", said Nobu.

"THANK YOU DADDY!" she screamed.

He missed that. The ability to be happy over something so simple. He used to take such joy in music, but even that grew tiresome every now and then. His great joys were his daughter and wife, but he couldn't look at them without a pang of guilt. Rose's hand took his. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Daddy, is something wrong?" asked Rose.

"No, sweetie just caught in a thought", said Nobu.

He took her to their favorite barbecue. Nobu made sure to keep the child a safe distance from the grill. She liked her barbecue extra rare. Nobu had no idea how his wife and daughter could stomach it. He watched as Rose's carnivore like teeth tore through the meat. By the time the meal was over Rose's face was covered in baroque sauce. It was on her clothes.

"Your mother is going to kill me. That's the second dress ruined this week", said Nobu.

To be fair the dress ruined before that. Rose played rough. She whined as he cleaned her face. He didn't understand why she always put up such a fuss about this. She was fine with bath time. Rose yawned. Looked like it was about naptime. He took her in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart", he said.

"Will you stay home this weekend?" asked Rose.

This week he was actually free. Katsumi was the on assignment this time. Orion had him working almost every week. He hardly got to see Rose.

"You have me all to yourself this weekend. And we'll spend all our time in the music shop", said Nobu.

"I would really like that, daddy", said Rose.

Their house was empty. He put the little girl on the couch. Their home was empty Katsumi. He went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water and bubble bath. Nobu got Rose from the couch and woke her up. He washed her hair. Once he was done he allowed her to play with her bath toys. By the time she was done the bathroom floor was soaked. He put her to bed.

"I love you baby girl", said Nobu.

"Love you too, Daddy", said Rose.

He kissed her on the forehead. There was a knock on the door. He smiled, when he saw his father. He embraced the frail bearded man.

"It's been too long", said Ringu.

"It has", said Nobu.

Ringu took his bass guitar from his case and started playing.

"I haven't seen you in the shop for weeks, son", he said.

"You think I don't want to be there. Orion is a slave driver. The only missions I ever get sent on are a-ranked and higher", said Nobu as he took a seat by his father.

"I've said this before. You should kill him before he kills you", said Ringu.

"It isn't so simple", said Nobu.

"Never is", said Ringu.

Nobu closed his eyes and listened to his father play. He was so tired.

"Your mother never wanted this for you, but when your gift appeared you were destined to be a ninja. There was nothin I could do about it. I always regretted allowing you to attend the academy", said Ringu.

"I loved it dad. I still love the thrill of the fight. I hate that I love such violence", said Nobu.

"At least you realize it and that's a gift in itself", said Ringu.

"I don't want this life for my daughter", said Nobu.

There was no way for him to return her to the life she once had. How he wished could give back to her what she lost. What made all the worse was she didn't know. It was more than just her family she lost, when Orion took her. Rose lost her chance of having a normal life. He tried pushing the thought from his mind. Nobu focused on his father's music.

Orion paced his office. The Leaf ninja were coming. They would be here in a matter of days to discuss new treaties. Even if they saw Rose, they could do nothing without causing incident that would quickly grow out of hand. If Rose were taken it wouldn't affect their plans. Whatever was to come he would be prepared.

The morning came soon. Rose ran from her bedroom and into her Daddy's room. She jumped on him. He groaned. She smiled brightly at him and he smiled at her. He ran his fingers through her hair. She always loved, when her daddy did that.

"Music store", said Rose.

"Let me get dressed", said Nobu.

After breakfast Nobu took Rose to the music store. The bell above the door chimed. He frowned, when he saw who it was.

"Daddy",

Rose froze where she stood. She started crying. He took her in his arms and set her down in another.

"Is he going to take me away? Please, don't let him daddy. Please", begged Rose.

"Hush baby girl", he whispered.

"You won't let him take me", said Rose.

"Never", said Nobu as he wiped away her tears.

He sat her down in a chair.

"Now I want you to stay here", said Nobu.

He put headphones over her ears and then hit the play button on his ipod. He smiled, when he saw her get lost in the music. Nobu went to the front desk.

"What do you want, Orion?" he asked.

"I have a mission for you", said Orion.

"I'm off assignment. One parent must be at home, while their children is dependent", said Nobu.

"Did I say you would be leaving the village?" asked Orion.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You'll be showing the Leaf ninja around", said Orion.

"That's a job for a genin", said Nobu.

"It will most likely be Rose's true parents", said Orion.

"This is a test", said Nobu.

"Sharp as always. I want to see just how loyal you are. Will you break Katsumi? You know she'll be completely destroyed if she loses Rose", said Orion.

Nobu took a breath. It will be a hellish task. It will chip away at his conscious, but he had to.

"You're the coldest man I've ever met", said Nobu.

Orion smiled. He left. The eldest hunter froze, when a pair matching ice blue eyes.

"Chase",

He brother walked beside him. This was the first time he'd seen Chase in weeks. The Hayashi were growing more and more bold in their actions. His brother tried keeping the population down, but Hayashi bred like rabbits.

"Is this smart?" asked Chase.

"It will probably be for the better if she's taken back", said Orion.

"You still have control over the weapon don't have the risk if something going wrong. It's clever, but can you really break Katsumi?" asked Chase.

"I will if I must", said Orion.

"I don't envy your position never have", said Chase.

"You should take this time to rest. You look like shit", said Orion.

"I'll take that under advisement. You should as well", said Chase.

"If only I could", said Orion.

Neji packed his bag. He hated the way Kiba looked at him.

"Why don't you come out and say it", he said.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Don't play dumb, Kiba!" Neji growled.

"We are going into the heart of the hunters' land of course I don't want you to come, but I know there's no way for me to stop you. And there's the added danger of the Hayashi too", said Kiba.

"I'm pregnant Kiba, but not weak. I won't do anything to further put our child at risk. And won't go searching for unnecessary danger", said Neji.

"I'm sorry. I just can't lose anymore", said Kiba.

"I know, but you won't lose me ", said Neji.

They started their journey to the Hidden Grass Village. The group set up camp, when they were half way there. He settled down next to Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba wrapped a blanket around themselves. He pressed himself against Kiba.

"I need to see her", whispered Neji.

"I know", said Kiba.

About two in the afternoon they reached the Hidden Grass Village. Kiba sniffed the air for Tala's scent. There were faint wisps of her scent. They were brought to the office of the leader. He nearly growled, when he saw the man sitting behind the desk. That long white hair. It fit the description Senna gave them. Neji squeezed his hand. Shino had a powerful grip on his arm. He forced himself to remain under control. Rage boiled within him. He wanted to rip the man's throat out.

"I welcome you to our village. I'm Orion", he said.

That was a powerful name. This wasn't a man he could take down alone. He couldn't cause something to ruin Shikamaru's plan. No, matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't put his pup at risk. They've gotten too far to mess up now.

"Nobu, come in here", said Orion.

The door behind him opened. Kiba stared at him for a few seconds. He had long dark brown hair and silver white eyes. The man was a few inches taller and maybe nine years older than Neji. The resemblance was uncanny. He was dressed in simply. He wore faded ripped jeans and flannel shirt.

"He may not look like, but Nobu is one of the top jonin in our village", said Orion.

"Being your butler isn't my only career", said Nobu.

He took a breath. Nobu saw the resemblance between Rose and her biological parents. He didn't allow the guilt to show in his expression. He imagined Katsumi's expression and that was far more painful. He apologized to them in his mind.

"I'll be showing the three of you around village. We'll start with academy", said Nobu.

Shino, Kiba, and Neji followed him out into the village.

"There's tension between you and Orion", said Shino.

Nobu smirked.

"You get straight to the point don't you. I won't go into specific detail. Let's just he wasn't too fond of me becoming a member of his family", said Nobu.

"You're related to him?" asked Kiba.

"Thankfully, not by blood. My wife is his great grand daughter", said Nobu.

Kiba grew edgy. He moved closer to Neji. Having a relative of Orion's made him only more possessive.

"Calm down", said Neji as he took Kiba's hand.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Neji.

"The academy I have to pick up my daughter. I'm sorry if that difficult for you in your current situation", said Nobu.

He sighed, when he saw Kiba and Neji holding hands.

"I suggest you two don't do that", said Nobu.

Kiba fought off the urge to punch the jonin. He was almost growling.

"Easy, I personally have nothing against same sex marriage. True love is difficult enough to find why should it be constrained further by gender. My village doesn't share my views. I wish it were different", said Nobu.

The tension calmed. They made it to the school. Kids were matching it up.

"Look like we in time to watch the taijutsu class", said Nobu.

Rose watched waited impatiently for her turn to fight. She loved taijutsu with a passion. No one had ever beaten her. She smiled, when she her daddy watching her. Three strangers were with him. Maybe they were his friends. They seemed to get along well enough.

"Rose",

"Oh sorry sensei", she stepped onto the sparring field.

Neji's eyes widen, when he saw Tala. She was pinned against a boy far larger than her. Neji wanted to step in and protect Tala. She was smiling brightly. There was such confidence in her expression. He'd seen Kiba with the same exact look.

"Ready?" asked the instructor.

The two children nodded their heads. There was a cloud of dirt, when it cleared Tala was standing on the older boy back. She had his arms pinned.

"Winner Rose", said the instructor.

She jumped from the boy's back. Rose smiled, when she saw her daddy. She running toward him.

"DADDY!"

Kiba instantly smiled. Could she recognize him? His sunshine came rushing toward them. He saw Nobu kneel down. Tala tackled him down with such force it sent him backward. Nobu laughed. Her wrapped his arms around Tala. Kiba was jealous. He wanted to tear the two a part.

Neji was stunned at this reaction. Tala has zoomed right pass them without even a second look. She looked at Nobu with such warmth and Nobu looked at her the same way. He true loved her. Shino was right. Tala was well care for both emotionally and physically. It was impossible to fake such loving emotion. Nobu got to his feet. He brushed the dirt from his pants.

"Did you see, daddy? Did you?" asked Rose.

"Yes, I did. You did great, Rose", said Nobu.

She hid behind her daddy's leg, when she saw the three ninja starring at her. Rose didn't like being under such focus.

"There's no need to hid little one. They won't hurt you. These are our friends from the Leaf. Introduce yourself", said Nobu.

"Hi, I'm Rose", she said.

Kiba was in too much shock to give a reaction. Neji walked forward and kneeled down so he was at eye level with his daughter.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Neji", he said.

She peaked out from behind her daddy's leg and looked at the man in front of her. He looked like a prettier version of daddy. For some reason he smelled extremely familiar. The scent calmed her. Her eyes focused on his eyes.

"You got the same eyes as me", said Rose.

"Yes, I do", said Neji.

He was barely holding back his emotions. Neji blinked back the tears. The turmoil of emotion was agonizing. Neji so desperately wanted to hug her. It hurt not being able to do so. He wanted to take her far away from this place.

"You're very talented in taijutsu", said Neji.

Rose blushed.

"What do you say, Rose", said Nobu.

"Oh, thank you, Neji", said

He frowned. It wasn't right hearing his daughter call him by his first name.

"I've never lost a fight", said Rose proudly.

Her attention left him. She was now focused on Akamaru.

"Mister, is that your doggy?" asked Rose.

Kiba quickly came out of his haze of thought.

"Yes, his name is Akamaru", he said.

"Can I pet him?" asked Rose.

"Go ahead", said Kiba.

Rose giggled, when Akamaru licked her face. He went on stomach and her rub his tummy.

"Daddy, can we still do piano?" asked Rose.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I have to show them around, but grandpa will take over your lesson", said Nobu.

"Okay", said Rose.

Neji watched helplessly as his daughter walked over to the old man.

"Bye bye", she said before leaving.

Neji near broke, when she said that. He could only wave goodbye.


	13. Chaos

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 13: Chaos**

 **Sorry, it took so long for me to update got caught up in the holidays. I hope everyone enjoyed there's. Please leave review I haven't heard anything for sometime. If you have any suggestions or ideas tell me. I will answer as soon as possible.**

* * *

Silva Hayashi sat outside of her house staring blankly out at her surrounding. Nothing seemed the same after her daughter Bell was taken. She missed her with every fiber of her being. What kind of hell was her baby being put through? She would do anything just for a hint.

A small sparrow landed on her shoulder. She was tempted to kill the small creature, but then she saw the message tied to it leg. The seal made her eyes widen. It was the seal of the Kaze Clan. What would they want with her? How did they find her clan's home? They left the Land of Fire like Kiba had ordered. They'd done nothing against the Leaf. She was terrified that the disappearance of the Inuzuka child would be blamed on her clan, but thankfully it wasn't. She untied the message from the sparrow's leg. She broke the wax seal. Silva read over the message:

 _You're daughter is in the Hidden Grass Village under Hunter control. We have no interest in you location. Stay out of the Leaf and don't cause trouble and you'll be safe._

At the bottom of the message was the seal of the four animal clans. Those seals weren't given lightly. Hunters? She'd thought they were just an old story, but it does explain the lack of scent.

"What's that?" asked Olcan.

"The location of my daughter", said Silva.

"How do you know its real?" asked Olcan.

"It has the seals of the four clans. You know that aren't given lightly", said Silva.

Silva gave her brother the message.

"Hunters? Is Bell really worth the risk of going against hunters?" asked Oclan.

"Yes, she is. And hunters are our natural enemy. Who knows how much damage they've caused to our clan over the years", said Silva.

"Why would they tell us this?" asked Olcan.

"Isn't it obvious", said Aiko as she joined her niece and nephew.

"Spell it out for me", said Olcan.

"The Hidden Leaf Village can't act against the Grass Village without risking war. We can fight without that risk", said Aiko.

"So there using us!" growled Olcan.

"What does that matter if we can get Bell back?" said Silva.

"Don't you have any pride?" asked Olcan.

"My is pride is outweighed by my love for my daughter. Can we save her", said Silva.

"Yes, we just have to bide our time and wait for the right moment to strike", said Aiko.

"How long will that be?" asked Silva.

"A day maybe less. I gather the men" said Aiko.

"Why don't we use this chance to take advantage of the Leaf?" asked Olcan.

"No, I won't risk their wrath so you can get something as stupid as revenge. Don't remember what Kiba did to our father", said Silva.

"That's why we should act", said Olcan.

"No", said Silva.

The sternness in her voice left no room for him to fight back. He wouldn't dare go against no matter how tempting it was. She ruled this clan not him. Silva let a breath. Soon she would have her baby back. She didn't understand why her brother wanted to avenge their. He want to replace with an heir from the Hyuga. But it was a chance of a life time. She would pet it pass by to have her daughter in her arms again.

Three Leaf ninja followed Nobu through the rest of the village. It was beautiful place, but Neji and Kiba paid little attention to it. Then a horrible touched their nose. Neji ran to the nearest trashcan and threw up. Kiba rushed to tend to him.

"Is you husband okay?" asked Nobu.

"He'll be fine", said Kiba as he rubbed Neji back.

"What is that horrid stench?" asked Shino.

"Those the natural gases from the swamp. Sometimes they get carried on the wind and into the village. There harmless. Some have bad reactions to it. Nothing to be ashamed of", said Nobu.

At five in the afternoon they'd finish their tour of the Grass Village finished. Nobu the two couples to the house given to them for their stay. Kakashi summoned his hounds. The dogs searched for bugs and booby traps. Neji activated his Byakugan.

"The house is clean", said Neji.

Neji and Kiba settled in their room as much as possible. He took a seat on the bed. When would the Hayashi make their move? Would it be today? No, that would be to soon. Time couldn't move fast enough. He needs Tala back. Neji watched as Kiba paced angrily around the room.

"Stop that", said Neji.

He already had a growing headache. Neji didn't need the added stress of worrying about Kiba doing something foolish that could put their whole mission at risk.

"Don't look at me like that", said Kiba.

"Like what, Kiba!" growled Neji.

"Like an idiot who would ruin this whole thing", said Kiba.

"CAN YOU BLAME ME!" screamed Neji.

Kiba took a deep breath. He took a seat next to Neji.

"This is difficult for me. I person of action. This waiting part is hell to me", said Kiba.

"Do you think I don't feel the same? I want to take her now. I don't want to trust the Hayashi, but we don't have a choice", said Neji.

"I will never trust them nor do ever want to after what they did to you", said Kiba.

"I know and neither will I", said Neji.

"What if they try to take, Tala?" asked Kiba.

"They won't", said Neji.

"How do you know?" asked Kiba.

"Their only goal is Bell", said Neji.

"How you sure?" asked Kiba.

"There are very few similarities we share with the Hayashi, but there is one thing we share and that's our love for our children. Silva is one of the coldest women I've ever met, but she would do anything for Bell. Even if it means being used by us. You must promise not to go after, Olcan", said Neji.

"Why not? The bastard insult you and-

Kiba saw the change in Neji's expression.

"I never told you", he said.

"What?" asked Kiba.

His voice was soft. Neji hadn't spoken of his time with the Hayashi, since Tala was born.

"I shouldn't say it will only make things more difficult", said Neji.

"Please", said Kiba.

"Promise you won't go after Olcan then I will tell you", said Neji.

Kiba took a breath.

"Okay", he said.

"It wasn't Katsuo who caused the scars on my hips. Olcan tried forcing himself on me. I managed blinded him in one eye, but couldn't stop him. His father stopped him just in time", said Neji.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kiba.

"It wasn't important then and isn't important now", said Neji.

Neji got up from bed. Just talking about it made him feel filthy.

"Where you going?" asked Kiba.

"I need to shower", said Neji.

"I'll be here", said Kiba.

"Thank you", said Neji.

He watched as closed the door of the bathroom. Kiba fell back into bed. For more than two years Neji had kept that from him. He took a breath. In truth he had no idea how to process this news. The fact that Olcan touched his mate made Kiba want to kill the bastard, but their only concern now was their daughter. He would have to wait for another if it came at all.

"Kiba?"

He looked up.

"You okay?" asked Kiba.

"I was going to ask you the same question", said Neji.

"Fine, I think. You?" asked Kiba.

"Slightly better actually. I should have told you that before", said Neji.

"Love you, beautiful", said Kiba before kissing him on the cheek.

Neji dressed and sat in front of Kiba in bed. Kiba gently brushed through his hair. His muscles relaxed. Kiba was one the few people he allowed to do this. He didn't even allow others to cut his hair. He smiled, when he felt their youngest move within him.

"What's with the smile?" asked Kiba.

"Our son is kicking", said Neji.

He leaned into Kiba. The alpha put his over his stomach.

"I can't feel", said Kiba.

"In a few weeks you'll be able to feel him. Right now he's only the size of an apple", said Neji.

Kiba ran his fingers over Neji's stomach.

"What do think of Nobu?" asked Neji.

"Don't like him. You?" asked Kiba.

"Out of all the people she could be have been given to glad it's someone who truly cares for her", said Neji.

"How could you say that?" asked Kiba.

"Do you know how bad this could have turned out? I've thought of every horrible outcome. I wish I never thought of them, but my mind didn't give an option. It's obvious he loves and she feels the same toward him. She'd beaten, abused or worse, Kiba. Do you know how much a relief and blessing her condition is?" said Neji.

"She raised by her family. Not some imposter", said Kiba.

With that he left. What had he said wrong? His mind took him some of the darkest outcomes possible. Some so horrible it made him sick to even think about. Hana knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Neji nodded.

"I know you meant nothing by what you said. From the nightmares you've imagined Tala's current state must be blessing", said Hana.

"How you'd know?" asked Neji.

"Because I did the same thing. And I understand how much a relief it is", said Hana.

"Why doesn't he understand?" asked Neji.

"He's alpha", said Hana.

"That's no an answer", said Neji.

"Imagine how difficult it was for him to hear Tala calling another daddy. You acknowledging that Nobu was a good care giver questioned him", said Hana.

"I didn't mean it in that way", said Neji.

"I know that and he knows that deep down, but hurts his pride", said Hana.

"I shouldn't have let him go", said Neji.

"Kakashi sent Shikamaru after him", said Hana.

"Hopefully, he won't cause too much trouble", said Neji.

Kiba walked through the park with Akamaru by his side. He lost all ability to move.

"Shinkamaru, I should have known", said Kiba.

"Kakashi, sent me after you", he said.

"Let go of me. I wasn't going to do anything. I promised, Neji", said Kiba.

He took a seat on a near by bench. Akamaru rested his head in his lap. He brush his hand through his dog's fur. Shikamaru joined him.

"I won't do anything to her further at risk. I'm just no ready to go back yet", said Kiba.

"Come on I have an idea", said Shikamaru.

He followed Shikamaru to bar. Green glass bottle lights hung from the ceiling giving the room eerie glow. They sat down at the counter. The last time he went to a bar was to celebrate that Hinata was having a boy. He hardly remembered that night. It gave him the worst hangover of his life. And Neji gave him no pity that day.

"This is your idea", said Kiba.

"Not my most clever plan, but it works all the same. Or are ready to go back?" asked Shikamaru.

He shook his head.

"What can I get ya?" asked the bartender.

"A bottle of sake and two orders of barbeque chicken wings", said Shikamaru.

"Make it three", said Kiba.

"Your orders will done in a moment", said the bartender.

"Hungry?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, for Neji. He will be", said Kiba.

She placed a bottle of sake between the two of them. Shikamaru filled Kiba's glass for him. Kiba never liked saki. He always preferred beer, but today he would make an exception. He swallowed it in one gulp.

"How is he?" asked Shikamaru.

"As good as you can expect. I hate that we have to get them involved. Especially, after what they put him through", said Kiba.

Shikamaru only nodded. Even mentioning the Hayashi to a member of the animals would get a person a growl at the least. He didn't want to risk pushing any of Kiba's buttons.

"Did you learn anything about her?" asked Kiba.

"Only the obvious", said Shikamaru.

"Which is?" asked Kiba.

He wanted to know everything he could about Tala and the life she live while away from them.

"She's one top students in the academy. The only reason she isn't a genin is her age and academics skills. For age she's intelligent, but not enough for a mission of any seriousness. It's hard to believe she came partly from you", said Shikamaru.

"Yes", said Kiba.

Kiba glared at him. Heh, but it was true. Tala was extremely smart and he couldn't take any credit for it.

"That's all from, Neji", said Kiba.

The bartender placed the rest of their order in front of them. He took a few bites, but had little appetite.

"If you don't mind me asking what were you fighting about", asked Shikamaru.

"It was stupid. And always I started it. I overreact", said Kiba.

He took another drink. This time he managed not to cringe at the taste.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah",

"What would you do if you were in my position?" asked Kiba.

"Honestly, I think I would be in the same state as you. Probably worse", said Shikamaru.

"Worse?" asked Kiba.

"You aren't weighted down be the grim statistics like I would be", said Shikamaru.

They stayed they for about hour.

"Shikamaru thanks", said Kiba.

He took out his wallet and paid for the both of them. He boxed the meal.

"No problem", said Shikamaru.

Kiba went back to the house. Neji was waiting for him. He sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Neji", he said.

"It's alright", he said.

Neji could smell the sake on Kiba's breath, but the alpha seemed coherent.

"Kiba, I wasn't questioned you as father. You're a great dad and Tala loves you", said Neji.

His stomach growled. Kiba placed box in front of him.

"Thought you'd be hungry", he said.

Neji ate quietly. He could smell the sake on Kiba's breath, but the alpha seemed calm and steady enough. When he finished, he settled down with his mate. Kiba's fingers ran over Neji's stomach. It was an extremely gentle touch, which helped him relax. They fell into a light sleep. Sunlight came streaming in through the window. Neji slowly got up. He felt sick and threw up on the floor. The stench from the swamp had somehow swept into the small home. When he got up, he saw Akamaru with his paws over his nose. He cleaned up the mess he made. The stink was soon enough to get Kiba out of bed.

"What is that?" asked Kiba.

"Swamp gas", he said.

"Let's get out of here", said Kiba.

Rose woke up. Today was Saturday. What would she do today? Daddy was on patrol so she couldn't spend time with him today. Maybe Mommy would take her to the park? She walked into the kitchen where Katsumi was making breakfast.

"Hungry?" asked Katsumi.

Rose nodded. Katsumi put plate of scrabbled eggs and bacon in front of her. She happily ate.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Rose", she answered.

"Can we go to the park? Pretty please with cherry on top", said Rose.

"Sure", said Katsumi.

She tried not to let her anxiety show. Katsumi hated that Rose's biological parents were so near. Those people didn't deserve. Nobu tried reassure her Rose had shown now recognition of them. It still made her uneasy. Rose needed burn off some of that energy. If she didn't get the chance the child would be terror.

Rose sped in front of her Mommy as they went to the park. Katsumi went to bench were she always went. She didn't understand how should hold so still. Mommy wouldn't play on the jungle gym with her like Nobu. She went to the swing set. A familiar scent touched her nose. A light tone of lavender followed it.

"I'm going on swing", said Rose.

"Okay, have fun", said Katsumi.

"I will", said Rose.

"Remember in my sight", said Katsumi.

"Yes, mommy", said Rose.

Kiba and Neji walked through the village with Akamaru. They were both surprised, when the large dog started acting oddly. He started nervously twitching, before running off.

"AKAMARU COME BACK!" yelled Kiba.

The large dog glanced back at him once before running off. Neji and Kiba went running after him.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Neji.

"Don't know. He's never acted like this", said Kiba.

Rose sat on the swing. She sighed. The other children all ran away from the swing set, when she'd approached. None of them would come near her. Why do they treat her like this? Every time she tries being nice, but the reaction is always the same. Diana was on a mission, so she was alone. Tears streaked down her cheek. They were licked away.

"Akamaru", she said.

He wagged his tail. It had been too long. She scratched behind his ear. His tail thumped against the ground. Akamaru barked.

"I can't play with you. Mommy, will get angry. She doesn't like dogs", said Rose.

Akamaru whined.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt", said Rose.

Akamaru turned out to be the best playmate she ever had. She found herself easily running on all fours through the mud dirt with him. Rose was having so much fun! He even let her ride on his back.

"Akamaru",

Rose looked to see Kiba and Neji. The large dog trotted over to them with her on his back.

"Hi", said Rose.

Kiba smirked. Tala was caked in mud and couldn't seem happier. That was his little girl. She climbed off Akamaru.

"I didn't mean to take your dog, Mister. Mommy, doesn't let me play with them", said Rose.

"Hey, it's alright. The both of you had fun", said Kiba.

Neji's heart warmed, when he saw that all too familiar smile cross the child's lips. He watched as Tala played. It was almost like old times. But where was the woman that she called mommy.

Katsumi eyes went wide, when she saw Rose playing with a large white dog. Near the swing set stood Neji and Kiba Inuzuka. Terror filled her heart. She wasn't going to let them take her baby away.

"ROSE!"

She instantly tensed. Mommy was angry. Rose gulped. It would be best to get this over with. When she tried walking toward her, Akamaru grabbed her by the scruff of her jacket and dragged her toward Kiba and Neji. Katsumi came running toward them. Rose was scooped up in her arms.

"Are okay, Rose?" asked Katsumi.

She searched her daughter for any sign of injury. Thankfully, she seemed to be perfectly healthy.

"Why were playing with such a filthy mutt? It could have rabies", said Katsumi.

"Akamaru, isn't a mutt and he wouldn't hurt her!" growled Kiba.

"Mommy, he wasn't hurting me we were having fun", said Rose.

"You in such trouble, when we get home", said Katsumi.

"There's no need to punish her. She was only being a child", said Neji.

Katsumi glared at him.

"Don't tell me how to raise my child", she said.

Neji nearly lost it. It took ever ounce of his self-control not to attack. Katsumi left with his child in her arms. He wanted to rip her to shreds. That was their child not hers. Both the parents were fuming. Kiba's arms wrapped around him. They watched as Tala waved goodbye to them.

"I hate her!" growled Neji in a low tone.

She was different from Nobu. Yes, she cared for their daughter, but Tala didn't care for her. There must be a reason for that.

"I know", whispered Kiba.

They returned the small home given to them for their stay. Neji was in desperate need for a distraction.

"Akamaru",

The large dog looked at him.

"Bath", said Neji.

He whined, but followed Neji into the bathroom. He started washing his fur.

"I know you meant well. Thank you", whispered Neji in the dog's ear.

Akamaru licked his cheek.

"Good dog", said Neji.

Rose was at home soaking in the tub. Mommy hadn't really talked to her this whole time. She didn't understand what she'd done wrong. Rose already said sorry. What else did she have to do?

"I'm sorry Mommy for whatever I did", said Rose.

"I know honey, but you can't go running off with strangers like that", said Katsumi.

"But they're our allies", said Rose.

"That doesn't always mean you can trust them", said Katsumi.

This only confused Rose further. Soon enough it was bedtime. Katsumi tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight", she said before kissing Rose on the forehead.

"Night night, Mommy", said Rose.

She yawned and fell into a deep sleep. Katsumi watched her sleep for a few moments, before moving to her living room with her husband.

"I don't like them being here", said Rose.

"Their names Neji and Kiba and of course you don't, but all we can do is keep an eye on them", said Nobu.

"How can you be so calm about this?" asked Katsumi.

"Being upset will get us nowhere", said Nobu.

"You're right", said Katsumi.

She took a seat next to her husband and leaned into him.

"Let this night go smoothly", she whispered.

It was one in the morning and Neji's worry was growing. What if the Hayashi didn't believe them? What would they do them? He shook his head. Worrying about Tala wasn't going to help her. He went through his ninja tools and made sure each of them were sharp and clean.

"Neji, this will work", said Kiba.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because Shikamaru is genius that I trust with my life and more importantly our daughter's", said Kiba.

He sat down behind his husband and rubbed his shoulders in attempt to ease away some of the stress.

"Well, I'm excited too. We will finally get her back", said Kiba.

Neji smiled.

"Yes, we will get her back just like you've said all this time", he said.

The two nuzzled an hour passed slowly. Horrible hackling howl broke the silence of the night. Neji tensed he would never forget that sound. The Hayashi were here. When he looked out the window, there were thousands of two head hyenas rushing through the roads of the small village, destroying and attacking everything in sight.

Katsumi rushed to Rose's room. She the emergency bag they made for the child. The couple ran out of the house dodging the hyena the best they could. Rose kept herself pressed tightly against her mommy. Soon they were surrounded. Katsumi move Rose behind her.

"Mommy!"

"I can't hold you just stay behind us", she said.

Rose nodded. She watched her parents fought them away they took off in a run again. Nobu held her tightly in his arms.

"We have to get the swamps", said Nobu.

There were hidden shelters in the swamps that couldn't be seen by the normal eye. The heavy gases that hung in the air, which impossible for any tracker to follow their scent.

Neji and Kiba were doing their best to track down the daughter amongst the chaos of the moment. The hyena attacked without discrimination. Their masters hid among them attacking at opportune moments. He saw Kiba was about to howl and quickly covered his mouth.

"What are you doing?!" growled Kiba.

"We can't find her that way", said Neji.

"Why not?" asked Kiba.

"It will attract them", said Neji.

Kiba finally caught a hold of Tala's scent. Neji and Akamaru chased behind them. But like others they were surrounded.

"We don't have time for this!" snarled Kiba.

Some of the hyena backed down at the alpha appearance. Before Kiba attack, Neji stepped forward.

"What are you doing? It isn't for you to preform jutsu", said Kiba.

"I was approved jutsu weeks ago", said Neji.

Neji's Byakugan activated he took a familiar stance. From his time with these beast he knew rotation wouldn't work with them.

"Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palm",

Kiba watched as the hyena went down one by one with great speed. Neji's movements were difficult keep track he was so quick. When it was done, Neji took a normal.

"Do you still have her scent?" asked Neji.

"Yes", said Kiba.

They took off at full speed.

"We'll find her", said Kiba.

Rose cried. She was scared. The village was overrun. Somehow she'd gotten separated from her parents. She scared. A hyena a found her and stalked toward her. Instead of attacking bound.

" _Your majesty",_ he said.

She didn't say a word. A white flash knocked over the hyena went down. It was Akamaru. Blood dripped from his muzzle. It was too much like Hansha. She ran.

"ROSE!" yelled Nobu.

He and Katsumi separated to better look for Rose.

"Daddy!" she screamed.

Kiba heard his daughter scream. Instinct drove him all the more to her. But it wasn't he who reached her first. He watch as Nobu shielded Tala with his attack. He didn't have the time to protect her in other way. A cackling howls drove the hyena away. They'd found their target it was time to leave.

There stood Nobu, Neji, and Kiba. The three men who care most about her. Would this end in battle? Kiba couldn't see it any other way.


	14. Goodbye

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 14: Goodbye**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I would love to hear a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I'll answer them as soon as possible.**

* * *

"All I ask is a goodbye", said Nobu.

He looked to Neji with such pleading eyes, hoping to get through to man who'd undergone such pain at his family's hands. This was a simple request. He understood and nodded.

"Neji!" growled Kiba.

He grabbed Kiba's arm and forced him to stay put. This was confusing enough for their child. He want to give her any reason to be afraid of them.

"He took in the first place. Why should we give him that?!" snarled Kiba.

Tala hid behind Nobu's leg not know how to respond the angry man.

"You're hurt and angry I understand. I know shouldn't expect mercy from you, but do this me. Think of her", pleaded Nobu.

"Daddy?" whimpered Rose as she clung Nobu's leg.

"Let him have this", said Neji.

"Fine", said Kiba.

"Thank you", said Nobu.

He kneeled down, so he was at eye level with the daughter he loved more than anything in this world. Nobu saw her confusion and fear. Rose's gaze was focused on the ground. The young girl didn't know how to respond.

"Look at me", said Nobu as he raised her chin.

She stared at him with those innocent white eyes. That gaze ripped into his heart.

"Don't be scared", he said as brush a strand of her hair away from her face.

"I'm not!" she said.

Her voice lacked strength. She was holding up the best she could.

"I love as much as human heart can love a person, Rose. And I will always do what's best for you even cause myself pain", said Nobu.

He hugged her tightly.

"Why are crying? Are you hurting?" asked Rose as she wiped away his tears.

"Yes, I'm hurting, but it's a good pain", said Nobu.

"How can pain be good? I don't understand", said Rose.

"One day when you're older you'll understand. Goodbye, my sweet girl", said Nobu.

He blew a sparkly red powder in her face. Her eyes shut in a peaceful sleep. She fell into his arms. Nobu lifted her and walked over Neji. It was the hardest walk of his life.

"I only gave her small dose. She'll be wake in a few hours", said Nobu as he handed her to Neji.

He hugged Tala closely, fearing she maybe taken away from him. Neji nuzzled closely to her. It had been too long, since he last smell her scent. He kissed her head. Never would he let her stray so far again. He ran his fingers down her back.

"I need a favor from you, Kiba", said Nobu.

"Why would I ever help you?!" he growled.

He had his pup back. Why linger here with this man?

"It's a favor you'll enjoy", said Nobu.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"I need you to beat me. I won't fight. If I return unscathed my wife will doubt my story", said Nobu.

Kiba smirked, before cracking knuckles. He would enjoy this. Nobu took the thrashing without complaint.

"Wait, why did you do this?" asked Neji.

Nobu glanced back.

"I do anything for her good, even if it mean ripping my own heart out", he said before limping away.

"You could have been gentler", said Neji as they ran from the village.

"No", said Kiba.

Neji never thought it would end like that. He thought it battle. They joined the others at the meeting place. Thankfully, they were uninjured.

"Now what?" asked Kiba.

"Home, Tsunade is waiting at the hospital for Tala", said Kakashi.

"Why does he need to go the hospital?" asked Kiba.

"She needs to be examined. Physically she fine, but her mental health concern me. We have no idea what she's undergone", said Kakashi.

By the time they reached the village the sun was just starting to rise. Tala was asleep in Neji's arms. She was drooling on his shoulder. He smiled. The Clan Alphas and Tsume were waiting for them at the village gates. Tsume went to his side.

"How is she?" asked Tsume.

"Fine, I can't say what they've done to her mind", said Neji.

"We can only hope to reverse what they've done to her", said Tsume.

He noticed how the other clan alphas were staring at Tala. The edgy ready run or fight if need, but why. She's only little girl. A low growl escaped his throat. He lacked all tolerance for this.

"Easy Neji. We mean no harm, but there something different about her. It unsettling can't you see that", said Kondoru.

Kiba punched the alpha.

"She's been through enough without you picking on her", said Kiba in a low tone.

His eyes had shifted to that dangerous shade of alpha gold. Kondoru spat out a tooth. His eyes took on the same dangerous gleam, but in silver. It was had been decades, since he was challenge. The pup needed to learn how to respect his elders.

"Shit, Kiba you can't deny that's something different about your pup", he said.

Kiba lunged. Barnard tackled to the ground. Saber stepped in front Kondoru.

"ENOUGH OF THE BULLSHIT!" snarled Tsume.

She slapped the sense back into their senses.

"Testosterone driven idiots", she muttered.

Deep down she too had notice change in her granddaughter. It physical or anything put a real word to. There was unsettling almost wildest to the sleeping. It dangerous. Like a predator was lurking beneath the sleeping exterior of the child. This still the granddaughter she loved dearly. Nothing could change that. Tala whined and squirmed in Neji arms. Kiba and Kanduro were at each others throats.

"Stop it!" growled Neji at the bickering alphas.

It was harsh cool tone, which rarely used, but it worked on the alphas. The sleeping child in his arms took no notice. She yawned, before settling back down in Neji's arms.

"This can wait", said Neji.

"Sorry Neji", said the alphas.

They went to the hospital where Tsunade was waiting for them.

"May I see her?" she asked.

Neji's unwillingness to give up the child for only for a moment was obvious and completely understandable.

"I'm not planning on taking her from you. All of you can come along", said Tsunade.

Neji gave Tala to Tsunade. She removed Tala's clothes and laid her down on the table. Her outward appearance seemed normal. Something was different. She channeled her chakra into the girl's skin. Tribal patterns ran down her arms and legs. They lead to a swirl on her stomach. Sealing marks held slight resemblance to those used on the Nine Tails.

"What is that?" asked Kiba.

What had they done to his pup? His sweet little girl didn't deserve this. Now she had monster sealed within her. Naruto survived it even flourished holding the Nine Tails within him. Tala should be able to do the same. Please, let her be able to do the same.

"I've never seen anything like this", said Tsunade.

Saber paced nervously around the room.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Tsume.

"It's an ancient seal of the hunters. I will research further", said Saber.

He still seemed deeply nervous.

"Spit out", said Kiba.

"You won't want to hear what I have to say", said Saber.

"Please, tell us", said Neji.

He wanted to know everything about his daughter's current situation, even the bad.

"You've brought an extremely unstable beast into our village. It wouldn't surprise me if hunters allowed you to take her, so they wouldn't have the danger of keeping her. Letting her stay within the village will put hundred of lives at risk. I'm sorry", said Saber.

"The same was said about Naruto and look at him today. I won't have this child banished from our village for something she was unable to control", said Kakashi.

Kakashi took a square piece of paper from his pocket. They watched as he drew a powerful chakra suppressing seal on it.

"Kiba, I want you to keep this with you at all times. I'm not sure what will happen if she loses control, but should suppress whatever it before it gets started", said Kakashi.

"Isn't this a bit much?" he asked.

"I want to be prepared", said Kakashi.

"Will it be able to handle her?" asked Neji.

"I have no idea, but it worked for the Nine Tails", said Kakashi.

"You don't sound confident", said Neji.

"This is an ancient power far older than the tailed beasts. I don't know what to expect", said Kakashi.

They followed Tsunade to an empty room. Neji dressed Tala in hospital clothes. He noticed a necklace. It was a pink rose pendant. Never had Tala taken interest in jewelry. She was tomboy she refuse to wear pink. It must mean a great deal to her. He tucked it under her shirt. Neji wouldn't take it from her. Tsunade placed a chakra seal on Tala's shirt.

"Is that needed?" asked Neji.

They were treating her like she wasn't human. He hated it.

"I want to lessen the risk as much as possible", said Tsunade.

"Fine", said Neji.

He pulled the blankets over Tala. Neji gently touched his daughter face. He'd missed her so dearly. His whole body was at peace.

"We've missed you so much", whispered Neji before kissing her on the forehead.

They settled down in the chair near, Tala. Tsume herself comfortable in the bed across from, Tala.

"I hate to say this, you can't stay here", said Tsunade.

Neji shook with anger. How could she expect the to leave their baby?! He wanted to yell at the woman, but didn't want to risk waking their child. They left the room.

"What do you mean we can't be with our child?!" snarled Neji.

"To put it simply it would only further confuse her", said a doctor as he came walking forward.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" yelled Kiba.

This stranger had no right to judge in on this conversation. They'd never even seen him in the hospital. He had messy light blonde hair that was tied in low ponytail. His light blue eyes were intelligent and calm. He returned his glasses to his nose.

"I'm Dr. Hiroshi Yamanaka", he said.

"He's specialized in the mind", said Tsunade.

"I've heard that name before", said Neji.

"You most likely know my first cousin Ino", said Hiroshi.

"No, you're one of the Ibiki top interrogators", said Neji.

"Yes, but I assure that's all in the past", said Hiroshi.

"Why we should I trust you with our daughter?!" snarled Kiba.

Tsunade sighed. She should have known Kiba wouldn't take him well.

"Hiroshi, is a talented medical ninja. He's a specialist in the psychological field and he's also the head of the Leaf's ninja mental ward", said Tsunade.

"I promise your daughter will be in the best of care", said Hiroshi.

His was voice warm and calming.

"You don't even know her", said Kiba.

"Yes, but I do know, Rose", said Hiroshi.

"How can you say that?" asked Neji.

"I've learned a great deal from just by the content in her backpack. Especially, this", said Hiroshi as he took an iPod from his lab coat pocket.

"What's on it?" asked Kiba.

"Music of course", said Hiroshi.

"That's not what I meant!" growled Kiba.

He wasn't in the mood for this smart ass.

"Classic songs that I believe will do a great deal to calm her.

He sighed. The alpha of the pair was uninteresting. He was literally an alpha male, but the man's husband was a beauty and genius. But the real source of intrigue was the little girl laying bed. She may only be two, but she posed a new challenge.

"If you want to talk about your daughter's treatment I'll be happy to go over with you", said Hiroshi.

They went to his office.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Neji.

"First, the normal trauma assessment to see if there was any abuse", said Hiroshi.

Neji became edgy. Could there be further abuse they didn't see? He had failed his baby.

"I don't want her waking up alone", said Neji.

"She won't I'll be there, when she wakes. I know that isn't what you want, but it for her own good", said Hiroshi.

"Please, be good to her", said Neji.

"I promise", said Hiroshi.

Kiba glared at him. Hiroshi was unimpressed to say the least.

"I need some things from the two of you", said Hiroshi.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Her favorite toy with your scent on it", he said.

"We'll go get that", said Neji.

Neji took Kiba's hand and lead him out of the office, before he could assault there daughter's doctoer. They passed Tala's room. Tsume stood outside the door.

"I'll stay with her", said Tsume.

"Thank you", said Neji.

He took Kiba's hand. They walked through the village. His ankles were killing him.

"You hate him", said Neji.

"He kept looking at you", said Kiba.

"He's allowed to do that", said Neji.

"I don't like it and don't want him treating our daughter", said Kiba.

"He's the best in the field and I want that for her. Get over it", said Neji.

"Fine, but I won't be nice to him", said Kiba.

Neji sighed. He loves Kiba dearly, but he could be a massive pain in the ass.

"Who am I married to?" asked Neji.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Answer the question", said Neji.

"Me", he said.

"And whose child am I carrying?" asked Neji.

"Mine", said Kiba.

"There's nothing for you to worry about", said Neji.

Kiba pulled him close and pressed a kiss in his softly.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you as a parent to our children", said Kiba.

Neji smiled. There it was one of the many reasons he fell in love with the man. They reached home. Kiba took the key from under the floor mat and unlocked the door.

"How many times have I told you not leave it there?" said Neji.

"I was in a rush", said Kiba.

They went in. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. This could soon be home once again, when Tala discharge from the hospital. He took the toy. Would this really help her regain her memory? He so wanted her to see him as a parent again. Kiba wiped away his tear.

"She's back, Neji", said Kiba.

They returned hospital with toy in hand. He gave it to the doctor.

"What will a stuffed animal do?" asked Kiba.

"You'll see. Does Tala like to draw?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes", said Neji.

"What is this toy's name?" asked Hiroshi.

"Shaggy", said Kiba.

"That's all I need from the both of you", said Hiroshi before walking away.

Kiba and Neji settled in the room across their daughter.

"We should be with her", said Kiba.

"We can't", said Neji.

"He's a quack", said Kiba.

"He's the best in the field", said Neji.

He was tired of this fight.

"Doesn't mean I have to like him", said Kiba.

Late the next morning Tala woke. She didn't know the room she was in, but it smell like a hospital. Was she hurt? She wasn't in pain. Why was she here? Where were her parents? Terror took over her body. She started crying.

"Hush, little one there's no reason to cry", said Hiroshi.

She stared at the man who stood at the other side of the room.

"Where's daddy?" asked Tala.

"He's in another room speaking with some of the other doctors. He wanted me to keep an eye on you", said Hiroshi.

"Who are you?" asked Tala as she backed into the pillows.

This was stranger. Mommy, taught her stranger danger.

"Go away!" growled Tala.

"There's no need to be like that", said Hiroshi.

"You're a stranger", said Tala.

"I'm not a stranger, Rose", said Hiroshi.

"Who are you?" asked Tala.

"Your doctor", he said.

He seemed nice enough and had funny tie with duckies on it.

"Why am I here? And where is here?" asked Tala.

"Why do you believe you're here?" asked Hiroshi.

"You're not suppose to answer a question with a question", said Tala.

Hiroshi smirked. A clever and stubborn little girl she was.

"Because I gots a monster in my tummy", said Tala.

"No, little one you're here because you are sick", said Hiroshi.

"With what?" asked Tala.

"With the muffles", said Hiroshi.

A fake illness, but she was a child it was best to keep it simple.

"Is it serious?" Tala.

"Yes, very serious", said Hiroshi.

"Shouldn't my Mommy and Daddy be here", said Tala.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"They close", said Hirsohi.

"WHY AREN'T THEY HERE!" screamed Tala.

"There's no need to yell. You parents can't be in here since they may catch the muffles from you. You'll see them soon enough", said Hiroshi.

"Promise?" asked Tala.

"Yes", said Hiroshi.

"Pinky promise", said Tala.

"Yes, pinky promise", said Hiroshi as he wrapped her pinky around hers.

"So where am I?" asked Tala.

"The Hidden Leaf Village", said Hiroshi.

"Why am I here?" asked Tala.

"Because the hospital in the Hidden Leaf are the best at treating the muffles", said Hiroshi.

"I guess that makes sense", said Tala.

He took a sugar pill from a bottle in his pocket.

"Now take your medicine", said Hiroshi.

"I don't know how to take pills", said Tala.

"They're chewable", said Hiroshi.

She took her medicine. Her stomach growled. A nurse came in with breakfast. Waffles with bacon, yummy. She quickly finished off the bacon. Tala licked grease from her fingers.

"Would you like to go somewhere fun?" asked Hiroshi.

She nodded. Tala jumped down from her bed. She took his hand and followed him to a door covered in butterfly stickers. He opened it. It was filled with toys and other playthings. She jumped with excitement.

"What are you waiting for go play", said Hiroshi.

She went to the playground. Something odd caught her attention. It was a big shiny window, but she couldn't see through it.

"What's that?" asked Tala.

"It's only decoration", said Hiroshi.

On the other side of that window were Kiba and Neji. They both saw their daughter's confusion. The room they were was sound proof so there was no chance of Tala taking notice.

"Are you sure?" asked Tala.

She tried activating her Byakugan, but it didn't work.

"Why aren't my eyes working?! And what's that thing on my shirt?!" cried Tala.

"It's all part of the muffles", said Hiroshi.

"And this thing?" asked Tala as she pointed to the chakra seal.

"Only a tag", said Hiroshi.

"Aren't tags suppose to be on the inside of the shirt", said Tala.

"What does it matter", said Hiroshi.

She giggled, when Hiroshi took a seat in small kid sized chair. She watched a he set out crayons, markers, and a lot of paper.

"Sit with me", he said.

She took a seat across from him. Dino one of her favorite stuffed toys was sitting.

"I want you to pick a stuffed animal from that chest to join us", said Tala.

She opened the lid. It was filled toys. She jumped in and started tossing away toys she had no interest in. At the bottom in the corner of the chest was a stuffed dog. It was soft and smelled good. She climbed out of the chest and sat the stuffed animal in the empty chair.

"Why did you pick this one?" asked Hiroshi.

"He's soft", said Tala.

"Many of the toys in that chest are soft. Why this one?" asked Hiroshi.

"He smelled good. Like lavender it's my favorite smell", said Tala.

"What would you call him?" said Hiroshi.

"Shaggy", said Tala.

Hiroshi smiled. He doubted this was chance. He emptied the crayons and markers onto the table.

"I want you to draw your family. And I'll do the same", said Hiroshi.

"Okay", said Tala.

Hiroshi quickly drew some stick figures. He watched as Tala took her time drawing. The amount of detail she was putting into showed how much she cared. He didn't rush her.

"All done", said Tala.

"Whose this scruffy gray man?" asked Hiroshi.

Tala smiled.

"He's cool grandpa. He plays the guitar and owns the music store", said Tala.

His attention went to far end of the page. An ill drawn man was there. At least he thought it was a man. A toddler's drawling was difficult to manage, but this doodle wasn't given the same attention as the others.

"Whose this?" asked Hiroshi.

The child's bright demeanor change suddenly. She became timid and nervous. Tala whined. When he touched her shoulder, she didn't flinch or back away. It seemed to calm her. This was a positive reaction.

"He can't hurt you anymore", said Hiroshi.

He was only guessing on the gender of the scribble.

"That's my other grandpa. He's a bad man", said Tala.

"Why is he bad? Did he hurt you?" asked Hiroshi.

She shook her head and started drawing again. It was quick scribble that she hidden under the other pages of paper. He had to distract her, but not push her. If he pushed her to far there was she could shut down.

"Let's do another drawing", said Hiroshi.

"Okay, what should I draw next?" asked Tala.

"Your home", said Hiroshi.

"I can do that", said Tala.

She put the same out of attention into this drawing. It's main focus was a yellow house surrounded by what seemed to be flowers. In the far corner of the paper was a black square. That was curious, but he couldn't ask just yet.

"Is that your house?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yep, and Daddy's flower garden. He has the prettiest roses in all the village", said Tala.

"Do you like roses?" asked Hiroshi.

"Eh, they're alright. My favorite flowers are sun flowers", said Tala.

"And what's this?" asked Hiroshi.

He frowned.

"The shed", said Tala.

She ripped the corner from the page and threw it to the ground.

"I don't wanna do this anymore", said Tala.

"That's alright go play", said Hiroshi.

She rushed over to the playground. Hiroshi pushed away the papers and found the drawing Tala tried hiding. It was multiple dogs surrounded by red. What is this? He placed gram crackers and juice box on the table. Tala quickly came over and took a few bite gram crackers.

"Rose, what is this?" asked Hiroshi.

She lost interest in her food. Neji could smell his child's distress. Kiba had to hold him back to stop him from entering room. Tala wet herself. She whined. At this all she wanted was comfort.

"I'm sorry", said Tala.

"It's okay", said Hiroshi.

He took her hand. Hiroshi found a nurse. She instantly hid behind him.

"There's no reason to be shy. This is nurse Joy", said Hiroshi.

Nurse Joy was specialist in abuse cases. To her it was obvious she'd undergone something.

"Let's get you into some clean clothes", said Joy.

"I'll be waiting in your room", said Hiroshi.

She followed the nurse to a bathroom. She made a bath for her. The warm water felt nice. Tala growled, when the nurse touched her necklace.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" yelled Tala.

"I just didn't want it to get ruined by the water dear", said Joy.

"If you touch it again I'll bite your hand off", warned Tala.

Joy was shocked by the child's reaction. She wasn't used to hearing such violence from a young child. Hiroshi heard the threat. Joy might not have taken seriously, but he knew the threat could be very real.

"Hi, Dr. Hiroshi", said Tala from the tub.

Joy knew from the doctor's appearance that she treat this child with caution and to heed Tala's warnings. Once the girl was clean she drained the water from the tub. Tala put on her shirt, but refused to on the pull ups.

"Come on little one put them on", said Joy.

"No, I'm a big girl and there pink", said Tala.

Nurse Joy found pull ups with Curious George on them.

"Are these better?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm not wearing them", said Tala.

"Prove to us you're a big girl and you won't have to wear them again. Can you do that?" asked Hiroshi.

"Okay, but only this once", said Tala.

She put them on and they returned to her bedroom. On the bed was Dino and Shaggy. She and Dr. Hiroshi talked for hours, but eventually he had to leave.

"Do you gotta go?" asked Tala.

"Sadly, yes little one. I can try and find someone to keep you company", said Hiroshi.

"Could you do that? I don't wanna be alone", said Tala.

"Would you be okay with nurse Joy keeping you company?" asked Hiroshi.

"I guess she'll be okay", said Tala.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Here I meant to give this to you earlier", said Hiroshi as he took her iPod from his pocket.

Tala quickly put on the headphones.

"Thank you", she said.

"You're welcome", said Hiroshi.

Neji paced nervously around Hiroshi's office. His every instinct screamed at him to be with his daughter and comfort her. Kiba's arms wrapped around him.

"She's fine", said Kiba.

He gently kissed him. The door opened. Hiroshi took at his desk.

"How is she?" asked Kiba.

"I have good and bad news", he said.

Neji squeezed Kiba's hand.

"The good news is Tala shows no signs of sexual abuse", said Hiroshi.

Kiba hadn't even thought of such a horrible thing happening to his sunshine. Was that one of the outcomes Neji was thinking of?

"And the bad news?" asked Neji.

"She's undergone some kind of physiological abuse. I'll have to take a more invasive measures", said Hiroshi.

"Which are?" asked Kiba.

"You want to go inside her mind", said Neji.

"In simple terms yes", said Hiroshi.

"Will it hurt her?" asked Neji.

"I promise no damage will be done if it can be prevented", said Hiroshi.

"Are there any other options?" asked Neji.

"I would have to do this eventually", said Hiroshi.

"There's no avoiding this", said Neji.

"I wish I could say otherwise. I need you both to sign this release form", said Hiroshi.

He pushed a paper toward Neji and Kiba. Neji took the form and carefully read it over.

"Us having to sign this mean there's some risk", he said.

"With any medical procedure there's risk. And I can't promise it will get any results", said Hiroshi.

Neji and Kiba signed the form. The next morning Hiroshi went to Tala's room. She was eating breakfast.

"Hi, Hiroshi", said Tala.

"Good morning Rose. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Pretty good, but I wanna go home", said Tala.

"In time", said Hiroshi.

"I miss my parents", said Tala.

"You'll be with them soon. That I can promise", said Hiroshi.

"Really?" asked Tala.

"Yes", he said.

"What do I have to do?" asked Tala.

"I have to give you a shot", said Hiroshi.

"I don't like shots", said Tala.

"Just focus on nurse, Joy", said Hiroshi.

Joy had a funny puppet. She didn't even notice the slight pinch in her arm. Her eyes dilated and her body went lax. He placed his hand on her head and traveled into her mind. He never traveled into the conscious of someone so young.

He traveled closer to her mind. Hiroshi reached his hand out. Only one scroll emerged. There were only three, which was average for someone so young. Two refused to emerge. There were no seals. It was a mental block set by the child. He could force them undone if he wished, but that could cause harm to the child.

Hiroshi went to the one scroll he could open and skimmed through Tala's memory. The memories of how she was taken were all an undecipherable blur. Soon it became clear. Image of happy childhood passed by. He pulled away, when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around and saw a pair of predatory eyes staring at him. It roared forcing him out of her conscious. He was thrown to the other side of the room.

He stared at the child blankly. Never had he experienced anything like. He'd been in the forced from another's mind. Hiroshi had been the in the harshest ninjas, yet none of them had the strength to do what this child had just done. There was a third presence inside her. He got up. There were cracks in the wall he had crashed into.

"What just happened?!" asked Kiba.

The couple had been watching the whole time.

"You have an amazing child", said Hiroshi.

"Does she have her memory back?" asked Neji.

Hiroshi gave a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry. She has placed barrier on those memories", said Hiroshi.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PROFESSIONAL!" screamed Kiba.

"Please calm down there's no reason for such anger", said Hiroshi.

Neji wasn't angry. He was more frustrated and disappointed, but he had his child and that was what was important.

"Can I go near her?" asked Neji.

"Yes, right now she's heavily drugged. She won't remember", said Hiroshi.

"YOU DRUGGED MY DAUGHTER!" snarled Kiba.

He grabbed Hiroshi by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Hiroshi was completely calm. Not responding in the least to his anger.

"Put him down", said Neji.

His voice was ice. It left no room for argument. Kiba did as told.

"Why did you have to dose her so heavily?" asked Neji.

"It was to lessen the strain of my jutsu on her mind. I wanted this to be as easy on her as possible on her", said Hiroshi.

"How long will she be like this?" asked Neji.

"The rest of the day. I wish I didn't have to use such a powerful drug, but this I wanted to be as gentle with her a possible", said Hiroshi.

"What kind of barrier was it?" asked Kiba.

"A mental one she made on her own. She most likely built it to block away thought of being abandoned by the ones she loved so dearly", said Hiroshi.

Neji went into tears. Kiba hugged him closely.

"Shh, it's okay, Neji", he whispered.

"Couldn't you break down the barriers?" asked Kiba.

"I have the capabilities yes, but I didn't want risk the mental damage it could cause", said Hiroshi.

Neji pulled away from Kiba.

"What was that about?" asked Neji as he pointed to the crater in the wall.

"There was a third presence in her mind. It was powerful enough to send me out her mind and into that wall. But the mind wasn't engagement of that power", said Hiroshi.

"Than where?" asked Neji.

"You need a powerful pair eyes to enter that enclosure", said Hiroshi.

"And who would you suggest?" asked Neji.

"Sasuke Uchiha. He has the proper strength to deal with anything within her. I've already made a request to Hokage for his presence", said Hiroshi.

Then the scent of blood caught Kiba's attention.

"You're bleeding doctor", he said.

"When in the child's mind, she gave it while in her mind.


	15. Belly of the Beast

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 15: Belly of the Beast**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review. Updates may come slower since I'm taking my first 400 hundred class, but I'll try to make the time.**

* * *

Neji joined his daughter in bed and took her in his arms. He gently rocked her in his arms. Neji would enjoy this short time with their daughter. Soon he fell asleep with Tala in his arms.

"Our family is together again, beautiful", Kiba whispered.

He brushed a stray strand of hair from Neji's face. The perfection of the moment was ruined, when he saw Hiroshi standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" asked Kiba.

"I need to show you something", said Hiroshi.

"Can it wait?" asked Kiba.

"No", said Hiroshi.

"I'm not leaving them", said Kiba.

"Did I ask you to leave?" said Hiroshi.

Kiba's hands fisted. How he hated the smart-ass doctor?

"Allow me to show you this and I'll be out of your for the rest of the day", said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi spread the paper on the other bed. Kiba disturbed by the image in front of him. A thick layer red crayon covered the entire pages. Drawings of dog spotted the red. What was this? Why would Tala draw this?

"What does it mean?" asked Kiba.

"I assume it's part of the hunters' training method. A way for them to cut the trainee's connection with an animal or form some kind of hatred", said Hiroshi.

"She was forced to do this", said Kiba.

He glanced back at his little girl. Impossible, Tala could never do such a thing. She's an Inuzuka.

"Not possible she's an Inuzuka", said Kiba.

"What does that mean?" asked Hiroshi.

"It means she couldn't have done this", said Kiba.

"All the signs point that she did this. You must understand the physiological distress she underwent when she did this", said Hiroshi.

Kiba crumbled up the paper and tossed it the floor.

"Why should I believe this? These are only a child's drawings!" he yelled.

"She wouldn't have given such a reaction if this weren't real. Wasn't her fear obvious to you? I thought you her parent could tell that", said Hiroshi.

"Don't talk about my daughter like you know her!" growled Kiba.

"You're acting like she killed a human. It was only an animal. Does it make you care for her any less?" asked Hiroshi.

"LEAVE!" snarled Kiba.

Neji woke up as soon he heard raised voices. He knew better to intervene. Kiba had to get this out of his system. Hiroshi knew better than further agitate Kiba left. Neji left Tala's bed and picked up the crumpled piece of paper from the floor. When he opened, he further understood why Kiba was so upset.

"You could have responded better", said Neji.

"He was lying", said Kiba.

"I doubt. He's a professional", said Neji.

"How could she do that?" asked Kiba.

"She was under such strain, my love. People do crazy things when they're scared. I felt her terror. She's still our daughter, Kiba. Please don't look at her in such a way. I won't be able to stay with you if you do. Because my children mean more to me than anything in this world", said Neji.

Kiba respect for his mate as parent grew even further at that moment.

"Our children mean the world to me, Neji. But I just don't understand. I would do anything for them. She will always be my little sunshine", said Kiba.

"Like I said before people do desperate things when they're scared and alone", said Neji.

"You're talking from personal experience", said Kiba.

"When I was with that monster, I would do anything to have a comfort of home. I became his lap dog only to have a jacket that carried your scent", said Neji.

"This is different", said Kiba.

He instantly regretted saying it.

"It isn't and you know that", said Neji.

"Sorry, Neji", he said.

"She was only doing what she had to do to survive", said Neji.

"I know", said Kiba.

Neji cupped his face in his hands and placed a kiss on his lips. Their foreheads touched.

"I love you", whispered Neji.

"Love you", said Kiba.

Neji pulled away.

"Where are you going?" asked Kiba.

"To speak with the doctor", said Neji.

"Okay", said Kiba.

He tucked Tala in. She was sucking her thumb in her sleep. Akamaru jumped into bed with her. He gently licked her cheek. Tala smiled.

"My sunshine", said Kiba.

Neji knocked on Hiroshi's door.

"Come in", he said.

The doctor was sitting at his desk.

"I apologize for angering your husband. He isn't good a processing he doesn't want to hear", said Hiroshi.

"He's protective and you must understand in his clan their dogs are more than pets. Killing one would be the equivalent of killing family", said Neji.

"I don't understand it", said Hiroshi.

"You have to understand it. All you have to do is respect it", said Neji.

"You really love him, don't you? At first, I thought it was some sort of arrangement, but you truly love him don't you", said Hiroshi.

"I do", said Neji.

"Maybe you could help me", said Hiroshi.

"If means helping my daughter sure. How can I help?" asked Neji.

"Tell me the history behind your husband's clan. It might help me with Tala's treatment", said Hiroshi.

Kiba sat with Tala reading her favorite book to her. There was a knock on the door. It was his sister.

"I didn't mean disrupt", said Hana.

"You weren't. I'm not sure if she can even hear me", said Kiba.

"Of course she can hear you. Some part of her remembers you. Kiba, don't give up. It doesn't suit you", said Hana.

"I will never give up on her", said Kiba.

She took a seat next to her brother.

"What are you reading to her?" asked Hana.

"Clifford, it's one of her favorites", he said.

"What's wrong?" asked Hana.

"I've failed her", said Kiba.

"You haven't failed. None of us could have predicted this. It could have happened to anyone", said Hana.

Kiba felt like banging his head against the wall. Tala deserved so much better than this. He made sure she was comfortable. Kiba kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Where's Neji?" she asked.

"Speaking with the doctor", said Kiba.

"Who's the doctor?" asked Hana.

Kiba's hands fisted.

"Dr. Hiroshi Yamanaka", he growled.

"No wonder you hate him", said Hana.

"He keeps looking at Neji", said Kiba.

"Neji is a beautiful man. Can you blame him?" said Hana.

Neji wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck. He rested his head on his husband's shoulder.

"There's no reason for you to be jealous", said Neji.

He released his hold on his husband. Tala was in a coma like sleep. It wasn't a natural sleep. She lacked the peaceful expression she normally had, when asleep. This wasn't right. Their daughter should be outside playing being child. Instead, she was here. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you", he whispered.

"She'll be alright", said Kiba as he brought him close.

"What were you reading to her?" asked Neji.

"Clifford, I don't know why she can't hear me", said Kiba.

"She can", said Neji.

Kakashi entered the hospital room. He could easily read the stress and worry in their expression. What parent wouldn't be stressed at the idea of the Sharingan on their child?

"Kakashi, please come in", said Neji.

"I didn't want to disrupt", he said.

"You aren't", said Neji.

"You can trust Sasuke and his abilities", said Kakashi.

"I know, but she only a child. And she now she will undergo two jutsu that most jonin haven't experienced", said Neji.

"That's true, but it can't be helped. He won't use genjutsu against her he will only take a peek inside", said Kakashi.

"Can you promise me she'll be fine? Or do we have to sign another waiver?" asked Neji.

"Sorry", said Kakashi as he placed a form in front of them.

Neji carefully read it over. It was same from before.

"Fine", he said.

The both of them signed the paper. Neji sighed. All he wanted to do was spend time with his child. Thankfully, Kakashi sensed he wasn't wanted and left them. Hana kissed both Neji and Kiba on the cheek, before leaving them. Neji joined his daughter in bed. He held her tightly in his arms and hummed a song to her.

"Read to her", said Neji.

Kiba took up the book once again. He was reading to his family again. Kiba smiled. His family was together again. Tala may have lost her memory, but she was still his perfect little sunshine. Soon Neji was asleep with Tala. Hours ticked by.

His gaze went to Neji's stomach. He was showing and it was becoming hard for him to hide it. Soon Neji would start using the transformation jutsu again. This time the gender of their unborn pup didn't matter so much. He'd be truly happy whether they were having another baby girl or a son. Kiba wished he responded better to discovering that Neji was having a girl. Tala was a gift. He kissed his beautiful husband.

"Kiba?"

"I didn't mean to wake you", he said.

"What are you smiling about?" said Neji.

"I'm a lucky man even with everything that has happened", said Kiba.

Neji smiled.

"Tell me why", he said.

"I have a beautiful mate. And soon I'll have another perfect child with you", said Kiba before kissing Neji's stomach.

Morning came far too soon. Kiba and Neji had to leave before Tala before she woke. They each kissed her on the forehead.

"We love you", they whispered.

Tala woke up alone, but the blankets she was wrapped in smelled nice. They held slight tint lavender. The scent made her feel safe. There was another scent. It had a more earthy tone to it. She found herself nuzzling the blankets. Nurse Joy came in with breakfast.

"I brought your favorite", she said.

It was eggs and pancakes with extra rare bacon. She licked her lips. Doctor Hiroshi came in with a stranger. He was intimidating. Just looking at him made her feel uneasy. His black hair kept one of his eyes hidden from view.

"Who's he?" asked Tala.

"This is my friend, Sasuke Uchiha", said Hiroshi.

"I don't like him", said Tala.

The man smirked.

"Has her father's bluntness", said Sasuke.

"You must be confusing my daddy with someone else", said Tala.

Her daddy was a very polite man except when he was talking to Orion than things turn. Tala tensed. She didn't like this man.

"This isn't going well", said Hiroshi.

He took a syringe from his lab coat pocket.

"No, not another shot", whined Tala.

"That's too bad because I got you Curious George band aids especially for you", said Hiroshi.

"Okay, I guess I'll take the shot", said Tala.

He gave her a shot.

"There was that so bad", said Hiroshi.

She shook her head. Her vision went blurry and soon her eyes.

"Try to cause as little damage as possible to my patient, Uchiha", said Hiroshi.

Sasuke looked at the young girl in bed. She was the same age as his daughter.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"Only a light sedative it will wear off in a few hours", said Hiroshi.

Sasuke walked closer to the girl. Her eyes were heavily lidded. His Sharingan activated. He peered within the child. It was dark. A hedge of thick thorned vines blocked the path. It seemed to go on forever. He pushed through the barbs. They cut into his skin.

There was something untamed about this place. Once he had pushed through he reached a forest of dead trees. Thier limbs tangled angrily together. They formed an arch around a narrow rooted path.

He stepped forward. As he walked through the woods it felt as if he were being watched. Finally, he came to the end path. In front of him was a large mountain. At the foot of it was a prison. Around the edges of the door were multiple seals. There were three on each side. One of the seals was already starting to rip away. In the center was a large golden lock. He touched the door.

A pair of large yellow eyes opened. It made the hair on the back of his neck rise and sent a shiver down his back. There was a deep growl the rumbled the surroundings. A giant black king cobra came slithering forward. It scales scratched against the stone floor. Its beady black eyes were the size of large bowling balls. Those eyes stared ate him, watching his every movement, searching for any weakness. Those weren't the eyes that gave him that fear.

"Show your face", said Sasuke.

There was clinking sound a black mass of fur, feathers, scales turned to face him. The chains were rusted with blood. The beast rammed forward against enclosure. The door shuttered violently but didn't break down.

"You won't get anything from her, boy. You aren't a member of her pack, so you're meat in her eyes", said soft peaceful voice.

Never had he heard such a voice. It was soft and sweet and made him feel at ease. It belonged to the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was adorned in a dress of white silk that flattered her every way. Her long brown hair fell in loose curls down her back. The woman pale creamy skin seemed to hold the same peaceful light of the moon. The woman's face indescribable in its perfection. She kept her eyes closed. He had to see what they looked like.

"Open your eyes", he said.

"First introduce yourself", she said.

"Sasuke Uchiha", he said.

She smiled.

"It will only be polite for me to do the same. My name is Kiyomi", she said.

"Can you grant my request?" asked Sasuke.

"That and much more, child", said Kiyomi.

Her eyes opened. They were a cloudy gray. She closed her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm of no importance. My existence will disappear and finally, I'll be released into the afterlife where I'll be reunited with my children. Tala is what matters. I need her memory to return so I can finally be set free, but I need to tell you all about her", said Kiyomi.

"Why are you imprisoned here?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Kiyomi.

"What do you want to speak of?" asked Sasuke.

"Tala and that's all I will speak of. I've fallen in love with her. I think of her as my pup and she's destined to have the greatest of love", said Kiyomi.

"Great love", said Sasuke.

"Yes, she's the bride of Cernunnos. Such a blessing", said Kiyomi.

Sasuke nodded. He didn't want to disrupt her.

"As Tala grows her and beast chakra will become one. She'll be the most powerful woman in all the nations. I stress the importance of her learning control and balance", said Kiyomi.

He took a breath.

"How do we help her?" asked Sasuke.

"By breaking down the barrier. Now it's time for you to leave", said Kiyomi.

"I've only spent a few moments here", said Sasuke.

"Time passes differently here", said Kiyomi.

Neji, Kiba, Hiroshi, Kakashi, and Sakura waited for a response from Sasuke. It was nightfall. He'd spoken a few short words since entering the child's mind. Sasuke shot across the room and into the wall.

"SASUKE!" screamed Sakura.

She helped in from the floor. Sakura was relieved to see that he was fine. Hiroshi rushed to his patient's side. All her vitals were fine, but a slight purple glow could be seen coming from her stomach.

"Neji, look at her for me", said Hiroshi.

He activated his Byakugan. A powerful purple chakra surged through Tala's network. Before they could a powerful wave chakra slammed them violently against the wall. The windows and glass of the room shattered. Tala stood up in bed. Chakra kept streaming off her in powerful waves. None of the jonin could stand it was so strong.

She went to all four. They each cringed when they heard bones breaking. A pair of large black wings burst from her back. Black fur spread across her body. A purple sphere of chakra formed around her. The shell of chakra burst and a beast unlike any other came out.

The barrier on Tala's mind broke. She recognized her parents, but they were scared of her. Why were they scared of her? Then she caught her reflection in a shard of glass. She fell back when she saw the monster staring back at her. Was that her?

She started whimpering. Those cries hurt Neji's heart. Their baby was in pain. It wasn't physical, but mental. Before he could do anything to comfort her she turned around and jumped through the wall. She took the air.

"TALA!" he screamed.

Neji was the first to get to his feet. He needed to get to her. There was such pain in her expression. Kiba joined his mate.

"You all right?" asked Kiba.

"I'm fine", said Neji as he tried pushing his mate away.

The Clan Alphas appeared along with Tsume appeared. They'd seen everything. Kakashi had to stop this. A wild beast could destroy the village if they weren't careful.

"Neji, you go get check out by Tsunade", said Kakashi.

"I'm fine", he said.

"Neji, please our baby could have been hurt", begged Kiba.

"What about, Tala?" asked Neji.

He wanted to chase after her, but his unborn pup's health was important too.

"I will send anbu after her", said Kakashi.

"Don't be foolish she'll kill them all without hesitation. They aren't members of her pack or her kind. She'll see them as a pray nothing more. Tala needs a member of her pack. Neji will be the one she's most open to. I and the others Clan Alphas will keep an eye on her", said Tsume.

"First he needs to be checked out by a doctor", said Kiba.

Neji followed Tsunade to the examination room. He lay back on the table and raised his shirt. Tsunade quickly examined Neji stomach. An image appeared on the monitor screen.

"Everything seems fine", said Tsunade.

Neji rushed out of the room. Nothing was going to stop him from being near his protecting his pup no matter what state she was in.

"I'm coming, Tala", he said.

"NEJI, WAIT UP!" yelled Kiba.

He ran after his mate.

"Hurry up!" snarled Neji.

Tala sat alone in front pond alone, staring at her own reflection. Why wasn't she human?

"Monster", she whimpered.

She slashed at her reflection sending ripples through the pond's smooth surface. Hiding was the best option. Papa and Daddy wouldn't love her like this. No one could love a beast like this. She found a peaceful cave. Tala circled a few time, before finally settling down. Her tail coiled around her.

"Tala",

She raised her head. Papa? He stood at the mouth of the cave. Daddy was there too.

"Please come out", begged Neji.

She didn't want to see them to see her like this. Tala whimpered.

"Come on, sunshine", said Kiba.

Tala didn't budge. Neji wasn't going to allow his pup to this to herself. He stepped foot in the cave. Tala gave a low warning growl a hiss followed it. Neji didn't allow that to scare him.

"Careful", said Kiba.

This was his daughter, but it was also a cornered beast.

"I'm fine. Nothing will scare me from my daughter", said Neji.

His voice was stern. Neji ran his hand over Tala's muzzle. Her fur was soft like a puppy's. Tala's white eyes opened. Her irises surround by black.

"Do you know me?" asked Neji.

She nodded before licking him. Neji wiped his face.

"Come out of here", he said.

She got to her feet. Tala only stood three legs. There was a large shard of glass stuck in her paw. Golden blood dripped from the wound. Neji pulled it out.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Please just follow me", said Neji.

She followed him out of the cave. Tala stayed behind him. She kept her ears back and tail in between her legs. Tala doing all she could to make herself appear small. Papa turned to face her.

"I'm not scared of you. I love you. No matter what form", said Neji.

Then anbu came out of nowhere. Her body tensed. The hair along her spine rose. She started growling. Her tail pulled Neji closer not wanting him to be hurt.

"Leave!" ordered Neji.

The anbu left.

"I won't let anyone hurt you", said Neji.

The memories of how she was taken and they abandoned her. Tears fell from her muzzle. She whimpered. Her tail pulled Neji closer. He was always a comfort. Daddy came closer. She growled at him.

"Sunshine, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tala. Please forgive me", begged Kiba.

She slowly stalked forward. Tala sniffed him, before licking him.

"Please gave us second chance", they both said.

He touched her muzzle. It was soft and her feathers were downy. This is a growing form. She's the size of an elephant. How much more growth does she have left in this state? Her tail wrapped around them both pulling her to her chest.

"Can you change back for us?" asked Neji.

Neji felt her relax. Tala transformed slowly back into their little girl.

"Papa", she whispered before collapsing in his arms.

"Tala, you're safe", he said.


	16. Recovery

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 16: Recovery**

 **I would love to hear what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you have a chance.**

* * *

Tala woke up. She was in a different room. It was painted blue with fishy stickers stuck to the wall. She was tired and weak. Her every muscle hurt. Papa's head was resting on the mattress. Daddy was asleep in the rocking chair. Her fingers played with Neji's soft hair.

Neji woke when fingers gently tugging his hair. He raised his head. There was his little girl. She smiled weakly at him.

"Hi Papa", she said.

He hugged her tightly. Neji breathed in her wonderful scent. There was absolutely nothing like. He finally had her again. With her memories returned. She finally saw him as a parent again.

"Tala, my precious baby", said

"Papa, you're squeezing me too tight", she whined.

"I'm sorry", said Neji.

"Papa, you're crying", said Tala as she wiped away his tears.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetheart", said Neji as regain his composure.

"Daddy", she called.

Kiba jumped in his chair. Tala smiled at him. He took her arms and tossed her into the air.

"How's my little girl?" he asked.

"Good", she said.

She smiled brightly. Her expression changed to one of curiosity. She tilted her head to the side. Her attention went to her papa's stomach.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"Why do you have two heartbeats?" asked Tala.

Neji turned red. They hadn't thought of how to tell Tala.

"Papa is having a baby", said Tala.

They were both stunned at how fast she put that together. A toddler shouldn't be able to put that together so quickly. She wriggled out of Kiba's arm. Tala placed her hand on Neji's stomach. She closed her eyes.

"It's a boy", said Tala.

"Why do you think that?" asked Kiba.

"I just know. I also know he's going to look like you, daddy", said Tala.

"Why do you want a brother?" asked Kiba.

He was amused.

"Because I don't want a dumb sister. I'd rather have a dumb brother", said Tala.

"Tala, you shouldn't speak that way", said Neji.

"Daddy does", she whined.

Kiba snorted. His little girl was back.

"Daddy will stop talking like that", growled Neji as he elbowed him in the ribs.

"Why do you not want a sister?" asked Kiba.

"Because then I won't be special anymore. I won't be your sunshine, Daddy", said Tala.

Kiba snorted, but then he saw his mate was serious.

"I'll try to watch my langue. Tala look at me, Sunshine. You always be my sunshine no matter if papa has a girl or a boy", said Kiba.

"He's having a boy", said Tala.

"How do you know?" asked Neji.

"I just know. What are you going to name him?" asked Tala.

"Don't know yet. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl", said Neji.

"What about the name Lycan", said Tala.

Neji actually liked the name.

"And what if its girl", he said.

"It doesn't get a name. Besides, it's a boy, so that doesn't matter", said Tala.

She grabbed her daddy's hand.

"What happened to your markings? And what happened to mine?" asked Tala.

"Forgot to put them on. Let's fix that", said Kiba.

They went into the bathroom. He sat her down on the counter. She watched him paint on his own markings. Then he did the same to her. She giggled.

"I'm still part of the clan?" asked Tala.

"You know the answer. Tala you will always be a member of this clan", said Kiba.

"Even when I get married?" asked Tala.

He twitched. That idea seemed impossible. She's his baby girl. His Sunshine. He would be perfectly happy if no boy ever touched her.

"Doesn't a person's name change, when the get married?" asked Tala.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" asked Kiba.

Her brow furrowed. Fear took over her expression.

"I don't know", whimpered Tala.

"Shh, I got ya baby girl", said Kiba

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Tala nuzzled close to him. He is safe. They sat in the rocking chair. The rest of the family came crashing into the room.

"Grandma!" yelled Tala.

She rushed into Tsume, but froze, when she Kurmaro. Her body went tense and she took a small step backward. Then Akamaru came walking in. Fear struck her full force. She lost control of bladder and wet herself.

Distress came off her in waves. She practically climbed up Neji's leg trying from Akamaru. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"MAKE IT GO AWAY!" screamed Tala.

Akamaru tensed.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed again.

The large dog went rushing out of the room. She was shivering uncontrollably. She couldn't breathe. Tala was gasping for breath. The dogs instantly left.

"Get the doctor!" yelled Neji.

Hiroshi came running in. He put a breathing mask over her mouth.

"Deep breaths", he said in a calm tone.

Tala calmed. He took off the mask and slid headphones over her ears. That did some to calm. He took a pacifier from his pocket and put it in her mouth. She started sucking. The rest of the tension left her body. He took her pulse everything seemed fine.

"What happened?" asked Neji.

"A panic attack brought on by Cynophobia", said Hiroshi.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Fear of dogs", said Hiroshi.

"That isn't possible", said Kiba.

Neji gave him a harsh warning glare, which sent a chill down Kiba's spine. At the moment he'd never been more thankful for headphones.

"Let him speak", said Neji.

"It's nothing to be worried about. Cynophobia is quite common fear in young children-

"Not for our clan", said Kiba.

He flinched when Neji jabbed him in the ribs. Yep, that was broken or at least bruised.

"Continue", he said.

"A few weeks of therapy and she should be as good as new", said Hiroshi.

"For a two-year-old", said Kiba.

"Tala would have to undergo therapy anyway. Over the months I'll spend treating her. Those will be many things she'll learn to cope with", said Hiroshi.

"Months", said Neji.

"It could be months even years. We'll take it day by day until we're sure of her condition", said Hiroshi.

"Is this all really needed?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", said Hiroshi.

"If she truly needs it our insurance more than covers it. Why the pacifier?" asked Neji.

"It soothes young children quickly. The pacifier may also prevent future panic attacks and night terrors. I'll return in a few hours", said Hiroshi.

"Thank you", said Neji.

Tala whined as Neji returned her to bed.

"I'll be back soon. Tsume could you watch her for a bit", said Kiba.

"I'd be happy to", she said.

Neji grabbed Kiba by the ear and dragged him out.

"Shit, Neji let go!" he growled.

"No", he said.

He pushed him into the other room.

"How dare you talk about her like that?!" snarled Neji.

"Like what?" asked Kiba.

"Like you're disappointed. Disappointed over something she can't control. That isn't fair to her. If she were afraid of cats you wouldn't be having such an issue", said Neji.

"That's not true", said Kiba.

"YOU'RE LYING!" yelled Neji.

"It isn't so simple", said Kiba.

"GET OVER IT!" screamed Neji.

Kiba took a breath. He didn't understand it. Inuzuka were born dog lovers. This shouldn't be happening. It went against everything of their clan.

"Grandma", said Tala.

She looked up from her book.

"What is it?" asked Tsume.

"Why are Daddy and Papa fighting?" asked Tala.

"They aren't fighting. It's only a little squabble", said Tsume.

"That just another word for a fight. And it's my fault", said Tala.

"It isn't your fault sweetheart", said Tsume.

She rolled her eyes. Tsume was stunned by the motion. It was too old for a young child like this. How did she even know how to do that?

"It is", said Tala.

She started crying. Tsume took her in her arms. She started rocking her. The pup shivered against her.

"I want Papa and Daddy", she whimpered.

"Hush baby girl they'll be back soon", said Tsume.

Tsume took the pacifier that was clipped to Tala's shirt and put in her mouth. She took a seat in the rocking chair with her granddaughter her arms. Tsume rocked back to forth. Tala stared at up her with those innocent white eyes. They were the same but held a greater wisdom to them. It was ancient. The little girl yawned and her eyes closed. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"May I come in?" asked Hinata.

Tsume nodded. Hinata held sunflowers in her arms. They were Tala's favorite.

"Am I interrupting?" asked Hinata.

"No, I just got her to sleep", said Tsume.

She got up and tucked Tala into bed.

"How is she?" asked Hinata.

"Confused, but she's herself", said Tsume.

"There's more than that", said Hinata.

"She's been given a great burden. That's all I can tell you", said Tsume.

They both heard Kiba and Neji fighting.

"What are they arguing about?" said Hinata.

"Another time", said Tsume.

She didn't want to risk Tala hearing that her parents were fighting over her not because of her. It wasn't her fault.

"Can you watch her?" asked Tsume.

"Of course", said Hinata.

She took Tsume's seat next to Tala.

"Where are you going?" asked Hinata.

"To break up the two idiots", said Tsume.

Tsume stormed down the hall toward the arguing couple.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" screamed Tsume.

They both fell silent. Tsume took a breath.

"Your daughter is asking for the both of you. She's scared and in a strange place. She can hear you. The two of you yelling at each other is doing nothing to comfort her. Tala blames herself for your fighting. The poor girl cried herself asleep", she said.

"This isn't over, Kiba", said Neji.

Neji walked to Tala's room. Tsume stopped the both of them before they could enter the room.

"Can I trust you two to stop whatever this is in front of her? I don't want the two of you doing something you'll regret in front of her", said Tsume.

"We won't", they both said.

Tsume left them knowing the family needed some time on their own.

"We drop all of this in front of her. If I sense any of what I did before I'll kick you out of the room", said Neji.

"I know", said Kiba.

He grabbed Neji's hand.

"I love you", said Kiba.

Neji squeezed his hand. Tala was in a deep sleep. He took a seat on her bed. Her eyes opened. They were red from crying. She crawled into his lap and rested her head against his chest. Tala tried speaking, but her words were muffled by the pacifier. He gently took it from her mouth. She whined.

"Sorry for making you fight", said Tala.

"Sunshine, we weren't fighting because of you. You're Papa and I were having an argument over you", said Kiba.

"What does that mean?" asked Tala.

"We were fighting over what was best for you. We still love each very much", said Neji.

"Promise?" sniffled Tala.

"Promise", said Kiba.

She reached for the pacifier.

"You really want this back?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", said Tala.

"But these are for babies", said Kiba.

Neji gave a warning glare. He knew it wasn't an intentional. It was Kiba being Kiba.

"Oh, but kids can use it too", said Kiba in a desperate attempt to back pedal.

"It's alright. You can have this", said Neji as she offered it.

"No, I don't want it", said Tala.

"Sorry", sighed Kiba.

He saw Hiroshi across the hall.

"I'll be right back", said Kiba.

"Don't assault our daughter's doctor", said Neji.

"I won't", said Kiba.

He kissed Neji on the cheek. Hiroshi was watching them again. It seemed to be a habit of his. The doctor tensed when he saw him approaching.

"I was only keeping an eye on my patient, not your husband", said Hiroshi.

"I wasn't here about that", said Kiba.

But he couldn't help being curious of why the man always seemed to be watching them.

"Than what?" asked Hiroshi.

"I want to know how to help my daughter. I want to help her conquer her fear. You know how to do that. I'm asking you as a father. I need my little girl back", said Kiba.

"In time she'll be herself maybe. I must warn you she may never be the same", said Hiroshi.

Kiba took a breath and leaned against the wall.

"I'm not the smartest man in the world, but I know that", he said.

Hiroshi smirked. This man wasn't as foolish as he first thought him.

"What do you need to know?" asked Hiroshi.

"How do I get her over her fear?" asked Kiba.

"Your mother trains handicap dogs for the hospital. It might prove beneficial to put Akamaru through the same training. Those dogs are specially trained to comfort. Normally, they're smaller and cuter, but I'm sure Akamaru will be", said Hiroshi.

Akamaru huffed. He was cute. Just not the typical version of cute.

"I can do that", said Kiba.

"It might help to make him look as less intimidating as possible. Dress him up maybe", said Hiroshi.

Akamaru growled. He didn't want to wear damn tootoo again. What was he doing? Of course, he would. He'd do anything for the little pup.

"Okay", said Kiba.

"You have another question", said Hiroshi.

"She seems tired. All she's done is sleep. Is that normal?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, considering all that she's undergone. The transformation was easy. I heard her bones shifting into their new state. It would be difficult for even an elite jonin like you and Neji", said Hiroshi.

Kiba walked away.

"Wait", said Hiroshi.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"You hate me and you're not the type to deny it. I don't hold it against you heh I respect you more for it. I won't treat Tala any differently. She's my favorite patient", said Hiroshi.

"Nice to know, but it doesn't change the way I feel", said Kiba.

"I envy you", said Hiroshi.

"Why? You've read my file. Doc, you shouldn't envy me", said Kiba.

"Your husband is alive and so is your daughter. And you have another on the way. My husband is alive. Mine died on a mission. The daughter we adopted died of bone cancer. I wish I were in your position. That's why I'm always watching over you and your family. Because it reminds me of what I could have had", said Hiroshi.

Kiba stared at the man. His expression was so calm.

"I trust you with my pup. If you make me regret this I'll kill you", said Kiba.

"What caused this change?" asked Hiroshi.

"My life could have yours. Katsuo could have killed the love of my life. I could have never found my daughter. Our lives could have been the same. That's my point", said Kiba.

Saber came walking down the hall. In his arms was a large stack of dusty books. Bass followed behind him.

"Am interrupting?" he asked.

"No, why are you here, Saber?" asked Kiba.

"All the Clan Alphas are here. I'm here because Dr. Yamanaka wanted my assistance in learning the history of our clans. He thought it could help, Tala. And I want to do everything I can to help your kit", said Saber.

"You don't have to be", said Kiba.

"Heh, you still don't get it. We are all one big family. If one of us is hurt we all are, so we do all we do to help each other", said Saber.

"First I want to check my patient. Can you wait in my office?" asked Hiroshi.

"Of course", said Saber.

"It's down the hall to the right", said Hiroshi.

Saber took his leave. They went to Tala's room. Screaming forced them into a run. Tala was having a night terror. She was struggling in Neji's arms. If it weren't for the chakra seal on her chest she would have transformed. She woke up. Hiroshi rushed to her side. Another panic attack. This time brought on by a night terror.

"Deep breaths", said Hiroshi.

She was too scared. He had no choice, but to give her a light sedative. She went at ease.

"Papa, I feel loopy", said Tala.

"It will fade. Give it a few hours", said Hiroshi.

"My pants are wet", she whined.

"We'll fix that", said Neji.

He picked her up and took her to the bathroom to clean her up. She could barely stand. He took her bedroom.

"I want my binky", said Tala.

"Kiba, where is it?" asked Neji.

"Don't know", he said.

"I WANT BINKY!" screamed Tala.

She started crying.

"BINKY", she cried.

Neji wouldn't let Tala get away with a hissy fit. That wasn't the way he was raised. He wouldn't allow her to get away from that. She needed discipline and guidelines in this chaotic time.

"Tala", he said.

His stern voice caught her attention even in this drugged state.

"Screaming and fussing won't get you what you want in life, Tala do you understand?" asked Neji.

She nodded.

"Now ask for it nicely", said Neji.

"Please, can I have my binky", asked Tala.

"We'll find your pacifier", said Neji.

"I couldn't find the one from before this should work just as well", said Kiba.

He clipped the new pacifier to her shirt, so she wouldn't lose it again. She happily started sucking on it. Neji smirked when he saw what the pacifier. It read 'my mute button'.

"All better", said Neji.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Love you", she said.

"Love you too", said Neji.

He picked her up. Hiroshi examined her.

"Say ahh", he said.

She shook her head.

"Open your mouth", said Hiroshi.

She growled when he tried taking her pacifier away.

"Tala, let it go", said Kiba.

She shook her head. Kiba massaged her jaws forcing to release it.

"Say ahh", said Hiroshi.

She did as told.

"We will have our first session tomorrow at noon", said Hiroshi.

"Can she go outside if she wants to?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, it will probably be good for her", said Hiroshi.

"I don't wanna", said Tala.

"Then what do you want to do", said Hiroshi.

"Sleep", said Tala.

"You can sleep once you eat a full meal", said Hiroshi.

"Not hungry. The food here is yucky", said Tala.

"I can't argue with that", said Hiroshi.

"What if I got you barbecue from your favorite place? If that's alright", said Kiba.

"That would be fine. It will be good for her to get some food in her stomach", said Hiroshi.

"Umm, can you also get sweet dangos?" asked Tala.

Kiba smiled.

"I can do that", he said.

First, he had to find Akamaru. His friend sat at the entrance of the hospital. He was depressed. His tail hung between his legs. Tala meant to the world to Akamaru and now she was terrified of him.

"She'll get over it", said Kiba.

Akamaru whined. He nudged against his leg.

"Come let's get her something to eat", said Kiba.

The first went to the ribs places and the dango place. They stopped at the entrance.

"I'm sorry, Akamaru but you have to stay here. If she sees you she'll have a panic attack", said Kiba.

When he returned Tala was napping peacefully. Neji was brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Time to wake up", said Kiba.

She happily ate. The process was messy. She was cover in barbecue sauce. Now she was gnawing on a bone. Neji wiped it away.

"Papa", she whined as tried pushing his hand away.

"Don't fuss", said Neji.

She huffed. Tala ate the dango. They were sweet and the sauce was wonderful. She licked her lips.

"Thank you daddy", said Tala.

"No problem, pup", said Kiba.

"Can you tell Akamaru I'm sorry? I just can't see him", said Tala.

She wrung her hands nervously. Tala bit her lip.

"Shh, don't stress yourself", said Neji.

"I'm sorry", said Tala.

"You have nothing be sorry for", said Neji.

"Can you tell him?" asked Tala.

"I will", said Kiba.

"I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me, Daddy", said Tala.

"I'm not", said Kiba.

"Lying", said Tala.

"Tala",

"Can you read Clifford?" she asked.

"Of course", said Kiba.

By the time he finished reading she was out.

"She can always tell, Kiba. Tala is can tell. You know that", said Neji.

"I'm sorry", said Kiba.

"It's alright", said Neji.

"I'll be back soon", said Kiba before kissing Neji on the cheek.

He nodded. Kiba left the hospital. He breathed in the fresh air. It was wonderful to get away from the chemical stink. His mother was walking the dogs around the hospital grounds to stretch their legs.

"Mom", he called.

She turned to face him.

"I need your help", said Kiba.

"Anything", said Tsume.

"I want to train Akamaru to be a service dog", said Kiba.

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Tsume

"I want to Tala conquer her fear. If this how I do that so be it", said Kiba.

Tsume smiled.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"I'm so proud of you and so would your father", said Tsume.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"You've grown into a fine alpha, Kiba", said Tsume.

He blushed.

"I'm only doing what's best for her", said Kiba.

"It won't be easy", said Tsume.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Akamaru has an edge over most dogs, but it won't be easy. Ninja training and service training are completely different", said Tsume

The next morning Kiba started training Akamaru to be a service dog. When noon came he returned the hospital to watch Tala's session with Hiroshi. She was waiting inside the playroom. Tala was still tired from the transformation. She made herself comfortable in a pile of stuffed animals. Hiroshi was with them in the two-way mirror room. There was a large file in his hand.

"Is that hers?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", said Hiroshi.

"What will you do to her?" asked Neji.

"I want to test a few theories", said Hiroshi.

"Which are?" asked Neji.

"She's the third to be given this curse. Not including the original", said Hiroshi.

It placed sketches of three beautiful women on the wall. They all the saddest eyes. Like they lost all hope. Would his daughter have that same gaze?

"Why are they so sad?" asked Kiba

"Yes, I noticed that as well. Saber theorized that it was the realization that they could never fall in love or have a family. They were forever marked as the possession of Cernunnos", said Hiroshi.

Neji stared at her daughter. She would never have the chance to have a family own. Hunters had stolen that chance from her.

"What would happen if she tried?" asked Kiba.

"The first one fell in love with a prince and ended up killing him. She was executed as punishment. The next one managed to keep her lover, but her body self-aborted the child. She killed herself by throwing herself over a waterfall. The last one was thirteen and committed suicide before even having a chance to ever having the chance to know love", said Hiroshi.

"What do these women have to do with our daughter?" asked Kiba.

"Everything", said Hiroshi.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Because in her mind she holds the knowledge passed down from them. She automatically noticed Neji was with child. I bet my entire paycheck that she's right about your baby", said Hiroshi.

Neji grabbed Kiba's hand and gave it squeeze.

"These women all met tragic fates. What will happen to Tala?" he asked.

"You must understand these women were raised by monsters. Tala has a lot going for her. I don't think she'll meet the same fate as these women. She was given this curse young. Tala will have time to adapt and will be raised by people who love her", said Hiroshi.

"Will that be enough?" asked Neji.

"I believe so", said Hiroshi.

"What do you plan to with her today?" asked Neji.

"Some simple questions nothing too overwhelming. After the session, she will play some games to test her abilities. If it becomes too much for her I'll stop", said Hiroshi.

He entered the playroom. Hiroshi picked her up from her pile of stuffed animals and sat her down at the table.

"Do I got to draw again? I think the last time did. It caused my parents to fight. I don't like it when they fight", said Tala.

Hiroshi smirked. She's a clever girl.

"No, drawing this time", said Hiroshi.

He took a blanket off a toy piano. She rushed over. That was the fastest she moved, since her transformation. She gently touched her fingers to the keys. It wasn't enough to make a sound, but it was enough to show how much she cared.

"I didn't like the piano before, but now I do. Why is that?" asked Tala.

"Because you're growing. Why don't you play for me", said Hiroshi.

"I don't know how", said Tala.

"Just try", said Hiroshi.

"Okay", she said.

She played the Itsy Bitsy Spider.

"That was wonderful", said Hiroshi.

"How did I do that?" asked Tala.

"You're talented", said Hiroshi.

"I am?" asked Tala.

"Yes, and once we're done with this appointment. I'll show to a real piano", said Hiroshi.

Tala smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, we have to do a few more things to do. Now, please sit down", said Hiroshi.

"Okay", she said.

He placed a photo of ancient writing in front of her.

"Can you tell me what this says?" asked Hiroshi.

"I can't even read normal writing too good. I can't do this", said Tala.

"Try", said Hiroshi.

"I think it says imposters beware. I don't know what that means. Did I get it right?" asked Tala.

"You did. I want to let two friends in. Is that alright?" asked Hiroshi.

"Okay", said Tala.

When the door opened, she instantly dove under a pile stuffed animals.

"Little cub. We won't hurt ya", said

The voice was honey warm. She knew that voice. Tala moved away a stuffed animal, so she could see him. She slowly emerged from her hiding place. Her caution was like that of a spooked animal. Barnard was shocked by the reaction. Normally, when he saw her she would run toward him with that bright smile.

"Come on Otso wants to see you", said Barnard.

"Otso?"

The large arthritic grizzly bear bowed lowly to the young girl.

" _Your majesty",_ he said.

His voice was rough and gruff.

"Could I understand him before?" asked Tala.

"No", said Barnard.

She didn't eye contact with Barnard. Tala petted the bear without hesitation. He licked her face.

"I like teddy bears", said Tala.

" _I'm no teddy bear, cub. I'm from the elite bear lines of Orso clan. My breed is only to future clan alphas",_ said Otso.

"Okay, so you're a prideful teddy bear", said Tala.

Barnard laughed.

"She's got you there", said Barnard.

"That was very good. Now it's time for our next visitor", said Hiroshi.

"Okay, bye bye Otso", said Tala.

" _Bye, my Lady. I hope you are well soon",_ said Otso.

Her brows furrowed.

"What does he mean get well soon? I feel fine. Why am I even here? I feel good. I wanna go home", said Tala.

"You'll be home soon enough", said Hiroshi.

There was a small flash of blue. A large blue bird appeared on her shoulder.

"Do you know who this?" asked Hiroshi.

"He's pretty birdy. His name is Cyan. Aren't you a pretty birdy", said Tala.

" _Yes, I am",_ said Cyan.

The bird's voice was high pitched and sweet. It was very peppy.

"He's a subspecies of Victoria Crowned Pigeon. Cyan belongs to the Clan Alpha of the Kaze Kondoru. Their family is masters of the merge technique, which only the elite of the animal clans can use. Because of their mastery, the myth of the angel was made. That's why almost every member of the Kaze clan gets a pair of wings tattooed on their back when they've mastered it", said Tala.

"That's all correct very impressive. You're a very clever girl", said Kondoru from the doorway.

" _Yes, very very clever",_ said Cyan.

Tala blushed.

"Thank you", said Tala.

"And well mannered too. Did your daddy teach that?" asked Kondoru.

"No, daddy taught me how to punch. Papa taught manners and how to kick", said Tala.

"Let's put that wonderful mind to the test again. If that's all right doc?" asked Kondoru.

"You may", said Hiroshi.

"Tell us about the Orso Clan", said Konduru.

"When comes down to pure muscle and strength the Orso Clan will always win. They're the best trackers and an ally you want by your side, but powering all that muscle takes a great deal of stamina so there best in a short battle, but almost every battle against is them is short because of their immense power", said Tala.

"Tala, do you know what the word stamina means?" asked Hiroshi.

She shook her head.

"Do you know what know you just said?" asked Hiroshi.

"Orso clan is super strong, but get tired quickly. Since they're so strong it doesn't matter", said Tala.

"Very good. Tell me about the rest of the animal clans", said Hiroshi.

"The Taro Clan are the stealthiest of all of them. Perfect night vision, but they see as well as far as the Kaze Clan. From birth, the movement are completely silent. The can run super fast too", said Tala.

"And your clan", said Hiroshi.

"The Inuzuka. My family. Second best tracker only to the Orso Clan. Has the best stamina. Out of all the Clan mine is the most loyal and will be the best friends a person could ever have. I'm really proud of that", said Tala.

They walked out of the room. Kiba scooped Tala up in his arms.

"Love you", he said.

"Love you too daddy", said Tala.

"We have a game for you", said Hiroshi.

"A GAME!" Tala said.

She was jumping with excitement.

"I wanna play", said Tala.

"The game starts at the other side of the hospital", Hiroshi.

"I'll race you there, Daddy", said Tala.

"How about going against someone your size", said Kiba.

"Yeah, I can beat you easy", said Leon.

He was standing by his dad, Raion. They both had the same blonde hair, but he lacked the green eyes of his clan. His eyes were red and pupils were slit. It gave him an edgy look.

"Nice to see you back, Kiba", he said.

The two alphas hugged. It was quick, but enough to friendship and respect between two. Tala kept herself hidden behind Kiba's leg.

"Why you hiding?" asked Leon

Tala reached up for Kiba.

"This is a friend", he said as he pushed her toward Tala.

"You normally talk more. And what's with the pacifier? Are you a baby?" asked Leon.

Tala punched him in the face.

"Tala, what did I say about punching", said Neji.

"I thought that was only for Boruto", said Tala.

"Now what do you say", said Neji.

"I'm sorry", said Tala.

"The first part of the game is a race against Leon to the other side of the hospital", said Hiroshi.

"I'm going to win. I'm the fastest", said Leon.

They each went to all fours. The adults waited at the other end.

"I hate to break this to you Kiba, but there's no way your daughter will be able to beat my son", said Raion.

"I bet fifty that Tala will win", said Kiba.

"GO!" yelled Hiroshi.

The two kids took off. They were neck to neck. Soon Tala took the lead. She won by three yards.

"How are you faster than me? I'm the fastest kid in my clan", said Leon.

Tala shrugged her shoulders. Kiba smirked. Raion gave him the fifty bucks.

"That shouldn't be possible. She shouldn't be so fast", said Raion.

"It's understandable. With she holds Kiyomi. She has all the blessing of each clan. If we put her through a stalking test she would ace that too. Could you hear her while she running down", said Saber.

"Whose Kiyomi?" asked Leon.

"She's the monster inside me", said Tala.

Her expression was calm and lacked emotion. It was an unnatural look for a toddler.

"No", said Kiba.

"Neji Kiba your daughter will be the strongest ninja to ever come out any of the animal clans. That's if she wants to be a ninja", said Saber.

"She can be whatever she wants to be. If she sets her mind to it", said Kiba.

"Yes, she can", said Neji.

"What's next?" asked Tala.

"You're playing against us next", said Theo.

Theo and Dax had grown three inches had another two to three inches to go. Out of the two twins, Theo was the happiest to see her. He hugged her.

"I missed you", said Theo.

Tala turned pink.

"Missed you too", she said.

Kiba separated the two by picking her up.

"Put me down", she whined.

"Kiba, let down", said Neji.

"Ready for a rematch in tackle tag", said Theo.

"That's not the game the three of you will be playing", said Barnard.

"Then what game are we playing, grandpa", asked Dax.

"Track and find", said Barnard.

They were given a scent to track.

"Whoever finds the target first wins", said Barnard.

Tala won finding the real scent trail first. It took them to the roof of the hospital. Where Kondoru was waiting from them.

"Amazing", said Kiba.

"Now for the last game", said Hiroshi.

"Which is seek", said Kondoru.

"What's seek?" asked Tala.

Kondoru took a toy mouse from his pocket.

"There are three of these below. It's your job to find them without using your Byakugan", he said.

"How am I suppose to do that?" asked Tala.

"By looking down", said Kondoru.

"I don't wanna I'm sleepy", said Tala.

"What if I saw you my merge jutsu", said Kondoru.

" _You just want to flaunt your feathers",_ said Cyan.

"Really?!" asked Tala.

"But only if find the three toy mice", said Kondoru.

"Promise", said Tala.

"Yes", said Kondoru.

Tala took a quick glance down.

"One is in bush fifty feet away. The second one is in the tree forty feet to west. And the last one is in that pine tree seventy feet away. Now, I wanna see", she said.

"Very impressive. Now it's time for me to keep my part of the deal", said Konduro.

He took off his shirt. Revealing the angel wings tattoo that took up the whole of his back. Even Kiba was curious about this. He'd never the merge jutsu. Every Clan Alpha besides him knows this jutsu. It's part of the reason they were treated with such respect. If Kiba mastered this jutsu he could better protect his family.

Cyan landed on Konduro's shoulder. The two started to glow. When the glow cleared, being like none of them had ever seen before stood his place. Large blue wings sprouted from his back. Feathers ran along his arms back. His chakra was amazing. Konduro's eyes opened, revealing their red color. He had to learn this jutsu. Konduro eyes were red. He shifted to his normal.

"Amazing", said Tala.

She was perfectly right. Kiba had never seen a jutsu like that before.

"I'm going to put her to bed. Are you coming?" asked Neji.

"I'll be there soon", said Kiba.

Neji went downstairs with Tala in his arms.

"You want to learn. Tell me your reason", said Konduro.

"I want to better protect my family", said Kiba.

"Then I'll teach you, but you have to get Tala over her fear or dogs. Or you'll never be able to merge with Akamaru. But I will teach you", said Konduro.

The next morning Hiroshi and Tala had another session. On the table was a crate.

"What's in the box?" asked Tala.

"A friend", said Hiroshi.

He opened the box and set a cute red poodle puppy on the table.

"I want you to touch him", said Hiroshi.

"A poodle? I'm not afraid of poodles. I don't like Tamaskans and Great Pyrenees. Those are scary, but a frilly poodle no. There's no reason to be afraid", said Tala.

Akamaru heard this. He's no poodle. He didn't have the girly frilly cuteness. When Tala was asleep and Neji and Kiba were gone. He jumped into bed with her. Tala's eyes opened. He was sent flying across the room.

Tala nearly screamed. Not a fear of Akamaru, but at what she'd done. Blood leaked from his mouth and was pooling around him. She rushed to him. Tala forgot all fear. This is her best friend. She'd know her whole life.

"Don't go!" she cried.

His injuries were bad. She cried on his chest, knowing what to do.

"I don't know what to do", she whimpered.

A purple aura surrounded the both of them. Healing Akamaru's injuries.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Tamaskan- is a relatively new breed of dog that strongly resembles wolves. I thought they looked like Kuromaru and Hana's dogs.**

 **In the story there a breed of dogs developed by the Inuzuka clan. That closely related to wolves.**


	17. Anger

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 17: Anger**

 **I haven't heard from in some time. If the story needs improvement please tell me. I want to make this a good a story as possible. To do that I need your help. If you have any questions or suggestion I'll be happy to hear them.**

* * *

There was no heartbeat. He wasn't breathing. Tala didn't know what to do. This was too scary! A wet sticky warmth spread over her body. Blood was everywhere. On her and around her! The smell of iron clogged her sense of smell.

She pulled away. When she tried standing, she slipped and fell into more of it. She wanted to scream out for help. Daddy would never love her again if he saw this.

Something wrong. Kiba sensed it in his gut. There was something horribly wrong. He ran down the hall. Was Tala hurt?! Was she hurt and he wasn't there to protect her? He slammed opened the door and was greeted by a horrible sight.

"AKAMARU!"

His best friend was lying in a puddle of blood. He shoved her away. She lost her balance and fell backward into the puddle

"Daddy", said Tala.

"Go away Tala!" growled Kiba.

Go away? Her heart hurt.

"I'M SORRY!" she cried.

Her words never reached his ears. Kiba cradled Akamaru in his arms. There was no sign of life. No heartbeat. No breath. His best friend was gone.

"Don't die on me!" yelled Kiba.

"Daddy", she whimpered.

She didn't know what to do. Tala had never seen her daddy so hurt and so sad. She wanted to make him feel all better. Every part of her wanted to comfort him, but the powerful aura that surrounded him kept her frozen. She shook off her fear, but she kept moving forward. Soon she was only inches away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could. He kept growling.

"LET GO!" he snarled.

"NO!" she screamed.

She could almost feel the anger seeping of his skin. He managed to pry her off him.

"LEAVE!" yelled Kiba.

For the first time, Tala felt hate from her father. She hunched her shoulders and bowed her head, trying to make herself as small and non-threatening as possible.

"Daddy, I'm sorry",

He charged at her. She went to the floor. Tala went to her back and exposed her neck leaving her vulnerable to attack. Fear took over and she screamed out.

A heart-wrenching scream shook Neji to the core. TALA! He sped down the hall toward her room. Tala sped out of the bedroom.

"Tala, come back", he called.

Kiba made no attempt to chase after her. That wasn't his daughter at this moment. She was the beast who killed his best friend. The floor was a mess with blood. It covered Kiba and Akamaru.

"We have to find her", said Neji.

"No", said Kiba.

"WHAT!" growled Neji.

"That's not my pup. A member of my clan would never do such a thing", said Kiba.

Neji had never been so angry with him. He punched him. Kiba took the hit. Kiba took the blankets from the bed and wrapped his best friend in it. Then he left.

"You're right, Kiba!" snarled Neji.

The alpha turned to see him. His eyes were cold. Never had Neji seen them like that. There was something so wrong about that sight.

"She's mine. You've proven that just now", said Neji.

He followed bloody footprints and handprints to the stairway. Please, don't be hurt. No, Kiba would never harm their children. He went down to the basement. He caught her scent.

Tala found the perfect hiding place. She'd made it to the bowels of the hospital. It was dark and maze-like. The darkness did scare her. It made her feel more at home. She pushed open a big red door. Tala laughed as a giant gust of air came up from the grated floors. It was only a short distraction. She hid herself between a maze of pipes.

Papa tugged on their bond. He was calling for her, but she ignored her. Papa will be angry with her too. She covered her ears trying to block out the mental call. It went against her every instinct. She bit her lip and tried ignoring his call.

"I don't wanta come, Papa", said Tala.

Neji growled in frustration. Tala was shutting him out.

'Thank you", said Neji.

He reached the basement.

"Tala",

She whimpered. Neji followed it to a red door. Tala had yet to open their bond completely. He could sense her from behind the door. Neji knocked on it.

"Tala, can I come in?" asked Neji.

"Yes", said Tala.

Her voice was only a soft whisper. He stepped into the room. It took him only seconds to find her. She was hiding exactly where he would. Her feet were firmly planted against the ground and her back was against the wall. He took a seat next to Tala. The smell of blood clung to her. He couldn't see her clearly.

"You mad at me?" asked Tala.

He reached out for her hand. Neji squeezed her hand.

"No, I'm not angry. Tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Akamaru surprised me. I didn't mean to hurt him", said Tala.

"I know. It was an accident", said Neji.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Tala.

"I'll always find you when you need me", said Neji.

"That's not it", said Tala.

She could read people so well.

"If I were scared I would hide here", said Neji.

"You scared", said Tala.

"No, matter how strong a shinobi they always hold some fear", said Neji.

"What do you have to be afraid of?" asked Tala.

"Before you were born. I was taken from your father. I was kept in dark room under the floor. There was safe even at the scariest of times", said Neji.

"So we're sorta the same", said Tala.

Neji sighed. Sadly that was true.

"Your safe place is also with me, Tala. I'm here", said Neji.

She ran out off her hiding place into his arms. Tala nuzzled closely to his neck.

"I didn't mean it!" cried Tala.

He hugged her close. She was covered in blood. It matted her long hair.

"I know", said Neji as he ran his fingers down her back.

"Will Akamaru be okay?" asked Tala.

Neji hesitated. How was he suppose to tell that she killed Akamaru? She loved Akamaru like a brother.

"I don't know", said Neji.

"He was so scary, Papa. Was that really Daddy? He was so mean and scary", said Tala.

"He was scared too", said Neji.

"He wasn't daddy", said Tala.

That was true. The man Neji just saw was a monster.

"Will he ever be back to normal?" asked Tala.

"I don't know, but we can only hope its soon", said Neji.

"I miss old daddy", whimpered Tala.

"Me too", said Neji.

"I'm really sorry. Does he know that?" asked Tala.

"I'll tell him", said Neji.

He picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you with all my heart", said Neji.

"Love you too. I wanna get this stuff off me", said Tala.

"We can do that", said Neji.

Neji soon realized the change of weight. He raised the side of her shirt. Her ribs could be seen slightly through her skin. It wasn't drastic but couldn't be healthy.

"Papa please I want it off", whined Tala.

She was scratching angrily at her arms trying to get it off.

"Stop", said Neji.

He took her to the new room the nurse set up for her. She watched as he filled up the tub with water and bubble bath. Tala loved the stuff. She smiled brightly as the bubbles rose. He managed to find bath toy. It was toy whale. Thier bathroom at home was cluttered with bath toys.

"You okay?" asked Tala.

"I'm fine", said Neji.

He managed a smile when Tala started making bubble beards. Neji frowned. How long will in this happy innocence last? Will Kiba's behavior change it? He shook off the thought. Neji started washing her hair.

He drained the tub of water and dried Tala off. She giggled as he dried her hair, but soon started crying. She was still scared. Tala's knowledge may have grown, but she was still only a little girl. He hugged her closely and nuzzled her.

"Papa",

He pulled away and wiped away his tears.

"I love you", said Neji.

"Love you too", said Tala.

Kiba sat in a separate bedroom with his mom and sister. Even they kept their distance from him. Hana wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do for Akamaru. Akamaru rested motionless on the bed. A sheet covered the gruesome sight of the state of his best friend. How could have Tala done this? How could a toddler have the strength to kill him. He tensed when his mom squeezed his shoulder.

"This was an accident. He must have surprised her. She only did this because she was scared", said Tsume.

"My daughter killed my best friend", said Kiba.

He shook his head. This was wrong. Kiba's eyes went wide when he saw Akamaru's chest rising and falling.

"He's breathing", said Kiba.

"What?" said Hana.

Akamaru sprung from the bed. His tail was wagging rapidly back and forth. He was at least five inches taller than before and had a new spring in his step. Akamaru pounced on him sending him to the floor. The large dog licked his face.

"How is this possible?" asked Kiba.

He smiled brightly.

"Tala must have somehow healed him. That's the only explanation I can come up with", said Hana.

It hit him. How horribly he treated Tala and Neji. He yelled at her when she was frightened and sad. This had to be one of the worst things he'd ever done in his life. Part of his baser instinct wanted to punish her.

"Neji is going to kill me and I deserve it. And I'm not sure how I'll react to Tala", said Kiba.

"Akamaru, on the bed", said Hana.

The dog was too active and spry for one of his age. She thoroughly examined the dog. His body was that of much younger dog. The hip dysplasia that was giving him so much trouble vanished too.

"Amazing", said Hana.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"He has the body of a much younger dog", said Hana.

Both of them were edgy.

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"Your eyes", said Tsume.

He went to the mirror. His eyes were still golden brown. Kiba thought it would have faded by now. He was in an alpha state. Kiba left he could feel the waves of tension coming off them.

Akamaru rushed ahead of him. He scratched at the door to Tala room and whined when he saw she wasn't there.

"You forgive her", said Kiba.

Akamaru nodded.

"You want to see her?" asked Kiba.

Again Akamaru nodded.

"Let's find her. And pray to God Neji doesn't kill me in the process", said Kiba.

Akamaru whined.

Neji sat on the examination table with Tala in his lap. He'd given her a bath and she seemed calmer. She was peacefully sucking her pacifier. Tsunade came in.

"How you feeling, Tala?" she asked.

"Sleepy and hungry", said Tala.

Neji moved her from his lap. Tala started crying again and reached out for him. She was still in a state of fear. Tala whined loudly. She reached out her arms for him. Neji took her in arms and started hushing her.

"I miss Akamaru", she whimpered.

She slowly calmed.

"Last I saw him he was just fine", said Tsunade.

"Really?!" asked Tala.

"Yes, I won't lie to you about something so important", said Tsunade.

"Papa, he's okay", said Tala.

Tsunade helped Tala out of her clothes and lifted her down from the table. The girl was too thin. She'd lost nine pounds. Her original weight was thirty-one pounds, which was the average for the girl her age.

"What's wrong?" asked Tala.

"Oh nothing you just need to gain some weight", said Tsunade.

"Why am I'm skinny?!" cried Tala.

She was scared a frustrated and didn't know what was going on with her own body. Tala relaxed when Neji scooped her up in his arms. She relaxed and got dressed.

"How do we treat this?" asked Neji.

"The good news is it isn't severe, so there's nothing too complicated. I will recommend a nutritious healthy diet. It will be heavy on meat since so much of Inuzuka diet consists of that. Marrow will be good for her", said Tsunade.

"Yummy!" said Tala.

"That's a good sign. She has an appetite. You get a sticker", said Tsunade.

Tala looked at the sticker Tsunade put on her chest.

"This isn't a sticker. It's a chakra seal", said Tala.

"No, it's a sticker", said Tsunade.

"You're lying", said Tala.

"And how would you know that?" asked Tsunade.

"Your heart rate changes when you lie. I can tell when Papa and Daddy are lying just by looking at them. Please just tell me", said Tala.

Papa smiled at her. He kneeled down so he was at eye-level with her.

"The reason why you have to wear a chakra seal is you're so strong. That's why", said Neji.

"Can I get a real sticker?" asked Tala.

"Of course", said Tsunade.

Tala rushed to the box of stickers.

"That will keep her busy for a few minutes", said Tsunade.

"What caused this?" asked Neji.

Tsunade went to the monitor at the corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji.

"Pulling up footage from Tala's room. We keep recordings of the children's bedroom for security and health reasons", said Tsunade.

They watched as purple chakra surround both Akamaru and Tala.

"Her malnutrition was caused by the rapid surge of chakra it overwhelmed her. It ate away at her muscle and fat", said Tsunade.

"Will this happen again?" asked Neji.

"I can't give you a definitive answer. This can happen again. I'll you can do is watch her closely over these weeks", said Tsunade.

"When will this end?" asked Neji.

"It will never end. We can only hope she'll learn to control it. Have you spoken to your uncle?", asked Tsunade.

"Why would I be speaking to him?" asked Neji.

"She'll need a teacher once she's strong enough to learn. I know you want to be that teacher to her, but Neji you can't risk it in your current condition", said Tsunade.

"I know", said Neji.

"Also saw Kiba. He seem-

"Cold and dangerous", said Neji.

"Yes, and his eyes", Tsunade.

"They're those of a predator. I thought they would have returned to normal by now. Keep your distance from him. She's scared of him. My baby is scared of her father", said Neji.

"I'm not a baby!" growled Tala.

"You're two", said Neji.

"And you're twenty-four. So", said Tala.

"Sassy little thing isn't she", said Tsunade.

"It's past her naptime", said Neji.

Tala grabbed his hand and leaned against his leg. She followed slowly behind her Papa. She smiled brightly she saw Akamaru.

"AKAMARU!" she yelled.

The white dog came charging toward her. Neji was tempted to block him then he saw Tala smile. She wrapped her small arms around Akamaru's neck.

"Aka!" she squealed.

The licked her face and she giggled. She'd gotten over her fear.

"I thought you died", whimpered Tala.

He nuzzled her neck soothing her.

"Akamaru",

Tala went rigid. She moved behind Neji's legs. He kept a protective stance in front of her. He gave a low warning ground. Kiba straightened and stepped forward. Neji stepped back. Those eyes were glaring down at him. He stood his ground. Kiba didn't even spare a glance at their daughter.

Tala couldn't stop shivering. This man wasn't her daddy. He was a stranger. She forced herself to calm. Tala released her grip on her Papa's pant leg. She came out from her hiding place.

"D-daddy", she stuttered.

He spared her a fleeting glance.

"I'm really sorry, but Akamaru is okay. C-can we go back to normal?" asked Tala.

He walked passed them without saying a word. Neji was fuming. How could not even acknowledge their daughter?

"Papa", she whimpered.

He kneeled down next to her.

"You were a very brave girl", said Neji.

She'd stood up to her father a Clan Alpha. Akamaru licked her cheek. Tala sniffled.

"Can you take care of her?" asked Neji.

The large dog nodded. Tala climbed onto his back.

"Take her to her room. When she wakes up get me", said Neji.

Neji chased after his husband. He grabbed him by the arm.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Neji.

"Let go of me", snarled Kiba.

Neji flinched. He had no choice, but to follow that order. Neji was twitching.

"This isn't you, Kiba. Where's the man I love? Where's my mate? Where's the father of my child?" he said.

He couldn't stop himself from crying. His hormones were driving him crazy. Kiba grabbed him and hugged him close.

"Love you", said Kiba.

Neji pulled away from him.

"And what about our daughter", he said.

"I won't talk about that", said Kiba.

He grabbed Kiba's hand. Neji would have to fight for their daughter. They went to the basement. He sent Kiba flying the across the room with his vacuum palm. Kiba groaned. It soon turned into a low growl.

Kiba's anger grew. His omega was pushing him. He pinned Neji against the wall. His mate was crying and scared.

"Don't challenge me, Neji. Not when I'm like this and when you're with child", said Kiba.

"Please, I want you back. Come back to me", begged Neji.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Kiba.

"Which one?" asked Neji.

"Our son", said Kiba.

"You're asking about the wrong one. Say her name", said Neji.

Kiba glared at him.

"She's our family. Until you see her that way again I won't speak with you", said Neji.

He went to the door.

"I love you, Neji", said Kiba.

Neji bit his lip and forced himself not to respond. He left for his daughter's room. Seeing her brought a smile to his face. She was cuddled close to Akamaru, using him as a giant fluffy pillow. Her fear was conquered.

"Akamaru", said Neji.

He stared up at him.

"I can take over. You've done, good. Go find Kiba he needs you", said Neji.

Tala whined as Akamaru left. She settled back down against her. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Tala", said Neji.

"Hmm, love you too. Can you rock me to sleep like you used to?" she asked.

"Of course I can", said Neji.

He wrapped her in the blanket and carried her to the rocking chair. Tala huddled against his chest. She looked up at him with those innocent white eyes. He sang her a lullaby. Soon she was in a peaceful sleep. There was a soft knock on the door.

"May I come in", whispered Tsume.

He nodded.

"He isn't himself", said Neji.

"I know. He's trapped in his alpha state", said Tsume.

"Why for how long? I need him back", said Neji.

"There has to be some conflict within him. A fellow pack mate killed another. This how an alpha punishes such an offense", said Tsume.

"Ignoring our child and pretending she doesn't exist is too harsh a punishment. He has to stop. Tala idolizes him this is crushing her. I'm not sure how much more of this she can take. He hasn't even asked of her", said Neji.

"I know. He will break free", said Tsume.

"Hopefully, before it breaks my daughter. I won't be able to forgive him for that. I can't let him near her to repair the relationship. My inner being won't allow him near. It sees him as a threat", said Neji.

"I understand. Any parent would", said Tsume.

"Did this ever with your husband?" asked Neji.

"Never, but Kiba and his father were different. He was a turned alpha, not a born one. So Kiba is far more intense", said Tsume.

"I love him, but Tala and this baby are the love of my life", said Neji.

Tsume smiled.

"Hana and Kiba are mine", she said.

Neji wrapped his hands.

"Could you do make Tala bone marrow? It's her favorite. She needs to gain weight", he said.

"What happened?" asked Tsume.

He raised the side of Tala's hospital gown. Tsume suppressed a gasp.

"The justu she used was too much for her", said Neji.

"I'll make that right away", said Tsume.

She kissed her granddaughter on her forehead.

"Love you sweetie", said Tsume.

She went over to Neji and kissed her on the forehead. Tsume stopped when she saw Akamaru and Kiba sitting outside. His eyes still hadn't changed back. Even in this state she could see the pain and conflicted in her son. She took a seat next to him.

"You need to get over this", said Tsume.

"She was scared of me. My pup. My sweet little sunshine", said Kiba.

"This good you're starting to see her as yours again", said Tsume.

"My body is conflicting with myself. I don't want to be like this. I'm stuck in this state", said Kiba.

"You have to get over this", said Tsume.

"I would if I could", said Kiba.

"Neji and Tala won't be able to take this much longer. Akamaru has forgiven her. This is tough for him. His instincts are to protect Tala from any threat. And now that threat is you", said Tsume.

"My own clan is afraid of me. Does that include you?" asked Kiba.

He needed at least one person to be on his this moment.

"I love you, Kiba. You're my pup. I'll never be afraid of you. No matter what state you're in", said Tsume.

"How is she?" asked Kiba.

"She's scared. Her is doing things that are strange and she doesn't understand what's going on in her body. The jutsu she used to heal Akamaru was too much for her. It ate away her muscle and fat. Now she's too thin", said Tsume.

"I have to see her", said Kiba.

He felt the adrenaline leave his body. The soreness and ache from being in that state. He couldn't even get up.

"You need rest", said Tsume.

"I need to see them", said Kiba.

"First you need rest",

Kiba woke in hospital. Blankets were over him. He got to his feet. The first thought that came to mind was his daughter. He crept into the room. Neji was asleep in the rocking chair next to Tala's bed. His sunshine was curled up in bed. In her arms, she hugged Shaggy in her arms. Akamaru wrapped himself around her. Kiba came closer and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I love you and you'll never know how sorry I am", said Kiba.

The quiet was broken by a low growl. He backed away.

"Neji, I won't hurt her. Look at me", said Kiba.

His eyes were normal.

"Kiba",

Neji wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You're back", said Neji.

"I am", said Kiba.

They kissed. Kiba tangled his fingers in Neji's hair.

"Papa", whimpered Tala.

She was shivering. Both could smell the distress coming from her. Neji's instincts were the first to react. His daughter was scared. He had to protect pup. Neji bared his teeth and snarled. Kiba backed away.

"Please, Neji give me a chance with her", begged Kiba.

"Leave!" growled Neji.

"She's my pup too or are you forgetting that", said Kiba.

"Then why did you treat me like she didn't exist. You didn't even respond to her when she so needed you to", said Neji.

"I wasn't myself", said Kiba.

He was waiting for Neji to throw it back at him.

"Akamaru", he said.

The large dog raised his head.

"Watch over her", said Neji.

He grabbed Kiba's hand and dragged him out of the bedroom.

"I won't ever use that against you. I can't physically let you near her without wanting to attack you. I know you didn't mean this and you weren't in your right mind, but you must understand it goes against every fiber of my being", said Neji.

"I understand. I just want her to know how sorry I am", said Kiba.

"She will forgive you", said Neji.

"And you", said Kiba.

"In time. She afraid of you. As long as she's scared of you I won't allow you near her", said Neji.

Kiba went outside. Neji was right. His daughter would get no comfort from him. He was lonely. Kiba wanted to be with his family, but his family didn't want him near. He watched Tala and Neji from the outside window.

The next day came. Tsume came with food. She placed a plate of marrow in front of her. It made her stomach growl and she licked her lips. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Grandma made this special for you aren't you going eat?" asked Neji.

Tala pushed it away.

"Not hungry", she said.

"You need to eat", said Neji.

"NO!" screamed Tala.

She threw the plate across the room. It shattered against the wall.

"Tala Inuzuka you know better than to throw things", said Neji.

She pulled the blankets over her head. Neji pulled her out of bed.

"Apologize to grandma", said Neji.

"Sorry grandma", said Tala.

"Corner", said Neji.

Tala took a seat in the corner of the bedroom.

"Don't move from there until I say", said Neji.

"Yes Papa", said Tala.

"I'm sorry, Tsume. I don't understand why she won't eat. I know she's hungry", said Neji.

After ten minutes in timeout, Papa let her out. She saw Daddy walking past the window of her room. He made a funny face at her. She giggled. He's back to normal, but there was still something scary about him. He waved at her. She pulled the blanket over her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Neji.

"Daddy", she whimpered.

Neji glared at him before shutting the blinds.

"He won't hurt you again", said Neji.

"Promise?" asked Tala.

"I promise", said Neji.

Three days went by and Tala refused to eat. They were lucky if she drank. Hiroshi wanted to give her time, thinking maybe it would drive her to eat. She refused to.

"You know you've been very rude lately refusing to eat all the wonderful food your grandma made", said Hiroshi.

She pulled the blankets over her head.

"I don't wanna talk about", said Tala.

"The sooner you speak with me the sooner I leave. Whatever you say to me confidentially. your parents won't know", said Hiroshi.

"You tell me anything little one. I won't tell your parents", said Hiroshi.

She didn't hear a change in his heartbeat. He's not lying.

"I nearly killed my best friend and daddy won't love me", said Tala.

She was on the verge of crying.

"Do you want me to get him?" asked Hiroshi.

Tala shook her head.

"Why?" asked Hiroshi.

"He's scary", said Tala.

"He loves you", said Hiroshi.

"I know", said Tala.

"Your grandma wanted to give you this", said Hiroshi as he placed a present on the bed.

"What is it?" asked Tala.

"She meant to give it to for your birthday", said Hiroshi.

"My birthday was long ago", said Tala.

"But it's still yours and you should open it", said Hiroshi.

She ripped on the newspaper wrapping paper. It was a framed photo of her and daddy from her birthday party.

"Why is it all beat up?" asked Tala.

"Your daddy carried this with him the whole time he was searching for you. There was never a moment when you weren't on his mind", said Hiroshi.

"He did", said Tala.

"He loves you more than ever", said Hiroshi.

She put the photo on the table. Tala jumped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Hiroshi.

The little girl loved to explore the hospital. The nurse loved her, but she became skittish around others. Even people she knew once before she was overly shy.

"Before you go can eat this for me. One of my patients gave me it to me, but I don't want it", said Hiroshi.

In his hand was a jelly donut. It was sprinkled with powdered sugar. They were her favorite kind of donuts. She licked her lips.

"No", said Tala.

"At least check on your injuries", said Hiroshi.

He kneeled down. The bruising had already turned a light yellowish brown. It was healing at a remarkable rate. This was the beast within her doings, but it did nothing to help her gain weight.

"You need to eat. If you keep losing weight I'll have to put in a feeding tube", said Hiroshi.

"What's that?" asked Tala.

"It's a tube that I would place in your belly that would lead to your stomach", said Hiroshi.

"I don't want that", said Tala.

"Then eat", said Hiroshi.

"No, tell Papa I've gone exploring", said Tala.

"You know your Papa doesn't like that", said Hiroshi.

"He can find me if he needs me", said Tala.

Tala caught her daddy's scent. She found him talking to Barnard in the waiting room. He looked sad and tired. She kept herself hidden behind a trashcan. He seemed like the daddy she knew and love. Barnard smirked.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"We have a spy", said Barnard.

"A spy", said Kiba.

He smirked when Tala spying on them. Kiba waved at her. She went running, but not far. Kiba could still feel her eyes on him. For hours Tala stalked him. Her footsteps were so soft he could hardly hear her. He was happy to a friend.

"You have a shadow", said Barnard.

Kiba glanced back and saw Tala lurking by the soda machines.

"What in the basket?" asked Kiba.

"Ahh, you smell Eve's apple pound. She knows Tala has a sweet tooth", said Barnard.

"Tala",

She spared a quick glance at him. He pulled a chunk from the cake.

"Sunshine, you need to eat", said Kiba.

Tala smiled. She always loved it, when he called her that. Then she took a small step forehead.

"Good girl, just keep moving", said Kiba.

Then she took two steps back.

"It was worth a try", said Kiba.

"She came forward. It's a start", said Barnard.

"I wish it were more", said Kiba.

She yawned loudly.

"She needs a nap. Normally, I would hold her in my arms and let her sleep", said Kiba.

"Tala", called Neji.

"Go to Papa", said Kiba.

"Okay", said Tala.

She went to the playground that was just outside the caferia was playground filled children. They were from the hospital. She went to the swing. Tala cried out when another child pushed her down. She cried.

"Baby", said one boy.

"Look she even has a pacifier", mocked another

She couldn't stop crying. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She sniffled.

"Daddy", said Tala.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My daddy", said Tala.

He ran his fingers down his back.

"Love you sweetie", said Kiba.

"You're back", said Tala

"I promise I'll never be like that again", said Kiba.

He pulled away. She had scuffs on her knees and chin.

"I have booboos", said Tala.

Kiba found some band aids and clean her cuts.

"Why don't we have some of the yummy cake before naptime", said Kiba.

"Okay", said Tala.

They sat at the cafeteria table. Tala sat in his lap. She happily ate a chunk of apple cake.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Kiba.

"Yep, umm Daddy do your forgive me. Or do you still hate me", said Tala.

"Of course I do. Why would you think that?" asked Kiba.

"I hurt Akamaru and I'm really sorry", said Tala.

"I know. And I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'll never do that again. Please don't run away from me", said Kiba.

"I won't", said Tala.

Soon she fell asleep in his arms. Kiba was so relaxed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you", said Kiba.

"Nice to see she's with you again. I'll be taking my leave", said Barnard.

"Thank you for keeping me company", said Kiba.

"You're welcome", said Barnard.

"If you see Neji can you tell him I'm here", said Kiba

"He doesn't have to", said Neji.

He took Barnard's seat.

"You got her to eat", said Neji as he brushed the crumbs from her face.

"We are a family once again", said Kiba.

"Yes, we are", said Neji.

"I'm so sorry, Neji. I will never let this happen again", said Kiba.


	18. Home

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 18: Home**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciated it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review if you get the chance.**

* * *

A week went by and Tala gained two pounds. She sat in bed with Shaggy in her arms. Tala got dressed. She put on her favorite pair of Elmo overalls, but they were baggy on her. In her backpack was her iPod and headphones. Her daddy helped her into her shoes.

"They don't fit. They're my favorite overalls", said Tala.

"You'll soon fit in them. One day you'll outgrow them", said Neji.

"I will?" said Tala.

"You will but you'll always be my little girl, Sunshine", said Kiba.

There was a knock on the door. Hiroshi came in.

"I'm happy to see my favorite patient is leaving the hospital", he said.

"Yes, finally out of this horrible stinky place", said Tala.

"You're not free yet. I'll see you again two times a week. I came here to say goodbye for now and to take off your hospital bracelet", said Hiroshi.

He clipped off Tala's bracelet.

"Neji, we'll be late for your appointment", said Kiba as he lifted Tala from the bed.

"What appointment? Is Papa sick?" she asked.

Her eyes watered.

"I'm fine. We're going to check on your little brother or sister", said Neji.

"It's a boy why do you need it?" asked Tala.

"We need to see if he or she is healthy", said Neji.

"He's fine. I would have sensed something if he weren't", said Tala.

Hiroshi grabbed Kiba's arm.

"Here's my card. I've written home and office phone number on the back. If you have any concerns or questions call me", he said.

Kiba put the card in his jacket pocket.

"I will", said Kiba.

"Kiba", called Neji.

"Coming", he said.

The family went into the examination room. Tala sat in Kiba's lap as Tsunade got the ultrasound ready.

"Let's see your new baby", she said.

Tsunade squirted gel on Neji's stomach. Soon the sound of the baby's heartbeat could be heard clearly. She turned the monitor, so they could see the image.

"Here's your beautiful healthy baby boy. Looks like you were right, Tala", said Tsunade.

Kiba smiled. Finally a boy. He had an heir. The only worry was if the child were omega or alpha. Either way, he would love the child.

"When will the baby come out?" asked Tala.

"Sometime in late June. Most likely the thirtieth ", said Tsunade.

"A summer baby", said Neji.

He smiled. Tsunade smirked. She wanted to test how far Tala's knowledge.

"Tala do you know how the baby comes how?" Tsunade.

Tala went red and so did her parents. She cringed.

"Do we have to talk about that yucky stuff? I know how the baby got in Papa and how it will come out. Do I gotta go into more detail?" asked Tala.

"At least you two won't have to give her the talk", said Tsunade.

"Which one? Puberty, sex, or heat?" asked Tala.

Kiba gulped nervously.

"Sunshine, how do you know of those things?" he asked.

"I just know. Is it time to go home? I really wanna sleep in my own bed", said Tala.

"And you will", said Kiba.

He was freaking out that his daughter knew what sex was. She looked up at him with those big white eyes.

"Can we go home?" asked Tala.

"Yes sweetie", said Kiba.

Kiba helped her into her sweater. He brushed his fingers through her hair. She held his hand. They walked through the village.

"What if go to Gram's for lunch?" asked Neji.

Tala nodded. They went to Grams and settled in their favorite booth.

"Oh, my little munchkin. It's so nice to see you again", said Grams.

Instead of greeting her, she huddled closely to Kiba's side tried hiding.

"Tala, Grams is your friend there's no reason to be shy", said Neji.

She peeked out from her hiding place.

"Aren't you going to say hi", said Kiba.

"Hi", she said.

"TALA!"

Tala instantly crawled up her daddy's jacket. She shuttered against his chest. The girl who called was Faith. Her best friend, Shino and Yochu's daughter. Faith had dark blue hair and eyes. She was the oddball of her clan. Like her mother, she was talkative, outgoing, and spoke her mind without fear.

"Tala? You okay?" asked Faith.

"It's Faith, Tala. She's your best friend", said Kiba.

"Tails, it's me", said Faith.

Tails was the nickname Faith gave her. The two were almost inseparable. Tala needed a little push. He put her on the floor with Faith. She froze when Faith hugged her. Soon that tension left.

"Bugsy", said Tala.

"You not for talking much right now. But that okay. Nobody in my family speaks too much. So it's okay. When you're ready you're ready", said Faith.

Tala smiled.

"Faith", called Shino.

She rushed toward him.

"Look Tala is back", said Faith.

Tala waved at him.

"Nice to see you're back. Time to go home", said Shino.

She joined her parents at the table. Grams already set the noodles out on the table. Tala happily slurped them up. The small pup was able to eat three large bowls. Now she was happily sucking on her pacifier.

"We have to settle the bill", said Kiba.

"No", said Grams.

"I insist", said Kiba.

Tala looked over at her parents they were arguing over the bill with Grams. A wonderful sound touched her ears. She left and traveled down an alley to a large red door. The building was beaten up and rustic but in a beautiful way. The sign above the door read The Beehive. Wonderful music streamed from behind the heavy door.

She tugged on the heavy door. It led to a stairwell. A neon blue arrow pointed down. She couldn't resist that wonderful music. The stage was filled with instruments. A man with his band stood on stage singing in his deep slow voice:

 _There is nothing I can do_

 _As you leave me here to cry_

 _There is nothing I can do_

 _As you leave me here to cry_

 _You know my love will follow you_

 _As the years go passing by_

 _Give you all that I own_

 _That's one thing you can't deny_

 _You know my love will follow you_

 _As the years go passing by_

"What are you doing here little miss?" asked an old woman.

The ancient lady was short. She wore big black glasses and had curly white hair. In her ears were large pearl earrings. She smelled of smoke and powerful perfume.

"You should first introduce yourself miss", said Tala.

The woman cackled.

"Miss can't you see I'm old enough to be your grandmamma. My name is Jamesetta. You may know my grandbabies Theodore and Daxton", she said.

"You mean Theo and Dax. So your Eve's mommy", said Tala.

"Yes, and your name?" Jamesetta.

"Tala Inuzuka", she said.

Jamesetta saw the child look over the instruments with pure amazement and wonder. This wasn't just child's curiosity. This was a powerful love of music. It was rare to see in someone so young with such passion. Theo had the same love. Two children with such powerful love of the musical arts would be a blessing to teach.

"What is this place?" asked Tala.

"A place where the music of the soul is always welcome. The Beehive because it's alive with music", said Jamesetta.

"What kind of music?" asked Tala.

"Jazz, blues, soul, and gospel are welcomed here", said Jamesetta.

Tala was drawn to a large black and white poster framed on the wall. It was a beautiful woman in a long black dress. Her long white hair flowed down her back.

"She's beautiful", said Tala.

"Why thank you. I think I still kept some of my beauty", said Jamesetta.

"You're her", said Tala.

"Yes, where are your parents?" asked Jamesetta.

"At the noodle place across the street. They'll find me soon", said Tala.

She went to the beautiful black piano on the stage. The keys had gone yellow from use and age. She ran her hands over the keys and started playing.

Jamesetta stared at her with pure wonder. This girl could be a prodigy if properly trained.

"You have an old soul, child", said Jamesetta.

"I do", said Tala.

Neji and Kiba finally coaxed Grams into allowing them to pay. His eyes went wide when he saw Tala wasn't sitting at the booth.

"K-Kiba", he stuttered.

"Neji", said Kiba.

"She's gone!" cried Neji.

The few others customers were still eating. None of them would take Tala. Kiba hugged his husband.

"I have her scent. She isn't far", said Kiba.

"You should check the Beehive. The door is always open there. She could have snuck in", said Grams.

They rushed across the street to the bar. There they saw Tala playing the piano with an old woman. Kiba recognized the woman as Theo and Dax's grandma.

"Tala", said Neji.

She was too focus on the piano.

"Tala", he said again.

"Papa, I'm playing", she whined.

"Go to your parents", said Jamesetta.

She walked over parents. They were angry with her. She kept her eyes focused on the ground. Papa cupped her face in her hands. He looked so scared and worried.

"You can't run off like that Tala", said Neji.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Papa", said Tala.

"Please don't run off like that again", said Neji.

"I won't", said Tala.

"Before you go. I must you tell you that your daughter has a wonderful gift for music. It would be a shame for it to go to waste. I would be happy to teach her piano", said Jamesetta.

"Please Papa pretty pretty please", begged Tala.

"I don't want my daughter spending time in a bar", said Kiba.

"I can teach her at home my on Barnard's territory", said Jamesetta.

"We'll think about it", said Kiba.

Kiba picked up Tala. She nuzzled against his neck. They went home. As soon as she was set down she rushed to her bedroom. It was exactly the same. She took the framed photo of her and daddy. Tala placed it on her dresser. She saw Papa. He looked so nervous. She rushed to him. Tala huddled herself against his side.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"It's okay", said Neji.

Neji brushed his fingers through her hair. Soon she fell asleep. He hugged her close, keeping her protected.

"Why don't you want her to learn the piano? It will good for her", said Neji.

"I didn't say that", said Kiba.

"Your look made it obvious", said Neji.

"It's part of that past. I don't want anything from that near her", said Kiba.

"I hate to break this to you Kiba but Tala will always carry it with her. If the piano makes her happy why not let her. It's been proven that music is good for children both learning and listening", said Neji.

"Fine", said Kiba.

Neji picked her up and tucked her into bed. Only when he was sure Tala was comfortable he left.

"I have to go to the store. Our frigid is empty and Tala needs more pull ups", said Neji.

"I can go", said Kiba.

"No, I need to stretch my legs", said Neji.

"Can I come?" asked Tala.

"I just tucked you into bed", said Neji.

"I'm not sleepy. Please let me go", said Tala.

"Fine", said Neji.

They went to the grocery store. Neji sat Tala down in the cart.

"Why did you want to come?" asked Neji.

"I like going on a cart ride", said Tala.

He went through aisles taking what he needed. His last stop was the deli. The butcher knew him by name. The amount of meat they went was crazy. He placed the ordered in the cart. He tensed when a familiar scent touched his nose. Neji nearly growled.

"Hello, cutie", said Tamaki.

Tala let her hair fall in her face. She didn't like this woman and neither did Papa.

"What did you want, Tamaki?" asked Neji.

He moved in front of Tala.

"I was only being polite. How's Kiba?" asked Tamaki.

"Fine", said Neji.

They made it through check out. He paid.

"Papa, are you sure you should be carrying all this?" asked Tala.

As if on cue Guy sensei appeared. Tala instantly hid behind his leg.

"THERE'S MY AMAZING GOD DAUGHTER!" yelled Guy.

"Not so loud", said Neji.

Guy quieted. He saw how timid she'd become. This wasn't the same girl from before. She lost that confidence she'd once had before.

"Guy, could you help us with grocery? I can't carry so much like", said Neji as he put his hand over his stomach.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Guy.

"A boy", said Tala.

Guy smiled.

"I got you something", he said.

Guy took a toy wind up turtle in her hand.

"Thank you", said Tala.

Guy started picking up the bags.

"Not enough weight. Tala climb on", he said.

A fun piggyback ride. This could be fun.

"Can I?" asked Tala.

"Go head", said Neji.

Tala wrapped her arms tightly around Guy. She gave a happy squeal as Guy took off at full speed. Neji smiled. He felt Tamaki's eyes on him.

"Leave my family alone", said Neji.

"I want nothing to do with your family", said Tamaki.

"Only my husband", said Neji.

He wanted to get away from the vile woman. A wonderful smell touched his nose. He followed it to a bakery. It lead him to a small yellow building. Printed on the window was the name Buttercup Bakery. Eve owned it. The bell chimed as he entered. Eve smiled at him. The two of them kept their friendship. Conversation with her easy with little pressure.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Neji.

"No, take a seat. I'll make us some tea. So what brought you here", said Eve.

"Something smelled good. This baby is craving something here", said Neji.

Eve brought a plate of sweeties and tea with her to the table.

"Well, these are the last things I've made. Pumpkin donuts and sticky buns. Barnard has an addiction to the sticky buns", said Eve.

Neji took a bite of the pumpkin donut. He cringed at the taste, but it was what the baby wanted. The thick cream cheese icing.

"How's Tala?" asked Eve.

"She lost some of the confidence she once had. Now she's so shy and timid. She's fine around those of the animal clans, but others not so much. I'm not sure when she'll get over it or if she ever will", said Neji.

She squeezed Neji's hand.

"How are the twins?" he asked.

"Good, Theo was so happy that Tala came back. I think he has a little crush on her", said Eve.

The two laughed. An hour of peaceful conversation. Akamaru scratched at the door of the bakery.

"Looks like Kiba wants you home", said Eve.

"He only wants to know where I am", said Neji.

He waved to Akamaru and the dog ran off.

"You know Tamaki", said Eve.

Neji's expression said it all.

"That scowl means something. There's history there", said Eve.

"I'm not talking about it", said Neji.

"Ex-lover?" asked Eve.

Neji scowled.

"She tried stealing my husband", he said.

He took a breath.

"I should be going. I need to settle down Tala for naptime", said Neji.

Eve packed two pink boxes full of sweets. He took the long way home. Kiba had already settled Tala down. He peeked into her bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully. Shaggy was tucked in her arms. He closed the door. Kiba could tell Neji was in a mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked as wrapped his arms around Neji's waist.

"Saw Tamaki today", said Neji.

Kiba growled.

"You know I only want you", he said.

He nuzzled his omega's soft neck. Neji turned in his arms. Their lips met in a brief kiss. Neji's arms snaked around his neck. It grew more passionate. Kiba's hands roamed the beauty's body. Neji tugged off Kiba's shirt. He ran his hands across Kiba's well-toned chest. Kiba pressed him against the wall and started kissing his neck. His shirt was eased down his shoulders. Kiba kissed down his chest. He bit his hand to stop himself from moaning when Kiba pulled down his pant and took him in his mouth. The taste of blood filled his mouth. Right, when he was about to reach his release Kiba pulled away.

"Tease!" growled Neji.

"That part of the fun", said Kiba.

Kiba lifted him. Neji wrapped his legs firmly around his waist. He rocked their hips against each. Kiba bit his lip to stop himself from moaning.

"Not so easy being quiet", whispered Neji.

Kiba kissed him. Their tongues entwined. They rushed to the bedroom. The two of them fell backward into bed. Kiba was careful not to put any weight on Neji's stomach. They both knew their time was limited Tala could wake at any moment. He yanked down Neji's pants. Kiba licked his lips.

Tala's screaming broke the moment. Neji shoved Kiba off him. His body lost all interest in sex. He found his pants and rushed to Tala's room. The girl was throwing a fit. She was tossing and turning violently in bed. The horrible screeching sent a shutter through Neji.

Kiba held Tala tightly in his arm she fought against him. She kept screaming. Her claws dug into Kiba's skin leaving deep cuts. Neji saw Tala's pacifier on the floor. He put in her mouth. After a few moments, she went still.

Tala opened her eyes. Her parents were staring worriedly at her. Then she caught the smell of blood. Blood stained her claws. She started crying. Then she felt how wet her pants were. That only added to her shame.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy", she whined.

"It's okay", said Kiba.

"But I hurt you", whimpered Tala.

How could her daddy be so forgiving? She'd hurt him.

"My fault", whimpered Tala.

"No, Tala it isn't your fault. You were scared. It was an accident", said Kiba.

That did nothing to ease the guilt his child was feeling.

"You see these scars on my upper arm. When your Papa had a very bad dream, he gave me this. I wasn't angry or upset. My only concern was for him and how he was feeling. Do know the reason I wasn't angry?" asked Kiba.

"Cause you love him", said Tala.

"Yes and it was an accident", said Kiba.

"Papa was it about the bad dream about the bad man who took you from daddy", said Tala.

"Yes", said Neji.

Kiba was shocked that Neji had told Tala, but he understood. The had gone through similar traumas.

"What about the scar your neck, Daddy? Was that another accident?" she asked.

"Yes, because a mean woman confused Daddy. I got angry and lost it. But him being the wonderful man he is he forgave me", said Neji.

Tala smiled.

"So I gotta find a man like daddy", she said.

Neji laughed while Kiba tightened his hold on Tala.

"Yes, like daddy. But that's a long long time from now", said Neji.

"Can I have a bath? I don't like wet pull ups", said Tala as squirmed uncomfortably in Kiba's lap.

"Okay, I'll give you a bath. Daddy will go get his arms fixed up by Aunt Hana", said Neji.

"I'm really super sorry for hurting you", said Tala.

"Already forgiven, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"Promise", said Tala.

"I pinky promise", said Kiba.

"I hope your booboos feel better soon", said Tala.

"They already do sweetie", said Kiba.

Kiba went to Hana's house. He sat at her kitchen table as she ready a suture kit. She sat next to him and examined the wounds.

"Did someone take a kunai to you?" asked Hana.

"Tala had a night terror", said Kiba.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba. What caused it?" asked Hana.

"Somehow her pacifier got away from her. That thing soothed her so quickly. Her screaming was horrible. I think it will give me nightmares", said Kiba.

Hana started sewing together his arm. Then bandaged it.

"Thanks, sis", said Kiba.

"Uncle Kiba!" yelled Senna.

The silver-haired toddler came running toward him. He hugged her tightly.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"An accident", said Kiba.

"When can I see, Tala?" asked Senna.

"She should be finished her bath now. Can she come over?" asked Kiba.

"Go ahead. But be back for dinner", said Hana.

"Okay Mommy", said Senna.

"Could you keep her for dinner? I just don't have the energy today to cook", said Hana.

She put her hand on her stomach. She was about as far along as Neji.

"Why don't you come over too", said Kiba.

Hana nodded. The company would be nice. Her dogs Jinan, San, and Chonan followed her. Sandy the coyote looked up from her comfortable but refused to join. The coyote had adapted well to the domestic life.

"Sandy, you sure you don't want to come", said Hana.

Hana taped a note to the front door telling Kakashi where she went. It was likely that she would be back before he a chance to read it. Him being Hokage was great title and gift, but it was also a burden on their family. She followed her brother to his home. Hana took a seat next to Neji at the kitchen table.

They watched the girls play outside. The two little girls had too much energy to be confined inside. The cold didn't seem to bother them. The four dogs kept a close eye on the girls. Shine stayed by Neji.

"So it is a boy or a girl?" asked Hana.

"Boy, but another girl would fine", said Kiba with a proud smile.

"You don't have to backpedal. It's all right to be happy that we're having a boy. And you, Hana", said Neji.

"A boy", she said.

"Congrats sis. I'm going to play with the girls", said Kiba.

They watched their daughters playing with Kiba.

"He's great with them", said Hana.

"So is Kakashi", said Neji.

"I don't want to talk about it", said Hana.

"Is everything with you and Kakashi?" asked Neji.

"I love him. Hate his job", said Hana.

Neji smirked when she saw Hana eyeing one of the pink boxes.

"Help yourself", said Neji.

He helped himself to a pumpkin donut.

"I thought you hated pumpkin", said Hana as she too as a sticky bun from a box.

"I do, but it's all this baby craves", said Neji.

"Tala seems different", said Hana.

He gave her a warning glare.

"She's lost some of her confidence. I can see it just in the way she plays", said Hana.

"I know. Hiroshi told us there would be changes in her personality. It could be a permanent change. Or she'll grow out of it", said Neji.

The front door opened and Tsume let herself in and took the empty seat at the table.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Tsume.

Neji rested his hand on his stomach. His son gently kicked against his hand.

"I thought of naming him after my father, but I don't think I can. I'm not ready for another person to have his name. I like the name Lycan", said Neji.

"Did Kiba suggest that?" asked Tsume.

"No, actually Tala did. Why do you ask?" said Neji.

"Lycan is an extremely old family name. Hasn't been used for generations", said Tsume.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"There hasn't been an alpha male fitting to the name", said Tsume.

"What about Kiba?" asked Neji.

"I couldn't give name him that. It was name meant for my brother's child. It's a good name worthy of your child", said Tsume.

"What will you name your son, Hana?" asked Neji.

"Kakashi and I agreed on the name Luka", said Hana.

The girls came running through the doggy door. Tala froze at the table. Her nose crinkled.

"Yucky, why do you have pumpkin?" asked Tala.

"Because your brother wants it. Now go play", said Neji.

"Okay", said Tala.

The kids played. Kiba and Hana started cooking. The smells were wonderful. Neji had filled himself with six pumpkin donuts. He didn't even want to imagine just how bad it would taste coming up again. Tala sat Neji's lap. She was comfortable with him.

"When will dinner be ready?" asked Tala.

"Soon", said Kiba.

"Hungry", whined Tala.

"Me too", whined Senna.

"Can't we have a sticky bun?" asked Tala.

"Yeah can we?" asked Senna.

"No, you'll spoil your appetite", said Kiba.

"Papa, got to have six donuts", said Tala.

"Trust me Tala. I didn't want them. It was pumpkin", said Neji.

Her nose crinkled in the cutest of ways.

"Only a few more minutes. So what were you three talking about?" asked Kiba.

"Baby names", said Hana.

"Can you tell me?" asked Kiba.

"Lycan for our son", said Neji.

"And Luka for mine", said Hana.

"Lycan and Luka sounds like a perfect match to me", said Kiba.

Kakashi just got out of the office. He knew Hana was craving curry. The best curry in the Hidden Leaf Village was The Curry of Life. Momo Lee's wife owned it.

"Hi, Kakashi. How can I help you?" asked Momo.

Metal came running out from behind Kakashi. He had Lee's eyebrows. The child had a massive amount of energy.

"Your most mild curry. Doesn't matter the flavor", said Kakashi.

"Of course the flavor matters. What do you need it for?" asked Momo.

"My pregnant wife has been craving curry. I should get some for Neji", said Kakashi.

Momo prepared the order. Metal tugged on his pant leg.

"Mr. Kakashi", he said.

"Yes", said Kakashi.

"How's Tala?" asked Metal.

"Better maybe your dad can take you to visit her", said Kakashi.

"I would like that. Can you give her this?" asked Metal.

Metal handed him a handmade card. It made from green construction paper.

"Mommy, helped me with the writing", said Metal.

"I'll make sure to give it to her", said Kakashi.

Momo handed Kakashi his order.

"Thanks, Momo", he said.

When he went home he saw the note Hana left him. He put the curry in the frigid. Then he went to Kiba's. He let himself in. Kakashi kissed Hana.

"You're here", she said.

"I tried getting out as early as possible. And I got you your favorite curry. It's waiting in the fridge for you", said Kakashi.

"You remembered", said Hana.

"Of course I did", said Kakashi.

The girls already finished dinner. Both of them were happily chewing on the rib bones from their meal.

"Tala, Metal wanted me to give you this", said Kakashi as he gave Tala the letter.

"Thanks", she said.

After a few hours, the girls settled down and fell asleep. Hana and Kakashi went home. Kiba got Tala ready for bed. He tucked into her bed.

"Night night", said Tala.

"Goodnight Sunshine", said Kiba.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you more than anything in this world", said Kiba.

Kiba made sure she had her pacifier. He didn't want a repeat of earlier today. Before leaving he turned on the nightlight.

"Daddy, you don't have to put that on", said Tala.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. The dark is safe", said Tala.

Tala returned her binky in her mouth. Kiba closed the door to her bedroom. The dark didn't bother Neji in the least either. During his worst night terrors, he would shut himself in the closet sitting in complete darkness for hours at a time. To him the dark was safe. Later the night Neji and Kiba went to bed. They nuzzled before falling asleep.

Late at night, Tala woke. She pushed back the curtains of the window. Her eyes focused on the full moon. Tala pushed her toy chest against the wall and climbed on top of it. She stood on her tippy toes and unlocked the window. She pushed it open. The cool air felt wonderful against her skin. She dug her toes into the earth.

Tala went to all fours. She took off in a full run. The feeling of the wind through her hair was wonderful. She rolled in the dirt. Tala lay on the ground staring up at the full moon. Her body shifted. It lacked pain. Her stomach growled. She past farm after farm until she found a pasture filled with cattle.

The cows showed no fear of her. They all bowed to her. The elderly cows came forward. They knew their lives would better served as a meal to the Queen of the Wild. She licked her jaws and started drooling. Tala killed them quickly and painlessly. She carried the corpses away from view. Tala ate them with the exception the bowels.

Even after her meal she was stomach still growled for more. The next field was filled with grazing sheep. The eldest of the herd offered themselves to her. She was quick to eat. Right, when she was about to take her first bite a kunai reflected off her fur. Three genins were staring at her in pure fear. She swatted them away with her paw. Tala finished her meal and ran deeper into the forest. She found a comfortable place to den in.

Then she remembered. Papa didn't want her to run away and he made her promise. After her meal, she only wanted to sleep, but she made a promise. She ran home but was quickly posed with a problem. How was she going to squeeze through the tiny window? She fell asleep in the grass outside the window.

Neji woke at eight in the morning. Kiba and Akamaru were asleep with him. He stretched. Waking the two of them would be difficult. First, he showered and dressed.

"Kiba", he said.

His husband groaned.

"A few more minutes", said Kiba as he put a pillow over his head.

"You need to make breakfast. Unless you want me to cook", said Neji.

That got Kiba out of bed.

"I'm going to wake up, Tala", said Neji.

He went to his daughter's room. The bed was empty. His entire body shook with fear.

"KIBA!" he screamed.

Kiba dropped the carton of eggs. He went running to Neji. The breath left his lungs when he saw the empty bed.

"TALA!" yelled Kiba.

"Mmm, Daddy why are you yelling?" asked Tala.

They stuck their heads out the window. She was naked. Tala was cover head to toe in blood and dirt. Feathers, wool, and fur were tangled her hair. Neji grabbed a blanket and rushed outside. He wrapped it around her. There was a knock on the door. Kakashi came in.

"How?" asked Kiba.

"Squad of genin was given a mission to watch over livestock. They reported seeing a monster", said Kakashi.

"Are they okay?" asked Neji.

"She gave them a swat on the ass before leaving with her meal", said Kakashi.

"How much did she take?" asked Kiba.

"Three cows, five sheep, and two chickens", said Kakashi.

"We can cover it", said Kiba.

He sighed. This would take a good chunk out of his wallet.

"Actually, two of the farmers won't be pressing charges", said Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Because those animals were elderly and dying already ready. Their wool and meat were of little value", said Kakashi.

"Can you actually speak to me? Did I do something wrong?" asked Tala.

"No, you did nothing wrong", said Neji.

Tala burped up a feather.

"I want her to speak to Hiroshi. I've already called him. He should be here in a few minutes", said Kakashi.

"Let me give her a bath first", said Neji.

Tala followed him to the bathroom. She happily splashed around the tub. Neji helped scrubbed her clean. It took time to get her hair brushed.

"I love you", said Neji.

"Love you too Papa", said Tala.

Tala got dressed. Hiroshi was waiting in their kitchen. They sat in the living room.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Hiroshi.

"Why? I didn't hurt anyone. I was only hungry", said Tala.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Neji.

"Cause", said Tala.

'That isn't an answer", said Hiroshi.

"I was scared that you would think I was a monster", said Tala.

Neji instantly brought her into his arms. She nuzzled against his neck.

"You're not a monster baby", said Neji.

His voice was soft and warm. It made her feel safe.

"No one here thinks that Tala", said Hiroshi.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Yes", said Kiba.

"Tala, what drove you to come back?" asked Hiroshi.

"I didn't want to break my promise to Papa. He was so scared and worried. I don't want him to look that way again. I tried getting back inside, but I was too big to get in through the window", said Tala.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Tala", said Neji.

"Do you have a scale?" asked Hiroshi.

Kiba nodded and got the scale from the bathroom.

"Tala, can you step on this for me?" asked Hiroshi.

She nodded. Tala had regained the weight she lost.

"Go play with Akamaru for a bit", said Hiroshi.

"Okay", said Tala.

She shoved on her jacket and went outside to play.

"I don't think you have to worry about her shifting every full moon, but I would keep a closer eye on her on those days. Most likely the reason for her shift was the beast within her knew that she needed to regain weight. Do you have any other concerns?" asked Hiroshi.

"She's shy that has never been a problem before. Around us and other from the animal clans she find, but others she skittish", said Neji.

"That's to be expected", said Hiroshi.

"How long will it last?" asked Kiba.

"It could be months or years or permanent", said Hiroshi.

"How do we make it better?" asked Kiba.

"You have to let her take those step on her own", said Hiroshi.

"She has night terrors", said Kiba.

"How bad?" asked Hiroshi.

Kiba rolled up the sleeves on his jacket.

"You know she had no intention of harming you", said Hiroshi.

"I know that. I've had experience with this before", said Kiba.

"Before?" asked Hiroshi.

"With me", said Neji.

"Running her every night. Tire her out a much a possible", said Hiroshi.

Tala came in through the doggy door.

"Well, its time for me to go. You did very good today, Tala", said Hiroshi.

She smiled brightly. Akamaru grabbed her by the back of her pants and tugged her to her room. He knew there was still more to the conversation.

"This may be an odd question but do you think it will be okay for Tala to learn the piano?" asked Neji.

"Music is good for young children. I see no reason why she shouldn't learn", said Hiroshi.

"Alright she can take piano lessons", said Kiba.

"Now that she's fully healed physically she should start her training. She needs to learn chakra control. Your uncle will be the perfect teacher", said Hiroshi.

Neji scowled. He wanted to teach Tala. But Hiroshi was right. Tala needed to learn the beginnings of control and the Gentle Fist.


	19. Growth

Home **of the Animals**

 **Chapter 19: Growth**

 **Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I've had a stressful couple of weeks. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Eidth47 I sent you a private message that answered your questions. If there any questions or suggestion I'll be happy to answer them.**

* * *

Neji woke. He ran his hand over his large stomach. His unborn son was strong and growing healthy. He was now seven months along. Neji sat up. He did the transformation jutsu. Tala was asleep beside him. The poor pup was unable to sleep the entire time Kiba was gone.

Her night terrors set him on edge. Tala endured it every time she closed her eyes in rest. The screaming was the worst. It tore at his heart. Made him feel helpless to support and comfort the child so dependent on him. All night she tossed in turned in bed.

Her eyes opened. Papa was staring down at her. She whined in discomfort. Her pull-ups were wet. Again. Big girls aren't supposed to wet themselves. Her eyes watered. Papa kissed her on the forehead. She started crying when she saw Daddy's side of the bed was empty.

"Hush, baby girl", said Neji.

"Is Daddy coming back today?" asked Tala.

"Yes", said Neji.

"You said that yesterday", said Tala.

"He arrival was delayed, but he should be coming home today", said Neji.

"Promise?" asked Tala.

Neji tried to be as realistic with Tala as possible, but it was difficult since she was so young and had so little understanding of the world.

"All I can say is that he should be here soon", said Neji.

"Okay", said Tala.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" asked Neji.

"I can do it myself", said Tala.

The morning hours went by smoothly. Tala was bored. The only thing that she really looked forward to was going to piano three times a week, which wasn't enough for her. But what she truly missed was sparring. Papa had a baby inside him so he couldn't train with her. Daddy didn't have the same fighting style and he was so busy with missions he didn't have the time. She sat on a stool at Ichiraku Ramen. They'd gone out for lunch since Daddy was on a mission. He did all the cooking. Papa could only make toast and rice. She poked at her noodles.

"What's wrong, Tala? Do you not like it?" asked Neji.

"No, it's not that", she said.

"Are you worried about, Daddy?" asked Neji.

She nodded.

"He a powerful ninja, Tala. He'll be fine. Now eat your food will get cold", said Neji.

"Okay papa", said Tala.

She started slurping up noodles. Neji paid. He took Tala's hand before she could wander off. The child loved to wander. Tala stopped in front of Boruto's house. He was training with Uncle Naruto. She was jealous. How she wished she could train like that with Papa.

"Neji", called Naruto.

He walked over.

"Boruto and I were about ice cream. I was wondering if you and Tala wanted to come", said Naruto.

"Please Papa", begged Tala.

"Naruto could you watch her for a bit. I need to be off my feet", said Neji.

"Sure", he said.

Tala smiled.

"When do you need her back by?" asked Naruto.

"Before dinner", said Neji.

"I'll drop her off after ice cream", said Naruto.

"Thank you. Now Tala I want you to be good for you uncle", said Neji.

"I will be", she said.

"And don't wander", said Neji.

"I won't", said Tala.

"Can't she stay longer?" asked Boruto.

Neji was stunned and so was Tala. He was glad to see the two cousins getting along.

"If that's alright with your uncle", said Neji.

"It's fine", said Naruto.

Tala took her uncle's hand before waving goodbye to her papa. They went to the ice cream shop.

"What flavor do you want?" asked Naruto.

"Chocolate", said Boruto.

"Strawberry please", said Tala.

Naruto handed the kid bowls of ice cream and lead them to the table. He went to bathroom knowing the kids wouldn't leave their snack.

"So what you wanna do today?" asked Tala.

Tala frowned when Boruto dumped her ice cream in her lap. He laughed. Tala sniffled.

"Why did you do that?" asked Tala.

"Cause I can", said Boruto.

"That's not a reason", said Tala.

She wouldn't fight against her family.

"Tala, what happened?" asked Naruto as clean Tala's clothes the best he could.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry", she said.

"It's alright", said Naruto.

He got her more. They ate in peace, but Tala kept an eye on her cousin. She wanted to go home. With Papa, she was always safe. They went to Naruto's home. Aunt Hinata welcomed them. Her tummy was big with child. Sitting at the table was a man. He looked exactly like grandpa, but older. She stalked forward.

"It's impolite to stare", said Hiashi.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, but you're supposed to be dead. Papa took me to your gravestone", said Tala.

She has no memory of him. It could be for the better. She stared at him with those big white eyes. Hyuga blood ran powerfully through this child.

"You're confusing me for another. I'm your grandfather's twin brother", said Hiashi.

"Come on Tala. It's nap time", said Hinata.

She tucked the two children into Boruto's bed. Hinata kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Sleep well", she said.

As soon as the door closed Boruto shoved her out of bed. She didn't even try to get back in bed. She watched Hiashi leave. He had the same eyes her. He could train with her. She could spar again. Tala pushed open the window of Boruto's room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Time for me to go", said Tala.

Boruto didn't stop her. Let her get in trouble. Tala caught Hiashi's scent. She tracked him to a large compound. Tala watched in amazement as he trained. His attacks were like Papa. Not as good, but still impressive. She wanted to learn so badly.

"I can see you. Come out of hiding", said Hiashi.

Tala came out from the bush she was hiding behind.

"Why do you spy on me?" asked Hiashi.

"That was amazing", said Tala.

"You shouldn't be here", said Hiashi.

"Please, don't send me away. I wanna learn. Papa can't teach because he has a baby in his tummy", said Tala.

The girl had already shown a great amount potential. Not even Neji showed the same amount of raw talent at this age.

"Does your Aunt know you're here?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes", lied Tala.

This was the first time she'd ever lied.

"Can you train me?" asked Tala.

"I will", said Hiashi.

She smiled brightly at him. It warmed Hiashi's, heart. He would love this child like she was his own. She had a gentleness to her that remind him so much of how Neji used to be as a child.

"Follow me", said Hiashi.

Her small hand wrapped his. She changed into the training clothes.

"Take the stance", he said.

It was almost perfect. He made only small corrections.

"Good", said Hiashi.

She smiled brightly. He took a few steps back.

"Attack", said Hiashi.

She smiled and went rushing forward. He easily knocked her over. She didn't cry or even flinch. Tale got onto to her feet again. This is what she wanted a challenge. Something besides sessions with Hiroshi and piano lessons.

"Try again", said Hiashi.

Kiba walked in through the front gate of the village. The mission left both him and Akamaru aching. He wanted nothing more to see his sweet little girl and his beautiful husband.

"Do you have one more run in you boy?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru nodded. They rushed home. He opened the door and saw Neji on the couch asleep. Kiba kneeled down beside him. He kissed him gently on the lips. Those white eyes fluttered open.

"Hello beautiful", said Kiba.

"You're home", said Neji before kissing him again.

"Where's Tala?" asked Kiba.

"With her Aunt. We can go get her now", said Neji.

"Or we could do something else", said Kiba.

Neji smirked.

"Something else sounds wonderful", he said.

Twenty minutes of intense training Tala done. She was panting heavily.

"We are done for today", said Hiashi.

"Please uncle I continue", begged Tala.

She got to her feet and charged at him. Hiashi easily blocked her attack sending her to the ground.

"You've done extremely well for someone of your age. Now it's time to rest", he said.

Hiashi smiled. He lifted her from the ground. She yawned and soon fell asleep in his arms. He set her down on the couch in his living room.

"One day you'll grow into an amazing kunoichi", whispered Hiashi.

He pulled a blanket over the child. He would take care of her. Hiashi failed his nephew and his brother, but not this child he would teach her everything he knew. Her chakra was unlike anything he'd felt. It held a certain wildness to it, which remind him slightly of the Nine-Tailed Fox. It was like a river sleek and beautiful, but dangerous and uncontrollable. Yet somehow the child had a mastery over it.

Kiba and Neji lay in a state of pure bliss in bed. It would take a few more moments for him to completely return to his original state of consciousness. He sighed as Kiba ran his fingers through his hair. Kiba's hand reached his stomach.

"I'm surprised you were capable of keeping your jutsu up through that", he said.

"Practice", said Neji.

"You are amazing", said Kiba.

Kiba smiled as he felt his son kicking.

"How is he?" asked Kiba.

"Kicking more often. He likes it when Tala talks to him", said Neji.

"How has she been?" asked Kiba.

"Worried about you", said Neji.

Kiba instantly felt guilty.

"I should have told her goodbye. I didn't want to wake her", he said.

His mission came without warning. He had to leave in the middle of the night. It didn't give him time to say goodbye. He always said goodbye to her.

"I didn't want to worry her", said Kiba.

"I know. It's difficult for her while you aren't around", said Neji.

"She never did that before", said Kiba.

Neji knew what Kiba meant, but there was erasing what their child had undergone.

"Let's go get her", said Kiba.

"We smell of sex. I won't go to her like this", said Neji.

He slowly sat up making sure he still had his sense to him and got his feet.

"I'll shower feel free to join me", said Neji.

Kiba's mouth watered as he watched Neji walk to the shower. He soon joined Neji under the rain of hot water. His hands wondered the beauty's body.

"Let me see you", begged Kiba as he ran his fingers over Neji's stomach.

Neji released his transformation jutsu knowing Kiba wouldn't drop the subject. Kiba's hands roamed his stomach.

"He's grown so much", said Kiba.

Neji smirked. Kiba was smiling with pride. As soon as he stepped out he reactivated jutsu. He may not feel like himself in this condition, but he would at least look like his old self. Neji dressed and offered Kiba the hairbrush. His husband smiled and started brushing his long hair. Kiba moved in front of him.

"I can't wait to meet you, Lycan", he said.

"You can wait two months", said Neji.

He kissed Neji's stomach.

"What if he's omega?" asked Neji.

"Then we will try again", said Kiba.

"Kiba can you help me with my shoes", said Neji.

Kiba nearly laughed. He managed to keep it down when saw Neji glaring at him. He helped Neji put on his shoes.

"Ready to go?" asked Kiba.

"Yes", he said.

They went to Hinata's. He knocked on the door to his house.

"Kiba",

He gave his teammate a gentle hug.

"Here to pick up Tala", said Hinata.

"Yes", said Kiba.

"She's taking a nap with Boruto", said Hinata.

Kiba went Boruto's room. He frowned when he saw Boruto was only there.

"Uncle Kiba", he said.

"Where's Tala?" asked Kiba.

Neji rushed to the room. His daughter was gone. Akamaru barked. He'd gotten Tala's scent trail.

"I'm so sorry, Neji", said Hinata.

She was crying. Neji took a breath and tried to keep himself in check.

"It isn't your fault. Tala loves to wander", said Neji.

Neji didn't grow nervous until they reached the Hyuga compound. Why would his baby come here? The elder was now in a nursing home. He wasn't a threat. Hiashi wouldn't mark Tala. Would he? No. Hiashi sat in the garden. Completely at peace.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" yelled Kiba as he slammed Hiashi against the wall.

"Release me", said Hiashi.

He glanced at Neji. Hoping he'd be the more reasonable of the two.

"Answer him", said Neji.

"I'll take you to her, but your husband must release me first", said Hiashi.

"Kiba", said Neji.

They followed Hiashi to the living. Tala was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Neji was stunned to see her without her pacifier.

"How long has she been like this?" asked Neji.

He was stunned to see her so peaceful.

"Thirty minutes gave or take", said Hiashi.

Neji carefully brushed his fingers through her hair. Not wanting to wake her.

"I haven't seen such raw talent in generations", said Hiashi.

"You should have sent her back to Hinata", said Neji.

"I was under the impression she was given permission to leave", said Hiashi.

"She lied", said Neji.

He was stunned. It wasn't like her. Kiba was about to wake her when Neji stopped.

"This is the first decent sleep she's had since you left", said Neji.

He carefully lifted her.

"Neji, she needs to be trained. If not she'll never be able to control the beast locked within her", said Hiashi.

Kiba gave a low warning growl. The subject had never been easy for him to approach.

"Another time", said Neji.

He grabbed Kiba's arm and dragged him away. When his anger simmered down Kiba spoke.

"We can't let her get away with lying", said Kiba.

"I know", said Neji.

He knew that one lie would lead to another if not caught early.

"Now she needs rest", said Neji.

He cradled her in his arms. When they got home Neji tucked her into bed. After that, he made himself some tea and took a seat at the kitchen table. Kiba was pacing angrily around the kitchen.

"Sit down Kiba", said Neji.

"How can you be so calm about this? Weren't you worried that he would place that curse on her", he said.

"Only for a moment, but that was unreasonable. Kakashi band the use of that jutsu", said Neji.

"Why do you trust him?" asked Kiba.

"Did you see the way he looked at Tala?" asked Neji.

Kiba shook his head.

"He won't bring harm to her", said Neji.

"How do you know?" asked Kiba.

"I saw it in his eyes. Hiashi believes he failed both father and me. He's trying to make by training Tala. And he was right", said Neji.

"He practically called our daughter a freak!" yelled Kiba.

"Calm down if you yell you may wake her. This is the first decent sleep she has in a week", said Neji.

Kiba took a breath before sitting down with Neji at the kitchen table.

"If recall correctly he never called our daughter a freak. I know we don't talk, but we have to. She needs to know accept her for who she is. We can't be uncomfortable with this subject. We can't afford to be this our daughter. She needs to learn control and best to start early", said Neji.

"I don't want her being treated like Naruto", said Kiba.

"There's a difference. She has us", said Neji.

"And she always will", said Kiba.

An hour later Tala woke. She was in her room again. A nervous shiver went down her back. She knew she was in trouble. Tala got up. She pressed her ear against the door. Her parents were talking in the kitchen. They didn't sound angry. She grabbed Shaggy from her bed. Tala went to the kept her head down trying to avoiding her daddy's gaze.

"Tala, look at us young lady", said Kiba.

Kiba almost regretted asking that. His daughter stared up at him with those big white eyes met his. Tears were at the brink of falling and her lower lip was quivering. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and make her feel all better. He took a deep breath.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" asked Kiba.

She nodded.

"Tell us what you did", said Neji.

"I wandered off and lied. And I'm really super sorry", said Tala.

She wiped away her tears.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Tala.

"Just disappointed", said Kiba.

She whimpered. Kiba couldn't resist he picking her up in his arms and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry", she cried.

"Can you tell us why you felt like you had to lie?" asked Neji.

"I love to fight, Papa. You can't train with me because you gots a baby in your tummy. I don't hurt my baby brother. And Daddy doesn't have the same fighting styles as I do and he's always on missions. I lied because I thought you might be angry with me", said Tala.

"Why would it make us angry? You should have told us", said Neji.

"I know something bad happened between you and the main branch of the Hyuga Clan. But I don't think they will hurt me. As long as I stay away from great grandfather I'll be fine", said Tala.

Hiroshi had told them that they were just tapping in on knowledge she could possess. He pointed that Tala was extremely observant. In the short time she spent with Hiashi could she have picked up on that?

"That was a long time ago", said Neji.

Tala shook her head. She yanked off Neji's headband.

"Not a long time ago", said Tala.

Kiba had to stop himself from staring at his daughter. No two-year should have this level of intelligence. He wasn't sure if he should be proud or concerned. Would she have the blissful young childhood he had, when he was her age? She had that ancient gaze in her eyes. Tala blinked and it disappeared.

"Don't do that", said Neji as he took his headband.

"What is it Daddy?" she asked.

"Nothing Sunshine", said Kiba.

She gave him look. Tala whined. She didn't understand why her parents were lying to her. Maybe if she were honest they would be too. They never talked about what was inside her.

"There's a monster inside me", said Tala.

Both Neji and Kiba tensed. That wasn't the response she was hoping for.

"Is that why you and Papa lie to me?" asked Tala.

"You know", said Kiba.

"I've always known. It gives me talents that normal people don't have. Like how I can talk to animals. I know having this thing inside me makes me the mate of an even worse monster", said Tala.

"NEVER SAY THAT!" yelled Kiba.

Tala burst into tears.

"Please don't be angry with me, Daddy. It's not my fault ", she cried.

Kiba scooped her up into his arms. He ran his fingers down her back and tried hushing her. After a moments she settled down.

"I'm not upset with you, Tala. I just don't want to hear you call yourself that. Because you're my perfect little sunshine", said Kiba.

"I'm not perfect", she whimpered.

"You are perfect to us", said Neji.

She smiled weakly. Tala nuzzled against his neck trying to find comfort. The stress caused her to sleep. He kept her tucked in his arms.

"I don't know what to Kiba. I don't know how to help her", said Neji.

"We'll figure out together. I don't think she fully understands what she said", said Kiba.

"You mean the part about her being that to Cernunnos", said Neji.

"We can only hopes she forgets", said Kiba.

"Are you sure that's the best answer?" asked Neji.

"I don't know. We can only try our best", said Kiba.

"We have to speak to Hiashi. She needs to be trained. Or she may lose control", said Neji.

Kiba took a breath. He knew Neji was right.

"I'll speak with him", said Neji as got up.

He kissed Tala on the forehead.

"Love you", said Neji.

He walked to Hiashi's home. The older man was sitting on the porch enjoying the sun. Neji eased himself onto the porch.

"Tea?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes, thank you", said Neji.

He came back with a fresh kettle of tea. Neji poured himself a cup and sweeten it with sugar.

"Why did you come here?" asked Hiashi.

"I need you to teach her", said Neji.

"She's a prodigy like you", said Hiashi.

Neji sighed.

"I know, but she's also a child", he said.

"You want her to have a childhood", said Hiashi.

"Can you promise me that she'll have that?" asked Neji.

"You doing this ensures she has that chance", said Hiashi.

"I'm entrusting you with my daughter's care. She's the most important being in my life Hiashi. Don't make me regret this", said Neji.

"I won't", he said.

"When shall her training start?" asked Neji.

"Tomorrow morning lets start off with every other day. If that works", said Hiashi.

"Yes", said Neji.

Tala would have a busy schedule, but that good for according to Hiroshi. It would tire her out and help prevent nightmares. Piano, her sessions with Hiroshi, and now training it would be perfect.

"Once the baby is born. I'll take over training", said Neji.

Hiashi tried not to cringe. He was still adjusting to the idea to the idea that a man could have a child.

"Will you be in fit condition to do so soon after the birth?" asked Hiashi.

Neji sent a warning glare in his direction.

"It took me a week to recover after Tala's birth. It should take even less this time around. Now that I know what I'm expecting", said Neji

"When is your due date?" asked Hiashi.

"June thirtieth", said Neji.

"Girl or boy?" he asked.

"Boy", said Neji.

"Finally getting the heir you needed", said Hiashi.

Neji nodded not knowing how else to respond.

"What will you name him?" asked Hiashi.

"His name is Lycan", said Neji.

"You named your child after a monster", said Hiashi.

"Careful what you say, Hiashi. That's a family name", said Neji.

"My apologies", said Hiashi.

A wonderful smell touched his nose. His stomach growled.

"My wife making her famous tea cookies. You are free to join us", said Hiashi.

He tried getting up but had some difficulty. Hiashi offered him his hand. Neji took it.

"Thank you", said Neji

Tala woke in her daddy's arm. She gave a comfortable stretch and yawned. Her pacifier fell out of her mouth.

"Hey, sleepy head", said Kiba.

She smiled.

"Daddy", said Tala as she cuddled into him.

He put her down.

"Tala, your papa and your great uncle aren't the only ones who can teach you", said Kiba.

"Then who?" asked Tala.

Kiba sighed.

"Me silly", he said.

"You", said Tala.

"You know I'm a ninja too", said Kiba.

"I know, but you don't fight the way papa and I do", said Tala.

"You may have your papa's eyes Tala but you're an Inuzuka. So you can fight like Akamaru and me too. It's your blood", said Kiba.

"You really think I can?" asked Tala.

"Of course I do, Sunshine. If you still have some energy we can start today", said Kiba.

She was still sore but had plenty of energy.

"Yes", said Tala.

She was still in her training clothes. Tala was jumping with excitement. This was a new opportunity for her. And most importantly it was a chance to spend time with Daddy. She followed him outside.

"Daddy, I gotta question", said Tala.

"Already", said Kiba.

"For me to train like you don't I need a doggy of my own", said Tala.

Kiba laughed.

"That's sweet little one. But you won't get a dog until you're much older", he said.

"How much longer?" asked Tala.

"Six years", said Kiba.

"That's forever from now", whined Tala.

"In that time you'll be ready", said Kiba.

"You sound like an old fart", said Tala.

Kiba laughed. He said the same thing to Tsume when she started his training.

"What is it daddy?" asked Tala.

"You remind me so much of myself little one", said Kiba.

Tala smiled proudly. She reached her hands up. He hugged her tightly.

"Tala can you first tell me your dream?" asked Kiba.

"My dream?" she asked.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Kiba.

Tala fiddled with her necklace. Kiba tried taking it from her, but she refused.

"You can tell me, Sunshine", he said.

"I wanna be Hokage when I'm all grown up", said Tala.

Kiba smiled. It wouldn't a surprise him if one day his daughter would reach the goal he couldn't.

"Daddy", she said.

"Yes", he said.

"What if I'm no good at your style of fighting? What if I'm only good at Gentle Fist", said Tala.

"Do you think I was a natural, Tala?" asked Kiba.

She nodded.

"You think too much of me, Sunshine. I mess up so many times I lost count. The only way I got better was through practice", said Kiba.

Kiba took her hands in his and wrapped them in bandages.

"What these for?" asked Tala.

"I don't want your hands getting hurt", said Kiba.

"So, what we doing today?" asked Tala.

"We'll be tracking today. Now take the stance", said Kiba.

Tala took the only stance she knew.

"No little one. It's easier to track a scent when lower to the ground. Like this", said Kiba as he went to all fours.

This stance was as natural as walking on two legs for him. It would soon be the same way for his daughter. She followed his direction. Her body instantly adapted. Tala's fingernails grew to claws and her teeth sharpened. It felt natural to her.

"What now?" asked Tala.

"Give me five minutes to run ahead and then you track me. But you can't use your eyes", said Kiba.

"Why not?" asked Tala.

"Because there may come a day when your eyes lie to you, but your nose will always be honest", said Kiba.

"What if I get lost?" asked Tala.

"Akamaru will make sure you get home safely if you can't find me, but he won't help you track me", said Kiba.

Five minutes past and Akamaru let the girl go. Tala easily caught on to her daddy's scent. She followed into the village. Which made it so much more difficult. There were so many different scents. She whined. Akamaru licked her cheek.

"That's right I can do it", said Tala.

She scratched Akamaru behind the ear. Tala got his scent again. But was soon distracted by the sweet smell of fresh strawberries. Akamaru sighed. He grabbed her by the back of the pants and dragged her away.

"You no fun Akamaru. If I stopped by a butcher shop you wouldn't be pulling me away", said Tala.

Akamaru licked her cheek and pulled the shoulder strap of her overalls.

"Fine, I'll pay attention, Akamaru. Let go of me", said Tala.

She followed his scent to the base of Hokage rock. The scent when up. She groaned. Tala didn't want to go up all those steps.

"Tala",

She turned to see her Papa.

"What are you doing out in the village all alone?" asked Neji.

"I'm not alone. I'm with Akamaru", said Tala.

"What have I told you about wandering", said Neji.

"I'm not to", said Tala.

"Then what are you doing?" asked Neji.

"Daddy and I are playing a tracking game", said Tala.

"Did Daddy forget that you have an appointment with Hiroshi today in less than ten minutes", said Neji.

Kiba appeared in front of them.

"Heh, sorry Neji. I forgot", said Kiba.

"Daddy, I wanted to find you", said Tala.

"You will next time", Kiba.

"I don't wanna", whined Tala.

"It's only for an hour. Then you can play the tracking game with him", said Neji.

"It wasn't a game Papa we were training", said Tala.

"Well whatever it was you can continue after", said Neji.

"Okay", said Tala.

"And Kiba you'll be taking her", said Neji.

He sighed. Spending time in the hospital wasn't his version of fun. The chemical smells drove him crazy. What worse were all the horrible memories he had of there?

"Come on Tala. I'll give you a piggyback ride", said Kiba.

She hopped onto her daddy's back.

"Hang on tight, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"Okay", she said.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Tala giggled as her daddy ran with. They were at the hospital. Kiba put her down. Hiroshi was waiting for them at the entrance. Tala took his hand. She smiled brightly at him.

"Remember I'll be waiting just outside", said Kiba.

"I know, Daddy. You always wait for me", she said.

She smiled when he kissed her on the forehead. Tala followed Hiroshi to his office. The corner of his office was filled with toys. She took a sit at the small table.

"How is your day been going?" asked Hiroshi.

"Good, I took two naps today and didn't have a nightmare", said Tala.

"That's very good", said Hiroshi.

He watched the girl she truly seemed better. It was difficult to believe she was the same small girl he first met.

"Are excited to meet your younger brother?" asked Hiroshi.

"I guess so", said Tala.

"What does that mean?" asked Hiroshi.

"It will be odd having another person live with us, but I'm excited. Daddy got his room already. It's painted green", said Tala.

The time went by quickly. Soon the appointment was over. When they went outside they saw Kiba was asleep in one of the chairs in the hall. Tala giggled and Hiroshi cleared his throat.

"Tala, wait outside with Akamaru for a bit", said Hiroshi.

Tala didn't need to be told twice. She went running with Akamaru running behind her.

"So what do you want to talk about doc?" asked Kiba.

"She's getting better, Kiba. What in her schedule has changed?" asked Hiroshi.

"We're keeping her busy. The more we tire her out the calmer she seems to be", said Kiba.

"Kiba, you must always make time for her. It will be difficult once the child is born ", said Hiroshi.

"I know", he said.

"I have some good news. With the progress she's making I think she'll only need see me once a week", said Hiroshi.

"No, offense doc but it will be great to see less of you", said Kiba.

He walked out of the hospital. Kiba smiled when he saw Tala and Akamaru playing. He would always make sure to spend time with her.

"Tala",

She came rushing over to him.

"I love you", said Kiba.

"Love you too", said Tala.

They went home. Tala climbed onto Akamaru's back.

"What's for dinner today?" asked Tala.

"What do you want?" asked Kiba.

"Hamburger", said Tala.

"That can be arranged", said Kiba.

"Yay!" shouted Tala.

He smiled. Kiba loved the girl with every fiber of his being. A few hours later they settled down for dinner.

"Tala", said Neji.

"Yes, Papa", she said.

"You will continue your training with your Uncle Hiashi", said Neji.

"REALLY?!" shouted Tala.

"Yes, but if you lie to me and daddy again I won't let you continue your training. Do you understand Tala?" asked Neji.

"I understand Papa. I won't lie again", she said.

"Good girl", said Kiba.

"Once Lycan is born. I'll take up your training", said Neji.

"Just me and you?" asked Tala.

"Yes, just the both of us", said Neji.

After dinner, Tala helped Neji wash the dishes.

"I got it from here. Go get dressed for bed", said Neji.

"Okay", said Tala.

Tala rushed to her room. She missed everything about it. It was painted the most perfect shade blue and had a bathroom too. She was surprised to see a present on her bed. Tala pulled the dark blue ribbon that tied the box closed. She opened the lid. They were training clothes.

"Since you've started training you should have the proper clothing", said Neji.

"Thank you, Papa", said Tala.

"Now change into your sleeping clothes", said Neji.

She went to her dresser and changed into her sleeping clothes. Then took one of her favorite book from the shelf. Tala went into the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch. Akamaru and Shine were resting at their feet. She settled down in between the two of them. Tala huddled closely to the both of them. She giggled when she felt her little brother kick.

"Hi Lycan ready for story time?" asked Tala.

"I'm sure he is", said Kiba.

"What book did you pick?" asked Neji.

"Goodnight Moon", said Tala.

"One of my favorites when I was your age. Do you want me to read or Daddy?" asked Neji.

"Daddy", said Tala.

"Alright", said Kiba.

He started reading. By the time he finished both Neji and Tala were asleep. Tala was curled up at his side sucking on her pacifier and Neji's head rested against his shoulder. This was perfect his family was together, safe, and happy.

"Neji", he whispered.

Those white eyes slowly opened.

"Beautiful, the story was meant to put her asleep not you", said Kiba.

"It's been a long day", said Neji as he stretched.

He kissed Tala on the forehead.

"It settled both our children", said Neji.

"I'm going to put her to bed", said Kiba.

He picked her up and tucked her into bed. The next day of training came and Tala was more than ready. She'd been looking forward to it. The training session went well. They were now taking a break on the front porch. She was happily sipping on he orange juice.

"You did a good job", said Hiashi.

"I did", said Tala.

"You did very well, Tala", said Hiashi.

Tala smiled brightly at him. Even though her chakra control was amazing there was a wildness to that Hiashi had only felt once before. It reminded him slightly of the Nine-Tailed Fox. It lacked the anger of that chakra. The chakra had the calm danger of a powerful river. They had yet to scratch the surface of it yet.

"Thank you", she said.

"I want you to practice your meditation", said Hiashi.

Tala groaned.

"But that's soo boring", she whined.

"It's important and one day you'll learn to enjoy it. Like your Papa. He's a great ninja and one day you'll be too", said Hiashi.

"But",

"No, but. You'll listen and I have something for you to concentrate on", said Hiashi.

Tala watched as he plucked a single leaf from a nearby cherry tree. He placed it on her forehead. She crinkled her nose.

"What's this for?" asked Tala.

"You're about to take part in a custom passed down from the founders of this great nation-

"What can a silly leaf do?" asked Tala.

"I was about to explain before you interrupted. It helps one sharpen their mind. By concentrating all your energy on the leaf on your forehead. You'll learn to build up your chakra. By focus on this single leaf nothing will distract you", said Hiashi.

He smirked when he saw he lost the young girl's attention. Her eyes were focused on an ice cream cart. He smiled. The child has great concentration for someone of her age. Now was a chance to let her be a child. He plucked a cherry blossom from the tree and put her in her dark brown hair.

"How about some ice cream?" asked Hiashi.

"Okay", said Tala.

A few hours later Kiba came to pick her up. He lifted her onto Akamaru's back. He watched her play with a leaf. Hiashi watched his student leave. The girl had so much determination and such raw talent.

"You're good with her father", said Hinata.

"You're so quiet for a woman in your condition", said Hiashi.

"You should train your grandson as well", said Hinata.

"If he was blessed with the same gifts as Tala I would. I haven't such talent since Neji. This time I'll make sure it has a chance to flourish", said Hiashi.

Kiba smiled at his daughter. A cherry blossom decorated her long dark hair. Today was one of the few days she wore it. It was his fault he couldn't find a hair tie this morning. It was obvious to him that one day his precious little Sunshine would grow into a beautiful woman, but right she was still his little girl. He saw her playing with a leaf.

"What's with the leaf?" asked Kiba.

"Uncle Hiashi put it on my forehead and said it would help with my concentration", said Tala.

Kiba laughed.

"Have a hard time concentrating in your lesson?" asked Kiba.

"No, I'm really good. I just don't like meditating. It's soo boring. I don't know how a leaf will help make that no true", said Tala.

"It will help. Iruka taught me the same lesson when I was a few years older than you. I made him so angry", said Kiba.

"Why? Mr. Iruka always seems really nice", said Tala.

"Not when he's pissed off. He got so angry when Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and I skipped class", said Kiba.

Her eyes went wide.

"You skipped class!" said Tala.

Kiba flinched.

"Daddy, Papa said you weren't supposed to say pissed. And skipping class is bad. Wait, if you did does that mean I can once I go to the academy", said Tala.

Kiba tensed.

"No, I was a bad student when I was younger. You should be like your Papa he never missed a single class. So why don't you like meditating", he said.

"Daddy, you're changing the subject", said Tala.

"I am. Can you answer the question before your Papa finds out", he said.

"Whenever I try I end up falling asleep. I don't know how Papa does it", said Tala.

"I don't get it either. But your Papa has had years of practice", said Kiba.

Months past by and Tala's skills were improving greatly. Now she was only had to visit Hiroshi once a week. She still had night terrors, but not nearly as frequently as before. Neji was on bed rest his due date was close.


	20. Lycan

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 20: Lycan**

 **I apologize for how late this update came. I've had a lot of school work for some time. The next update may be late as well finals are coming up. Thank you for your patience. Please leave a review or any suggestions.**

* * *

Kiba got Tala up at eight in the morning. She was peacefully sleeping, sucking on her pacifier. Kiba could watch her like this for hours. Shaggy her favorite toy was hugged closely to her chest. She whined as he pulled open the curtains. Tala whined and grumbled, before pulling the blankets over her head trying to block up the sunlight. He smiled. She never failed to make him smile.

"Come on sleepy head", said Kiba.

"No", she said.

"If you don't wake up the tickle monster will have to visit", said Kiba.

"Tell him to go away", said Tala.

"He's coming in the count of three", said Kiba.

She ignored the warning.

"Here he comes", said Kiba.

Tala laughed as her daddy tickled her.

"Daddy, stop I'm up", shouted Tala through her laughter.

"Are you sure? If you fall asleep again he'll come back", said Kiba.

"I'm up", said Tala as she got out of bed.

"Go brush your teeth", said Kiba.

"Why you wake me up so early?" asked Tala.

"You're going to run errands with me. Doesn't that sound fun", said Kiba.

"No", said Tala.

"You have to", said Kiba.

"Why can't Papa watch me", she asked.

"Because Papa needs his rest", said Kiba.

Tala went to brush her teeth. Then went running into her parents' room. She jumped into their bed. Tala ran her fingers through her Papa's hair. His white eyes opened. He smiled at her.

"Good morning", said Neji.

"Morning Papa", she said.

His arms wrapped around her.

"She can stay", said Neji.

Tala yawned and soon fell asleep in his arms. Neji easily read the anxiety in his husband's expression.

"I'll be fine for a few hours", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"I'm sure", said Neji.

"What if the pup comes?" asked Kiba.

Neji was two days past due. Which was a stressor for Kiba. Hana had her baby a week ago. It was a sweet little boy with silver hair and ebony eyes. He was given the name Luka.

"Even if I do go into labor it take hours for him to actually arrive", said Neji.

"Akamaru is staying behind", said Kiba.

Akamaru nodded before joined Neji and Tala in bed. He licked Neji's cheek.

"I'll be fine. Just make Tala breakfast before you leave", said Neji.

Kiba scooped Tala up in his arms.

"Daddy", she whined.

"It's breakfast time. I'll make whatever you want", said Kiba.

"Anything?" asked Tala.

"No ice cream", said Kiba.

"But you said anything", she pouted.

"No ice cream. Now what do you want to eat", said Kiba.

"Waffles", said Tala.

Kiba made waffles for Tala and Neji. He sliced up peaches for the both of them. Kiba sat Tala down at the table with her breakfast and a glass of chocolate milk. Then he brought a plate to the bedroom. He rushed to Neji's side when he saw the omega trying to get out of bed.

"You shouldn't be out of bed", said Kiba.

"I have to pee and I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own", said Neji as he got up from bed.

Kiba let Neji go. After that, he tucked the omega back into bed.

"Now eat", said Kiba.

"Thank you", said Neji.

Neji ate hungrily. Tala came into the room once finished her breakfast. Akamaru had licked the syrup from her face. She crawled into bed with her Papa. She huddled against his side.

"We'll be fine. Go to the store we need supplies for this week", said Neji.

Kiba groaned. He hated the idea of leaving his mate.

"Go", said Neji as he pushed him from the bed.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", said Kiba before kissing Neji on the forehead.

Kiba left for the store. He found Kakashi standing in the baby aisle.

"Kakashi", he said.

No response. Kiba realized the Hokage had fallen asleep standing. None the shop workers had dared to wake him. Kiba smirked. If this were a different time he would take the opportunity to prank, but he completely understood what Kakashi was going through. Luka must have been keeping the two parents up. He shook him awake.

"Where am I?" asked Kakashi.

"In the baby aisle of the store", said Kiba.

"Luka hasn't been sleeping well", said Kakashi.

"That's what I guessed", said Kiba.

"How long have I been here?" asked Kakashi.

"I just found you like this", said Kiba.

"What time is it?" asked Kakashi.

"Eight thirty", said Kiba.

"Shit, I have to go", said Kakashi.

The silver-haired alpha disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Don't forget to pay", said Kiba.

He went through the aisle picking out the things he needed. Once the cart was full he went to the register. He went home and unpacked the food. Kiba went to his bedroom. He smiled when saw Neji and Tala curled up in bed. Those white eyes opened.

"Kiba",

"What is it, beautiful?" he asked.

"Don't panic", said Neji.

"That isn't a good way to start a sentence", said Kiba.

"I think I've gone into early labor", said Neji.

"How long ago?" asked Kiba.

"Maybe around seven in the morning", said Neji.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" yelled Kiba.

Tala shot out of bed. A shiver went down her back when she saw Daddy's eyes had gone golden brown. She hid behind Neji.

"Daddy, why are you yelling?" she asked.

"Akamaru, take Tala outside to play", said Neji.

Papa's gentle voice help kept her calm.

"I don't wanna go outside", whined Tala.

"GO!" growled Kiba.

Tala yelped before following Akamaru outside to the playground.

"You didn't have to yell at her. You scared her", said Neji.

He squeezed Neji's hand.

"You should have told me", said Kiba.

"There were things that needed to be done. And there's still hours until I go into active labor", said Neji.

"Should I send Tala to my mother's?" asked Kiba.

"That's for the best. I don't want to scare her", said Neji.

Kiba packed a bag for Tala. She was busy playing with Akamaru. The first thing she noticed was the panic in her daddy's expression.

"Papa is having the baby", said Tala.

Unlike her daddy, she was completely calm. She knew Papa would have a healthy labor. Tala squeezed her daddy's hand.

"He'll be fine", she said.

She motioned for Kiba to come down to her level. Her gaze met the alpha eyes without fear. He handed her bag.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Tala. I was worried", said Kiba.

"It's okay daddy. You were just nervous. Papa will be fine", said Tala.

"You're too smart for your own good. You will spend time with grandma until your brother gets here. Akamaru will keep an eye on you until then", said Kiba.

"Okay", said Tala as she climbed onto the large dog's back.

He watched her run off with Akamaru. Kiba returned to his bedroom where Neji waited for him. The omega was in a state of sleep. Shine was by his side. Kiba bit his lip. He prayed the birth would go smoothly. He did not want a repeat of what happened to Tala.

Tala sat on the front porch with Kuromaro. She leaned against the old dog's flank as she ate the snack. She couldn't help noticing how tense Akamaru was. Kuromaro licked her cheek.

" _What is it pup?" he asked._

"Why is everyone so tense? Isn't this supposed to be happy?" asked Tala.

" _That's on account of you", said_ Kuromaro.

" _KUROMARO!" snarled_ Akamaru.

The older dog didn't back down. He may not be alpha any longer, but he wasn't going to allow the pup to order him about.

" _She should know the truth_ ", said Kuromaro.

Tala discovered a new ability. If she asked an animal to speak the truth they would. Any beast would do as she told willingly without hesitation.

" _She's a pup. I'm charged with her protection",_ said Akamaru.

" _All animals are charged with her protection", said_ Kuromaro.

"Akamaru please tell me", said Tala.

" _No pup",_ said Akamaru.

"Tell me!" commanded Tala.

Her eyes flashed a glowing purple. Akamaru whined.

" _On the night of your birth Tala, you were taken. Your father fears he will fail his family",_ he said.

Tala frowned.

"Daddy didn't fail. I'm okay", she said.

" _You must try and understand the mind of an alpha",_ said Kuromaru.

She thought about it but didn't understand. Daddy saved her. Why did he consider that a failure?

"Even then the hunters wanted me then?" asked Tala.

" _No, the Land of Keys wanted your eyes",_ said Kuromaru.

She didn't need an explanation. From a young age, she knew her eyes were of great value. With them, she could do things that most people couldn't.

"Will they be after my brother?" asked Tala.

" _It's unlikely", said_ Akamaru.

" _T_ _here's a chance",_ said Kuromaru.

Akamaru growled, before tackling the older dog down. Kuromaru eventually rolled onto his stomach showing submission to the younger dog. There was no reason to scare the child. The pup was shaking. Akamaru licked the child's cheek.

" _He'll be fine. Your daddy is the strongest alpha I know"_ , said Akamaru before licking her cheek again.

"You don't gotta tell me that. I already knew", said Tala.

The front door opened. Tsume noticed how nervous her granddaughter was. She lifted her.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"Will papa be okay?" asked Tala.

"He'll be fine", said Tsume.

"You sure?" asked Tala.

"Yes, he's done this before", said Tsume.

Neji was huddled against. He gritted his teeth, as the contractions grew worse. It was five in the afternoon. Neji whined loudly.

"Neji",

His omega whined. It was time. He lifted Neji from their bed and moved him to the guest room. Kiba stripped Neji of his clothes and tied his long hair back into a bun. He placed a cool cloth on his forehead.

"Deep breathes", said Kiba.

Neji growled.

"We've done this before", said Kiba.

Neji gave an agitated twitch. He grabbed Kiba by the shirt.

"Let's get things straight you bone headed alpha. You didn't do shit", said Neji.

Kiba brushed off the insult. This was all part of the process. Shine was laying outside the door. Kiba kneeled in front of her. She made herself look as small as possible.

"Get Tsunade", he said.

Shine went running. She knew the blonde woman's scent well. The fifth smelled of saki and perfume. The dog whined when she followed the scent to a bar. She found the busty woman asleep at a bar table. Tonton came rushing toward her.

" _The baby is arriving", said_ the pig.

Shine nodded. Tonton nudged her mistress but got no response. Shine paced nervously. She couldn't fail the clan alpha, but she couldn't bring this woman back drunk. She whined. Shine took a breath before biting the former Hokage's hand. The blonde shot out from the table.

"What the fuck you stupid mutt?!" yelled Tsunade.

Shine barked.

"The baby", said Tsunade.

Shine nodded. Tsunade followed the dog outside the bar. She was shocked when Shine grabbed her sleeve and dragged her toward a coffee shop.

"I'm sober!" growled Tsunade.

Shine huffed. Tonton nudged against her side.

" _She is. Only had her early morning sake",_ said the pig.

Shine nodded and went running toward the house. Tsunade followed after her. She went into the guest bedroom. Neji was laying down. His body was wet with sweat. Neji's hair clung to his wet skin. His breathing was labored. She knew Neji was in no mood for speaking.

"I'm going to see how far along you are", said Tsunade as she took a seat at the foot of the bed.

She pushed up the sheets. Neji whined as Tsunade checked how far dilated he was.

"Neji it's time to push", she said.

Neji took a breath. He reached out his hand for Kiba. Neji squeezed his hand.

"You can do this beautiful", said Kiba.

The birth went smoothly. Neji forced down the urge to scream as he pushed. He didn't want to risk scaring Tala. Kiba smiled proudly when Tsunade held up his son. Neji smiled before falling back into the pillows. His entire body ached from the ordeal. Tsunade placed a hand on his lower abdomen. It glowed with a blue-green chakra. He relaxed as chakra healed his damaged and overstrained muscles.

"Care for him and I'll care for Lycan", said Tsunade.

Neji gave a slight wince as Kiba lift him from the bed. He whined as his pup was out of view.

"You will soon have our son in your arms", said Kiba.

He washed Neji. This time Neji didn't fight him. The omega tensed when Lycan cried out for him.

"Easy, we are almost done here", said Kiba.

Tsume knew her grandson had been brought into the world. She went to Tala and nudge her awake.

"Grandma?" said Tala.

"It's time to meet your little brother", said Tsume.

Tala smiled brightly. It was finally time to meet Lycan! She jumped out of bed and grabbed her things. Tala took her grandma's hand as they walked to her home. She let herself in. She smiled when she saw the newborn in Tsunade arms. Tsume took the child in her arms.

"Perfectly healthy", said Tsunade.

"Thank you", said Tsume.

Neji smiled when Tsume came walking in with the newest addition to their family. Lycan was wrapped in a soft light blue blanket. On his head was a blue hat. Neji breathed in the new scent. Lycan had warm earthy pine scent that reminded him of Kiba. Lycan stared up at with those white eyes. He smiled another child born with his gift. Neji moved away Lycan's hat revealing a messy patch of dark brown hair. He laughed this child would be exactly like his father. Neji brought his newest child to his chest.

Tala stared at her papa and daddy from the doorway. They looked so happy. She didn't know what to think. Papa smiled at her. Even with the perfect smile, she could tell how tired he was.

"Come and meet your younger brother", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, Sunshine. He won't bite", said Neji.

Tala crawled into bed. She settled between her papa and daddy. Tala stared in disbelief at the small human in Papa's arms. His eyes opened and gave her a bright toothless smile.

"He's so tiny", said Tala.

Kiba laughed.

"You were even smaller", he said.

"I was", said Tala.

Neji placed Lycan next to big sister. Tala's eyes were focused on him like he was the most interesting thing world. It wouldn't surprise him if the became extremely close like Kiba and Hana. The two pups fell asleep. Neji couldn't be happier. His family was complete.

"They are perfect Neji", said Kiba.

"Kiba don't want any more kids. These two are all I need", said Neji.

"That's fine beautiful", said Kiba.

What the family didn't know was three large wolves of ancient age and power stood in observance. The female stood between the larger male. The two males were the twins Romulus and Remus. Their mother Lupa sat between them.

"She's only a pup, mother", said Romulus.

"But an exceptionally powerful one", said Lupa.

"Are you sure he wants this?" asked Remus.

"You know better than to question Cernunnos's wishes my child. Attack her we must see how far along her strength is", said Lupa.

"What if they wake?" asked Remus.

"They'll sleep through it", said Lupa.

Tala woke. She stared at her little brother. He smelled softly of milk. She gently nuzzled him. He gave happy sigh and cuddled closer to her. She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair and he nuzzled closer. Something felt wrong. He whined as she pulled away.

"Daddy", she whimpered.

"Tala, hush go to sleep", said Kiba.

"But-

"Sleep", he said.

She crawled out of bed. Her eyes the whites of her eyes glowed purple. She stared at her reflection not knowing how to feel about this change. This power was meant to protect. Her family was at risk. She climbed out the window of her parents' bedroom. In her backyard were two dark gray wolves the size of horses.

"Leave!" ordered Tala.

Both wolves tensed.

"We were expecting more", said the wolves.

That caught Tala off guard. These wolves were actually speaking. Their langue wasn't translating automatically in her mind. She'd encountered very few animals capable of speaking the human tongue. They circled around her snarling. The hair along their backs rose make them seem even larger. These weren't normal wolves. There was something mystical about them.

"Who are you?" asked Tala.

"I'm Romulus", said the darker wolf.

"And I'm Remus", said the other.

Tala's eyes widened. Grandma told her stories of the two powerful brother wolves and their miraculously acts. She thought them just myths. What could such powerful beings want here? They growled and charged at her. She closed her eyes in fear. There was no impact. A swirling sphere of purple chakra swarmed angrily around her.

"I don't wanna fight", said Tala.

"We must", said Romulus.

Tala was sick of this lack of respect. Her body surged with chakra formed in the shape of the beast within her.

"BOW!" command Tala.

The whites of her eyes glowed purple with rage. Both the wolves bowed deeply. The beasts' chakra surged angrily against the command. How did this child have such power? None of the others given the gift has had such strength.

"Submit", said Tala.

The brothers fought like hell against this. They were two alphas who'd only submitted to omega their entire lives and that was their mother, Lupa. They rolled onto their stomachs.

"What do you want with me and pack?" asked Tala.

"You truly are amazing", said calm cool voice.

It belonged to a large she-wolf. Her pelt was pure black. Her eyes were a piercing bronze color.

"You committed impressive feat so easily commanding my sons", said Lupa.

"What do you want with my brother?" asked Tala.

Lupa huffed.

"My interest doesn't lay with him. Yes, one day he'll grow into a powerful alpha and will bring great pride to his clan. But his feats will be nothing compared to what awaits his older sister", she said.

"What do you want with me?" asked Tala.

"It's not what I want with you, but my master. Your time will come child, but not yet", said Lupa.

"I don't want any of this", said Tala.

Lupa took a breath before walking over to the child. Tala growled she paused.

"I'm of no harm to you and yours", said Lupa.

Tala dropped her guard. She trusted the words of the she-wolf.

"I never wanted this monster in my tummy", said Tala.

"I know my child. It was wrong of the hunter force such power on you, but what they've done can't be undone. None of the former hosts have held such control over it. What lives within in you isn't a monster, but the power of the wild. This is a gift", said Lupa.

"That's what they said", said Tala.

Tala looked back at her home. She wanted back in the comfort of her den with her family.

"Why are you here?" asked Tala.

"Only to access you capabilities. You far exceeded my expectations. We'll meet again", said Lupa.

"Please go", said Tala.

"You must release my children from your spell", said Lupa.

"Go", said Tala.

The three giant wolves disappeared into the darkness. Tala collapsed as the strength left her body. She couldn't move. Tala whined. Kiba woke when heard his daughter's cry. He tensed when saw she was missing from their bed.

"Tala", he called.

Panic built in his heart.

"Daddy", she whined.

He rushed into the backyard where his daughter lay. Kiba was relieved when she seemed fine. The ground around her was scorched with chakra. He smelled two other chakras. They didn't belong to humans.

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

Tala whined she didn't want to talk she wanted to sleep.

"Daddy", she whimpered.

She whimpered he as lifted her. He sniffed her. No, serious damage was done. She only overused her chakra. Tala nuzzled closely to his neck. He didn't like this. Strange animals had come seeking his daughter before. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Tala playing with a viper. Wolves were a new one, but he shouldn't be surprised. He tucked her into bed next to her brother. He left the bed.

"Kiba?" asked Neji.

"Sleep, beautiful", he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Neji.

"I'm just going to take the perimeter", said Kiba before kissing his beloved.

He went yard. The paw prints left in the behind were the largest he'd ever seen. From his calculations, these wolves were the size of horses. It couldn't be. He went to the bookshelf and flipped to one of the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Dire wolves", said Kiba.

They went extinct thousands of years ago.

"How is this possible?" asked Kiba.

"What possible?"

Kiba turned to see Neji with their youngest in his arms.

"You shouldn't be up", said Kiba.

He took a seat on the couch.

"What's on your mind", said Neji.

"Nothing", said Kiba.

"I know that expression, Kiba. Something is bothering you", said Neji.

"Tala had an encounter with dire wolves", said Kiba.

Neji tensed.

"And what are they?" asked Neji.

"An ancient breed of wolves that grew to the size of horses. What their interest is in Tala I don't know", said Kiba as he rubbed his head.

"I may know", said Neji.

"Tell me because I sure as hell don't know", said Kiba.

"Do the legend of the five great guardians?" asked Neji.

"Of course I know Neji. They were the five animals Cernunnos assigned to protect his children", said Kiba.

"One those five guardians was Lupa the mother wolf. His most trusted and loyal ally. She trained great warriors of legend. She may want to Tala under her care and raise her how Cernunnos sees fit", said Neji.

Kiba's hands fisted.

"Why does everyone target our daughter? And how can you be so calm about this?" he growled.

"Lupa would never tear a child from its pack. That goes against her morals. When the time comes she'll seek out ask her to train with her", said Neji.

"How do you know all this?" asked Kiba.

"While you were searching for Tala, Saber kept my mind occupied with books and myths. I wanted to know everything I could on any subject relating to Tala. It made me feel of some use", said Neji.

Lycan's eyes opened and he gave a soft cry. Neji quickly soothed the young child.

"There's a great deal of time till then. Our focus should be on our family for the moment", said Neji.

Kiba smiled his mate was right.

"May, I hold him?" he asked.

Neji happily handed over their son over.

"I can watch him for a bit you rest", said Kiba.

Neji didn't argue. Lycan was in safe hands. He settled down next to Tala in bed. Neji ran his fingers through her hair. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Papa?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?" asked Neji.

"Sleepy", said Tala before yawning.

"Go back to sleep", said Neji before pulling the blankets further over her.

"Night, night", she said before closing her eyes.

Kiba sat in the living room with his infant in his arms. White-eyes stared up at him. Lycan grabbed his finger. Kiba smiled.

"One day my son you'll be the next Clan Alpha of our pack. I'll prepare the best I can for it. I already take such great pride in you", said Kiba.

"Are you proud of me too?" asked Tala.

"You should be in bed", said Kiba.

Her recovery time was amazing. After using such chakra she should be out cold. She frowned.

"That doesn't answer the question. Is because he's alpha?" asked Tala.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Were the hunters right? Did her parents not want her anymore now that they had an alpha?

"Oh, Sunshine. Don't cry", begged Kiba as he wiped away her tears.

There was such deep hurt in her eyes.

"I love you just as much as the day you were born maybe even more. Nothing in this world could ever change that", said Kiba.

"Not even him?" asked Tala as stared at her brother.

"Yes, not even him. You and Lycan are my children and I love you with every fiber of being. I'll do anything to protect the both of you. But you will always be my Sunshine", said Kiba as he ruffled her hair.

Tala smiled. Kiba sat down on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. Tala climbed up on the couch to join him.

"Do you want to hold your baby brother?" asked Kiba.

"He's so small. What if I break him", said Tala.

Kiba laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Tala.

"When you were his age I was afraid of doing the same to you. Just be careful. I'll make sure you won't drop him", said Kiba.

"Promise? Because I don't think Papa will forgive me if I dropped him", said Tala.

Kiba carefully set Lycan in Tala arms. She hugged him close.

"He's so soft and warm", she said.

"And you're his older sister", said Kiba.

"What does that mean?" asked Tala.

"You two will always protect each other", said Kiba.

"But he's so small. How can he protect me?" asked Tala.

"You'll just have to protect him until he grows big enough to defend himself and you. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but when you really need him he'll as be there for you", said Kiba.

"So it's my job to protect him", said Tala.

"Yes, that's what family is for. We protect each other", said Kiba.

"I can do that", said Tala.

"That's my girl. Now it's time for bed", said Kiba.

He settled back into his den with his family. His two pups huddled together. He smiled. They were both so perfect. He didn't understand how he could be a part of creating such perfection.

Tala woke early the next morning. Her parents were still asleep and she saw no point in waking them. She found a box of cereal and turned on the TV. On the couch, he saw a book. It was titled Ancient Wolves. She quickly flipped through the pages until she found the wolf she was looking for. A lot of it was in Latin. She easily read through it.

"Tala, what are you doing?" asked Neji.

"Reading", she said.

"I think that book is a bit advanced for you", said Neji as he rocked Lycan in his arms.

"It isn't I can read it just fine, Papa", said Tala.

It peeked Neji interest.

"Read the first sentence and tell me what it means", he said.

"The dire wolf, Canis Dirus. It lived during the Late Pleistocene Period", said Tala.

"And what's the Pleistocene Period?" asked Neji.

"It's most often called the Ice Age", said Tala.

Neji was amazed. Saber and Hiroshi warned him of things like this.

"The Latin name translates in roughly into fearsome or terrifying dog. Accurate considering how large they grow", said Tala.

Neji stared at his daughter. He went to the shelf and pulled out a Latin dictionary. She was right.

"When did you learn Latin?" asked Neji.

Tala's brow wrinkled.

"Don't know I just can understand", she said.

"Can speak it?" asked Neji.

"Nihil", said Tala.

Neji knew enough of Latin to that roughly meant no. She slipped into the langue flawlessly. Saber theorized that Tala could speak and understand all of the ancient the dialects. It was just a matter of her tapping into the knowledge. He noticed how scared she was.

"I'm a freak", said Tala.

He put Lycan in the playpen. The pup whined at the separation from him. He ran his hand down Lycan's back calming. Neji pulled a soft blanket over the pup.

"You aren't a freak. You are an intelligent young girl who will grow into an amazing woman one day. All those that say otherwise just don't realize how amazing you are", said Neji.

Tala smiled brightly. She raised her hands.

"Hug?" she asked.

He embraced his precious little girl.

"I love you", said Neji.

"Love you too, Papa", she said.

He saw the cereal box on the floor.

"You could have woken Daddy or I. We would have made breakfast", said Neji.

"You and Daddy were so sleepy. I wanted the both of you to rest", said Tala.

She giggled as her daddy scooped her up in his arms and tossed her in the air.

"Daddy", said Tala as she cuddled closely.

"How's my Sunshine?" he asked.

"Good, I feel all better", said Tala.

"Let's get you real breakfast. Any you want?" asked Kiba.

"BACON!" yelled Tala.

"That does sound good", said Neji.

"I'll start cooking", said Kiba.

"Tala, I could read you story, while Daddy cooks", said Neji.

"No thanks", said Tala.

Lycan started crying. Before Neji could respond Tala climbed into the playpen with him and cuddled next to him. Lycan quickly soothed by his sister proximity.

"I'll always protect you baby brother", she whispered.

Soon Tala fell asleep next to him. Neji smiled when he saw the two siblings huddled together.

"Kiba, where's the camera?" asked Neji.

"In the dresser", he answered.

Neji snapped a photo of their children. Soon breakfast was ready.

"Tala can you tell us what happened?" he asked.

"Wolves visited me", said Tala.

"There's more to than that young lady. We expect the truth", said Kiba.

She kept her head down.

"You won't believe me", said Tala.

"Tala, of course, we'll believe you, but you mustn't lie us", said Neji.

"I wasn't lying, Papa. I was only leaving out certain things", said Tala.

"That's still being un-honest", said Kiba.

"Is not!" growled Tala.

"Don't back talk your dad", said Neji.

"Fine, Lupa and her sons came to visit me", said Tala.

"As I thought", said Neji.

"What did that want", said Kiba.

"They wanted to test me", said Tala.

"To test what?" asked Kiba.

"My strength. They said I had better control over the power within than any of predecessors", said Tala.

The bonding week past smoothly. The animals clans came to celebrate and meet the member of their family. Tala explored the party snagging sweets from the table. She made sure to avoid her over enthusiastic godfather. Being around so many people made her anxious. She sucked nervously on her pacifier. Tala still hadn't broken of the habit. She hid under a table away from all the noise. A familiar scent approached the table. Tala let her pacifier drop from her mouth.

"Bugsy", said Tala.

She smiled as a blue haired girl her age joined her under the table. Bugsy was Tala nickname for Faith Aburame. The two girls were close. Even with Tala's new skittish nature, she was able to keep this friendship with little difficulty.

"Tails", said Faith.

Faith called her best friend by this nickname because she always thought of the wagging tails of dogs when it came to Inuzukas.

"Your baby brother seems nice", she said.

"He is but he makes a lot of bad smells", said Tala.

The two girls stayed by the table. At the center of the room, Lycan played with the other infants his age, which were his cousins Luka and Himawari, and Talon Tenten and Sparrow's son.

The two girls laughed enjoying the peace of their little hideout. Their parents allowed them to enjoy their fun. Their parents knew the two girls would end up being best friends just like their fathers. The girls' fun was Boruto entered their hideout unwelcomed. Tala whined. She didn't like her cousin. It always brought conflict.

She kept her gaze down. Boruto held a grudge against her. She didn't understand why. When he pushed her she didn't fight back. He was family and fighting back would only get her into trouble. Soon Boruto would be the Hokage's son. Hurting him was bad. She let him throw his insult at her.

"Your brother is a freak just like you", said Boruto.

Tala's hands fisted.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY BROTHER!" she screamed.

She struck him with her Gentle Fist attack. Boruto went crashing into the wall. It wasn't enough to cause him any harm. Since the last time she attacked him she gained further control over her abilities. Kiba grabbed Tala by the scruff of her shirt to stop him from attacking. She growled angrily at him, but soon backed down. He's her clan alpha.

"Sorry Daddy", she said.

"Don't apologize", said Kiba.

"What?" she asked.

"You were defending your brother. There's no shame in that", said Kiba.

She smiled.

"Boruto apologize", said Naruto.

"Sorry", he huffed.

"I'm sorry about this Kiba. He's cranky and hasn't gotten his nap yet", said Hinata.

The party came to an end soon after that. Kiba tucked Tala into bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, Sunshine", said Kiba.

She blushed.

"I was only doing what you told me to", said Tala.

"That's my girl", said Kiba.

She soon fell asleep and entered a dream world.

 _Tala stood in a meadow of wildflowers. The air was untainted by human pollution. It seemed to go on endlessly in every direction. The sky was colored in oranges and pinks of sunset. At the center of stood a large and ancient oak tree. A beautiful woman sat chained to its trunk._

" _You're Kiyomi", said Tala._

" _Yes my dear", she said._

" _This isn't a dream is it", said Tala as she took a seat beside the woman._

" _Clever girl", said Kiyomi._

" _I'm not all that clever", said Tala._

" _Humble at such a young age, but there must be a balance", said Kiyomi as she brushed Tala's hair behind her ear._

" _Am even sleeping?" asked Tala._

" _You are this just the easiest form of communication with you", said Kiyomi._

" _I thought you were supposed to leave once I realized who I was", said Tala._

" _That's what I hoped, but you are only a mere child. Once you're ready I'll leave", said Kiyomi._

 _Tala laid back in the flowers and enjoy the smell._

" _I must ask a favor of you", said Kiyomi._

" _Why do ask can't you just take control of me whenever you want?" asked Tala._

" _It doesn't work that way child. I can gain control if you grant it", said Kiyomi._

" _What do want?" asked Tala._

" _I must speak with Lupa", said Kiyomi._

" _Promise you won't my family or the village", said Tala._

" _I wouldn't dare", said Kiyomi._

" _You may take over", said Tala._

Neji woke something didn't feel right. He ran out bed and Tala's room. She stood in the middle of the room. She dressed in a white toga. The whites of her eyes glowed purple.

"Tala", said Neji.

She stared at him.

"Kiyomi", he said.

"Yes, I promise no harm shall come to your daughter, while under my care", she said.

A storm of chakra swirled around Tala.

"TALA!" he yelled.

His daughter disappeared.


	21. Ancient History

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 21: Ancient History**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Neji howled. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Kiba held Neji in his arms. He shook in his alpha's embrace.

"Not again!" he cried.

Saber, Barnard, Kakashi, and Kondoru came rushing into their home moments later. The alphas searched for signs of struggled but failed to find anything. But there was no one to track. There was no kidnapper this time. The only oddity they found scorched ring burnt into the floor. Neji ran from Kiba's arms and to Lycan's nursery. He was relieved to see the pup was peacefully sleeping, completely unaware.

"Tell us what happened", said Kiba.

Neji's hands fisted.

"Kiyomi is what happened!" he growled.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba.

"She possessed our daughter's body", said Neji.

"An actual goddess was here. This is a great historical achievement. Think of all that can be learned", said Saber.

Neji growled loudly.

"My daughter isn't a historical artifact!" he yelled.

Lycan started wailing. Neji went to the crying infant. He took him in his arms. Neji rocked Lycan in his arms. He kissed his son on the forehead and held him close to his heart. Soon the infant fell asleep in his arms.

"That woman took over the consciousness of my child. Then she disappeared promising no harm would come to our child. Am I suppose to trust that demon with our pup?" asked Neji.

Kiba held both his son and omega.

"We'll find her", he said.

"Again, it shouldn't be again", said Neji.

Neji pulled away from the protective embrace. He went to the kitchen and watched as the other clan alphas tried to find a scent. Lycan slept in his her. He wouldn't allow this child out of his sight. Kiba fidgeted by his side.

"You don't have to stay with me", said Neji.

"No my place is here", said Kiba.

"I'm fine on my own. Help them it will do good for the both of us", said Neji.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, if I need you, you'll know", said Neji.

"Akamaru come", said Kiba.

The two of them ran out the door. Saber stayed behind.

"You can come in", said Neji.

Saber walked in.

"I owe you an apology. Sometimes my love of history clouds my judgment", he said.

"I forgive you", said Neji.

"Thank you", said Saber.

"What are you telling me?" asked Neji.

"Nothing", said Saber.

"I've spent enough time with you to know when you're hiding something", said Neji.

He took a breath.

"Kiyomi could have only taken over if Tala allowed it", said Saber.

"Tala is only a child she must have tricked her", said Neji.

"Must have", said Saber.

"Can I asked a favor?" asked Neji.

"Of course", said Saber.

"I want to know if there any other ancient foes I should worry about. Could you find that out for me?" asked Neji.

"I can I'll bring you the information as soon as possible", said Saber.

"Thank you", said Neji.

Saber was hesitant to leave the omega.

"You can leave I'll be fine on my own", said Neji.

Saber left him. The alphas searched the entire village, but couldn't find her scent. Barnard and Otso joined him on a rooftop.

"You should go home", he said.

"Not yet", said Kiba.

"You're afraid to face him", said Barnard.

Kiba nodded.

"This wouldn't be happening if I'd protected her better", he said.

"You can't blame yourself for this", said Barnard.

"Who should I blame? An ancient god? Hunters? It all comes back to me. If only I had found her time then none of this would have happened. Who else was I suppose to blame?" asked Kiba.

"Don't think like that. No one blames you", said Barnard.

Kiba got up.

"Thank you Barnard I needed that", he said.

He rushed home. Kiba found Neji in the nursery caring for their son.

"Did you find anything?" asked Neji.

"Nothing, we searched the whole village", said Kiba.

The alphas searched the territory for her scent, but there was nothing.

Neji was quietly fuming in rage. Lycan whined. The pup didn't understand what was going on, but he felt the tension his parents were under. Neji forced himself to calm. His pup was calling for him. He brought Lycan to his chest and the infant soon calmed. Neji went to his room and settled into the bed. He ran his fingers down the pup's back. Lycan gave a content sigh. Neji envied the child's peace. How he wished he could be in the same state of peace.

Kiba stared at his mate from the doorway. He was still in shock. The alpha didn't know who to be upset with. He couldn't be angry with his daughter she had no control over what was happening. Nor could he be upset the power that was imprisoned inside her because it was a part of his pup. He cuddled to his son and husband.

"What's on your mind?" asked Kiba.

"Kiyomi has to be given permission to take over her host", said Neji.

Kiba resisted the urge to growl.

"So Tala was tricked", he said.

Kiba's hands fisted and he got out of bed. He paced the room.

"Stop", said Neji.

The alpha spared a glance at him.

"Anger will do nothing for or her", said Neji.

Kiba's shoulders sagged and he returned to bed.

"I love you both", said Kiba as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know but our family is incomplete yet again", said Neji.

"I'm sorry", said Kiba.

They were the only words he could think of offering.

"Why apologize Kiba? This isn't your fault. None of us could have expected this. You haven't broken your promise", said Neji.

Kiyomi woke in the small den she'd taken shelter in. Her host's stomach gave a hungry growl. The priestess couldn't recall the last time she felt hunger, but it was nothing that couldn't be ignored for a few days. Kiyomi stood outside the entrance of a grand and ancient forest. It was untouched by the pollution of man. The essence of magic filled the air. It composed of tall pine and maple trees. The eldest of the trees dated back to Cernunnos's birth. Kiyomi took a breath and entered the forest. As a soon as she did she was met by a low growl.

She was tackled down by a giant human-wolf hybrid. Its fur was a warm auburn color. On all fours, it stood at twelve feet tall at its withers. It wore green and blue plated armor. The beast's pants were torn and ragged from millenniums of life in the woods. Its eyes were red and blue. Drool dripped from its long and powerful jaws. But this beast was careful not to put much weight on the child beneath him.

"What brings a child to these dangerous woods?" he asked.

"I'm no child, Royakan", said Kiyomi.

He swiftly released the child.

"My apologies my lady", said Royakan.

He went to his knees and bowed deeply to her. Royakan was the gatekeeper of the Great Forest. Thousands of years ago he was a great human warrior he fought against Cernunnos. He lost the battle since he fought with such courage granted him eternal life as the gatekeeper of his territory. Since that time he'd become gentle and timid. He greatly enjoyed the peace of the forest.

"Why are you in the body of a child?" he asked.

"She'll grow into a beautiful woman in time", said Kiyomi.

"What brings you here my queen?" asked Royakan.

"Take me to Lupa", she said.

"Are you sure my queen? The last time you and Lady Lupa spoke it ended in disaster. Half the forest was destroyed. It took me a five hundred years to regrow it to its former glory", said Royakan.

"That's all in the past", said Kiyomi.

Royakan huffed.

"Follow me", he said.

She followed Royakan to a cave. Ancient writing carved into the entranceway. She traced her small fingers along the lettering. Cernunnos had written it with his own hand. It read: only those blessed by the wild king may enter. The scent of wolves emanated from the entrance. Kiyomi easily merged through the force field. Paw prints stamped into the wall marking the growth of the pack over the years.

Other smaller caves and tunnels led from the main hall. Torches lit as the two of them walk down the hall. Eventually, they reached the main throne room. On a raised flatten stone covered in various pelts laid Lupa. Ancient paintings decorated the walls behind her. Lupa stared at the child standing in front of her. How did the child find her way here? She was far too young for her instincts to be calling her here. The pup should be with its pack. Then it hit her. This wasn't the child!

"KIYOMI!" she snarled as she jumped to her feet.

"Yes", she said.

"Release your child from this binding!" snarled Lupa.

"My hold on her is only temporary", said Kiyomi.

"What do you want?" asked Lupa.

"You should have never visited her. This child deserves a normal life", said Kiyomi.

"It's too late for that. You could have saved her from this fate, but you were selfish and ruined whatever life she could have had", she said.

"I've been trapped on this god forsaken place for more than four thousand years", said Kiyomi.

"So have I", said Lupa.

"I didn't have my children and entire pack to keep me company!" yelled Kiyomi.

"Yes, but you have a chance to be with him again", said Lupa.

"Four thousand years without him is a lonely prison. I'm ready for the afterlife", said Kiyomi.

"You lack all loyalty!" spat Lupa.

Kiyomi nearly laughed at the angered wolf.

"The pet that fell in love with her master, Lupa. Time hasn't changed that in all this time", she said.

Lupa snarled bearing her teeth.

"We both know you won't attack a child", said Kiyomi.

"You were never good enough for him", said Lupa.

Both of them tensed in preparation to fight.

"Please, don't fight", whimpered Royakan.

"What are we doing Kiyomi? We had this fight millennia ago", said Lupa.

"A spark of our old life", she said.

"We are too old for this", said Lupa.

Kiyomi laughed.

"I'm technically only two", she said.

"There's no escaping the destiny the fates have in store for this child. I wish I could take her place", said Lupa.

"When will you rip her from her pack?" asked Kiyomi.

"She'll come here when instincts tell her to. You never understood the power of such a drive. Humans never understand. Allow the child to have her body", said Lupa.

"Protect her", said Kiyomi.

"I don't need your instruction", said Lupa.

Tala collapsed as Kiyomi's spirit went into hibernation. Lupa lifted her by the scruff of her shirt. She went to her private den. Lupa placed the child in a bed of rabbit pelts. Her parents must be worried sick for her. The pup whimpered in her sleep. Lupa gently licked her cheek. She curled her large body around her. What life would Tala have? With her abilities, she could seek her advisement at a young age. How much of a childhood would she have?

Early the next morning Tala woke. Her stomach growled. Where was she? The cave surroundings were new yet so familiar. She whined. Tala wanted home. Her attention went to the beautiful woman sitting across from her. The woman's hair was black and wavy. Her bronze eyes. She wore a ragged buckskin dress. Her skin was marked with scars. Her scent was the same as Lupa's but how was that possible.

"Lupa?" she asked.

"Yes, I thought you'd be more comfortable with me in this state", she said.

Tala whined this was new stress. She wanted her parents and her binky. Soon tears followed.

"Hush baby girl", said Lupa.

She was actually happy to see this side of the girl. Tala is still a young child. Lupa shifted into her beast form, which seemed to relax the child. Tala ran her fingers through her fur.

"Wolfy", she said as she played with Lupa's soft velvety ears.

Tala's tummy growled.

"Hungry", she whined.

"I'll get you something to eat. But I'll take you somewhere to play", said Lupa.

She grabbed Tala by the scruff of her shirt and took her out of the den. Lupa took her to a meadow. Juvenile wolves and pups played in the long grass. It was spotted yellow buttercups. Three pups came running toward her.

" _Den mother, what is she?"_ asked one of the pups.

"I'm human", said Tala.

The pups and juveniles started growling. They were taught from a young age never to trust humans.

" _How is she even here? Humans can't step foot this deep into the territory. The magic surrounding the sacred tree prevents it", said the juvenile._

"That isn't of importance. Pups play", said Lupa.

The pups went running while Tala stayed in place. She sucked nervously on her thumb.

"You should play too", said Lupa as she pushed Tala forward.

"But I'm no good with people", said Tala she nervously played with her fingers.

Lupa laughed.

"Do you see any people here?" she asked.

She shook her head.

"Go play", said Lupa as she pushed Tala forward.

Tala went to all fours. Her claws lengthened and her teeth sharpened. She ran after the pups.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Romulus.

"She's only a child. Telling her she isn't human will be too much for her", said Lupa.

"She'll find out soon enough. Why prolong the inevitable?" asked Romulus.

"I've already told you. It will be mind shattering. I won't do that to her", said Lupa.

"You've gone soft mother", said Romulus.

"Watch your tongue pup!" growled Lupa as she swatted her son with her tail.

Tala started playing with the pups. Her worries melted away as she got lost in play. An hour later Lupa returned with deer. The juveniles and pups came running. Tala watched as the wolves ate. Her stomach growled. She'd love one of Daddy's hamburgers. Lupa came trotting over with a large chunk of meat in her jaws. It was dark red in its coloring. She dropped it in front of her. Tala gave it a quick sniff.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Liver, now eat", said Lupa.

"Why?" asked Tala.

"Kiyomi taking control over your body is straining. You must make up for the nutrition you lost during that time. Now eat", said Lupa.

Tala gave it another sniff. It smelled of blood. Her hunger grew. She first took a timid bite from it. Then her hunger kicked in. She quickly finished the organ. Her eyes grew heavy.

"I'm sleepy", said Tala before yawning.

She grabbed took Tala by the scruff the shirt and placed her in the pile of sleeping pups. Tala slept most of the day away. She woke in the middle of the night. Something was calling for her. She left the comfort of Lupa's den. Instincts lead her to a circular clearing in the center of the woods. The air smelled heavily of pine. In the center of the clearing stood a giant pine tree. It towered high above all the other trees. A rope made of sparkling golden hay was wrapped around its enormous trunk.

She touched her hand to the rough bark. A soft breeze picked up the leaves around her. They circled around her before floating slowly to the ground. Magic lives here. The forest seemed to be cloaked by it, but this was the strongest point. This was scared ground, but why? What made this tree so important? Far older ones lived in the forest, but none of the stature or importance of this one. Tala dug her toes into the mossy ground. The ground. Her Byakugan activated. She fell backward with shock. Ten feet below her was the giant skeleton of a mythical beast. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She didn't know it was possible for a creature to be so impossibly big.

"You shouldn't have wondered", said Lupa.

"What is this place?" asked Tala.

"You know the answer", said Lupa.

"A grave. But to what?" asked Tala.

"Not to what, but to whom", said Lupa.

"Then who does it belong to?" asked Tala.

"A god. My master the great King of the Wild Cernunnos", she said.

"Not a god", said Tala.

"You don't know what you speak of child", warned Lupa.

"Not immortal so not a god. Gods don't need graves", said Tala.

"His soul remains on this earth trapped until-

The she-wolf cut herself off. She couldn't reveal more it was dangerous for the unprepared a child.

"Why did you stop yourself?" asked Tala.

"A tale for another time", said Lupa.

"Papa and Daddy say another time when they think I'm not ready to hear something. That's true for you too isn't it", said Tala.

"They do it to protect you", said Lupa.

"They won't always be able to protect me. Not matter how much they try", said Tala.

Lupa tensed at the maturity in the small girl's voice. It wasn't right. It was so unfitting, but there was nothing she could do to change this. The best she could do for the child is return her to her pack as soon as possible. Being with her own kind will be good for her. Lupa grabbed her by the scruff of the shirt.

"Put me down", whined Tala.

"No, it's time for bed", said Lupa.

"I'm not sleepy", said Tala.

Lupa rolled her eyes. She dropped Tala in a bed of rabbit pelts.

"You aren't to leave again", ordered Lupa.

"Okay", said Tala as she closed her eyes in sleep.

She huddled up in a ball. Lupa pulled the pelts over her. She laid down small pup. Tala whined as she was nudged awake. A pair of bronze eyes stared impatiently at her.

"What time is it?" asked Tala.

"Four in the morning", answered Lupa.

Tala slowly got to her feet.

"Why did you wake me?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's time for you to leave. Now climb onto my back", said Lupa.

She climbed onto the Lupa's back.

"Hold on tight", said the she-wolf.

"Okay", said Tala.

Lupa went running. The speed was incredible. They reached the Leaf Village.

"Wake up", said Lupa.

Tala woke. It was night and they were at the front gates of Leaf Village.

"I will not go further. Can you find your way home from here?" asked Lupa.

"I can. Thanks for taking me home", said Tala.

"You're welcome little one", said Lupa with that she left.

Tala easily found her way home. She went in through the doggy door and then went to her bedroom. Tala curled up in her bed and then pulled the blanket over her head. She gave a loud yawn before falling asleep. Neji sprang out of bed a few moments later. Something was different.

"Neji, what is it?" asked Kiba.

Kiba followed him out of their room. He first went to Lycan's room. The pup was peacefully sleeping. He ran to Tala's bedroom. There he saw his daughter curled up in bed. Then the scent of blood caught his attention. He pulled away the blankets. Blood covered her mouth and stained her clothes.

"Tala", he said.

Her white eyes opened. She smiled.

"Papa", she said as she hugged her tightly.

"Tala, this blood", said Kiba.

He tried desperately not to let the panic seep into his voice.

"Not mine", she said.

"Then whose?" asked Neji.

"Deer blood", said Tala.

Kiba and Neji gave a collective sigh of relief. He examined Tala carefully any sign of injury. When he was sure she was unharmed he embraced her tightly.

"Never do that again!" growled Neji.

She started crying. Tala was unused to her Papa yelling at her. Normally, he was the quiet one. Then she understood. He was scared.

"I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean to scare you", said Tala.

"Don't do it again", said Neji.

"I'll try not to", said Tala.

Lycan started crying.

"He's hungry", said Tala.

Neji's shirt grew wet.

"I've got her, Neji", said Kiba.

"I'll be fine, Papa", said Tala.

He gave her another hug before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Tala", said Neji.

"Love you too", she said.

"Let's get you clean up, Sunshine", said Kiba.

He picked her up and took her the bathroom. Kiba filled the tub with warm water and bubble bath. He helped Tala out of her clothes. They ragged dress smell of blood, pine, earth, and wolves. He tossed it into the trashcan. Kiba washed the blood from her mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kiba.

Tala whined. She worried her daddy too.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" asked Kiba as he raised her chin.

"I'm really sorry I scared you", said Tala.

"It's alright, Tala. It was an accident", said Kiba.

"But I told her she could take", said Tala.

"I know, but it's alright. Now stop crying", said Kiba.

She sniffled. Kiba pulled her out of the tub and dried drying her off. He took her hand and led her to her bedroom. Kiba helped her change.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you and Papa tonight?" asked Tala.

"You can Sunshine", said Kiba.

They went to his room. Tala sat in his lap as he brushed her hair. She gave a small yawn before falling asleep. He tucked her into his bed and kissed her on the forehead. Before leaving he put her pacifier in her mouth. They didn't need her having nightmares. He went to the nursery where Neji was caring for their son.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Sleeping", said Kiba.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" asked Neji.

"A forest with pine trees, but that could be anywhere. But I have an idea of who she was with", said Kiba.

"Who?" asked Neji.

"Dire wolves", said Kiba.

Neji sighed.

"I don't know what to say to that. I'm only grateful he kept Kiyomi her word", he said as rocked gently in the chair.

"A relief", said Kiba.

"It did nothing to ease the fear", said Neji.

"I know, but at least she's with us", said Kiba.

The two of them settled into bed with their daughter. Kiba and Neji let Tala sleep in. They tried to figure out where she went and what happened to her, but it was unclear. It was obvious to them she wasn't intentionally trying to hide anything. It was more she didn't know how to answer.

"Get dressed, Tala", said Neji.

"Why today is Saturday?" she asked.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Hiroshi", said Neji.

She groaned.

"Why?" she whined.

"He only wants to check up on you", said Neji.

"That doesn't make it any better", huffed Tala.

"What if we get ice cream after?" asked Neji.

Tala smiled.

"That makes it better", she said.

She went to her room and changed. They walked to the hospital. Hiroshi called Tala into his office. He lifted her onto the examination table.

"Have you been feeling okay?" asked Hiroshi.

"I don't feel any different. Tired though", said Tala.

"That's normal under such strain", said Hiroshi.

He warmed his stethoscope in his hand. Hiroshi pressed it gently against her chest.

"Deep breath", he said.

Tala did as told and let Hiroshi finish his examination of her.

"Everything sounds fine", he said.

He leaned against the counter and took a lollipop from the jar. The two of them had grown extremely comfortable with each other.

"Do you remember anything of when she took over you?" asked Hiroshi.

"It's all blurry", said Tala.

"Can you try to remember for me?" asked Hiroshi.

"I've tried a nothing comes back", said Tala.

There was a guilt burdening the child.

"You aren't telling me something", said Hiroshi.

"I'll her take me", said Tala.

"I know", said Hiroshi.

"Do my parents know?" asked Tala.

"Yes, and they are not upset with you. But you mustn't allow her to take over again", said Hiroshi.

"You don't have to tell me I already know. I won't let that happen again", said Tala.

"If you ever feel the urge again tell your parents", said Hiroshi.

"I will", said Tala.

"We are done for today", said Hiroshi.

"Really?" asked Tala.

"Yes", said Hiroshi.

Tala rushed out into the hall. Papa was in a chair reading a book.

"Papa", she said.

He looked up from his book.

"Done already?" asked Neji.

"Yep", she said.

He looked at Hiroshi who gave a nod.

"Ice cream", said Tala.

He took her to the ice cream shop as promised.

"Strawberry?" asked Neji.

"Yep, it's my favorite", said Tala.

Neji placed a bowl in front of her. She took a spoonful. It was strawberry, but it wasn't what she craved.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"Nothing papa", said Tala.

"Tala", he said.

"It's good but not what I want. I'm sorry", said Tala as she pushed away the bowl.

"It's alright", said Neji.

He threw it away.

"Can we go to the park?" asked Tala.

"Sure", said Neji.

He watched her play. An hour past. They would have to get home soon. Lycan needed to eat. Tala held his hand as they walked home. She soon started dragging her feet. Neji picked her up.

"Neji", called Tenten.

He smiled this was the first he'd seen her out. She was pushing a stroller. A little green lovebird was perched on the stroller.

"Can you spare a few minutes to talk to an old friend", said Tenten.

"Sure", said Neji.

He hadn't been a good friend to his teammate of late. She had a difficult birth. When he left her in search for his daughter, she was pregnant with twins. One them was stillborn.

"I'm sorry Tenten. I should have been more of a friend to you", said Neji.

She blinked.

"You've always been a good friend to me. I didn't expect you to visit as often with all that's been going on. It made it mean even more you did see me", said Tenten.

Neji looked into the stroller. There lay a baby wrapped in a blanket. He had Talon's purple hair and Tenten's dark brown eyes.

"He's beautiful", said Neji.

"Thank you. I'm so grateful that Talon is an easy baby", said Tenten.

Talon smiled at his name.

"How's Lycan?" asked Tenten.

"Good", said Neji.

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were put on the same squad one day", said Tenten.

He smiled.

"So is it true?" asked Neji.

"Yes, I'm retiring. I want to be a mother to Talon. If change my mind I can always go back. But right now this feels right", said Tenten.

Talon started crying.

"Oh, he must be hungry", she said.

Neji groaned as his shirt grew wet.

"Don't be embarrassed", said Tenten.

"Sorry, I normally feed Lycan", said Neji.

"I didn't mean to keep you", said Tenten.

"It's fine. It was nice speaking to you", said Neji.

Tala whined he sat up.

"If you ever need to talk Tenten-

"I'll come to you", she said.

Neji went home. Saber was sitting in the living room with Kiba. There was a pile of books on the table.

"Give me a few moments", said Neji.

"Take your time I'm in no rush", said Saber.

Neji put Tala to bed. He cared for Lycan. Then he changed and joined the others in the living room.

"What did you find?" asked Neji.

"Now that I know all the myths are real it took me sometime sort through things", said Saber.

"So how many do we have to worry about?" asked Kiba.

"Two", said Saber.

"That good not nearly as many as I thought", said Kiba.

"Well, it a little more complicated than that", said Saber.

Kiba groaned.

"Of course it is", he said.

"Who are they?" asked Neji.

"The first is Kiyomi's sister", said Saber.

"She had a sister", said Neji.

"She did her name was Calypso. Like her sister, she was a great beauty but wasn't as beloved as Kiyomi. She grew to be a renowned dark sorceress", said Saber.

"So a witch?" asked Kiba.

"Is it really so shocking after all you've seen?" said Saber.

Kiba sighed.

"Of course first dire wolves now witches", he said.

"Dire wolves? How fascinating?" said Saber.

"I'm guessing they were Romulus, Remus, and their mother Lupa", said Kiba.

"Amazing", said Saber.

"What does she have against Kiyomi?" asked Neji.

"Jealousy is a powerful motivator. Her sister was given the attention she thought she deserved. She wanted her sister to suffer", said Saber.

"Saber, focus who is the other threat?" asked Neji.

"Cernunnos's brother the original hunter", said Saber.

"His brother was a hunter", said Kiba.

"No, he was the hunter", said Saber.

"How is that possible?" asked Kiba.

"There has to be a balance. One to defend humans the other for the wild. Brothers entwined in an endless battle. The eldest son the head hunter is always honored with his name", said Saber.

"Who keeps the balance?" asked Neji.

"The Fates", said Saber.

"We've gotten off topic", said Neji.

"Which one is more of a threat in your opinion?" asked Neji.

"They're a terrifying couple", said Saber.

"Couple?" asked Kiba.

"Oh did I forget to mention they were married", said Saber.

"Yes", said Neji.

"You haven't answered the question", said Kiba.

"Calypso, there's no historical record telling what happened to her after Cernunnos being seal away. She could still be roaming this earth. Calypso hates both hunters and those of Cernunnos lineage", said Saber.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"The hunters turned against their original forever entombing him", said Saber.

"So do we really have to worry about the original Orion if he's entombed somewhere?" asked Kiba.

"There's always a chance", said Saber.

"Let's pray we don't have to worry about him", said Neji.

"The hunters won't dare risk releasing him", said Saber.

"And their blood has mixed with those of the animal clans. Orion will see them prey to be hunt", said Neji.

"Yes", said Saber.

Tala peeked out her room. Her parents were talking to Saber. It seemed important. They were stressed. She didn't want to disrupt them. Tala crept into her baby brother's room. The room was painted blue. She walked up to the crib and looked at her little brother. His eyes opened. He smiled up at her. She jumped into his crib and settled next to him. The two siblings soon fell asleep next to each other.

Kiba stood and paced the living room. Neji hugged him stopping him. His muscles relaxed. He breathed in his omega's scent. They kissed. Kiba took a breath, but his anger hadn't calmed. Neji took his hand and lead them to their son's nursery. They went to the crib. Kiba's anger faded when he saw his two pups sleeping peacefully together.

"I have to go", said Kiba.

"Where?" asked Neji.

"Kondoru's he offered once to train me in an advanced jutsu. I have to learn it. Our daughter is facing supernatural foes. I want to be strong enough to protect her", said Kiba.

"Okay", said Neji.

"I'll be back late", said Kiba.

"I understand", said Neji.

"Come on Akamaru", said Kiba.

Kiba went to the Kaze Territory. Tall trees of different ruled the land. A village of tree houses was above him. Bridges and rope ladders connected them. Kondoru jumped down from the largest one.

"Why did you offer to train me?" asked Kiba.

"Your father asked me to", said Konduro.

"My father", said Kiba.

"Yes, he knew there wasn't alpha your clan to teach you. Your grandfather died before he got the chance. Why do the two of you come to me now?" asked Konduro.

"Ancient monsters are after my daughter I need to protect her and the rest of my family", said Kiba.

"Good reasoning but I must warn you the training will the most difficult training of your life. Akamaru, you can go home we won't be needing you", said Konduro.

Akamaru huffed.

"I take that as a no", said Konduro.

"Yeah, he won't leave my side unless I tell him so", said Kiba.

"Fine, but this won't be pretty. Follow me", said Konduro.

They went the trunk of a giant tree. A door appeared. Kiba followed him down a spiral staircase to a basement. Roots decorated the dirt walls.

"Why are we here?" asked Kiba.

"You need to activate the power alpha, but you must have full control of it. The shackles are for my protection. Sometimes shift can be a bit violent when alpha power is called upon during heat, the sudden need to protect, or anger. You must be in full control", said Konduro.

That shift wouldn't be pleasant. A full shift into alpha strength would hurt like hell out of heat.

"Do you know what to expect?" asked Konduro.

"It will hurt like hell. I know", said Kiba.

Konduro laughed.

"That's an understatement. Your every muscle will rip apart and reform into something stronger. The chakra will be so strong it will feel like it is burning you alive from the inside out", he said.

"How do we start?" asked Kiba.

Konduro shackled Kiba's wrists and ankles. The boy was so much like Ajax willing to do anything for his family.

"We'll have to anger to force your shift at first until you get the hang of it. Channel the anger frustration you've felt over the last few years. I know there's a great deal of it. Like failing your daughter", said Konduro.

A blind rare followed by terrible agony took over him. His eyes slowly opened. The floor was destroyed and cratered. Claw marks decorated the wall. He couldn't move. His muscles ached so badly he couldn't move. Every breath ached. Konduro stood outside a barred door.

"Impressive for your first time", said Konduro.

"How long have I been out?" asked Kiba.

"You kept in alpha state for twenty minutes before passing out from exhaustion. But you've been passed out for about twelve hours", said Konduro.

"SHIT!" growled Kiba.

"Don't worry I had a messenger pigeon sent to Neji", said Konduro.

"Thanks, what time is it?" asked Kiba.

"Almost twelve thirty in the morning. Might as well stay the night", said Konduro.

Kiba groaned as he forced himself to feet.

"Most wouldn't be standing after that", said Konduro.

"Trust me I rather not be up, but I want to be with my family", said Kiba.

"I'll see you in a few days", said Konduro.

"How many times will I have to do that?" asked Kiba.

"Until it doesn't hurt and you need anger to reach it. After a hundred times or so. And I owe you an apology. I didn't mean what I said. I only had to get you angry. You're a great father to her", said Konduro.

He smirked with the boy's determination he may master this jutsu faster than any other alpha in existence. He got onto Akamaru's back and went home. He got into bed with his mate.

"Kiba?"

"Yes", he said.

"You stink", said Neji as pushed the alpha from their bed.

Kiba groaned. He knew Neji wouldn't allow him into bed until he showered. Kiba limped into the bathroom. He didn't bother with dressing he just slipped into bed with his mate.

"Daddy wake up", said Tala.

Kiba groaned. His eyes slowly opened. Tala sat on his chest staring down at him.

"Sunshine, it's too early", said Kiba.

"It's one in the afternoon", said Tala.

"I'm up go", said Kiba.

"Okay", said Tala.

She ran out the door. Kiba gritted his teeth as he sat up. Konduro wasn't lying about the training. He played outside. She felt more comfortable outside. Tala loved the feel of the dirt and grass under her bare feet. The rules for playing outside was she couldn't leave her daddy's territory. In the distance, she saw a rabbit nibbling on grass. She licked her lips. During breakfast, she hardly ate because nothing tasted quite right. It didn't fill her urge. She went down to all fours and slowly stalked forward.

She went down to all fours and slowly stalked forward. Her steps were soundless. The rabbit tensed but didn't take notice of her. When she was a foot away from it, the rabbit bolted. She sped after it. With one powerful bite of her jaw, she snapped its neck. She ate her capture without hesitation. Tala returned to a more human state of mind. She didn't feel guilty about her kill. It was all part of the circle of life. Tala pouted when she the blood stained her clothes. Papa wouldn't like this. She tried open the window to her bedroom, but couldn't.

"Tala, what are you doing?" asked Kiba.

Tala let her hair fall in her face.

"What are you hiding?" asked Kiba.

She turned to face him. Kiba flinched when she saw the blood staining her face and clothes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing tasted right at breakfast. I got hungry and killed a rabbit. Now I feel good again", said Tala.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know", said Tala.

"Come on you need a bath", said Kiba.

"I don't wanna", said Tala.

"You're covered in dirt and blood", said Kiba.

"So?" she asked.

"So you need a bath", said Kiba.

Neji saw them as they walked in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She went hunting", said Kiba.

Neji groaned. It could be worse.

"Give her a bath", he said.

She sat in the tub.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Tala.

"You're not in trouble. Just one less Thumper", said Kiba.

"I would rather have Bambi", said Tala.

Kiba couldn't stop himself from laughing. Later that day Hana and her family came over for dinner. While the two girls play Neji and Hana sat on the porch swing watching them. Thier sons were tucked in their arms.

"So I shouldn't worry about her new taste in meat", said Neji.

"No, it took Senna weeks to readjust to normal food after her time in the desert", said Hana.

"Yes, but is in the desert for months. Tala was only with them for a few days", said Neji.

"But Tala was with magical wolves. The effects could have been more powerful. Don't judge her for it", said Hana.

"I would never. I only want to know what to expect", said Neji.

Tala was enjoying her play with Senna. But something stopped her in her tracks. There was something out of place. Like it didn't belong. It was magic. Almost like the great forest, but not as pungent. It was darker.

"Tala, come on", whined Senna.

"Okay, I'm coming", said Tala.


	22. Sorcery

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 22: Sorcery**

 **Sorry, this took a bit to publish. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review I haven't heard from you guys in a bit. Or any suggestions.**

* * *

Tala played with her cousin until dark. When they grew tired of chasing each other, they caught fireflies. She still felt uneasy. That magical presence she felt before was still there. What could it be? It wasn't like the magic of the Great Forest. Maybe Lupa was still keeping an eye on her.

"Senna honey it's time to go home", said Hana.

"Already?" she asked.

"Yes, and Daddy should be home by now", said Hana.

"See ya, Tala", said Senna.

"Bye bye", said Tala.

She watched as Senna's family walked home.

"Alright Sunshine bedtime", said Kiba.

He was surprised when Tala didn't respond. She wasn't ignoring him, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere. When he touched her shoulder she jumped.

"You okay?" asked Kiba.

She blinked a few times. Tala smiled brightly to ease her daddy's suspicion.

"Yep", she said.

"Sure?" asked Kiba.

"Just daydreaming, Daddy", said Tala.

"You know you can tell me and papa anything right?" he asked.

"I know, Daddy", she said.

She raised her hands for him to pick her up. Tala yawned and allowed her father to lift her from the ground.

"Daddy", she said.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Kiba rubbed her back. She gave a soft yawn before falling asleep. He carefully placed her pacifier in her mouth.

"I'll clean up. You put her to bed", said Neji.

Kiba carefully tucked Tala into bed. He kissed her on the forehead. Akamaru waited for him by the doorway.

"Sleep well, Sunshine", he said.

Kiba stood and watched over her a few moments she was safe.

"Akamaru, watched over her tonight", said Kiba.

The large dog nodded and laid down next to Tala's bed. He went to her window to make sure it was locked. Then he went to the kitchen. He helped Neji wash the dishes.

"She's asleep", said Kiba.

"The window?" asked Neji.

"Locked", he said.

They cleaned. Kiba sensed his mate's stress.

"She's fine tucked into bed sleeping. I have Akamaru watching over her for the night", he said.

Neji relaxed, knowing his child was under the watch of a trusted friend.

"I'll finish up here you check on her. I know you want to", said Kiba.

Neji opened the door to Tala's room. He smiled when he saw Tala safely tucked into bed. After checking on Tala he went to Lycan's nursery. The pup was peacefully sleeping. Her toy Shaggy was huddled closely to her chest. Akamaru got up from the floor and licked his hand.

"Thank you for watching over her", said Neji.

Akamaru nodded before settling down back on the floor near Tala's bed. He quietly closed the door to Tala's room and went to Lycan's nursery. The pup was in a deep and peaceful sleep. His children were the light of his life. He couldn't image his life without them. Neji left the nursery, silently closing the door behind him. He took a book from the shelf. Kiba finished cleaning. He started reading. Kiba joined on the couch.

"Mind if I watch TV?" he asked.

Neji shook his head. There was a slight buzz as the TV turned on. The volume was kept low so not to wake their children. Neji smiled. He loved the normality of the day. So what if his daughter ate a rabbit.

"What you smiling at?" asked Kiba.

"Only enjoying the day", said Neji.

Kiba smiled. He was about to lean into kiss Neji when Lycan started crying.

"I got him", said Kiba as he left the couch.

Later the couple settled down to sleep. Unknown to the family was a dangerous and ancient evil was approaching. Izumo and Kotetsu were standing guard of the front gate.

"I can't remember the last time we had the graveyard shift. Remind again why were doing it?" asked Kotetsu as leaned back in his chair.

"I owed the day guys a favor", said Izumo.

"In this point in our career I thought we be on gate duty any longer", said Kotetsu.

"At least it's peaceful. The most we'll get is a few lost drunks", said Izumo.

"You'll jinx it", said Kotetsu.

They straightened up when a woman appeared in front of them. Neither heard her approached. She was beautiful. Her skin pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness. She was dressed in fine black silk that was patterned with gold. Her long black hair blended almost seamlessly in the fabric. On her head, she wore a golden a circlet. Dangling ruby earrings set in gold hung from her ears. Golden bands wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Her feet were bare yet un-dirtied by travel. They clinked gently as she as walked.

"Halt", said Kotetsu.

The woman turned to face them. Her red eyes focused on them. She smiled gently at them. It went against her to cause harm to humans not matter how bothersome they could be.

"What is your purpose here?" asked Izumo.

"Visiting my sister", she said.

"Her name?" asked Kotetsu.

"She's gone by so many over the millennia I don't quiet recall", she said.

The magical charm of her voice made her answer go unnoticed.

"Your name?" asked Izumo.

"Even though you won't remember I guess I'll grant you the honor of knowing my name. I'm Calypso", she said.

Tala tossed and turned in her sleep. The priestess within her begged to be free, but she refused. The child didn't release the danger approaching or how to defeat it. Akamaru woke and saw the pup struggling in her sleep. He carefully joined her bed. The bed squeaked but handled his weight. He tenderly licked her cheek, hoping to ease away the fear. Tala settled some.

With that, she walked into the village. She entered human villages she preferred watching from afar. The sorceress quietly walked through the street of the village unnoticed. She stopped at the shabby looking cabin.

"So this where you call home now. How pathetic?" said Calypso.

She went to the window and saw the child that hosted her sister power. Calypso laughed. Her sister had lost the battle to gain control of the child.

"Now you're defenseless", she said.

When she touched her hand to the window. It burned her skin. She pulled her arms away. The magic that protected the animal clans from her thousands of years ago was even more powerful. What power this child had. Where could she have learned such powerful skill? Has she such master of Kiyomi's power? She'll grow into a fierce foe. The hunters were smart in placing such a gift in this girl.

"I won't kill you yet, sister. For I need your to free my beloved. I'll still have my fun", said Calypso.

She first had to gain entrance to the home. Simple enough. She only needed to find the perfect being to put under her spell. Calypso knew just the one.

Tenten sat up in her bed. She looked at her husband. Sparrow was sleeping next to him. His eyes opened.

"What is it, lovebird?" he asked.

He wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Sparrow tenderly kissed her on the forehead.

"Only a nightmare", she said.

Tenten grabbed the robe hanging from the bed frame.

"Where are you going?" asked Sparrow.

"A walk I need to stretch my legs", said Tenten.

"I'll go with you", said Sparrow.

He so desperately wanted to be there for his wife after the horrible loss they'd suffered.

"I'll be fine on my own", said Tenten.

"If you need me-

"I call for you", said Tenten.

She kissed her husband goodnight.

"I love you, Tenten", he said.

"I love you too", she said.

As she walked down the hall of her she heard crying. She rushed to Talon's nursery but saw her son sleeping peacefully. Talon followed the crying down to the front yard. There she saw a strange woman who was unknown to her. Tenten hand went to the kunai in her pocket. She dropped it when she what the woman held in her arms. There was the daughter she lost in childbirth. Heart raced when she saw the infant open it's for the first time. She had his father's eyes and her brown hair. Tears poured from her eyes.

"Give her to me", begged Tenten.

"Only if you grant me a favor in return", said Calypso.

"Or I could just kill you. You'll be dead before you can touch her", said Tenten.

"Try", said Calypso.

Tenten threw a kunai at the woman's head. It passed harmlessly through the woman as if she were made of shadows.

"Now don't pry at my patience, girl. I'm offering you a gift. I have the power to return what you have lost. Don't you want that?" asked Calypso.

"Please, I'll do anything", begged Tenten.

"All you have to do is leave this stone well hidden in your partner's home. You may not tell anyone including your mate", said Calypso.

"That's all", said Tenten.

This seemed a small price to pay in turn for the return of his daughter. It will both her and her husband's pain. Then her conscious touched her.

"What will it do?" she asked as she took a step back.

"Does it matter? What I offer is so great. Do you accept?" asked Calypso.

The woman's image started to fade.

"If all works as intended you shall have your daughter after the next full moon", said Calypso.

When Tenten opened her hand a dark stone with ancient carvings. It was cold against her skin. There was something horribly unnatural about it. She shoved the stone in her pocket so she wouldn't have to feel its presence against her skin. When she returned to her room Sparrow was asleep. His arms wrapped around her. Her sleep was restless.

Tenten woke early the next morning. She walked onto the porch. The sound of the many songbirds happily sang to her. Koibito, the lovebird Sparrow had given her perched on the railing in front of her. Tenten scratched beneath his chin with her finger. She threw down the rope latter from her tree house. She walked to the Kaze Burial ground. She stood in front of the grave of her daughter. Tenten traced the name carved into the stone.

"Hakucho", she whispered.

Neji and his family have gone through so much and nothing good could come from this stone. She sighed. But she so longed to see the child, who she never truly met. She loved Neji like family, but Hakucho was her family. The side tore at her. Could she do this?

Tala woke up. She was drained and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Akamaru licked her cheek. She whined in discomfort. Her pull-ups were damp. She'd gone a few weeks without having an accident. Tala had thought she'd be able to go to big girl underwear. She went into her parents' room.

"Daddy", said Tala.

Kiba opened his eyes. Tala's hair was a mess and she looked exhausted. He thought she'd slept well. Last night he didn't have to run from his room to comfort his terrified screaming daughter.

"I had an accident", she whimpered.

"It's okay, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Like you said it was an accident", said Kiba.

He gave her a bath. Tala refused to let go of her pacifier. He took her to the kitchen where the rest of the family was. He sat her at the table. Kiba placed a bowl of Cheerios in front of her. Neji was concerned.

"Tala", he said.

She turned to face him. Her eyes were heavy.

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Kiba.

She shook her head.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Neji.

She shook her head again. This time not even bothering looking at her papa.

"Can you at least talk to us, Sunshine?" asked Kiba as he took a seat next to his daughter.

Before she could respond she face place planted into the table. She passed into a deep sleep. Kiba carefully lifted her from a table. There was a large red mark on her forehead.

"Open your eyes, Tala", said Neji.

She whined and opened her eyes.

"Papa, I'm tired", said Tala before falling asleep again.

"She'll tell us when she wakes up", said Kiba.

He placed her in the playpen with her baby brother. Kiba pulled the blanket over her. He placed her pacifier in her mouth, hoping it would help her have a peaceful sleep.

"Neji, I need to train, but if you want me here I'll happily stay", said Kiba.

"Go, I'll be fine", he said.

Kiba kissed him goodbye.

"Try to be back before she goes to bed", said Neji.

"I'll try", said Kiba.

"Kiba", he warned.

"Fine I will be", said Kiba before placing another kiss on Neji's lips.

A few hours later Tala woke up. She easily jumped from the playpen. Papa was reading on the couch with Lycan tucked in his arms. He smiled at her.

"Where's daddy?" asked Tala.

"He's training with Kondoru", said Neji.

"He always seem to be there", said Tala.

"Daddy wants to be stronger", said Neji.

"He's strong enough. I want him home", said Tala.

Neji smiled. She was a daddy's girl.

"Why does he need to be stronger?" asked Tala.

"To protect you and Lycan better", said Neji.

"What about you, Papa?" she asked.

"I'm capable of protecting myself", said Neji.

"You still wanna know why I'm so sleepy", said Tala.

"Yes, I want to know", said Neji.

She climbed onto the couch with him and rested her head against Neji's side. He put down his book and wrapped his free arm around her.

"Kiyomi wanted to me to allow her to take over. But I didn't let her. And she got really mad", said Tala.

"I'm glad you told me. You did so good", said Neji as he hugged her.

She giggled.

"Papa", squealed Tala.

Neji smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Can I go over to Grandma's?" asked Tala.

The nap had

"Okay, take Shine with you", said Neji.

"I can go by myself", said Tala.

"You'll go with Shine", said Neji.

"Fine", she huffed.

There was a knock at the door. Neji went to answer. He was surprised to see Sparrow. The alpha seemed worried.

"Please come in", said Neji.

Sparrow took on the couch. His yellow bird, Snitch perched on his shoulder.

"Hi, Sparrow", said Tala.

"Hey, little one", he said.

"I'm not little!" growled Tala.

"Tala", said Neji.

"Sorry for growling", she said.

The alpha smiled. He didn't understand how the child could remain so bright after all that happened to her.

"I'm going now", said Tala as she climbed onto Shine's back.

"Have fun at grandma's", said Neji.

"I will", said Tala.

The little girl trotted off riding the large dog.

"She's an amazing little girl", said Sparrow.

"I know. I don't know how she does it", said Neji.

Sparrow smirked.

"A survivor like her papa", he said.

"What brings you here, Sparrow?" asked Neji.

"It's Tenten I'm worried for her. She's pulling away and blocked my bond to her. I thought you were the best person to speak with her. If do I'm afraid I'll make things worse", he said.

"Where is she?" asked Neji.

"She's sat at Hakucho since sunrise", said Sparrow.

"She's allowed to mourn. Everyone process such tragedy in a different way", said Neji.

Neji held Lycan closer to his chest. The infant huddled closer to him. His tiny hand clutched his shirt.

"This is different Neji. Please speak with her", begged Sparrow.

"I'll go, but I must find someone to watch Lycan", said Neji.

He dropped Lycan off at Tsume's who was more than happy to take care of the pup. He followed them. Neji tensed when heard a horrible pained growl.

"There's a reason he doesn't train at home. He doesn't want to be near you and Tala when he trains", said Sparrow.

Neji pushed down the urge to follow his mate and comfort him, but he was here for Tenten. They stopped when at the gates to the burial ground.

"I'll wait here", said Sparrow.

Neji found Tenten sitting by her daughter's grave. He felt as if he were intruding. She deserves peace while here. He couldn't imagine the pain of truly losing a child. Neji walked toward her.

"May I join you?" he asked.

Tenten nodded. He took a seat by her side. The last time he was here he attended Hakucho's funeral. Never had he seen such a tiny coffin. He hoped never to see one again. Her eyes were red from crying. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Neji tensed, but swiftly relaxed when Tenten locked him in a tight embrace. She cried into his chest. He ran his hand down her back. Neji let her cry. He wouldn't rush her. Tenten has always been there for him this is the least he could do for her.

"I'm so sorry", said Tenten as she pulled away.

"For what?" asked Neji.

She pulled away.

"There's no need to apologize", said Neji.

"Can I join you and your family for the day?" asked Tenten.

"Of course", said Neji.

He got to his feet. Neji offered her his hand.

"Thank you", said Tenten.

Sparrow smiled when he saw Tenten and Neji walk out of the burial ground. She seemed more at ease with herself.

"Tenten", he said.

Her arms wrapped around him.

"Love you", said Tenten.

Sparrow tenderly kissed her.

"I'll be spending some time with Neji", said Tenten.

Sparrow nodded.

"Take good care of her, Neji", he said.

"I will", said Neji.

The walk to his home was quiet. He didn't know what to say, but Tenten seemed fine for the moment. They settled in his kitchen.

"I'll make some tea", said Neji.

The soothing scent of tea filled the air.

"Where are your kids?" asked Tenten.

"Tala is at her cousin's house and Lycan is with his grandmother", said Neji.

He poured her a cup of tea.

"Thank you", said Tenten.

"Is there anything you need to speak of?" asked Neji.

"What is it like?" she asked.

"What?" asked Neji.

"Having a daughter?" asked Tenten.

"An amazing gift. Both my children are", said Neji.

"It must be so much fun playing dress up, braiding her hair, you get to do all the things I wish I could do", said Tenten.

"It isn't hopeless, Tenten. There's a chance you could have a daughter", said Neji.

Tenten stared down at her tea.

"What if I lose her as well? I've already failed one", she said.

"You didn't fail Hakucho. There was nothing you could do. I blamed myself partly for Tala's disappearance. I wasn't there to protect her", said Neji.

"You didn't fail her", said Tenten.

"And you didn't fail Hakucho", said Neji.

"That may be true, but why won't this guilt leave me?" she asked.

"It will fade. I wish I could say more to comfort you", said Neji.

"No, you've said enough. Umm can remind me again where the bathroom is?" asked Tenten.

"Down the hall", said Neji.

He watched her walk down the hall. Neji had been to his house countless times and knew where the bathroom. Something was off with his friend. She lost her child some time ago. She's allowed to take, as much time as she needs to mourn in a way she seemed fit. But how should a person act after losing a child? When Tala was taken he found himself stumbling aimlessly through the village on his worst days not even able to find his way home.

Tenten splashed some water on her face. What was she doing? Neji was one of her closest friends. He was trying to help her through her loss. But if she did this she would have the precious little girl that she lost. She quietly opened the door of the bathroom and went to Tala's room. She tensed when she caught a flash yellow and gold fly passed the window.

"Snitch", she said.

Tenten couldn't have her husband knowing about what she's down. It could put her deal at risk. Tenten opened the window. She took a tranquilizer dart from her tool bag and threw it at Snitch. The bird fell to the ground. She carefully hid the bird. Tenten placed the small black stone under Tala's mattress.

After a few minutes, he grew worried for his friend. He went the bathroom and saw that it was empty. Tenten stood in Tala's room. She seemed lost looking at it.

"Tenten", he said.

"Oh, sorry I was caught in a thought", she said.

"Of what?" asked Neji.

"Just thinking of what my daughter's room would look like", said Tenten.

"What would it be like?" asked Neji.

"It would be painted pink with little paper birds hanging from the ceiling", said Tenten.

"Sounds like the perfect little girl's room", said Neji.

"It would have been", said Tenten.

Both of them wanted to talk more, but giggling caught them off guard. They turned to see Tala, Senna, and Shine covered in a thick layer of mud. Behind the girls was a trail of paw, hand, and footprints leading down the hall. The two girls smiled brightly at him.

"Tala, you just got a bath this morning", said Neji.

"You said have fun, Papa", said Tala.

"Where's your grandma?" asked Neji.

"She told us to come here uncle", said Senna.

"She was busy with Lycan and Luka", said Tala.

Tenten gave a soft giggle. Neji smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he heard Tenten laugh.

"No, don't you dare, Shine", said Neji.

The Rottweiler shook sending mud everywhere. Mud spotted both the adults.

"Good idea Shine", said Senna.

The two girls went to all fours and shook, sending mud and every direction. Tenten went into full laughter. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Even Neji gave a laugh.

"You have to get a picture", said Tenten.

"You two stay right there", said Neji.

He grabbed the camera from the drawer and took a photo of the girls and Shine.

"Could you use a hand?" she asked.

"You don't have to", said Neji.

"No, I would be happy to", said Tenten.

"Thank you, I'll get some towel. Make sure these three don't move", said Neji.

"Got it", she said.

Neji came back with towels.

"Follow the trail you made. Try not to track any more mud in", he said.

The girls ran out the front door, laughing. Neji washed away most of the mud with the hose. Tenten wrapped a towel around Senna and Neji did the same to Tala.

"Shine, you air dry out here", said Neji.

Shine settled in sunspot and soon fell asleep. Tenten and Neji carried the two girls inside. Neji filled the tub with water and the girls in the water. The girls started splashing each other. After the bath, the two girls yawned. Neji set the girls down in bed. He sighed when he saw the mess he still had to clean and he had to pick up Lycan.

"Tenten can you watch over them for a few minutes?" asked Neji.

"Sure, and I also get started on the mess", said Tenten.

"Thank you", said Neji.

He went to Tsume's home. Neji smiled brightly when he saw his pup squirming in the playpen. He lifted him. Neji nuzzled Lycan. The infant returned the affection the best he could. He kissed him on the forehead.

"Was he good for you?" asked Neji.

"A little fussy", said Tsume.

"He must be hungry. I'll feed him when I get home", said Neji.

"How's Tenten?" asked Tsume.

"She seems slightly better. The girls actually got her to laugh", said Neji.

"That's wonderful", said Tsume.

"It is", said Neji.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the girls", said Tsume.

"It's alright", said Neji.

When he returned he saw Tenten mopping the floor. Lycan started crying.

"You care for him. I'll take care of this", said Tenten.

"I can't ask that of you", said Neji.

"It's alright. I'm not ready to go home just yet", said Tenten.

"Are you sure?" asked Neji.

"Yes, I'm sure", said Tenten.

He went to the nursery to care for his son. The infant calmed once his stomach was full. He wiped the milk from Lycan's mouth. The pup gave a small yawn and cuddled closely to his chest. He kissed him on the forehead him and set him down on the crib. Tenten waited for him in the kitchen. The floor was clean. There was little he had to do.

"Thank you Tenten", he said.

"No problem, but I think I should be head home", she said.

Neji walked her to the door. Tenten went home. Sparrow was waiting for her on the deck of their home. He threw down the rope latter to their house.

"How was Neji's?" asked Sparrow.

"He's easy to speak to", said Tenten.

At that moment Snitch came awkwardly flying toward them. He perched on his master shoulder. Snitch gave chirped in his ear.

"You shot Snitch", said Sparrow.

"You should trust. I didn't need your spy watching over me. I'm doing better", said Tenten.

"Promise me that", said Sparrow.

"I promise", said Tenten.

"And please don't dart, Snitch again", said Sparrow.

"I won't", said Tenten.

She took some bird seed and offered it to Snitch. He huffed completely ignoring her offer.

"He'll get over his grudge", said Sparrow.

Tala woke up in time for lunch.

"Come on Senna it's lunch time", she said.

"Your papa can't cook", said Senna.

"He can make sandwiches and cereal", said Tala.

The two girls ran into the kitchen. Lunch was peanut butter and jelly sandwich, fruit, and milk. The two girls happily ate.

"Thanks for lunch Uncle Neji", said Senna.

"Yep, thank you, Papa", said Tala.

"We're going to play outside", said Senna.

"No mud", said Neji.

"You're no fun", said Tala.

"No mud", said Neji.

"Fine", said the girls.

They went to the playground. Tala stopped in her play when she saw a yellow bird perched on the swing set.

"Is that one of the Kaze's birds?" asked Senna.

"Yep, his name Snitch", said Tala.

"He sure is pretty", said Senna.

Snitch gave a happy chirp.

"He said thank you", said Tala.

"I keep forgetting you can understand all animals", said Senna.

"Not all I can't understand fish", said Tala.

"Wonder why he's here?" asked Senna.

"I'll ask. Why you here, Snitch?" asked Tala.

He perched on her shoulder and sang a story in her ear.

"What he say?" asked Senna.

"He said Tenten was doing something in my room", said Tala.

"What?" asked Senna.

"Just standing there, but that's all he could see before Tenten darted him", said Tala.

"Why she do that?" asked Senna.

"Don't know. I'll ask Papa later", said Tala.

"Do you have to tell him now?" asked Senna.

"Yep", she said.

Kakashi came to pick up Senna at dinnertime. Tala sat at the table with her family. She poked at her dinner.

"What's wrong Tala? Do you not like it?" asked Kiba.

"No, it's really good", she said.

"Then what is?" asked Neji.

"Snitch came to visit me today", said Tala.

"Odd", said Kiba.

"Tenten was here earlier so it wasn't odd", said Neji.

"No, he came to visit me after Tenten left", said Tala.

"Why did he come to see you?" asked Neji.

"He told me Tenten was doing something odd in my room", said Tala.

"It was nothing to worry about", said Neji.

"Are you sure about that? Snitch told me she darted him", said Tala.

"She probably didn't want to be spied on. People want their privacy", said Neji.

"Okay, Papa", said Tala.

After a few stories, Tala fell asleep.

"So what was Tenten doing in Tala's room?" asked Kiba.

"She wanted to know what having a daughter was like. Maybe staying in spending a moment in Tala's room gave her the slightest idea of what having one might be like. She allowed to mourn", said Neji.

"Darting Snitch seemed like a bit much", said Kiba.

"She wanted privacy. Sparrow didn't seem to understand that", said Neji.

"She could have killed Snitch", said Kiba.

"It's Tenten. If it were here attention to kill the bird, Snitch would be dead", said Neji.

"I guess so, but I still think its odd", said Kiba.

Later the same night Kiba and Neji went to bed. They woke to screaming. The two parents ran to Tala's room. Tala was screaming and struggling in her sleep. Her claws tore into the mattress. Tears streamed down from her sleeping eyes. Her expression was contorted in fear. Kiba caught her in his arms. She screamed and clawed in her arms.

"Shh, Sunshine it's okay", said Kiba.

She continued fighting against him. Tala's chakra surged causing Kiba slam against the wall. He kept his grip on her. Waves of purple chakra poured of Tala, forcing Kiba further into the wall. The furniture went flying crashing into the other side of the room and windows shattered, sending glass everywhere. Neji had to channel his chakra to his feet to stay put.

"Neji",

He activated her Byakugan. For a few moments, he saw a beast that was trapped with his daughter. It seemed scared. What could have scared such a beast? Neji slowly pushed forward through the powerful waves of chakra. He hit a few Tala's chakra, cutting off her access to her chakra network. Tala settled down. Kiba slowly slid down the wall.

"It's never been that bad before", he said.

"What could have caused this?" asked Neji.

"I have no idea. Maybe the doc will have a clue", said Kiba.

"Hopefully", said Neji.

He caught the scent of blood. Kiba groaned as he pulled away. There was a hole in Tala's wall. Blood dripped down back. Tala's white eyes opened.

"Mmm, Daddy what happened?" she asked.

"You had a nightmare", said Neji.

She was barely keeping her eyes opened. Tala was soon asleep again. Lycan was wailing from the other room.

"I've got her calm him down", said Kiba.

"What about you?" asked Neji.

"I'll be fine", said Kiba.

Kiba went to his room. He set Tala down in his bed and pulled the blankets over her. Lycan cries calmed. Neji took Kiba's hand and lead him into the bathroom.

"Turn around", he said.

Kiba gritted his teeth as Neji pulled the splinters from his back. He winced as Neji started cleaning the wounds. Neji bandaged the wounds.

"Some of these will need stitches", he said.

"I'll get Hana to patch me up in the morning. A few more scars will only add to my character", said Kiba.

Neji gave slight frown. Kiba raised his chin.

"Hey, beautiful. I love you scars and all", he said.

Neji smiled. His scars were horrific. He preferred to keep them hidden. He only felt comfortable revealing them to Kiba. His alpha was also covered in scars. Kiba's chest and back were covered in deep claw-like scars. They told the story of his battle with Katsuo.

"How will we explain this to her?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know", said Neji.

"She'll blame herself for this", said Kiba.

"We'll explain it to her the best we can", said Neji.

"I'll clean up the mess in the morning and call Toguchi in the morning", said Kiba.

"First you'll get Hana stitch you up

He groaned. That man made a fortune from the animal clans. Short tempers seemed to run within the clans.

"We should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day", said Neji.

The two fell asleep with Tala sleeping between them. Kiba and Neji woke early the next morning.

"She'll be out most of the day", said Neji.

He kissed her on the forehead. Kiba left for Hana's. She was just opening her office.

"Is Akamaru okay?" asked Hana.

"Yeah, he's fine. I just need you to patch me up", said Kiba.

"Take a seat on the table. You really should go to the hospital for this", said Hana as she prepared a suture kit.

"You're closer and faster", said Kiba.

He took off his shirt.

"What happened?" asked Hana.

"Tala had a nightmare the worst one yet. Neji had to hit her chakra points to get her under control. She's so powerful", said Kiba.

"How is she?" asked Hana.

"Asleep, I don't know how to explain it to her. I can't lie to her", said Kiba.

"Just be honest and tell her this isn't her fault", said Hana.

He got off the table when she was finished.

"Thanks, Hana", said Kiba as put his shirt back on.

"You know it will scar", she said.

"Don't care", said Kiba.

Kiba went home and saw Neji was already cleaning up Tala's room. He was deep in thought. Kiba knew better than disturb him and started happened.

"Papa?"

They looked up and saw Tala standing in the doorway.

"Don't come in Tala there's glass everywhere", said Neji.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" asked Kiba.

She shook her head.

"I did this?" asked Tala.

Neji nodded.

"I'm sorry", she said.

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh, Sunshine it was an accident", said Kiba.

She sniffled.

"It all right", said Kiba as he hugged her tightly.

"I remember being really scared. I'll have to go to Hiroshi's don't I?" asked Tala.

Neji nodded. After breakfast, Neji and Tala left for the hospital. Kiba waved goodbye as they left. He groaned when saw the mess that was still left. Thankfully Lycan was already taken care of. He would be asleep for a few more hours since Neji feed him before he left. A blue and green blur sped into the room.

"Cyan", said Kiba.

Those black eyes stared at him.

"Where's your master?" asked Kiba.

A flutter of speed touched his ear for a moment.

"Konduro", said Kiba.

He turned to see his fellow clan alpha standing behind him.

"I heard you. Normally you're better than that", said Kiba.

"Ah, this isn't training I came for a quick visit. And you're late for our training session", said Konduro.

The bird alpha took in his surroundings.

"Hmm, what happened here?" asked Konduro.

"Tala had a bad night that's all", said Kiba.

"Bad seems like an understatement", said Konduro.

Kiba wasn't in the mood of speaking about this.

"Should the other clan alphas worry about this?" asked Konduro.

Kiba hands fisted and he gave a low warning growl. His eyes flashed. Konduro's eyes reacted to this. They glowed a silver blue.

"What business is of yours?!" growled Kiba.

Konduro took a breath and back down. He didn't want to argue with the young clan alpha.

"Easy", he said with his hands up.

Kiba calmed.

"I'm sorry Konduro. Her nightmares were getting better. It's difficult to process sometimes. Tala isn't like normal kids. A nightmare can mean so much more", he said.

"It's alright", said Konduro.

If he were in Kiba's shoes he'd have no idea how he'd be reacting to someone even a friend nosing into his business.

"I don't think the others should worry just yet. Could you keep this to yourself for now?" asked Kiba.

"My lips are sealed", said Konduro.

Those of the Kaze maybe gossips, but when it came to truly important secrets especially one of a friend they would guard with their lives.

"Could you use a hand?" asked Konduro.

"Yes", said Kiba.

Tala frown when she reached the hospital.

"Don't pout Tala after this we will train", said Neji.

Tala smiled brightly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes", said Neji.

They took a seat in the chairs outside Hiroshi office. Papa went into the office to speak with Hiroshi. Tala little interest in ease dropping on the conversation. They never talked about anything interesting. She huffed. The door opened and Hiroshi called her in.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hiroshi.

"Good", said Tala.

Hiroshi lifted her up and placed her on the table. They went through a normal physical examination. Tala looked at the many files on the counter.

"Is mine the biggest?" she asked.

"What?" asked Hiroshi.

"File?" asked Tala as she pointed to the counter.

Her file was the biggest of his child patients. It was two inches thick.

"No, my adult patients have far thicker files than that", said Hiroshi.

He jotted down her most recent blood pressure in the file.

"Can tell me anything from last night?" asked Hiroshi.

"Don't remember anything. When I woke up from I saw my room was all messed up. But I was really scared last night", said Tala.

"Can you lay down on the table for me?" asked Hiroshi.

"Do you gotta look in my head?" asked Tala.

"It will only be for a short moment", said Hiroshi.

Tala did as told. Hiroshi placed his fingers to her temples. He searched her mind for memories of last night, but couldn't find any. Hiroshi pulled out of the mind not want to intrude any longer. Tala slowly sat up.

"Are we done?" she asked.

"Not yet I want to take a blood sample before you go", said Hiroshi.

Tala had grown used to this. She spent so much time in the hospital of her short needles were no fear to her. He took three vials of blood from her. Hiroshi placed a blue Band-Aid over it. Then put Tala on the ground. He invited Neji.

"Go pick out a sticker, Tala", said Hiroshi.

"Is everything okay?" asked Neji.

"She's fine, but I want to run some tests", said Hiroshi.

"What kind of tests?" asked Neji.

"I would like to observe her overnight at your home", said Hiroshi.

"If it's needed", said Neji.

"If it weren't I wouldn't be asking it of you", said Hiroshi.

"Is there anything I have to do?" asked Neji.

"No, go about your day like normal. Her bed time is seven thirty right?" asked Hiroshi.

Neji nodded.

"I'll be over at seven", said Hiroshi.

"Come on Tala its time go", said Neji.

Tala tugged impatiently on his hand.

"Hurry up Papa I want to train", she said.

"There's no need to rush Tala. We'll get home with plenty of time to train", said Neji.

Soon they reached their territory.

"Tala, you go home. I need to talk to your grandma. It won't be long. I expect you to be ready when I get to the house", said Neji.

"Okay, Papa", said Tala.

Neji watched her run off. He went into the main house. Tsume was reading outside.

"Tsume", he said.

Her attention rose from her book.

"I heard screaming last night is Tala alright?" asked Tsume.

"Her worst night terror yet. Her chakra was so powerful that I had to shut down her accesses to her chakra network. Hiroshi wants to observe her sleeping. I don't want Lycan getting hurt if things get out of hand can you watch him tonight?" asked Neji.

"Of course", said Tsume.

"Thank you", said Neji.

When Tala got home they saw Toguchi's bulldogs, Bob and Frank laying on the front porch. They rolled lazily onto their stomachs expecting Tala's rub their stomachs.

"Not today you two", said Tala.

" _Why not?"_ asked Frank.

" _What's the rush? There plenty of daylight left",_ said Bob.

The bulldog's voices were deep, slow, and free of all stress.

"No, I have training today", said Tala.

She ran into her room. Toguchi was working fixing the wall in her room.

"Hi, Toguchi", she said.

"Hey, little one. How was your doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"Healthy", said Tala.

"Good", said Toguchi.

Tala yanked her training clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom to change. She smiled when Papa came walking to the front porch.

"Let's let's go", said Tala.

"After I speak to Daddy", said Neji.

"But that's going take forever", whined Tala.

He gave quiet laugh. His daughter only seemed patience when it suited her.

"A minute at the most", said Neji.

Finally, they trained. After twenty minutes of training, Tala was done.

"You did well, Tala", said Neji.

She smiled brightly. Tala was a prodigy like himself. She was at a higher level at two than he was at four. The rest of the day went smoothly. Tala was all smiles. The fear of last night seemed to have left her. Neji hoped it would remain that way throughout the night.

Tala's bedtime approached. Kiba groaned when there was a knock at his front door. He wasn't thrilled at the idea of Hiroshi staying the night. But it was for the good of Tala so he would do anything so she wouldn't have to go through the same fear as last night. He opened the door.

"Don't I see enough of you during the day", said Kiba.

Hiroshi smirked.

"It's only one night unless you want more, Kiba", he said.

Kiba let him in. Hiroshi prepared things quietly making sure to interrupt to Tala's before bed schedule as little as possible. Eventually, it was time for her to go to bed.

Tala huffed when she saw medical equipment placed in her room. She didn't like this in the least. After story time Tala brushed her teeth and went into her bedroom.

"Do have to do this?" she asked.

"It's only for tonight, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"Promise?" asked Tala.

"Promise", said Kiba.

Tala gave an annoyed whine as Hiroshi connected wires to her torso and head.

"How am I suppose to sleep like this?" asked Tala as she scratched at one of the wires.

"Sleep, will come soon enough", said Hiroshi.

The adults waited in the living room. On Hiroshi's laptop, there was a black and white video stream of Tala's room. Kiba paced. Waiting was never easy for him. Neji sat motionless. She fell asleep.

"She's asleep now what?" asked Kiba.

"She's only entered the earliest stages of sleep. We must wait until she enters REM sleep, the deepest stage. That is where dreaming occurs. We have to wait", said Hiroshi.

Kiba sighed. He was hoping this would be a quick process.

"I must warn this will difficult for the both you", said Hiroshi.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"If a night terror occurs I need to chart for one minute", said Hiroshi.

At one in the morning, Tala screamed. The monitors beat rapidly as the chartered Tala's responses. Neji fisted a pillow to stop himself from leaving to comfort his daughter. Furniture shook and move a chakra surged through the room. Kiba couldn't take in any longer. Tala needed him!

"Remember what I told you. This is for her own good", he said.

Kiba growled but backed down for the moment. A minute ticked slowly by. Kiba went into the room. This time they were able to calm her with less difficulty. Neji put her in his room. Then rejoined the others.

"Was that same as last night?" asked Hiroshi.

"No, last time it was more violent", said Kiba.

"Is there anything you can do for it?" asked Neji.

"Not until I have a chance to analyze the data I've gathered", said Hiroshi.

In the morning Neji took Tala to park so she wouldn't have to think of last night. Tenten joined him on the bench. Talon was in the stroller in front of her.

"Neji, are you feeling well?" asked Tenten.

Her teammate seemed tired. She hadn't seen him like this for some time.

"Tired, Tala has had terrible nightmares the last two days", said Neji.

Tenten bit her lip. She was tempted to tell him, but only one more night of bad dreams for his daughter meant she would have hers. The full moon was coming.


	23. Rabid

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 23: Rabid**

 **Sorry about taking so long to update, lost track of time. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Tala whined as Neji lifted. Her eyes were glassy from lack of sleep. He sat her at the table.

"Stay awake a bit longer", said Neji.

"No, Papa I'm sleepy", whimpered Tala.

Never had he heard such pure exhaustion in her voice. It was unfitting for someone so young with such little experience with the world. He placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of her and put a spoon in her hand.

"Daddy, make this or you?" asked Tala.

"Daddy", said Neji.

She started nodding off. Neji caught her before she face planted into her breakfast. Tala opened her eyes slightly. Her stomach growled.

"I know you're hungry", said Neji.

"But so sleepy", said Tala.

He took the spoon from her hand.

"Open", said Neji.

"Not a baby", she said.

"I know but like you said you're tired. Let me make this easier for you", said Neji.

"Okay", said Tala.

She let him feed her without complaint. Tala looked better now that she had some food her stomach. He wiped the oatmeal from her mouth. She yawned. He lifted her from the chair. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can I sleep in your room?" asked Tala.

"That's fine", said Neji.

He tucked Tala into his bed. She gave a soft yawn.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Tala.

"He's picking up some medicine. Now get some sleep", said Neji.

"I'm sorry, Papa", she said.

"For what?" asked Neji as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

Tala gave a happy sigh and snuggled closer to him.

"For causing all your stress", she said.

"It's our job to take care of you", said Neji.

"I just wish it wasn't so hard for you. If I was normal like Lycan it would be better", said Tala.

"Your Daddy and I love you the way you are. And parenthood is never easy for anyone", said Neji.

He was about to get up from bed when Tala grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay till I fall asleep", she begged.

Neji took a seat next to her. She huddled closely against his side. Her eyes closed as she sucked on her binky. Neji waited until she was sound asleep before leaving her. He pulled the blankets over her. Shaggy was hugged closely to her chest.

"I love you, Tala. You're one of the most precious beings in my life", whispered Neji.

Kiba went to the pharmacy to pick up the pills for Tala. His daughter needed sleeping pills and she was only two years old. In what world does that make sense? He glared up at the sky. Tonight, there will be a full moon. Her nightmares were then. If it were the moon or just coincidence, he didn't know. How bad will it be this time? He took the bottle from the bag. It was a small orange bottle with seven tiny green pills. At least they should be easy enough for her to take. Akamaru whined.

"No, boy these aren't for you. That does remind me I have to give you your heartworm pill when we get home", said Kiba.

He went home. Neji was in the living room with Lycan in his arms.

"How is he?" asked Kiba.

"I think he misses sleeping at home. Your mother said he's been having trouble sleeping", said Neji.

He nuzzled the pup in his arms. Lycan gave a soft sigh as he was brought closer to his Papa. He'd missed his parents.

"For at least tonight he'll have to stay with his grandma. If Tala has a night terror tonight I don't want him getting hurt. And don't want her living with the blame of harming her baby brother", said Kiba.

"Neither do I", said Neji.

He placed a gently kissed his pup's forehead.

"Do you think it will help?" asked Kiba.

"I hope it does", said Neji.

"I don't like the idea of our two-year-old daughter being on sleeping medication", said Kiba.

"Neither do I, but if it eases her through the night terrors it will be worth it. Hiroshi said it was the low dosage and un-addictive", said Neji.

"Where is she?" asked Kiba.

"Sleeping in our bed. She feels safer there", said Neji.

"She's too young to be having such issues", said Kiba.

"I know", said Neji.

"Daddy",

They both turned to see Tala. In her hand was holding Shaggy.

"What is it, Sunshine?" asked Kiba.

"Can't sleep", said Tala.

"Bad dream?" asked Kiba.

"No, I just don't wanna be all alone", said Tala.

"Go back to bed. I'll be there in a minute", said Kiba.

Instead of returning to their room Tala walked up to him and climbed into his lap. She huddled close to his chest and clutched his shirt in her hand. His arms wrapped around her cradling her tightly. She soon fell asleep. Kiba smiled brightly at the cute little girl huddled in his arms. He leaned into the couch he wouldn't be moving until he had to.

Neji smirked soon Kiba was asleep with Tala tucked securely in his arms on the couch. The two of them need this rest. Kiba hadn't slept for some time he was so worried for their daughter. Neji placed Lycan in the playpen and went to the closet, taking out a blanket. He wrapped it around Kiba's shoulders. There were things that needed to be done. Neji put Lycan in a cloth sling. The pup rested comfortably against his chest. He left a note on the coffee table telling Kiba where he went.

"Akamaru, Shine with me", said Neji.

Akamaru whined, not wanting to leave his master alone. Neji scratched him behind the ear.

"He'll be fine, Akamaru. Let them sleep, they both need it", said Neji.

The large dog nodded before following Shine and Neji out the door.

Tala woke to her Daddy's loud snoring about ten minutes later. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, then slowly stretched. Tala covered her ears with her hands but it did little to block out the sound. She tried nudging him awake but he was out. Tala took the pacifier from her mouth and shoved it in his. She giggled. It slightly muffled the sound. She settled back down in his arms again. Tala started sucking on her thumb and soon she was out again.

Neji walked down the aisle of the grocery store picking out some things. He never thought a family of four would go through food so quickly. He didn't know where it all went. Soon Kiba or him would have to pick up a mission. With all that's been going on with Tala how young Lycan was there just didn't seem to be the time. He glanced out the window of the store and saw Shine and Akamaru patiently waiting for him. He tensed slightly when a bothersome scent touched his nose. He turned to see Tamaki. He hadn't let go of his grudge against her. His grip tightened around the handle of the cart. There was a creak as the handle bent. He sighed luckily the damage wasn't noticeable. Neji took a breath the last thing he needed was to bring up something from the past. He had a family to care for. Lycan whined.

"Shh, there's no need to make a fuss", said Neji.

"Neji",

He looked up to see Tenten. Neji was happily surprised to see that she was very slowly started to recover from her loss. Her cart was filled with food.

"I know it's a lot. You're lucky it's only to four of you. I have an extended family who never seems to stop eating", said Tenten.

"It was nice seeing you again, Tenten but I have to be getting home", said Neji.

"Alright, I'll see you later", she said with a slight wave of her hand.

Neji walked to check out. Something seemed off with Tenten. He couldn't put his finger on what, but there was something amiss. Was she hiding something from him? Why was he thinking this? Tenten was one of his most trusted friends. She would tell him if anything were wrong. It must be the stress.

"Sir",

"Oh, sorry", said Neji.

He took out his wallet in paid. Neji took the bags from the counter. Shine and Akamaru greeted him at the entrance. Each of the dogs took a bag in their mouths.

"Thank you", said Neji.

When he got home he quietly opened the door. He put the groceries on the table then when to check on Kiba. Neji covered his mouth to stop him from his laughter. There was his alpha husband with a pink pacifier in his mouth. He needed a smile this was perfect. He took a camera from the drawer and quickly snapped a photo.

Kiba woke to laughter. He looked up to see Neji smiling with a camera in his hand. What the? He took a pacifier from his mouth.

"Your snoring must have bothered her", said Neji.

"You don't have complaints", said Kiba.

"No, I have more effective ways of shutting you up. And now this", said Neji as he turned the camera for Kiba to see.

"Give that to me", he said.

Kiba carefully moved Tala from his arms. He wrapped his arm around Neji's waist.

"Give me that camera", said Kiba.

"Never", said Neji.

Tala woke to laughter. She saw her parents playfully fighting over a camera. It made her smile. They seemed so stressed the last couple of days.

"I'm keeping the photo, Kiba", said Neji.

When Kiba lost Tala tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it, Sunshine?" he asked.

"Are you done with my binky, Daddy? I want it back now", said Tala.

Neji smirked.

"Are you?" he asked.

"Yes, but next time I'm snoring just wake me up sweetie", said Kiba.

"I tried, but didn't. And you seemed to like binky", said Tala.

Neji snickered. Kiba knew his mate would never allow him to live this down. He scooped Tala up in his arms. She squealed in joy as he tossed her into the air.

"That nap did you good", said Kiba.

"I feel a lot better now", said Tala.

"That's wonderful", said Neji.

She gave another yawn. Tala might have temporality regained some of her energy, but she hadn't recovered from her lack of sleep. Neji kissed her on the forehead.

"Still sleepy though?" asked Neji.

She nodded. Kiba gave Tala her binky. She wrapped her arms tightly around Kiba's neck. She whined loudly as he tried to place in the playpen with her brother.

"Tala, don't lay down with your brother?" asked Kiba

"Don't let go", she said.

Kiba hugged his daughter tightly. He would never let her go. She was his little Sunshine.

"You hold her all day won't you", said Neji.

Kiba nodded.

"Remember Lee and Momo invited us to dinner", said Neji.

Kiba groaned.

"Do we have to go?" he asked.

"Lee has been bothering me about this for some time. He finally got me convince me a few days ago. There's no harm in us going. It will be good for her to socialize with people that aren't from the animal clans", said Neji.

"You mean Metal. Don't you think he'll be a bit much for her?" said Kiba.

"She'll adjust to him. In all likelihood they'll be placed on the same squad", said Neji.

Kiba tensed. He wasn't sure if she should become a ninja. Tala was his baby girl he didn't want her in danger. It was too late for that. She faced so much and so young.

"Kiba, you many not like it neither do I, but she wants to be a ninja. She already has such big dreams. And skills far surpass mine at her age", said Neji.

"I know", said Kiba.

There was no denying Tala was talented. It would be a waste for her not to be allowed to use it. Later that day Neji and the others dropped Lycan off at Tsume's. Lycan cried loudly when separated from Neji. His grandmother's coos did little to comfort him. Neji took her from her arms. Lycan settled.

"We'll be back soon", said Neji as he kissed the pup on the forehead.

Neji returned him to Tsume.

"I'll come back to check on him after dinner", said Neji.

They walked to Lee's home. It was a small yellow home with a red roof. A large herb garden thrived in the front yard.

"Papa, I don't wanna be here Lee and Metal are too loud", said Tala.

"Lee, is an old friend mine", said Neji.

"But I don't wanna", whined Tala as she stomped her foot.

"Tala, this will be fun the time will pass quickly if you allow it", said Kiba.

She shook her head and returned her binky to her mouth. The smell of curry and smoke rose from the chimney. Her stomach growled.

"And look at the bright side it's better than your Papa's cooking", said Kiba.

That made her giggle. It was muffled by her pacifier. Daddy kneeled down next to her.

"Just keep smiling like that and everything will be fine, but for you can't have your binky. Can you give me that? I promise to take good care of it", said Kiba.

She shook her head.

"Please, Tala once dinner is done you can have it back", said Neji.

She let him take her binky from her mouth.

"Good girl", said Neji.

They Neji knocked on the door. Lee quickly opened it.

"NEJI!" he yelled.

Neji was quick enough to dodge Lee's hug Kiba, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Tala giggled, she couldn't enjoy the scene for long. Metal swiftly tackled her to ground. She whined.

"TALA!" he yelled.

"Off", she said.

Tala didn't like how loud Metal was but he'd always been kind to her. Before everything, she'd happily play with him. Things were different now. Eventually both Metal and Lee released their captives. Metal grabbed her hand.

"Let's play", he said as he tugged her toward the backyard.

Tala sent a pleading look to her daddy.

"Go play", said Kiba.

"But", said she said.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes", said Momo from the kitchen window.

Tala gave in and followed Metal to the back yard. He was almost the exact copy of his dad. The same eyebrows and everything. She took a seat on the swing set. Metal took the swing next to her.

"Want to have a race?" asked Metal.

She shook her head. This wasn't his friend before. She would race and fight him for fun. His daddy told him that Tala was taken somewhere that change and it would take time for her to return to her normal self. But a lot of time had gone by and she wasn't herself.

"Tala, are we still friends?" asked Metal.

She nodded again.

"Can you talk?" asked Metal.

"Yes", she said.

Eventually, Momo called them in for dinner.

"Yay, dinner. I'll race you to the kitchen", said Metal.

Tala shook her head but Metal ignored her. He went racing ahead of her. She took a seat at the table next to Metal. Momo placed a plate of curry in front of her.

"Thank you", said Tala.

"You're welcome, Tala. Eat up before it gets cold", said Momo.

Tala stared at the plate in front of her. It smelled wonderful yet she couldn't force herself to eat it.

"What's wrong do you not like, Tala?" asked Momo.

"No, it smells really good. I'm just not hungry. Sorry", she said.

Her stomach hurting and so was her head.

"Tala?" asked Kiba.

"Don't feel too good", she said.

She looked at her parents with pleading eyes. They both knew she wasn't faking. Kiba picked her up.

"I'm sorry, Momo but I think we'll have to leave early. Thanks for the wonderful dinner", said Neji.

"It's fine", said Lee.

"I hope she feels better soon", said Momo.

Momo packed the leftovers for them and they took their leave. Tala whimpered when they got home. It felt worse here.

"We home now", said Kiba.

Kiba took Tala to her room and helped her change into sleeping clothes. Then he took her into the kitchen. He took out her medicine from the cabinet.

"You have to take your medicine now", said Kiba.

Tala shook her head.

"You have to, Sunshine", said Kiba.

She shook her head again.

"If your take it will help you sleep", said Neji.

"Okay", said Tala.

Neji handed her a cup of warm milk and honey. Tala took the pill. She licked the milk from her lips. Tala yawned.

"Good girl", said Neji.

She gave a weak smile.

"Time for bed, Sunshine", said Kiba as he scooped Tala up in his arms.

He carefully placed Tala in bed and pulled the blankets over her. Kiba kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight", he said.

"Night, Daddy", said Tala.

Kiba felt Neji's eyes on him.

"You should visit, Lycan. He needs you to", said Kiba.

"I know but I don't want to leave her when she's like this", said Neji.

"She'll be fine I'm here for her", said Kiba.

Neji kissed Kiba on the cheek before leaving. He went to the main house.

"You're early", said Tsume as she peeked up from her book.

Lycan was nestled in her arms. Neji sat next to her. She placed the sleeping infant in his arms. He nuzzled Lycan. The pup woke and cuddled closely to his chest. Tsume left, giving him some privacy. He leaned back and allowed Lycan to nurse. Soon Lycan was sleeping in his arms again. Neji returned him to his crib.

"Sleep, well my son", he said before gently kissing him on the forehead.

He returned home. Kiba was sitting on the couch helping himself to the leftovers Momo gave them.

"How is she?" asked Neji.

"She out. That drug really worked. Hopefully, she will get a decent sleep", said Kiba.

Later that night they too went to sleep. Tala woke in the middle of the night. Her entire body ached. A horrible pain spread through her body. She couldn't contain it. Tala screamed. Kiba and Neji ran into her room. A force field of angry purple and red chakra. Her screaming tore at their hearts.

"TALA!" yelled Neji.

"Papa, Daddy help!" cried Tala.

"We're coming. Just hold on", said Neji.

"Akamaru fang over fang",

The two were sent flying backward crashing through the hallway wall. Both Akamaru and Kiba were covered in deep cuts.

"You alright?" asked Neji.

"Fine", said Kiba as he got to his feet.

Neji activated his Byakugan.

"That's why", he said.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"This isn't just a simple force field of chakra. The chakra is spinning so rapidly that it only looks to be still. That's why you weren't able to break through", said Neji.

Red surrounded her irises. Black fur covered her skin.

"IT HURTS!" screamed Tala.

Tears rushed from her eyes.

"I know honey you can fight through it", said Neji.

"I can't", she whimpered.

Wings burst from her back, splattering blood on the ceiling and walls. Blood dripped from her mouth and her body continued to shift. She wanted to escape the gruesome pain. Tala wanted nothing more than for it to end. She gave into the bloodthirsty beast that scratching her beast at her mind. It burst forward. Her eyes went completely red. The room exploded as she fully beast stood in front of them. Her fur was bristled and matted. Golden blood dripped from her ears, nose, and eyes. Her body twitched uncontrollably. A mixture of blood and drool dripped from its mouth.

"Tala", said Neji.

Those large red eyes stared at them with such anger even hatred. She snarled lowly, before charging. Kiba brought them to the ground before she could tackle them. The beast crashed into their home leaving it rubble. A shriek left her throat as she grew immensely. The beast towered above them. She crouched slight and stalked toward them.

"Tala, you know us", said Kiba.

She stared at them a brief moment before running away from them. Kiba grabbed Neji in time to dodge her.

"She's going to the village", said Kiba.

"We have to draw her away", said Neji.

"She isn't", said Kakashi.

She was heading toward the animal clan territory. In her path, she moved agilely through the village. Yamato appeared by Kakashi's side.

"I thought I may be needed", he said.

Kakashi groaned. He thought it would be a peaceful month before he retired but it didn't look to be so. The other clan alphas were there moments later.

"What can we do help?" asked Barnard.

The beast's red eyes focused on them.

"This isn't like before", said Saber.

"No, her eyes a normally purple. And she attacked us", said Kiba.

Their own daughter had attacked them without hesitation.

"We can discuss this later. She needs a distraction to lead her away from the civilian area", said Kakashi.

"Where do you need her?" asked Barnard.

"In the forest", said Yamato.

Kakashi nodded. He watched in amazement as each of the clan alphas merged with their beasts. Konduro took to the air. He flew into the beast's range. Its eyes focused on his colorful blue wings. The other alphas quickly followed the same example. She chased after them. There was a crashed as she ran through. Her jaws snapped in the air trying to capture Konduro. Villagers woke and screamed as they saw the beast. Kakashi sent out other emergency signals to the ninjas in the villagers. Jonin attacked the beast, but none of their weapons or attacks pierced through her thick black fur. The civilians were brought to the shelter in the Hokage Mountain. They herded her into the woods with only a few small building being destroyed.

Yamato followed after. Hopefully, his abilities would be useful against such a beast. This wasn't a tailed a beast. He could only hope for the best.

"Keep, her distracted", said Yamato.

Kiba skidded across the ground. Yamato had little chance to take in the change in his fellow jonin's appearance.

"You think this easy. We are fighting one of our family. Do you have any idea how difficult that its", said Kiba.

A chill went down Yamato's back when he saw predatory golden brown eyes glaring at him.

"Look at her, Kiba. This isn't your daughter", said Yamato.

"She's still in there", said Kiba.

"Not at the moment. Now attack!" yelled Yamato.

The beast grew further agitated as wood beams wrapped around her limbs keeping her still.

"Almost there!" said Yamato through gritted teeth.

He was barely keeping the beast down. Her snake tail venom, that burned through the wooden beams. Wood wrapped around the snake's jaw. The beasts jaw's opened. No, the wood beams wrapped around it jaws large jaws. Purple chakra leaked from the wooden muzzle.

"Four Pillar Prison",

A cage burst from the ground engaging the beast. She regained some of her fight and threw herself against the cage. The wooden binding brought her to ground with a thud. Kakashi hurried to place a seal on the cage. Moments later Yamato collapsed. The clan alphas returned to their original forms. The beast struggled within confinements. Yamato regained consciousness. Sweat soaked his skin.

"How long will the seal hold?" asked Yamato.

"A day at the most. Maybe longer she seems ill", said Kakashi.

The beast's breathing was heavy. Its body shook from exhaustion. Golden blood puddled at her mouth.

"Cover her eyes. It calms animals when they are in distress",

They turned to see Hana. Yamato did as told. A large wooden covered the eyes of the beast. It did a great deal to soothe her.

"You shouldn't be here", said Kakashi.

"She's family", said Hana.

"It isn't her", said Neji.

Kiba nodded slightly. It was painful for them. The large beast was their daughter but wasn't her at the same time.

"Kiyomi?" asked Kakashi.

"No, Kiyomi wouldn't harm us. This something else", said Neji.

"I'm only grateful things went so smoothly as did. This could have been disastrous. She seemed to have little interest in the village. The way she moved proved it. Her focus was the four of you", said Kakashi.

"That's it!" said Saber.

They stared at the alpha awaiting an explanation.

"This isn't Kiyomi's work at all. It's her sister's. Calypso's magic can't harm human that explains why Tala brought no harm to the villages. This is ancient magic", said Saber.

"How do you break it?" asked Neji.

"We need to find the witch's pendant", said Saber.

"What does it look like?" asked Kiba.

"Could be anything", said Saber.

"Not helpful!" growled Kiba.

"It would have an unnatural aura about it. I would be somewhere in your house", said Saber.

Neji sighed their home was destroyed. He was thankful that Lycan wasn't at home. His youngest pup was safely tucked in away in Tsume's home.

"With Neji's eyes you should be able to find it quickly", said Saber.

"Our home was destroyed", said Kiba.

Barnard squeezed his shoulder.

"We'll help you rebuild", he said.

They returned home. Neji activated his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. From the rubble, he pulled out Shaggy. He brushed away the dust. The beloved toy was relatively undamaged. The clan alphas helped salvaged what they could.

"Thank you", said Kiba.

"No, thanks needed. You're family and we all know you would do the same for us", said Barnard.

The other clan alphas nodded in agreement. A red aura caught Neji's attention. He pushed away some planks of wood, revealing a black stone.

"Neji, don't touch it", said Saber.

He pulled his hand away. A force field of red chakra appeared around the stone. There was something unnatural about the small black stone.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"A rune stone", said Saber.

"How do we break its hold on my daughter?" asked Neji.

"By destroying it", said Saber.

"Easy enough", said Kiba.

"No, it isn't so simple. It must be destroyed by a being of considerable power. There are maybe two in this village that can do such a thing. One is incapable. We aren't even capable of touching it", said Saber.

"Naruto", said Kakashi.

Pakkun appeared in front of them.

"Get Naruto", said Kakashi.

"Already here", he said.

"You're late", said Neji.

"I just noticed the commotion", said Naruto.

"Just noticed", snorted Kiba.

"I'm sorry this happened to her. I do my best to help her. What do you need me to do?" asked Naruto.

"Destroy the stone", said Kiba.

"We shouldn't do it here. When broken the stone may release a powerful magical charge. Us of animal blood can't risk being near when that happens or there's a chance we may enter the same rabid state, but it should reverse the effects on Tala", said Saber.

Naruto lifted the stone. Kurama grew uneasy within him.

" _This is ancient magic far older than I. Not to be taken it lightly", said_ Kurama.

Naruto went to the large enclosure containing his niece. There was no sign of the girl. Her muzzle was starting to splinter and the wooden enclosure was cracking. She fought against her restraints when they approached. He felt piercing eyes staring into his soul. It brought back the memory of when he first experienced Neji's Byakugan but far more intense.

" _Beautiful",_ said Kurama.

"This isn't Tala", said Naruto.

Kurama growled within him.

" _She's goddess of the beasts. Show respect",_ said Kurama.

Naruto went to his knees and bowed. The beast relaxed slightly but kept a wary eye on him.

"This will be over soon, Tala", said Naruto.

He placed the stone on the ground in front of her. His arm glowed with orange. He slowly forced through the force field protecting the rune stone. The stone split open releasing a wave of glitter red magic. The beast screamed as it was forced back into its human confinement.

Naruto ripped away the seal. The cage and binding sunk into the ground. There in a puddle of golden blood laid his niece. She was motionless and bare. Those sweet white eyes slowly opened.

"Uncle Naruto", she said.

Her voice was weak.

"Shh, just rest, Tala", said Naruto.

He took off his jacket and wrapped in around her.

"My parents", whispered Tala.

"They're fine", said Naruto.

Her eyes closed. Naruto rushed her to the hospital, where Hiroshi met them at the entrance. He took her from his arms. A few moments later Neji and Kiba ran into the hospital.

"Where is she?" asked Neji.

"Hiroshi took her", said Naruto.

Neji took a seat in the waiting room and played nervously with his hands.

"She'll be fine", said Naruto.

An hour ticked by slowly. In that time the rest of the Inuzuka family had joined them. Hiroshi entered the waiting room.

"How is she?" asked Neji.

"Extremely dehydrated and she's very weak. At the moment she's sleeping", said Hiroshi.

"Will she be okay?" asked Kiba.

"She should be fine. I ordered an MRI of her body and it showed it didn't reveal anything odd. I took the further precaution of taking a CT scan of her brain, revealing a minor concussion. She also has a high fever", said Hiroshi.

"Can we see her?" asked Neji.

They followed Hiroshi into to her room. Fans were on and the room was cool. A wet cloth was over her forehead. She was panting weakly. Sweat wet her skin.

Neji gently touched her skin. Her skin was too warm to the touch.

"I want to keep for observation until her fever breaks", said Hiroshi.

"Whatever you think is best, doc", said Kiba.

"For Lycan own safety best for him not to remain in the same room as his sister. I'm not sure if the fever is contagious or not. The two of you should be fine, but with Lycan being as young as he is I don't want there to be a risk of him becoming ill", said Hiroshi.

They nodded.

"Tsume, can you watch him?" asked Neji.

She nodded.

"I'd be happy to. He needs to spend some time with two of you", said Tsume.

"I know. Give me a few moments with her", said Neji.

Tsume went into the room across the hall. She was right Lycan wasn't getting the attention he deserved.

"There's something else isn't there?" asked Kiba.

Hiroshi nodded.

"I believe her condition will grow before it gets better", he said.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"Her transition was difficult. There could be underlying problems they won't emerge until later", said Hiroshi.

"Papa", she said.

Her voice was raspy and weak. Hiroshi approached the bed.

"Open", she opened her mouth.

He shined his flashlight into her mouth. Her throat was red and tonsils were slightly swollen.

"I'm sorry", said Tala.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", said Kiba.

"I destroy our home and attack you", said Tala.

"You remember", said Neji.

She nodded weakly and started crying.

"Don't cry, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"I'm sorry. I saw everything but could do nothing to control it. It hurt so much", said Tala.

"It's okay. A house can be rebuilt", said Kiba.

"You're not angry?" asked Tala.

"We aren't angry", said Neji.

"Until our home is rebuilt. We'll be staying with grandma", said Kiba.

"How it happen?" asked Tala.

"A magical stone was placed in our home. It caused you to lose control", said Kiba.

"I brought you something from the house", said Neji.

"What?" asked Tala.

He handed her Shaggy. One his eyes were missing and replaced with a rainbow button.

"What happened to his eye?" asked Tala.

"It fell off", said Neji.

"Who did this to me?" whispered Tala before falling asleep.

It was a good question. Hunters, no they wouldn't risk damaging Tala. This would bring to much attention. One name came to mind. Could Tenten have done this to his family? No, she was on his closest friend she wouldn't dare harm his family would she do nothing to harm his family. She was one of the few that entered his home. That's when Tala night terrors grew worse. His hands fisted. She was involved in some way. Why would she do this? He shook his head. Jumping to conclusions will do nothing. He would confront her once his child was out of the hospital. Neji hoped his assumptions were wrong. This is on of his most trusted friends.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" asked Kiba.

"An idea but I hope I'm wrong", said Neji.

"Tell me", said Kiba.

"Tenten, when she visited our Tala's night terrors grew worse but I will confront her myself", said Neji.

"It could be a coincidence", said Kiba.

"I can hope", said Neji.

After an hour Neji went to other. Tsume sat in one of the bed. Lycan was asleep in the basket by her side. Neji washed his hands before picking his youngest pup.

"Never think I love you less", said Neji.

He kissed his son gently on the forehead. Neji sat in the bed with Lycan in and soon fell asleep. The next morning Tala condition had grown worse. Her fever had gone up to 104. Nurses placed ice packs on her to keep her cool and only kept her in her pull-ups. She spoke nonsense.

"When did this happen?" asked Neji.

"One in the morning", said Kiba.

"Why didn't you wake me?" asked Neji.

"You and Lycan were so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb the two of you", said Kiba.

Hiroshi entered the room.

"I know this looks bad but she should able to work through it with the help of the medication she's on. We'll be keeping her on fluids. I'm concerned if her fever rises any further there's a risk of her having a seizure", said Hiroshi.

Tala whined loudly. Her discomfort was obvious.

"Papa", she whined.

Her voice was a weak squeak.

"Save your strength, Sunshine", said Kiba.

She nodded before closing her eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Neji.

Naruto entered with Hinata and Boruto.

"We wanted to check on Tala", said Naruto.

Tala gave another soft whine.

"It isn't the best time", said Neji.

"Can we go now?" asked Boruto.

Tala started growling. The whites of her eyes went purple. She ran out of her bed and slammed her palm against his chest. Golden blood dripped from her nose and ears. Naruto went crashing through the wall. Blood dripped from the corner his.

"I call upon the beast within you. Serve your queen!" ordered Tala.

Blood poured down her nose. Naruto's eyes flared red. He sped out of the room. A swarm of purple chakra surrounded her. Before she had a chance to chase after him, Kiba grabbed. She fought angrily against. Tala viciously bit and scratched at her dad's arms trying to break.

"Put her in the bed", said Hiroshi.

Her chakra was growing wilder. Hiroshi locked the restraints around Tala's wrists and ankles. She started biting at her arm.

"Stop that", said Hiroshi.

It had no effect on Tala. He activated the seal on the restraints. She continued to fight against her restraints. Hiroshi to a syringe from his pocket and injected it into the young girl's vain. Tala's chakra calm. Her eyes closed.

"What was that?" asked Neji.

"Assume that was her body's way of rids itself of the extra supernatural energy within her", said Hiroshi.

"How long will this last?" asked Kiba.

"I assume a week, but there's no way of being sure. We have wait and let it work its way through her system", said Hiroshi.

Neji took a breath.

"I need some air. You should come with me", he said.

Kiba nodded.

"Akamaru stay", he said.

The large dog took a seat at the foot of the girl's bed, keeping a careful eye on her. They went out to the hospital garden. It was a wonderful escape from the chemical scent of the tensed when he saw Tenten and Sparrow walking together.

"Tell me Tenten did you have anything to do with what happened", said Neji.

Sparrow instantly moved in front of his wife.

"What are you accusing my wife of?" asked Sparrow.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't have anything to do with this", said Neji.

She couldn't meet his.

"I can't", said Tenten.

He was hurt and soon his anger grew. Neji attacked. Tenten made no attempt to dodge. Sparrow shielded her with his body.

"What the hell, Neji?!" he growled.

"Sparrow, don't", said Tenten as she pushed away her husband.

"Tenten", he said.

"Attack me if you want. No matter what you do it won't equal the pain caused to by what I lost, including your friendship", she said.

Neji took a breath and pushed down his anger.

"Why?" he asked.

"She promised me the child I lost", said Tenten.

Neji anger softened. He understood be willing to do anything for your child. The idea must have been too tempting for Tenten.

"Who?" asked Sparrow.

"Calypso", said Tenten.

Neji tensed. He'd the threat of the sorceress was only myth.

"I won't press charges, but don't mistake that for forgiveness", said Neji.

"I'M SORRY NEJI!" screamed Tenten.

"I know you are and understanding your reasoning, but you brought harm to my child and that unforgivable", said Neji.

He turned away and walked to the hospital without a word. Tenten ran off crying. Snitch flew from Sparrow's shoulder and followed after her.

"I didn't know about any of this", said Sparrow.

"I know but if you think I can change Neji's you're wrong. If I were his position I wouldn't know what to do", said Kiba.

"Why aren't you angrier?" asked Sparrow.

"Like Neji I understand but that doesn't make it any easier to forgive. All I can say is give it time, but I doubt their relationship will ever be the same", said Kiba.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. If I'd known I what have stopped her", said Sparrow.

"No, you wouldn't have. But that's what makes you a father. You're willing to do anything for your child", said Kiba.

When he returned Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Saber, Hiroshi, and Neji were waiting for him.

"All of you being here can't mean anything good", said Kiba.

"We have to place another seal on Tala. She's too powerful and unstable. If she manages to call bring out the power of Nine Tails even for a second at this age. Imagine what she'll be capable when she's older", said Kakashi.

"I know why the others are here, but why are you Saber?" asked Kiba.

"He knows more about the history that surrounds Kiyomi than anyone else. It could be of some use to us", said Hiroshi.

Tsunade channeled her chakra into her hand.

"Reveal", she said.

A complicated tribal seal appeared on her stomach.

"Saber, have you ever seen anything like this?" asked Tsunade.

"An ancient seal. This could be the first seal design in history. It seems like its only single purpose was to keep the beast within. There's nothing to regulate chakra", he said.

"What would you recommend an even or odd seal?" asked Kakashi.

"Even", said Saber.

Tsunade's fingers glowed as she placed the four prong seal over the hunters'. Tala gave a slight whine.

He returned to the hospital. A week past and the extra magical energy worked its way through Tala's system. There were no ill side effects of the seal. They brought her home and started the construction on their new home with the help of the clan alphas.


	24. New Allies

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 24: New Allies**

 **Warning there is a time skip. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Six years passed with little incident and the Inuzuka Clan was settling into a peaceful rhythm. The latest news was Tala's acceptance into the academy. Neji and Kiba hoped it would help her break out her shell. She rarely spoke to those outside of the animal clan. One of the few she could easily talk to was her best friend Faith. Her first day was only a week away. Tala woke late the next morning. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat next her brother. Lycan smiled at her. He was almost the exact image of Kiba at his age. With the exception of his eyes, his slit pupils were white. The siblings were close but they had their spats and both love the thrill of the fight.

"Feeling alright, Sunshine?" asked Kiba as he ruffled her hair.

"Daad, I just brushed my hair", said Tala.

"You look fine", said Kiba.

Tala did her best to fix her hair.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Kiba.

"Tired", said Tala.

"Nightmares?" asked Neji.

"No, Papa", she said.

"What wrong, sis?" asked Lycan.

"What if I don't fit in at school or if I have an episode and destroy the school", said Tala.

"You're thinking too much about this. There's no reason to stress yourself out about this", said Neji.

He gently squeezed her shoulder.

"But what if it does happen?" asked Tala.

"What episode? Did we miss an episode of Phineas and Ferb?" asked Lycan.

Tala bit her lip. Lycan was only a baby when it last happened. She didn't want him knowing. Even among the animal clan children, there was a slight judgment of her. No one said it but she felt. The children of the village looked at her oddly. But with Lycan, it was never that way. To him, she was just his powerful older sister that he looked up to.

"No", said Tala.

Lycan didn't understand why his sister seemed so nervous. He knew there was something different about Tala that his parents refused to talk about. Lycan didn't care.

"That hasn't happened in years. If you feel like something wrong find a teacher", said Neji.

"I will, Papa", said Tala.

"You shouldn't worry about school. I had fun. Hiding out from teachers, skipping classes, hanging out with my friends", said Kiba.

Neji glared at him.

"Ugh, I wasn't the best student. I wasn't built to sit at a table for so long. You should take after your papa. He was the perfect student", said Kiba.

"I want to be like daddy as student sound a lot more fun", said Lycan.

Neji slapped Kiba on the back of the head.

"See what you've started", he said.

"Sorry beautiful", said Kiba as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tala poked at her food.

"You won't be going to school alone", said Kiba.

"I know Senna and Faith will be there", she said.

"That's not what I meant, Sunshine. Once you finish breakfast you'll meet him", said Kiba.

Then it clicked. Tala smiled brightly.

"I'm getting a puppy!" she said.

Kiba nodded.

"Not a single Inuzuka has gone to the academy without one", he said.

"When do I get a dog?" asked Lycan.

"When you reach Tala's age", said Kiba.

"But that's going to be forever", he whined.

Tala quickly finished her breakfast.

"There I'm done", she said as ran from the table.

"Tala, clean up your dish first", said Neji.

She groaned but rushed back to the table for the plate. Tala quickly rinsed it off and tossed it in the dishwasher, landing perfectly.

"Now can we go?" asked Tala.

"Yes", said Kiba.

The three of them went to the kennel.

"Close your eyes and wait here", said Kiba.

Tala closed her eyes.

Kiba went to the kennel and entered a small nursery. Shine was sleeping in a large bed with Akamaru behind her. The two had a small litter of four seven weeks ago. Three of the puppies already had homes they would become service dogs but one was saved for another purpose. The pups came running toward him. They were barking excitedly there tails wagging rapidly back and forth.

"It's time. Our pups will be partners for life", said Kiba as he scratched behind his old friend's ears.

Kiba took the runt in his hand.

"Come on, Akamaru", he said.

He placed the pup on the grass near his daughter.

"Open your eyes, Sunshine", said Kiba.

Tala opened her eyes standing in front of her was a small puppy. He had floppy ears. The pup's fur was pure white with the exception of two light brown dots over his eyes. He had a cute black nose. She smiled brightly.

"His name is Shiromaru. He's your responsibility now", said Kiba.

Akamaru nudged his son forward. Tala kneeled down and let the pup sniff her hand.

"Hi, Shiromaru I'm Tala", she said.

She giggled when he licked her hand.

"He's perfect, Dad. Thank you", said Tala.

She brought the puppy into her arms. Tala cradled the pup. Shiromaru yawned.

"He's so cute. I promise I'll take good care of him", she said.

Tala set him on the ground. Shiromaru bowed to her.

"You don't have to do that. We are equals, Shiromaru", said Tala.

He barked happily.

"Can I go to Senna's I want her meet him?" asked Tala.

"Yes, go ahead", said Kiba.

Tala went to her cousins' house. She found Senna sleeping on the porch swing. Her dog Sandstorm was sleeping on her chest. Sandstorm was coyote tamaskan mix. She was the daughter of Sandy and Chonan one of Aunt Hana's dogs. She had sand color fur. Senna was dress all in black and wore a mask. She started wearing one after the incident with the hunters.

"What do you want cousin?" asked Senna she stretched.

"I wanted you to meet my dog", said Tala.

"So uncle finally gave you one", said Senna as she sat up.

One of the jobs of the Inuzuka Clan Alpha was to place canine partner with the human of the family that suited each other. Kiba did a wonderful job placing Sandstorm and Senna together.

"He's a cutie", she said.

Senna placed Sandstorm on the ground so the pups could play.

"What's his name?" asked Senna.

"Shiromaru", said Tala.

He came trotting toward her. She picked him up and put him in her lap. Tala ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you still worried about your first day at the academy?" asked Senna.

"Yes", she said.

"If anyone picks on you come to me", said Senna.

This would be Senna's second year at the academy. She had no reason to worry. Senna was a prodigy and the daughter of a former Hokage.

"You're a genius, of course, no one picks on you", said Tala.

"So are you", said Senna.

"I'm nothing special. I don't know why everyone thinks that", said Tala.

"You a genius in your own right. People are expecting a lot of good things from you", said Senna.

"That's if I don't turn into a monster", said Tala as she placed her on her stomach.

"You aren't a monster. How many times do I have to tell you that?" said Senna.

"I sprout wings and have a snake for a tail. What do you call that?" asked Tala.

Senna bit her lip. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"It's a chance to make new friends", she said.

"You know I'm not good at talking with people", said Tala.

"This will force you to get better at that", said Senna.

She laid back on the cushioned porch swing. Rogue jumped up to join her.

"I guess you're not in the mood to play?" asked Tala.

"Na, I think I'm going take a nap. It's the perfect weather for it", said Senna.

"Sometimes you too much like your daddy. At he has an excuse to be sleepy all the time because he's old", said Tala.

"How old you think I am?" asked Kakashi.

"Old, you just can't see your gray hair because of its color", said Tala.

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh.

"But you're still one of my favorite uncles", said Tala.

"At least I have that", said Kakashi.

"I guess I'll go play with Faith. Bye", said Tala.

She grabbed Shiromaru and placed him on her head.

"You good up there, little dude?" asked Tala.

Shiromaru barked. She ran to the Aburame Land. There were multiple houses with large windows and bug safe lighting. Behind the buildings were large glass bug enclosures in the back. The chattering and clicking of bugs could be heard throughout the small forest, which enclosed the Aburame home. Tala stood on her tippy toes and used the large beetle-shaped doorknocker. Shino answered the door. He wasn't surprised at seeing Tala. What surprised was how much Tala resembled her father at that moment. She had that same smile as her father.

"Hi, Uncle Shino I was wondering Faith could play?" asked Tala.

"Faith", called Shino.

His daughter came zooming to the door. His daughter was his opposite. She was talkative and hyperactive, a total misfit in their clan. But he loved the girl with all her heart. She took so much after her mother. Since Faith's eyes weren't the best she wore light blue cat-eye glasses. Faith loved colors yellow and blue. She wore a yellow coat with light blue flowers. His daughter was her favorite blue dress and yellow sandals.

"You got a puppy", said Faith.

"This Shiromaru isn't he cute", she said as she took the puppy from her head.

"He's adorable", said Faith.

"If you're going to spend dinner at the Inuzuka house make sure you send a beetle", said Shino.

"I will dad", said Faith.

"Have fun", said Yochu.

"We will", said the two girls.

The two girls went running off. Shino couldn't think of a better best friend for his daughter than Tala Inuzuka. Kiba was his closest friend. He was loyal and had always been there for him. He expected the girls would be life long best friends.

The two girls went to the park. They took a seat on a bench.

"Your family sure likes the maru", said Faith.

"What do you mean?" asked Tala with a turn of her head.

"Kuromaru, Akamaru, and now Shiromaru", said Faith.

"Huh, I just noticed now", said Tala.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Faith.

"I think Shiromaru should meet your bugs", said Tala.

Tala put him on the ground.

"Oh okay", said Faith.

Beetles left the sleeves of her jacket. Shiromaru started growling.

"They won't hurt you. Faith's bugs are friendly. Be nice", said Tala.

The pup forced himself to stand still as a beetle landed on his nose. He wanted to impress his new master.

"That was a very good boy, Shiromaru", said Tala as he rubbed her tummy.

Faith's beetles returned to her.

"You know you're my best friend right, Tala?" asked Faith.

"I know. I just don't know why you chose me?" asked Tala.

"You don't judge. I know you can see all the bugs insides me and you don't find it weird", said Faith.

"I don't judge my friends. All I want is the kindness and the same consideration in return", said Tala.

"I don't know why you consider yourself such a monster", said Faith.

"I don't want to talk about it", said Tala.

"Let's go to your house", said Faith.

"Okay", said Tala.

Neji watched as the two girls and Lycan play on the swing set. He smiled when Kiba's arms wrapped around his waist. Kiba rested his head on his shoulder.

"You still haven't told me why you chose Shiromaru", said Neji.

"He was the most like Akamaru but has Shine's calm nature. Tala needs calm", said Kiba.

Kiba joined the children in their play. The kids played for hours without tiring. Kiba had no idea how they kept it up. He lay in the grass.

"What you doing Uncle Kiba?" asked Faith.

Those blue eyes focused on him. Faith was his goddaughter.

"Keeping up with you three is some of the most tiring training I've ever done", said Kiba.

"Four, you're forgetting Shiromaru", said Tala.

The pup barked in agreement.

"That's a joke right?" asked Faith.

"Yes, Faith", said Kiba.

Even though Faith was one of the most social of the Aburame Clan, but she still had some social awkwardness. Eventually, dinnertime came around.

"What do you guys think of going to Grams for dinner?" asked Kiba.

"Sounds good to me", said Tala.

"Me too", said Faith.

"What about you Lycan?" asked Kiba.

"Sure, but next time cane we get hamburgers?" asked Lycan.

"That will be for next time. Faith did you send a beetle to your dad", said Kiba.

"Yes, Uncle Kiba", she said.

They went to Grams.

"Ohh, if it's my beautiful little grandbabies!" she squealed.

Tala and Lycan whined as Grams mercilessly pinched their cheeks.

"Ouch grams", whined Lycan and Tala as they rubbed their cheeks.

"Why didn't you get, Faith", whined Lycan.

"I've already got her this morning, but I'll get her again", said Gram.

Faith groaned as her great grandmother pinched her cheeks.

"Thanks a lot, Lycan. I'll remember that", said Faith.

"Be careful Lycan. The Aburame clan has a talent for holding grudges", said Kiba.

Soon a meal was set out before them. The children quickly dug into their meal.

"What do you think about having ice cream after this?" asked Kiba.

"Yes!" squealed the children.

"You give them to much sugar. It will rot their teeth out", said Neji.

"Please papa", begged Lycan and Tala.

"Please Uncle Neji", said Faith.

He couldn't resist the three pairs of big pleading eyes staring at him.

"Fine", said Neji.

They went to ice cream store.

"What flavor does everyone want?" asked Kiba.

"Strawberry", said Tala.

"Mint chocolate chip", said Lycan.

"Vanilla", said Faith.

"Neji, you want anything?" asked Kiba.

"Coffee", said Neji.

"Cone or cup?" asked the cashier.

"Three cones. And two dog ice creams", said Kiba.

The children went quiet as they ate their ice cream. Kiba placed the two dog ice creams in front of Shiromaru and Akamaru.

"It chicken flavor you two will enjoy it", said Kiba.

Shiromaru sniffed at the ice cream.

"Go on try it", said Tala.

He stared at his master. Shiromaru gave it a lick and instantly fell in love with the sweet desert. Neji sipped quietly at his coffee. The children were too deeply involved in their own conversation. After they took the kids to the park. Once the sugar rush was burnt away the children were left in a state of exhaustion. Kiba carried Tala and Faith. Shiromaru was safely tucked in his owner's hood. Neji was holding Lycan in his arms. The youngest nuzzled closely to his neck. They walked the Aburame land together. Kiba knocked on the door. Shino quietly took Faith from his teammate's arm.

"Did she have fun?" asked Shino.

"Spent all day chasing the kids around. You're in charge of the next play date", said Kiba.

"Fine", said Shino as he took Faith from him.

He quietly closed the door behind him. They walked home in silence. Kiba put Tala into bed and put Shiromaru with her. He ran his finger through his daughter's hair. It felt like yesterday she was learning how to walk. He left her and turned off the lights. Kiba joined Neji on the couch. He turned the tv on a low volume so not to wake the children. Neji leaned his head against his shoulder. Hours ticked by slowly. Kiba started running his hands down his mate back. His hand traveled to Neji's ass and gave a firm squeeze. Neji gave a soft gasp. Those white eyes briefly meet his. Then his gaze shifted to their children's rooms.

"There out", said Kiba.

Neji raised his eyebrow. They'd had multiple close calls with their children almost sneaking in on them. And there was the added difficulty of their sensitive ears that might pick up the sounds of their passion. It was only truly safe for them to make love when the children were gone. It had been so long since they were last together. Months maybe? Neji couldn't even remember the chance they were last able to enjoy the beastly passion of heat together. His Byakugan activated. He peered into the rooms. They were sound asleep.

"It's been so long", whispered Kiba in his ear.

He eyes shut, when Kiba's hand entered the front of his pants. The simply touch aroused him greatly. A pleasurable ache soon followed.

"Please", begged Kiba.

They rush to their room. Kiba pressed him against the door of their bedroom. Their lips locked in a kiss. The alpha's tongue pushed deeply into his mouth and entangled with his. The battle for dominance over the kiss was short. Neji shivered when he felt a large bulge pressed against his inner this. Kiba's lips went to his neck. He gasped. His handle fumbled with the doorknob but eventually opened it. Kiba locked it behind them. They threw off their clothes and fell backward onto the bed, never losing contact throughout the short journey. They each had to bite back their moans when Kiba rocked their erections together.

"Now, Kiba I don't need prep", said Neji.

The alpha shook his head. No matter how tempting it was he wasn't risking harming the beauty beneath him.

"Kiba", whined Neji in a soft whisper.

He tensed as two large fingers slipped into the slick entrance with little resistance. Neji gave a small wince. He resisted the urge to growl as those fingers started pumping in and out slowly scissoring him. It was pleasurable torture. When they touched on a wonderful place within him a moan nearly escaped him. Neji pushed against those fingers demanding more.

"So perfect my omega", whispered Kiba as he ran his sharpened teeth over Neji's beautiful neck.

Kiba kissed down the beauty's chest. A slight hiss escapes his mate as he takes the omega's nipple in his mouth. He bites on the hard nub between his lips, which causes Neji to arch. He kissed down that soft to the source of Neji's pleasure and ache. He wraps his lips around and swallows, causing Neji's hips bucked. He pinned them with his arm. Fingers tangled in his hair, but he pulled away.

"Not yet", said Kiba.

He moved Neji's to all fours and swiftly mounted. His claws dug into the mattress to stop himself from moaning from the wonderful tightness that surrounded him. With another deep thrust, Neji was brought to his elbows. There was no holding back. The pace was brutal, hurrying them to their release. Kiba bit down deeply on Neji's neck when the tightness became too much. He collapsed on top of his omega reached quiet but equally pleasurable release.

Neji was still biting the blanket of their bed as the aftershocks of his release traveled through his body. Kiba was panting on top of him. Sweat traveled down his back. His jaw finally released its hold the fabric. Kiba rolled off him.

"Amazing", said Neji.

"Always is", said Kiba with a bright smile.

Neji was the first to regain himself, but couldn't find the energy to leave the bed. They could shower in the morning.

Tala woke to Shiromaru whining.

"You got to go, boy?" she asked.

He nodded. She opened the door of her room. Shiromaru went running ahead of her through the doggy door. She followed him outside. It was five in the morning. This is far too early to be up on in summer. Shiromaru came running back to her once he finished his business. On her way back to her she noticed the smell of sweat coming from her parents' room. She cringed. At least she knew they would be a good mood today.

" _What is it?"_ asked Shiromaru.

"Nothing", she said.

" _What's wrong with your parents mating? It's only natural",_ he said.

Tala nearly gagged. That was the last image she ever needed in my head.

"Would you like to think of your parents like that?" she asked.

Shiromaru gave the same reaction. We settled back in bed. At nine in the morning, Tala woke up. She heard parents in the kitchen. Tala took in her room not quite willing to leave her bed. The walls were painted light blue, but that could barely be seen through the posters that decorated the room. They were mostly a mix of copies of old music poster and ones of famous ninjas. All the furniture was black. In the corner of the room was a keyboard. She went to her bathroom and freshened up before joining her parents in the kitchen. Tala set Shiromaru's food next to Shine's and Akamaru's. She joined her family at the table.

Shiromaru enjoyed his meal with his parents. He groaned when his moan licked the from his muzzle.

" _Mama, stop it"_ , he whined.

" _Your pup I'm allowed to take care of you. Especially, now that your brothers and sisters have been adopted"_ , said Shine.

Shine missed her pups greatly. Her time with them was so short, but she knew they would have a great life with their new owner and would a positive place in the world. Shine grabbed Shiromaru by the scruff and started grooming him.

" _Mama, stop it",_ whined Shiromaru as he tried to escape his mother's paws.

Akamaru laughed. He quite enjoyed the scene.

" _Dad, can you help me?_ " asked Shiromaru.

He shook his head and rested his head on his paws. Maybe with their next litter, they could keep more of their pups. Akamaru took his son by the scruff and carried him outside. He dropped her gently on the grass.

" _Do you love your master?"_ asked Akamaru.

" _I love Tala a lot. She's my best friend",_ said Shiromaru with his tail wagging.

" _Good, your bond with her will only grow from here. She will never fail you and you shall never fail. Tala is young so she will mistakes so will you, but you'll learn",_ said Akamaru.

" _We will be like Kiba and you. Even better!"_ said Shiromaru.

Akamaru laughed.

" _You have a long way to go until you reach that point pup. My master is the Clan Alpha",_ he said.

" _One day",_ said Shiromaru.

" _Tala is special amongst the animal clan. You know the power she holds within her_ ", said Akamaru.

Shiromaru nodded.

" _Don't fear or treat her differently because of it. As she told you before you are equals",_ said Akamaru.

" _I know dad",_ he said.

" _Oh, and don't hold the vet against her. It's for own good",_ said Akamaru.

" _What's a vet?"_ asked Shiromaru.

" _You'll find out soon enough",_ said Akamaru with a laugh.

Shiromaru didn't quite like the sound of his dad's laugh.

"Shiromaru, where are you?" called Tala.

He barked. The front door opened. Tala scooped him up in his arms and took a seat on the front porch. Shiromaru made himself comfortable in her lap. Then he noticed a small brush in Tala's hand. His fur was perfect, what was the brush for?

"What flavor do you like more chicken or steak?" asked Tala.

" _Both"_ , said Shiromaru.

"I'll go with steak", said Tala.

She put a paste on the brush. It smelled of steak. Shiromaru licked his lips.

"Let me see your teeth", said Tala.

Shiromaru let Tala raise his lips. She brushed his teeth. Once she was done she placed her on the ground. He licked his teeth. Trying to get as much as the flavor as possible.

"Good boy", said Tala.

Tala put the brush away.

"Bye, dad I'll be back in a few hours", she said.

"Be back before dark", said Neji.

"I will be", said Tala.

Shiromaru followed her the vet. He has no idea what he's in for. She took a seat with him in her lap.

"I'm sorry for this", said Tala.

Shiromaru didn't know what she was apologizing for. The room smelled of many different animals and some kind of cleaner. He took a look around the room. There was pissed of cats in crates, but cats are always sour so that's nothing strange. Some of the dogs were shaking others were perfectly calm. What was wrong with them?

"Shiromaru", called Hana.

"Right, here Aunt Hana", said Tala.

Tala carried him into the office. She placed him on a cold metal table.

"Sit", said Tala.

He did as told.

"There are a few things we must discuss before I give him his shots", said Hana.

"Like what?" asked Tala.

"Do you want to get him N-E-U-T-E-R-E-D?" asked Hana.

"What are the positives?" asked Tala.

"It eliminates the small chance of testicular cancer, reduces the risk of non-cancerous prostate issues, and reduces the risk of perianal fistulas. Once he turns one will be the best age to do this. If you're considering it", said Hana.

"I don't think he'll forgive me if I do. Besides once he's older he'll cute puppies", said Tala.

"I'll get started", said Hana.

She lifted the pup and gave a thorough physical exam with her hand. Hana looked in ears and throat. Then weigh him on the scale.

"I know he's small", said Tala.

"He'll catch up in his growth. In a few years, he'll be the same size as his dad maybe bigger. Are you following the puppy food recipe I gave you?" asked Hana.

"Yes, how long until I can start feeding him adult food", said Tala.

"When he's one", said Hana.

"Okay", said Tala.

"His ears are good. But with his floppy ears, he'll be prone to ear infections. So keep an eye out for that", said Hana.

Tala nodded. Hana took a thermometer from the counter.

"Hold him for this part", said Hana.

So far it hadn't been bad so far. Why would Tala need to hold him? She held him close to the chest. The pup barked cursed words as his temperature was taken. He struggled angrily in Tala's arms.

" _GET OUT!_ " he screamed.

"I'm sorry. Only a few more seconds", said Tala.

The thermometer beeped and Hana took it out.

"His temperature is perfectly normal", said Hana.

" _I could have told you that!_ " growled Shiromaru.

"He'll be getting his distemper, measles, parainfluenza, and bordetella", said Hana.

Shiromoru's eyes widened when four needles on the counter. He huddled closely to Tala.

"It will only be a few little pinches", she said.

By the time the ordeal was over Shiromaru was shaking in Tala's arms.

"Bring him back for his next round of shots in three weeks", said Hana.

"I will", said Tala.

" _You will?_ " whined Shiromaru.

"I have to its for you own good", said Tala.

They walked out of the vet's office.

" _Those weren't little pinches_ ", said Shiromaru.

"You're being dramatic", said Tala.

" _You were the one being poked_ ", said Shiromaru.

"I have to get shots to you know. And they aren't that bad. Are you going to pout the rest of the week about this?" asked Tala.

" _Maybe I will"_ , said Shiromaru.

"Too bad that means you won't be able to enjoy the animal clans' end of summer barbecue Saturday. Ribs and every type of meat you can think of. All juicy and super yummy", said Tala.

" _What shots?"_ said Shiromaru.

"That's more like it", said Tala.

Saturday quickly came. This summer the barbecue was held on the Orso territory. The smell of cooking meats filled the air. Tala's parents wandered off to talk to the other adults. Lycan and Luka went running ahead. The two boys were almost inseparable.

"Hey, Tala",

She smiled when she saw Theo. He was the only one who never looked at her oddly. Theo was one year older than her. He was in Senna's class. Theo was dressed in brown shorts covered in dirt, black t-shirt, and jean vest. His feet were bare. Hanging onto his shoulder was his grizzly bear cub, Koda.

"Hey Theo", she said.

"Excited for the academy?" he asked.

"Nervous actually", said Tala.

"You're one plenty smart you'll be fine", said Theo.

"Thanks", said Tala.

"Your dog is cute", said Theo.

Shiromaru growled.

"Hush, Shiromaru", said Tala.

" _I'm not cute_ ", he barked.

"Of course you aren't", said Tala.

She put him down.

"The other kids are over there", said Theo.

Tala followed after him. The other kids were there. Young alphas sparred against each other trying to determine which was strong. It was a great way to learn and build friendships. Older teenagers were fighting more intensely a little further away. The bell rang, signifying that the meal was ready. For hours they animal clans eat. In total eating two cows, a pig, and a couple of chickens. Some of the adults were asleep at the table. Those of the Taro clan found places to sunbath after the large meal. Tala was chewing lazily on a rib. Shiromaru was asleep on her lap.

"Tala", called Kiba.

"Coming dad", said Tala.

She got up from the table and took her bone with her. Tala said goodbye to Barnard and thanked him for the meal. Lycan and Luka had to be carried by their dads they were so tired from the event. Their large pack of dogs followed slowly behind them, still full from their meal.

Tala's alarm woke her up at seven in the morning. She quickly dressed and brushed her teeth. Shiromaru followed her into the kitchen. While Shiromaru was outside she set his food out for him. She took a seat at the kitchen table. Her dad placed a plate of waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream in front of her. She stared at it.

"Is something wrong? I thought this was your favorite", said Kiba.

"No, dad it's fine. I'm just nervous", said Tala.

"Still?" asked Kiba.

Neji sent a glare in his husband's direction.

"I know you're nervous and that's okay, but not eating won't make that any better", he said.

"Okay Papa", said Tala.

She ate her breakfast. Once finished she grabbed her backpack and lunchbox.

"Before you go do you have everything", said Neji.

Tala quickly checked her bag everything was there.

"Yep", she said.

"Let me get the camera", said Kiba.

"Do you have to bring the camera?" asked Tala.

"I'm going to document my daughter's entrance ceremony. You'll thank me for this once you're older", said Kiba.

The family first went to the kindergarten to drop Lycan off. Then they went to the academy which was the next building over. Other members of the Konoha Elven were dropping off their children as well. Kiba kissed her on the forehead.

"Daad", she whined.

"Don't whine or I'll do worse Sunshine", said Kiba.

The bell rang calling in the students.

"Bye Papa and Dad", she said before going to play with the other students.

"They're growing up so fast", said Hinata.

"I know what you mean. Tala is growing so quickly", said Kiba.

"I wish it would slow down for a moment", said Neji.

The bell rang signifying the start of the entrance ceremony.

"We should get moving I'm not missing this", said Kiba.

The children were lined up in alphabetical order. Tala couldn't help wondering where her cousin Boruto wasn't there. The idiot wouldn't be so stupid to miss the first day of school. Would he? Sensei Shino started reading names:

"Faith Aburame",

"Here", she said.

"Chocho Akamichi", he said.

"Here", she said.

"Tala Inuzuka and Shiromaru", he said.

"Here", said Tala with a hand raised.

Sensei Shino sighed. If he hadn't known her he would have marked her as absent. The girl must really learn how to speak up. He smirked. An Inuzuka that needs to speak up.

"Boruto Uzumaki", called Shino.

Shino called out his name again. There was a screech of metal against metal in the distance. Tala eyes went wide when she saw a train cart flying through the air toward Hokage Rock. It everyone's gaze was focused on it. The cart crashed into the seventh Hokage's image. Boruto climbed out the cart.

"I should have known", grumbled Tala.

" _Who's the idiot?_ " asked Shiromaru.

"My cousin", answered Tala.

"Boruto Uzumaki here!" he shouted.

The Hokage's eyes were wide with disbelief.

" _I'll give him this, the fool knows how to make an entrance"_ , said Shiromaru.

"Take the students inside", said Naruto.

Boruto tried to follow us but was stopped. Tala felt no pity for her cousin. Whatever happens to him now is his own fault. She got her schedule from the front desk. Tala looked over her classes. Ninjutsu, History, Genjutsu, Math, Lunch and Recess, Taijutsu, Kunoichi Training, Anatomy, and Medical Ninjutsu. She went to her homeroom. Most of the seat were taken inside. Some had already taken the seat next to Faith.

"Sorry", she said.

"It's okay", said Tala.

Tala didn't want a seat near the front. The only one left was next to a boy asleep at his desk. How could he fall asleep after seeing what we just did? Tala took the empty seat and took out her notebook and textbook. Soon everywhere grew comfortable and started mingling with each other.

Shikadai slowly woke to see what the commotion was about. He took notice of the person who'd taken the seat next to him. Shikadia swept an analyzing eye over the student. The way the dressed they could be boy or girl. He was going with boy. None of the girls he met dressed like that. The stranger wore and oversized jean jacket with many pocket and gray hood. Their pants were black and so were their sandals. The dog that laid on his head meant he was from the Inuzuka clan. Just by the way their textbook and note were put let Shikadia this kid cared about academics. Shikadia caught a glimpse at the kid's schedule. Has to be smart if he's Medical Ninjutsu and Anatomy class instead of a normal science and art.

"Hey, I'm Shikadai Nara", he said.

The stranger quickly looked down and tensed. Rude, no that it. This guy is shy. What does he have to be shy about? Shikadai smirked if they guy's shy he didn't have worry about him disturbing his naps.

"Tala Inuzuka and this is Shiromaru", she said as pointed to the dog on her head.

"Can you take off your hood?" he asked.

Tala nodded. She took Shiromaru from her head and pulled down her hood.

"Why do you want my to take my hood off?" she asked.

"Curious", said Shikadai.

He carefully looked over her features. She had creamy pale skin. Her long dark brown hair went down her back but fell in her face. Like all those of the Inuzuka, she wore the red fang marks on her cheeks. But her white eyes were what caught him off guard. She possessed the Byakugan.

"What is it?" asked Tala.

"I thought you said you were an Inuzuka, but your eyes are from the Hyuga clan", said Shikadai.

Tala bit her lip. She hoped that no one would ask a question related to her family. Tala wasn't ashamed that parents were gay or anything like that. It was just she didn't want to explain how two men had children. Outside of the animal clans, it wasn't considered normal.

"My dad is Kiba Inuzuka and my Papa is from the Neji from the Hyuga clan", said Tala.

Shikadai remembered his dad saying something about how some of the males in the animals clans had the ability to have children. Tala must be one of those kids. It didn't matter to him. After a few minutes of conversation, it became easy. Tala turned out to be nothing like the girls he'd met before. She was straight forward and funny. And she didn't seem to care in the least about Boruto. Some of the girls were obsessed with him.

"So are you related to Boruto somehow?" asked Shikadia.

"How'd you know?" asked Tala.

"You're one of the few girls I've met that doesn't have an obsession with Boruto", said Shikadai.

"He's my cousin. His mother is cousins with my papa", said Tala.

The room quieted as Sensei Shino walked in. He taught our first four classes. It was only the basics and nothing to complicated. Then he let us out for lunch and recess. Tala went to the lunchroom. Faith waved her over to the table she was sitting at. Tala was surprised when Shikadai took a seat with them.

"Who's the guy?" asked Faith.

"I'm Shikadai from the Nara Clan. You?" he said.

"Faith Aburame. Why are you sitting with us?" asked Faith.

"You don't seem as annoying as the other girls. If Tala like you that mean you can't be too bad", said Shikadai.

They opened their lunches. Shikadai's lunch seemed somewhat pathetic. A soggy peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a juice box, and some carrots. Tala had plenty of food. There was no way she could eat all the of the barbecue sandwich.

"My mom isn't much of a cook", said Shikadai as he pushed away his lunchbox.

"Do you want half my sandwich?" asked Tala.

Shikadai nodded. He took a bite. His eyes went wide.

"What do you not like it?" asked Tala.

"No, it's great. Who made this?" asked Shikadai.

"They're leftovers from the summer barbecue party the animal clans this weekend", said Tala.

The three enjoyed the conversation. Shikadai was the most surprised of all of how nice it was. From what his dad told him all girls were pains. These two weren't bad. Faith was a bit chatty but otherwise, it was fine. Once lunch was over they went out to recess. Some of the girls called out to Faith. She looked at Tala.

"Go ahead", said Tala.

Shikadai took under a tree. Tala followed. He took out a game system.

"You know you can sit", he said.

Tala took a seat next to him and watched over his shoulder as he played. Shiromaru chased after a butterfly while they sat.

"What try?" asked Shikadai.

"I've never played before", said Tala.

"I'll show you", said Shikadai.

He taught her how to play. She got the hang of it soon they were playing against each other to see who get the highest score. Shikadai won. The bell rang.

"Hey, Tala would you like to cover to my house and play video games sometime", said Shikadai.

"Sure, but it can't be school day", said Tala.

"How about Friday?" asked Shikadai.

"That's sound great, but I have to ask my parents first", said Tala.

"You're dog person maybe you can answer me this question. Why do dogs circle around a few times before laying down?" asked Shikadai.

Tala thought but nothing came to as to an answer.

"Let me ask. Shiromaru, come here", said Tala.

The puppy came running over.

"Why do dogs circle before laying down?" asked Tala.

Shiromaru shrugged his shoulder.

"He doesn't know but I'll ask my dad after school", said Tala.

The bell rang.

"Uh, that's a drag. I wanted to play another round", he said.

"But taijutsu is next", said Tala.

"That's so much effort. I'm not even going to be a close range fighter", said Shikadai.

"Come on!" she said.

She grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him to his feet. They went running to taijutsu. Well, Shikadai was more dragged along. Shiromaru was following behind them.

"Slow down, Tala. It's not like were going to be late", said Shikadai.

They were some of the first there. Standing by the taijutsu ring was a large red turtle.

"What with the turtle?" asked Shikadai.

As far as Tala could tell it was a perfectly normal turtle.

"No idea", she said.

"Could it be our teacher?" asked Faith.

"Can a turtle even teach taijutsu?" asked Tala.

She knew for a fact dogs could, but turtles move so slow. Of what use would they be in battle?

"I don't think so", said Shikadai.

A few moments later, Guy Sensei popped out of the turtle. Everyone stared. Even after all these years, Tala didn't understand why her godfather would dress in such a way.

"What's with the outfit?" asked Faith.

"He says it helps with training", said Tala.

"How do you know that?" asked Shikadai.

"He's my godfather", said Tala.

"The weirdo in the jumpsuit is your godfather", he said.

"Yes, believe it or not, he used to be one of the most powerful jonin of the Leaf Village", said Tala.

"Are you sure?" asked Shikadai.

She nodded.

"Welcome to taijutsu class! I'm your sensei", said Guy.

From behind his back, he pulled a hat full of small pieces of paper.

"Everyone will draw a piece of paper from the hate. Whatever number matches your will be your opponent", said Guy.

Shikadai raised his hand.

"Yes, my young student", said Guy.

"We it be smarter if you first taught us basic taijutsu before pinning us against each other?" asked Shikadai.

"Some would think so but I want to see everyone abilities before to see what I'm working with. Win or lose there's no shame", said Guy.

They each drew a number. The students watched their peers fight. Tala drew the number four.

"Four and five please come to ring", said Guy.

Tala stepped into the ring. Her opponent was Metal. The two of them had grown distance over the years, but Tala was never mean to him.

"And go", said Guy.

There was a cloud of dirt. When it cleared a few second later Tala had Metal's arm pinned and her foot on his back. The group whispered. Shikamaru had never seen something so fast from someone his age. Not even Sarada match was so quick.

"Very good Metal and Tala", said Guy.

Tala released her hold on Metal's arm. She offered him her hand. He took it.

"Thank you", he said.

She nodded. He smiled brightly.

"From the moment on Tala you're my rival", said Metal.

Tala nodded not knowing what else to say. Taijutsu class came to an end. A woman dressed and pink came toward them. She had frizzy black hair that was streaked with gray.

"Girls this is Sensei Suzume you'll be going with her for your next class", said Guy.

Tala followed the other girls. She followed Suzume to a flower field. There were hundred of beautiful flowers. The assignment was to make a bouquet that best represented themselves. She sat with Faith. Who already made a beautiful flower arrangement.

"Why aren't you picking flowers?" asked Faith.

"You know me this. I'm not into all this girly junk", said Tala.

"I'm aware no one mistake you for the feminine type. There's nothing wrong with that. Make you more unique", she said.

"Why did you choose your arrangement?" asked Tala.

"I picked the flowers that my beetles were most drawn to that's all", said Faith.

Tala decided to go with her nose. She picked the flowers most fragrant, but not overwhelming to her sensitive senses. Toward the end of class, each of the girls showed their bouquets. In her next class, she was separated from the few people she knew. She placed in a small class of eight people. Some of the people she knew were Sarada and Inojin. There was a seat next free next to the Uchiha girl.

"May I sit here?" asked Tala.

She gave a slight nod. On the desk in the front was a large tank full of goldfish. All them seemed slightly injured in some way. The door of the classroom opened. Tala was stunned to see Lady Tsunade.

"Assume all you know who I am", she said.

"Yes Sensei", said the class.

"You eight were accepted to the anatomy and medical ninjutsu classes because you may have what it takes to become a medical ninja. For some of you, these classes may prove too difficult there's no shame in that. The pursuit of medical ninjutsu is a difficult task. For those who think they aren't up to the task leave now", said Tsunade.

None of the students left. She was curious to see how many would last. The three she had her eye was Inojin Yamanaka, Sarada Uchiha, and Tala Inuzuka. In the grade above she only had four students in these classes the originally their class was twelve. Tsunade went over want they would be going over in the class. The bell rang and that meant it was the start of medical ninjutsu.

"First, I'll show one of the miracles of medical ninjutsu", said Tsunade

Tsunade took one of the fish from the tank and placed it on a scroll. Tala watched in amazement as Tsunade healed the fish with her chakra. She placed it in the tank.

"Amazing", said Tala.

"It was only the mystical palm technique. A basic medical ninjutsu", said Sarada.

"Whoever does what I've just done will get an automatic A on the first exam", said Tsunade.

"You haven't even taught us. How do you expect us to do that?" asked Inojin.

"Try most of you won't succeed. This maybe a basic medical ninjutsu, but proves difficult for most. All you have to do is channel your chakra into the fish", said Tsunade.

"Sounds simple enough", said Sarada.

Tala watched as everyone took a turn. Soon it was only her and Sarada left to go. Sarada walked to the table. A chakra glowing blue-green chakra appeared over her hands. A few seconds later the poor goldfish exploded sending scales and guts all over the black. Lady Tsunade twitched as she pulled a fin from her tail. She took a breath.

"That was very impressive Sarada considering it was your first attempt. You used too much chakra, which can be damaging from to a patient", said Tsunade.

Sarada returned to her seat next to her.

"You did well", said Tala.

"Thanks", she said.

"Tala Inuzuka you're next. Once you've all you are free to go", said Tsunade.

Tala walked up. She didn't like having everyone attention on her. Tsunade picked a fish from the tank and placed on the scroll. Tala took a breath. Control she thought I must be in control. She placed her hands above the fish and channeled her chakra into the fish. A few moments later the fish started flopping on the desk.

Tsunade stared amazed at the child. She just completed an advance jutsu and this was her first day at the academy. She put the fish in the tank. Tala played nervously with her hands. Everyone was staring at her.

"That was perfect", said Tsunade.

"Thank you sensei", said Tala as she returned to her seat.

"How do you did you do that?" asked Sarada.

"I just controlled my chakra", said Tala.

"I should have properly introduced myself sooner. I'm Sarada Uchiha", she said.

"Tala Inuzuka and this Shiromaru", said Tala.

Class dismissed. Tala packed up her bag and went to the door.

"Tala, stay behind", said Tsunade.

She tensed. Had she done something?

"I assume you know that I meant for this to be a task to be impossible for any student of your level to complete. It was unreasonable to think a student just starting in the academy would complete my test", said Tsunade.

"I only did as told", said Tala with her head down.

"How old are you?" asked Tsunade.

"Seven but in a few weeks I'll be eight", said Tala.

Tsunade stared at the girl in front. She was the timidest of the Inuzuka she'd ever encountered.

"There's no reason to be so nervous you're not in trouble", she said.

This girl had just proven to be herself to be a prodigy in medical ninjutsu. She could even surpass Sakura.

"Why do you think you were able to complete such a jutsu?" asked Tsunade.

"I've been trained in chakra control since I was two and accidentally sent my cousin through a wall", said Tala.

Tsunade knew from the start the girl was talent in chakra control, but this was something else.

"Do you know why you were chosen for this program?" asked Tsunade.

She shook her head.

"User of the Byakugan have to be gifted in chakra control. You're a prodigy in the Gentle Fist style according to both your Great Uncle and Papa. That's why you were chosen. You far exceeded my expectations", said Tsunade.

"Thank you", said Tala.

Tsunade jotted down a note and sealed it.

"I want you to give this to your parents", said Tsunade.

"What is it?" asked Tala.

"It a request to your parents asking if you'll be my apprentice until you graduate the academy. It will only be on the weekends for a few hours a day. I must warn my training won't be easy", said Tsunade.

"Why are you offering this to me?" asked Tala.

"To put it simply I believe you the ability to the greatest medical ninja to ever come out of the Hidden Leaf Village", said Tsunade.

Tala stared wide-eyed at the woman in front of her. She listened to her heart. The woman wasn't lying.

"So what do you say, Tala?" asked Tsunade.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade. I'll work as hard as I can to be an apprentice worthy of your knowledge", she said with a bow of her head.

She slipped the letter into her backpack. Before she could leave Shino called him into the classroom. He gave her a large yellow envelope.

"I was wondering you could bring this to your cousin on your way home", said Shino.

"I can do that", said Tala.

She put the large envelope into her bag.

"Goodbye Sensei Shino", said Tala.

As she walked out the room she saw Metal Lee training. He was failing on the balance rope. The boy's clothes were soaked from falling into the water. She walked out to the front yard of the school. Papa and Lycan were waiting for him. She looked back at Metal.

"Papa is alright if I stay here a bit longer. I'll be back before dinner", said Tala.

Neji looked back to see what had caught his daughter's attention.

"Alright", said Neji.

Tala walked over to Metal.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"But you're my rival", said Metal.

"I'm also your friend. And friends help each other", said Tala.

She took off her jacket, shoes, and backpack.

"First off take off your shoes", said Tala.

Metal did as told. Tala easily stepped onto the rope and walked across.

"The trick is not to think about it as walking across a rope but just as another walk. Don't focus on the rope but what's on the other side", said Tala.

Metal did as told he made it half way across the rope before losing his balance and taking Shiromaru and Tala with him. Shiromaru swam to shore and shook himself dry. Tala spat out water.

"Sorry", said Metal.

"It's alright", said Tala.

She walked to shore. Tala went to all fours and shook herself dry.

"Try again", said Tala.

After a few more tries Metal got it.

"Thank you, Tala", he said.

"No problem", she said.

Tala dried her feet the best she could before slipping into her sandal. She grabbed her things and started her walk back home. Tala stopped at the front of the door of Boruto's home. She knocked on the door. Aunt Hinata answered the door.

"Hello, Tala what brings you here?" she asked.

"Sensei Shino asked me to bring Boruto's work to him", said Tala as she handed Hinata the envelope.

"Thank you, Tala", said Hinata.

"You're welcome", she said.

"Why are you soaking wet?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, I was helping Metal with his training", said Tala.

"I can throw your clothes in the dryer if you want", said Hinata.

"No, it's fine. I'm going home after this. I'll change there", said Tala.

She went home. Kiba stared at his daughter. Why she was soaking wet he didn't know. She threw off her shoes and walked to her room. It was nice being dry. Leftovers were for dinner. They settled at the table.

"So how as your first day?" asked Kiba.

"Really fun. I made a new friend", said Tala.

"That's wonderful, Sunshine. What's her name?" asked Kiba.

"Actually it's a he. His name is Shikadai Nara. He invited me over Friday to play video games. Can I go?" asked Tala.

Kiba hated the idea of his girl hanging without a guy.

"Of course you can go", said Neji.

Tala took a letter from her backpack and handed it to him.

"What's this?" asked Neji.

"A letter from Lady Tsunade. She wants me as her apprentice, but I first need you to sign it. She told me I have a chance to be the greatest medical ninja to come from the Hidden Leaf Village. All this because I healed a fish with my chakra", said Tala.

Neji read over the letter before handing it over to Kiba.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kiba.

"I'm sure", said Tala.

Both parents signed the form. Eventually, night came. The children went to bed. Kiba couldn't believe it.

"Should she be able to do that? Being a to use a medical ninjutsu at her age", he said.

"I always knew she would extraordinary. It would be foolish for us not to allow her not to allow her to take the opportunity to learn from a Sannin", said Neji.

"I wish for days of when she was a toddler. This only makes me feel so much older", said Kiba.

"Children don't stay children forever. She's talented yes, but she still a little girl who needs the both of us still", said Neji.

"I'm happy that she's made friends", said Kiba.

"They'll last her a lifetime", said Neji.


	25. Education

**Home of the Animals**

 **Chapter 25: Education**

 **This will be the last chapter in this story. The next part of this series will be "The Beast Within". I'd like to thank all the readers who have taken the time to read the series so far. Please leave a review.**

* * *

Six months passed since Tala first entered the academy she was excelling in every class. In this time she'd slowly started coming out of her shell. Straights A's in every class and perfect attendance. She continually impressed her sensei. And even was given another student to tutor. She spent most of her weekends studying under Tsunade. Today was Friday. She was waiting in an empty class for her student. Iwabee Yuino walked into the room.

"You're late", she said with her arms crossed.

"It's a half day I don't see why I have to be here", said Iwabee.

"That's not an excuse", said Tala.

"You put too much importance in academic, bookworm", said Iwabee.

"And put too little", she said.

He rarely saw her without a book in hand. Recess, lunch, on the weekend, never without a book. When does she train?

"There's a reason you've been here so long", said Tala.

She meant no insult in what she said. It was only the truth of the matter. She easily caught the shuriken between her fingers. Tala smirked.

"Do I also need to tutor you in basic ninja skills?" she asked.

"I challenge you if I win in a match of taijutsu you win we skip this lesson", said Iwabee.

"And if you lose you stay. If you try and run you know I'll track you down", said Tala.

They walked out to the training field. Tala knew Iwabee fighting style well. From the first time she started tutoring Iwabee, she offered him an out. If he were to beat her in taijutsu she would let him go. He'd never beaten her. She placed Shiromaru on the ground. Tala was still as he charged at her. She struck him gently in the neck. It wasn't enough to cause damage only enough to bring extreme discomfort and loss of breath. Iwabee went to his knees.

"No, fair you used your Gentle Fist", he said.

"I didn't. I only struck a weakness", said Tala.

She gained a great knowledge of anatomy. Tsunade made her memorize he pressure points of the body. She turned her back to him and walked toward the academy.

"Come you have math next Wednesday", said Tala.

Before Iwabee could run Shiromaru blocked his way. He'd learned his lesson that the puppy wasn't anything to mess with. Iwabee followed her into the class room. She wrote down some math problems on the board. After ten minutes of staring at a problem. Iwabee punched the wall, before sliding down to the floor. Tala's expression softened. She sat next to him.

"I know it's hard", said Tala.

"Says the genius", he spat.

"Not everything comes easily to me", said Tala.

"Like what?" asked Iwabee.

"Communication among other things", said Tala.

"You're talking just fine now", he said.

"Remember when you first met me", said Tala.

He thought back on it. She was timid and hardly spoke a word. It took her some time to grow used to her.

"I guess you're right", he said.

She didn't want to reveal her other struggles. Tala helped him through one of the problems.

"When will I ever use this?" asked Iwabee.

"We've had this conversation before", said Tala.

She sighed when she saw her dad waiting for at the school front gates. He was early.

"Let's call it an end for today", she said.

"Why?" asked Iwabee.

"Have you ever heard the saying don't look a gift horse in the mouth?" asked Tala.

He nodded and took the hint. Tala grabbed her bag from the back of her chair. Shiromaru jumped onto her shoulder. She loves dad and spending time with him, except when it came to training. He was so serious. Papa was serious when they trained, but also explained things in a way she understood.

"Hey, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"Hey, Dad I have a lot of homework. Can we train another day?" asked Tala.

Tala was refusing to make eye contact with him. She nervously fidgeted with her hand.

"Why are you lying to me?" asked Kiba.

"Am not", said Tala.

His arms crossed.

"Tala", he said.

She tensed at the lower tone in her dad's voice.

"Sunshine, I know your habits I know you've probably all your home and the extra credit assignments", said Kiba.

Tala nodded. She finished almost all her homework. The only thing she had left to do was a couple of math problems. She could do it later. It was a long weekend after all since parent teacher conferences were Monday.

"I guess I can do it later", said Tala.

They went to the woods in the back of the Inuzuka territory. She placed her backpack under a tree.

"You and Shiromaru need to be closer", said Kiba.

"We do everything together. I don't know how we can get any closer. We train every day", said Tala.

"From what I've seen it's only play and when you do train he mostly watches. How do you expect to learn and grow strong together if don't train together?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement. Tala hung her head and Shiromaru's tail went between his legs.

"I'm trying, Dad. I really am", she said.

"I know you can do better", said Kiba.

"What if I can't?" asked Tala.

"You can", said Kiba.

Hours later Tala slammed against a tree. Shiromaru hit her chest. She groaned.

"You okay, boy?" asked Tala.

Shiromaru nodded. They'd both gotten worse during their training with Tsunade. Papa wasn't gentle either in their training either, but it was still fun. She'd already broken three ribs. Thanks to her new healing abilities she was able to recover. But this was different. She could see the disappointment her dad's eyes, which made it ten times worse to her. She got to her feet. Tala wiped away her tears on her sleeve. She didn't know why she had such difficulty with style her clan was known for.

"Again", said Kiba.

They'd been doing this for hours with little success. She couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!" screamed Tala.

Tears burned at her eyes.

"I can't do this!" she yelled.

"Yes, you can", said Kiba.

"No, I'm not like you why can't you get that?!" growled Tala.

"You are an Inuzuka this is in your blood you can do this", said Kiba.

"I CAN'T!" she screamed.

Tala charged at her dad. She slammed her hand against his chest. He crashed into a tree. Tala closed her eyes and focused on the sounds coming from her father. Everything sounded healthy, he was only knocked out and was already showing signs of waking up.

" _Tala, don't you dare run",_ said Akamaru as he stepped in front of her.

"You don't get to tell me what to do", she said.

Tala grabbed Shiromaru and her backpack. She had to run. He would be angry. The rain would make it difficult for him to track her. In the distance, she heard Akamaru barking but didn't stop.

" _Should we go back?"_ asked Shiromaru.

"No", she said.

Where to go? Not home then she would have to face Papa. Then it came to her. She went to the Beehive. The big red door was locked. From her bag, she took a ring of keys. She turned through the keys until she found the one to the door. She walked down the steps. Jamesetta had given her own keys to Beehive. She was free to play the piano whenever she wanted. Her parents never understood the difference between a keyboard and piano. Shiromaro settled on the bench next to her. She cracked her knuckles and started to play. It's been so long since she last sat a piano. With all her training and school she never seemed to have the time. She soon became lost in the music.

"MmmMmm, that is some fine blues", said Jamesetta.

"Thanks", said Tala.

"So why are you playing it?" asked Jamesetta.

"Does there have to be a reason?" asked Tala.

"You tend to play your feelings. So yes", she said.

"I got in a fight with my dad", said Tala.

"Over what?" asked Jamesetta.

"He doesn't understand that I'm not like him. I don't fight the way he does and don't learn the same way either", said Tala.

"I don't think he meant to act the way he did. You are free to stay here until opening hours", said Jamesetta.

Kiba woke. He groaned his chest was aching. It has been some time since he was struck by such an attack. He slowly got his feet.

"Tala", he called.

With the rain, it was difficult to follow her scent. Kiba knew he'd made a mistake. He managed to track her scent to the Beehive. Jamesetta sitting behind the bar cleaning glasses.

"Where is she?" asked Kiba.

"She played a few songs and left about ten minutes ago", said Jamesetta.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" asked Kiba.

She shook her head.

"Tala", he said.

She went to one the roof one of her favorite buildings. There was a small roofed shelter on the top of the building. It was the perfect place to watch clouds or meditate. She came here often when she needed a place to think. Tala shook herself dry before taking a seat in the small shelter. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Shikadia", she said.

He tensed shrugged his shoulders. Shikadia discovered that Tala was impossible to sneak up on. He took and laid back.

"How did you know this time?" he asked.

"You drag your feet when you walk. So does your dad", said Tala.

"And you can hear that?" asked Shikadia.

She nodded.

"I thought you would have smelled me first", he said.

"It's the rain", said Tala.

"What else can you do with your senses? Not including sight", said Shikadai.

"I can smell cancer and some other diseases. Also, the changes in blood sugars and I can smell seizures coming on. Shiromaru can do the same. Tsunade wants me to learn the smell some poison in the human bloodstreams", said Tala.

"Amazing", said Shikadai.

"And I can smell other things too", said Tala.

"Like what?" asked Shikadai.

"I can smell the changes in oxytocin, dopamine, and serotonin", she said.

"What does that mean?" asked Shikadai.

"Those are the hormones in the human that changes with emotions", she said.

"Wow", said Shikadai.

"It isn't all that amazing anyone from one of the animal clans could do the same", said Tala.

She relaxed slightly. It was easy speaking with Shikadai. He was always so laid back and easy to talk to.

"So what brings you here? Avoiding your mom again", said Tala.

"Yeah", he said.

"What's the reason this time?" she asked.

"She annoyed with my grades. It's only going to get worse at the parent teacher meetings Monday", said Shikadai.

"I thought you'd be hidden away somewhere playing video games", said Tala.

"Na, there's something nice about watching the rain. Plus my mom is always less angry when I say I've been hanging out with you", said Shikadai.

"Why?" asked Tala.

"She thinks you are a good influence on me", he said.

"You're smart, Shikadai and perfectly capable of getting good grades yet you don't. I don't understand", said Tala.

"It such a drag", he said.

"That isn't a real reason", said Tala.

"It works for my dad", said Shikadai.

He noticed that Tala's eyes were puffy. She'd been crying. Uh, he didn't know how to approach. Knowing Tala it would be best not to mention it.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Shikadia.

"Avoiding my dad", she said.

"For a parent, your dad doesn't seem so lame. Why avoid him?" asked Shikadai.

"Why?" he asked.

"We got in a fight", she said.

"About what?" asked Shikadia.

Tala sat up.

"I can't get my family jutsu", she said.

"Aren't you some Gentle Fist prodigy", said Shikadai.

"I'm an Inuzuka, not a Hyuga. My and Shiromaru work well together but we aren't as in sync with each other as my dad and Akamaru. I don't know why it's so difficult", said Tala.

Kiba searched the village for his daughter where he accidentally ran into Shikamaru.

"Sorry Shikamaru", he said.

"No problem", said Shikamaru with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Have you seen, Tala?" asked Kiba.

"No, have you seen, Shikadia?" asked Shikamaru.

"No", said Kiba.

"The two of them are probably together. Temari will throw a fit he's late for dinner and punish us both. Does Neji ever cause those problems?" he said.

Kiba smirked.

"Neji, can't cook for his life", he said.

"I have an idea where the two of them will be", said Shikamaru.

Kiba and Akamaru followed him to a rooftop. Tala tensed when she saw her dad. She bit her lip.

"Come on, Shikadai. If you're late for dinner neither of us will eat", said Shikamaru.

"Fine", he said as he got up.

"Bye Shikadai", she said with a wave of her.

"See ya", he said.

Tala lowered her head. She let her hair fall in her face and pulled up her hood. She tensed when her dad took a seat next to her. Tears started falling.

"Tala, I owe you an apology", said Kiba.

She wasn't expecting that. He thought he would yell and scream at her, but not this.

"You are so talented, Tala. Sometimes I forget how young you are. It takes times to learn and shouldn't have rushed you. We'll take it slow from now", said Kiba.

"I wish it were easy for me. I should be able to do this. What if I never master it? Will I still be an Inuzuka then?" asked Tala.

Kiba hugged his daughter tightly.

"You will always be an Inuzuka", he said.

Tala huddled into the warmth of her father's embrace.

"Please, forgive me", said Kiba.

"It's okay, Dad", said Tala.

Kiba looked at his daughter and smiled.

"What is it?" asked Tala.

"I love you, Sunshine", said Kiba.

"Love you too, Dad", said Tala.

Kiba smiled.

"Race you home", he said.

"You're on", said Tala.

The four took off in a full run. Kiba didn't let his daughter win, knowing she wouldn't want that. Tala took a breath.

"I will beat you one day", she said.

"I look forward to it, pup", said Kiba as he ruffled her hair.

"Daaad", whined Tala as she fixed her hair.

Kiba laughed. They went into the kitchen. He wasn't in much of a mood for cooking.

"How about we go out to eat tonight", said Kiba.

"Where?" asked Neji.

"Barbecue", he said.

Neji's children looked up at him with those big white eyes.

"Pleease Papa", they begged.

He couldn't resist that look.

"Fine", said Neji.

Tala sat at the barbecue table. There was only once piece of meat left. Lycan and Tala both went for it at the same time. They tugged over with their chopsticks.

"It's mine twerp!" growled Tala.

"No, it's mine!" snarled Lycan.

"Not again", sighed Neji.

"It's best to let them work it out", said Kiba.

Neji did not want to pay for the damages to the restaurant if their two children decided to fight. He took the piece of beef the pups were fighting over and gave it to Akamaru.

"What did you do that for?" asked Lycan.

"You two need to learn how to share", said Neji.

"We share", said Tala.

"It's just fighting is more fun", said Lycan.

Tala nodded in agreement.

"They have a point", said Kiba.

Neji slapped his husband on the back of the head.

"Your Papa is right. Sharing is important", he said.

"Dad", said Tala.

"Yeah, Sunshine", he said.

"Maybe you can watch me and Sensei Tsunade train. Then you'll have a better idea of how to train with me", said Tala.

"I would love to", said Kiba.

Tala smiled.

"We spar at ten", she said.

"I'll be there", said Kiba.

The family went home. The next morning Tala woke up to her alarm at six in the morning. She stretched and yawned. Shiromaru did the same. She scratched him the ear. Tala opened the door to her room so Shiromaru could go. She went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Tala went into the kitchen and went to the fridge taking out Shiromaru's food and milk. She pulled a box of cereal from the shelf.

"Tala, why are you up so early? You don't start at the hospital till eight", said Neji.

"I want to say bye before you went on your mission, Papa", she said.

Neji smiled. Even after all that has happened to her, she's still his sweet little girl. She hugged him.

"I'll be back Monday. This mission shouldn't be difficult", said Neji.

"Be careful", said Tala.

"I always am, Tala. Take care of your brother and dad while I'm gone", he said.

"I will", she said.

Eventually, it was time to go the hospital.

"Do you want to visit your sisters, Shiromaru?" asked Tala.

He shook his head. His two older sisters Kenta and Makoto also worked at the hospital. They were in training as service dogs. Tala placed him on her head. The sliding doors of the hospital opened as she walked in.

"Morning, Tala", said the nurse at the front desk.

"Good morning nurse, Akemi", she said.

From behind the desk, the nurse pulled a large stack of paper work. Tala groaned.

"When you find your sensei give these to her", said Akemi.

"I will", said Tala as she took the heavy stack of paperwork from the counter.

She found her sensei sleeping in the comatose patient wing. Her sensei would often here to escape work. Tsunade found asleep in a chair. Tonton was nestled in her arms.

"Sensei?" said Tala.

"Shizune, a few more minutes", said Tsunade as she turned in the chair.

Tala shook Tsunade awake. She dodged the sleepy punch her sensei sent in her direction.

"Oh, Tala what are we doing today?" asked Tsunade as she stretched.

"Nurse Akemi give me those", said Tala as she pointed to the large stack of paper.

Tsunade groaned.

"That nurse is a royal pain in my ass", she said.

Tsunade spared a short glance at the papers before hiding them in another patient's room.

"You're not supposed to do that", said Tala.

"Someone will get to them", said Tsunade with a wave of her hand.

"So what will be doing today?" asked Tala.

"Have you done your reading?" asked Tsunade.

Tala took a large red book from her backpack. Tsunade had no idea how the girl got through such dense reading. An eight-year-old shouldn't have such reading capabilities. The former holders of the goddess power abilities were passed down to her. When she was her age she couldn't care less about it.

"I know you can read this, but do you understand this?" asked Tsunade.

Tala nodded.

"The heart is an interesting organ. What organ or structure will I be learning about next", she said.

Tsunade took several books that focused on the hand from the shelf. She gave them to Tala.

"I want you to take your time with these", said Tsunade.

"I will", said Tala as she put the books in her backpack.

"Tala, what drives you?" asked Tsunade.

"I want to help people so they don't fear me. Some find me unsettling. No one says it but I can feel it. Maybe I should become a vet instead of a medical ninja. Animals love me", said Tala.

"It would be a waste of your talent. I would fail as a medical ninja if didn't allow such talent to bloom", said Tsunade.

Tala smiled brightly.

"Tell me the the rules of the medical ninja", said Tsunade.

"One, no medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party have come to an end. Two, no medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines", said Tala.

She frowned.

"I know that rule be most difficult for you to follow. The love of the fight is in your blood", said Tsunade.

"Why can't I be both a warrior and a healer?" asked Tala.

"What do you think I am?" asked Tsunade as she flexed her muscles.

Tsunade smiled at the girl.

"Tala, you'll have plenty of battles in your life, but you must know the importance of choosing the right ones", she said.

"I understand", said Tala.

"Now continue", said Tsunade.

"Third no medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon. Forth only those medic ninjas who have the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art of Creation Rebirth are permitted to disregard those other three rules", said Tala.

"Good", said Tsunade.

"When will I start my in those paths?" asked Tala.

"You have already started. We can't start more until you're more physically mature or we risk stunting your growth", said Tsunade.

Tala nodded.

"Why did you choose me? I thought you would choose Sarada. She is your god daughter", she said.

"Her mother is an excellent medical ninja. Perfectly capable of teaching her", said Tsunade.

"Oh", said Tala.

"Do you want to know a secret?" asked Tsunade.

Tala nodded.

"You have the ability to surpass, Sakura. That's only if you believe in yourself", said Tsunade.

Tala was in shock. Sakura Uchiha was a famous medical ninja in all of the nations. How could she surpass that? She took a breath.

"Out of all the academy students I've encountered you and Sarada are the only ones who have the capability of mastering the Strength of a Hundred Seals", said Tsunade.

"What will be doing to day?" asked Tala.

Tsunade tied a blindfold around her eyes. She did the same to Shiromaru.

"I will lead you to a room and you will tell me what ailment they are suffering from", said Tsunade.

"We did this last time", whined Tala.

" _Yeah!"_ growled Shiromaru.

"Don't complain", said Tsunade.

"Fine", said Tala.

She let Tsunade lead her to another.

"Tell me what's wrong with this patient?" asked Tsunade.

Tala sniffed. No, not the right sense.

" _His heart",_ said Shiromaru.

"It's his heart", said Tala.

"How do you know it's a he?" asked Tsunade.

"The testosterone is higher than a female's", said Tala.

"What's wrong with his heart?" asked Tsunade.

She could hear the strain on the man's heart.

"His arteries are clogged. He's already had one valve replacement", said Tala.

"Artificial or tissue?" asked Tsunade.

Tala sniffed

"Tissue", she said.

They played a few more rounds of the game.

"LADY TSUNADE!" yelled Akemi.

She groaned. This nurse was almost as bad as Shizune with her constant nagging.

"You'll do this paperwork", said Akemi.

"And what makes you think you'll get me to do this!" growled Tsunade.

Tala tensed. She knew better than to anger her sensei.

"This", said Akemi as she pulled a large green bottle of sake from behind her back.

Tala cringed she didn't understand how her sensei could drink the stuff.

"You win this round nurse", said Tsunade as she grabbed the bottle.

She settled at the desk and opened one of the files.

"While I'm doing this the two will work center and gathering your chakra", said Tsunade.

"Sensei", said Tala.

"Yes", said Tsunade.

"I invited my dad to watch us train is that all right?" asked Tala.

"As long as he doesn't interfere it's fine. It will be good for him to see how you've improved in such a short time", said Tsunade.

Tala sat on the floor of Tsunade's office. She closed her eyes and focused on gathering her chakra. Shiromaru followed her lead. He found centering chakra boring most of the time he tried sleeping through. A snout nudged against his side. Tonton squealed in his ear. He growled. The pig was unfazed. By the time Tsunade finished her work it was ten.

"Tala", said Tsunade.

She opened her eyes.

"It's time to meet train", said Tsunade.

"Finally", said Tala as she got to her feet.

They went to the training ground. Kiba saw his daughter and Tsunade. He waved to them.

"Why don't show your dad what you", said Tsunade.

Tala approached a large boulder. She took a breath, before slamming her fist against the boulder. It shattered into a thousand of small pebbles.

"Impressive, isn't she", said Tsunade.

Kiba stared wide-eyed at his daughter. Tsunade hadn't only been teaching Tala medical ninjutsu.

"So what will we be doing?" asked Tala.

"Tsunade", said Sakura.

Sarada was by her side.

"Hey, Sarada", said Tala.

"Hey, Tala", she said.

The two girls built a strong friendship with each other. They constantly challenged each other, encouraging each other to learn and grow. A rivalry also emerged between Tsunade and Sakura each thought their student better. They didn't speak of it to the children, but both the girls knew about and found it slightly annoying. Sarada respected Tala she had no idea how she mastered such amazing chakra control.

"I thought the girls could spar", said Sakura.

Both girls nodded. It was difficult for them to find an opponent of their age that could actually pose a challenge to each other.

"We going to work on dodging, but that can wait until tomorrow", said Tsunade.

"Yes!" said the girls.

They ran to the training field. Kiba stood by Sakura.

"Your daughter is extremely talent", said Sakura.

"Thanks, I can't take credit for it though. Her brains comes from her, Papa", said Kiba.

Sarada was an opponent worthy of using her Byakugan and took the Gentle Fist stance. Her eyes activated. She could see Sarada's network. Tala waited for the first moved to be made. Shiromaru stood ready at her side. Wired shurikens were thrown in her direction. Tala allowed the wires to wrap around her.

Sarada pulled her closer. Sarada smiled she didn't think it would be so simple. She charged at her opponent. Tala somehow sliced through the wires. She struck the back of her neck. Sarada fell forward. It had stunned her slightly. She could hardly move her neck.

"How? Your hands were bound", said Sarada.

"There are three hundred sixty-one chakra points in the human body. I'm not limited to using only the ones in my hands", said Tala.

Sarada came running forward with her fist pulled back. Tala knew of Sarada's monstrous strength. The two of them shared that ability. When it came down to brute strength Sarada had the advantage. Tala grabbed her fist. The force sent her back a few inches. Tala locked her free hand on Sarada's shoulder. She hit several chakra points in her arms, cutting off the chakra supply to the left side of Sarada's body. Before punching Sarada in the face. She went flying backward. This time she'd had won. That had them at a tie. Sarada slowly sat up and spat out a tooth.

"That was an adult tooth", she groaned as she rubbed the side of her cheek.

"Don't worry it will regrow", said Tala.

"I'm not from your family my teeth don't regrow if I lose them", said Sarada.

"Sorry, I might have taken it too far", said Tala.

"No, I'll get you next", said Sarada.

She outstretched her hand. Tala shook her hand.

"Again, I'm sorry about the tooth", she said.

Sarada went home with her mother.

"Tala, now it's time for the real training", said Tsunade.

Tala gulped. Shiromaru gave a shiver. Tala barely missed some of her sensei's attacks. Tsunade went for Shiromaru. Tala ran in front of him taking the full brunt of the kick. The force sent her through three large trees.

"Tala!" yelled Kiba.

She got to her feet again. Tala ran her hand over her ribs. Two of them were broken.

"You okay, Shiromaru?" asked Tala.

He nodded. Shiromaru and Tala dodge the best they could. They took several more blows. After twenty minutes, Tala went to her knees. She was panting. Sweat soaked her. Tala was shaking. Shiromaru had given into exhaustion. She scratched behind his ear.

"Rest boy, I'll handle it from here", said Tala.

He gave a weak whine. She looked at him there was no injury only an overuse of chakra. Tala got to her feet and moved in front of him.

"Again sensei", she said.

Tsunade smirked. She respected the girl's determination.

"Rest", said Tsunade.

Tala's closed and she fell forward, landing ungracefully on her face. She passed out from exhaustion. Shiromaru was panting on her chest, before soon following Tala into the same state. Kiba rushed to her side.

"Sunshine, you okay?" he asked.

She groaned slightly.

"There's no need to worry, Kiba she'll be fine", said Tsunade.

"You hit her full force. How can she be okay?" he asked.

"If I hit her full force she would be dead. That was me being restrained", said Tsunade.

Kiba carefully picked up Tala. Her arm instinctively wrapped around his neck. Akamaru went to Shiromaru. He gave the pup a sniff. His son was fine. He grabbed him carefully by the scruff and trotted over Kiba's side.

"How do you do it?" asked Kiba.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"Train with her so easily. She seems to be learning so quickly. I didn't even know she was capable of such strength", said Kiba.

"She doesn't like to show off. Only Sakura, Sarada, and Shizune of her strength. It will be a good secret for her to have up her sleeve", said Tsunade.

"She seems to be able to learn from anyone but me. I don't know why", said Kiba.

"I believe part of it is that you're her father and she may think she's disappointing you by not being able to learn the Inuzuka as easily as she does other things. She may believe you think she's a failure", said Tsunade.

"I've never thought that", said Kiba.

"In her mind, she may feel differently. Her genius can also be a curse", said Tsunade.

"So this is my fault", said Kiba.

"No, if it were I would tell you", said Tsunade.

Kiba nodded. He knew the old woman wouldn't hold back if she thought he was failing his daughter in any way.

"And there's another reason", said Tsunade.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Tala is gifted in chakra control was clear from an extraordinarily young age. It's a must for her considering what could happen if she loses control of the immense power within her. Her gift has thrived. Your Clan's way of fighting encourages a lack control which is new for her. Kiba, you're training her against something that has been ingrained into her since she was a toddler. You must be careful with this training. Or you know what may happen", said Tsunade.

"I know", said Kiba.

He could never forget what the hunter has done to his child.

"What's the point of her learning this style of fighter? She's already mastering Gentle Fist. The most feared and admired taijutsu of the Hidden leaf", said Kiba.

"Sometimes brute force is necessary. Her learning more than just the Gentle Fist will help her grow into a well-rounded Kunoichi", said Tsunade.

"I can't argue with that reasoning. Do you have any suggestions on how I can train with her?" asked Kiba.

"How is your son's training coming along?" asked Tsunade.

"He's already showing signs of understanding the Inuzuka technique. But what does that have to do with Tala?" asked Kiba.

"Try training them together it might ease some of the tension. Their rivalry will egg each other on", said Tsunade.

"Tsunade, you maybe one of the most terrifying women I've ever encountered, but I think you would have made a great mom", said Kiba.

Tsunade blushed at the unexpected compliment. When she was with Dan she dreamed of starting a family with him. Two little girls were what she wanted. When the war came to end she thought she'd be able to have it, but tragedy ruined that.

"Thank you, Kiba", said Tsunade.

"No problem", he said.

"Who are the others?" asked Tsunade.

"Other what?" asked Kiba.

"The other most terrifying women", said Tsunade.

"My mom and Sakura. Heh, now that I think of it Hinata can be terrifying at times to", said Kiba.

"Wait, until she becomes a teenager", said Tsunade with a smirk.

Kiba gulped.

"Why did you have to put that idea in my head? I wish she could stay like this", he said.

"All parents do", said Tsunade.

Kiba walked home with Tala asleep in his arms. He kicked open the door. Kiba placed his daughter in her room. He tucked her into bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. Akamaru placed Shiromaru at the foot of Tala's bed. Kiba quietly closed the door behind him. From the kitchen window, he saw Lycan and Luka playing. The two cousins were best friends. Kiba joined the two of them in their play.

Hours later Tala woke up. She was tucked into bed. Dad must have brought here and tucked her in. She stretched and winced. Tala got to her feet and walked to mirror. She raised her shirt. There was a large bruise on her side. The injury was healing rapidly. The great beast within her graced her with rapid self-healing abilities. She channeled her chakra to her hand and placed it against her bruised side. Tala sighed at the warmth of the chakra. Soon her broken bones were mended. Tala went to her bed and nudged Shiromaru awake. He yawned.

"Come on it's time to wake up", said Tala.

She went into the kitchen where her dad was making lunch for Lycan and Luka.

"Hungry?" asked Kiba.

Tala nodded and took a seat at the table. Shiromaru rested at her feet. Kiba placed a grilled cheese in front of her.

"Thanks", she said.

Tala ate her lunch in peace and placed her plate in the dishwasher. There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that can be?" said Kiba.

He went to the door and answered. Kiba sighed when he saw Shikadai at the door. He had nothing against the boy. He only wished his daughter had more girl friends.

"Is Tala free?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sunshine your friend is here", said Kiba.

"Coming", said Tala.

Tala could feel her dad's eyes on them. She shut the front door behind her.

"Why does he glare at me like that?" asked Shikadai.

"He doesn't like that I have so many guy friends", said Tala.

"Does he do the same with Metal?" asked Shikadai.

"No, I don't know why though", said Tala.

Shikadai gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Did we have plans today?" asked Tala.

"No, I do want to play video games with you", said Shikadai.

She smirked.

"Let me guess you left your game system at home and since you're so afraid of your mom you don't want to get it alone. With me being with there less chance of her doing anything to you", I said.

"Exactly", said Shikadai.

They went to his house. Shikamaru was asleep on the couch snoring.

"Dad, wake up", said Shikadai as he tried waking up his dad.

"Go play outside", grumbled Shikamaru as he turned on his side.

"Can I give it try?" asked Tala.

"Go ahead", said Shikadai.

"Shiromaru chew chew", she said.

Shiromaru bit down on Shikamaru's hand. The kids laughed as Shikamaru jumped from the couch screaming. He pulled the puppy from his hand and stared at it. Shiromaru licked his nose and then barked. He dropped the pup to the floor.

"What's all the screaming about?" asked Temari.

"Dad, wouldn't get up so Shiromaru bit him", said Shikadai.

"All the screaming for a dog bite. It nice to see you again, Tala", huffed Temari.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Nara", she said.

"So polite the two of you could learn from her", said Temari.

"Thank you", she said.

"Let them play Shikamaru. You can help me in the kitchen", said Temari.

He groaned but did as his wife told. While the kids played the game. He sat at the table. Shikamaru didn't understand why his son could so easily be friend with a girl. But in Tala's defense, she wasn't like the other girls he'd encountered.

"Why do you like her so much?" asked Shikamaru as he sipped on his tea.

Tala was timid and nonaggressive. He hadn't witnessed the horrible temper. It was surprising considering who Tala's father was. It was bound to make an appearance eventually.

"I think the two of them would a cute couple", said Temari.

Shikamaru coughed on his tea.

"I honestly don't know what any other girl would tolerate him. I don't know how I tolerate you half the time", she said.

"He's eight isn't it a bit early to be thinking of stuff like this", said Shikamaru.

Temari shrugged. Later that night Tala got ready to leave the Nara house. She went to the kitchen.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" asked Temari.

"No thank you, my dad, is expecting me. Thank you for having me over", said Tala.

"Shikamaru, walk her home it's dark", said Temari.

"She'll be fine", said Shikamaru.

"It's really okay. I have Shiromaru I'll be fine", said Tala.

"See fine", said Shikamaru.

Shikadai walked her to the door knowing he would get a lecture from his mother if he didn't.

"See yeah Tuesday", said Tala.

"See ya", said Shikadai.

Tala walked home with Shiromaru following behind her. Even though it was only five in the afternoon she was tired. She yawned. Tala eventually made her way home. Her brother and dad were eating at the table. She walked past them and fell asleep on the couch. When Kiba was cleaning up dinner he saw Lycan sneaking over to his sister with a marker in hand.

"Lycan, don't let your sister sleep", said Kiba.

"You're no fun", he whined.

Kiba turned on the tv. Lycan was on the floor using Akamaru as a pillow. Kiba made some popcorn and gave a bowl to his son. Kiba set the other bowl on the coffee table in the living room. He went to the closest and pulled out a blanket. Kiba pulled it over Tala. He wasn't paying attention to what kid's show Lycan was watching. Kiba was beyond happy his pups were safe and happy. At nine Kiba shut off the tv.

"Dad!" whined Lycan.

"Don't whine it's time for bed. Now go brush your teeth", said Kiba.

"What about Tala?" he asked.

"Teeth now", said Kiba.

Lycan huffed but did as told. Fifteen minutes later Lycan was out. Kiba went to the couch. He gently shook Tala awake. Her white eyes slowly opened. She gave another yawn. Tala sat up.

"Tala, you know I'm proud of your right. And there's nothing you can do to stop me from loving you", said Kiba.

Tala gave a small smile.

"Thanks, dad", she said.

Neji returned early from his mission around five in the afternoon. His children ran toward them. He fell backward from the force behind the embrace. Neji laughed. This was his favorite part of a mission. How happy his family was to see him when he came home.

"Tala", said Kiba.

"Yes, Dad", she said.

"I want you to show, Papa. What you did yesterday", said Kiba

"Sensei Tsunade told me I should keep it secret so I can surprise an opponent", said Tala.

Now she had Neji's interest.

"We won't tell anyone", said Neji.

"Promise?" asked Tala.

They nodded. The family followed to Tala to the forest behind the Inuzuka house. She stopped in front of a large boulder.

"This looks good", said Tala.

She sat on the ground wrapped her right hand. Tala took a breath as she slammed her fist against the stone surface. It shattered. Neji's eyes went wide.

"Very impressive, Tala", he said.

He was amazed. She had learned that in six months at the age of eight. What will she be able to after a few of studying under Tsunade? If she were to mix the two fighting styles into one of her own. It would be deadly. When she conquered her timid nature and the fiery temper finally returned the village may have another version Tsunade.

Lycan gave a nervous twitch. He had to stop pissing off his sister or she might kill him. Lycan moved behind his dad. He had no idea how Tala did. She always seemed to be getting stronger. He didn't when she did it. She always had her nose in a book, when did she have to train like this? Kiba sensed that Neji wanted to talk to Tala in private so he and Lycan left.

"We have to start dinner", said Kiba.

Lycan groaned he hated cooking.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Tala.

"No, talk sparring", said Neji.

Tala smiled brightly. Gentle Fist would always be her favorite way to battle.

"Before we do that I want to test your sight", said Neji.

Tala nodded. Throughout the Inuzuka territory, he'd set up target board at different distances to test the vision of himself and his children. Every few weeks Kiba would move them for him.

"Tell me how many targets you see", said Neji.

Her Byakugan activated and started counting the targets.

"There are twenty targets fifty-five meters away", said Tala.

Neji was amazed at her age he couldn't see distance. She was seeing at a further distance than he could at thirteen. Her Byakugan was still evolving.

"Very good, Tala", he said.

They both took the Gentle Fist stance. She did the same. This style would always remain her favorite way of fighting. Ten minutes Tala's breathing was heavy, sweat dripped down her face. Papa had stepped up their a few levels. She had difficulty seeing his chakra points and predicting his attack. Out of nowhere, a rock hit her in the back. She fell forward.

"We are done today", said Neji.

Tala sat on the ground. Neji allowed her to gather herself.

"You must learn to protect your blindspot better", he said.

"I know", said Tala.

"You're forgetting that you have another set of eyes at your disposal", said Neji.

"Shiromaru", said Tala.

She never thought of it that way.

"Will you be my eyes, Shiromaru?" asked Tala.

" _You can count on me",_ he said.

"I know I can", she said as placed Shiromaru on her head.

Monday came along. Kiba and Neji waited out side a classroom. Neji when Kiba soon fell asleep. He nudged his husband awake.

"Stop doing that", said Neji.

"I can't help it this place always made me sleepy. I had some great naps in here", said Kiba as he stretched.

"You two may come in", said Iruka.

"Coming Iruka Sensei", said Kiba.

Iruka laughed.

"You're a jonin with your own children now you don't have to call me sensei anymore, Kiba", he said.

Iruka thought important to attend every parent teacher conferences, even though he was the headmaster. He took the seat at the center of the long table. Tala's other teachers were there Shino, Tsunade, Guy, and Suzume were there.

"Shino, since you have the most classes with Tala you start", said Iruka.

"There isn't much to say. She's a perfect student always attentive. Odd considering you were such a troublesome student, Kiba", said Shino.

"I wasn't built for the classroom", said Kiba.

"Suzume", said Iruka.

"At first Tala was a bit of an odd ball in her kunoichi classes. Not quite fitting in with other female students. But her lacking a feminine side can't be blamed completely on her. Seeing how she was raised", said Suzume.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" growled Kiba.

His claws extended, digging into the arm rests of his chair. Akamaru started growling.

"Isn't it obvious", she said as she fixed her glasses.

"Explain it to us", said Kiba.

"Being raised by two men she can't be expected to have the same natural femininity as other girls her ages. But she's improved greatly since her earlier days in", said Suzume.

Neji glared at the woman. How dare she question how they raised their daughter? What gives her the right?!

"I'm sure Suzume meant no insult", said Iruka with his hands raised.

The parents relaxed slightly.

"My turn now", said Tsunade.

Neji focused his attention on her. He was most interested in what she had to say.

"Tala is the top of her class. From the start of class, she's proven herself, someone, to keep an eye on. She capable of understanding the advance reading required of the class. Tala is progressing quickly. I believe her to be one of the few students that have the ability to master the Strength of a Hundred Seal, which is the pinnacle of chakra control. If she were older I would start training her in it now, but that risks causing harm to her growth", said Tsunade.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN!" shouted Guy.

"Yes, Guy", said Iruka.

"She's one of my prized students. There nothing I can critique about her style", he said.

"There is an issue we have to approach", said Iruka.

"Issue?" said Neji.

"I thought you said she's the perfect student", said Kiba.

"You don't know. We sent home a letter with Tala", said Iruka.

"We never got them", said Neji.

"What are they about?" asked Kiba.

"First you should see this", said Iruka as put the DVD in.

"For liability reasons, we record every taijutsu class", said Guy.

Kiba smiled when an image of Tala appeared on the screen. She easily defeated a much larger opponent.

"This what normally occurs", said Iruka.

"Well unless she's put against Shikadai and refuses to fight", said Guy.

"This is what happens when she faces, Boruto", said Iruka.

Tala posture changed on the screen. It wasn't one of confidence like was in the other video. She didn't even fight as Boruto forced her to the ground. Neji and Kiba rarely saw this side of her, especially when sparring. She loved fighting with a passion.

"None of the teachers have seen any bullying between the two of them and Tala hasn't told a teacher. We were wondering if she told the two of you anything", said Iruka.

"No, she hasn't told us anything", said Kiba.

"But thing between her and her cousin have never been good", said Neji.

"Why do you think that?" asked Iruka.

"Jealousy, I assume since has the Byakugan and he doesn't. Hoped they we learn to get along in time", said Neji.

"Tell us if you find out anything", said Iruka.

It was a short meeting. But left them with questions for Tala. They walked home.

"Why wouldn't she tell us she was having problems?" asked Kiba.

"Pride", said Neji.

"She should trust us with", said Kiba.

"Would you tell your mom if you were having bullying issues at school?" asked Neji.

Kiba shook his head. When they got home they saw Tala laying in the front yard with Shiromaru sleeping on her chest.

"Let me talk to her", said Neji.

Neji took a seat next to Tala. One of her eyes opened and closed again.

"What is it, Papa?" she asked.

"You would tell us if you were having problems at school wouldn't you", said Neji.

Tala sat up this wasn't the conversation she expecting. She thought her parents would be congratulating her on her good grades.

"I would", said Tala.

Neji sighed. He was hoping she would tell him the truth.

"Iruka told your dad and me that a letter was sent home with you. That you were supposed to give to one of us", said Neji.

She frowned.

"I threw them away", said Tala.

"You should have told, Tala. You know you can come to me or your dad with anything", said Neji.

"It's nothing I can't handle myself", said Tala.

She tense but quickly relaxed when Papa tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"We're family, Tala", he said.

"If I can't figure it out myself I'll come to you, Papa. I promise", said Tala.

He knew that was all he was get from her. If he pushed her any further she would shut down. Neji who she'd grow and figure it out.

"I love you, Tala", said Neji.

"Love you too, Papa", said Tala.


End file.
